Good Things Will Come To Those Who Wait!
by Textcrazy
Summary: What if Godric Never died.. What if he and his child both lusted after Sookie... What if Sookie was more then just a pretty face... Filled with lust, danger, blood and action. ENJOY!
1. Lust Is A Dangerous Thing

_**A/N **__**Hey, thank you so much for taking the time to read my FF. I must warn you that this is my first fan fiction and I welcome reviews, although be gentle please. The story line may confuse you, I must warn you though that I have not read the books yet and so the story line is very different. I have used the Characters from True Blood so I do not take credit for the characters. **_

_**The story begins: Sookie is still with bill although she is still a virgin. Godric has not yet met the sun and Eric is still lusting after Sookie. My story will contain interesting twists and if people are reading I will put new chapters up as quickly as I can, as I know how it is to have to wait for chapters to be put up. **_

_**Please enjoy and don't forget to review. ENJOY! **_

**CHAPTER 1**

SOOKIES POV

_Flashback..._

It was a busy night at merlotte's and I was rushed off my feet, keeping up my mental shields was proving a challenge but only a few _disturbing_ thoughts made their way through.

_Damm that girl is fine, I wouldn't mind a bit of her..._

_Look at that fang-banger such a waste... I could show her a real man..._

I quickly slammed up my mental shields while putting on my crazy Sookie smile as every called it, and carried on waitressing the tables in my section. I only had about a half hour left until I got to see my southern gentlemen, oh I can't just wait. I was practically jumping with excitement when that familiar face came through the front door and sat in my section. My Bill was here; I practically skipped over to him and gave him a quick peck on the check.

"Hey baby" I almost purred.

"Sookie!" he replied his voice was low but sharp. I caught onto his mood instantly and sat down opposite him in the booth. My smile had faded and I signalled from him to continue. "We have been summoned by the sheriff to go to Dallas, you have no choice in the matter, be ready tomorrow night" he growled at me through clenched teeth. I could tell that he wasn't happy, but I was even more pissed off, I mean I was the one that they wanted for Christ sake, and for him to take that tone with me. Bill was seriously starting to piss me off.

_End of flashback..._

Now I stand here, on the edge of tears and that all too familiar feeling in my stomach. When those words came out from those gorgeous lips I had no idea that I would be in the position I was in now. Standing next to Bill, listening to Godric's plans to meet the sun. Tears started to fill the corners of my eyes as I listened to Godric explaining to his child that he was leaving him...

"But master you can't... I will not allow it!" my heart broke as I saw Erics face, bloody tears were staining his cheeks as he was begging his master not to leave him. I had never seen a vampire cry, and I didn't expect that I would ever see this from Eric. He was a Viking warrior, he is strong and vicious, but this side of him was unfamiliar and it only made me want him. "I will not let you do this...you will not leave me!" the tears running down his cheeks were now flowing heavier, soaking into his shirt and staining it red. His voice was load but it was not powerful, it was wounded and strained.

"My son" Godric spoke. His voice sounded like silk when it passed through his lips. I heard no worry, or anger, all I heard was a father trying to sooth his Childs pain "You will let me do this, I command for you not to follow... I have lived for over 2,000 years my child and it is time for me to go."

"No I will not let you..." his voice was strained and weak and barely came above a whisper. I couldn't help but feel sorry; he was losing his father, his maker and his friend, to see him so weak and begging his master not to go made me look at Eric differently. He did have feelings and maybe he could be capable of feelings such as love.

"I must go, I free you my child" he kissed his Childs tears away before he made his way to the roof. On his face he was wearing a smile, filled with love, excitement and completely free from anger and worry. He was welcoming death and that scared the hell out of me. I couldn't just stand by and watch. Godric did not deserve to do this alone, and I longed that I could get him to change his mind. I took in a deep breath and took a step forward towards Eric only to be dragged to a stop followed by a harsh grip on my wrist. I span around to see what was preventing me from doing as I please, and was not surprised that it was my southern gentleman Bill. His face showed no emotion, apart from a slight show of irritation and anger. For Fuck sack what was his problem. Godric was about to die.

"Where are you going, this does not concern you Sookie" he hissed. "You are MINE" I was in no mood for this attitude. He was bringing this up now! I pulled my arm away with such force that he let go. I replied to his comment and spat back with as much venom as I could.

"He saved me Bill! He has a pure and loving heart and he does NOT deserve to meet the sun on his own! Got that!" he was shocked that this would come from his sweet, virgin Sookie and I heard a growl escape his lips sending shivers down my spine. Where was this attitude of mine coming from? I ignored him and walked up to a devastated Eric. I placed my hand on his shoulder in a hope to comfort him, "It's ok Eric, I will stay with him."

I heard him whisper a "thank you" but it was strained and filled with hurt.

I made my way up to the roof; I could feel that sunrise was only a few minutes away. The tears in my eyes started to prick as they tried to force release. I then saw Godric; he was standing facing away from me. He looked amazing, so young but so old at the same time. I could only imagine all of the things that he must have seen, the stories that he has to tell. It was breaking my heart to know what he was about to do. I couldn't let it happen. Not without a fight! I wouldn't!

"Godric." It came out quiet and even a vampire would have to strain to hear it. He turned around and smiled. He looked breath-taking, his smile was warm and welcoming, and any girl would swoon in front of him, including me. "Please Godric... don't go" was all I could think of to say at that moment, I struggled to put together a whole sentence.

"My girl... I would never have thought that I would be asked to stay by such a beautiful human." His smile grew bigger but looked strained. I couldn't hold on much longer, the tears released running down my checks as I ran to him, stopping just a few feet away, if I had to I would beg, get on my hands and knees and beg him to stay.

"You can't leave, please... I will do anything. You cannot leave Eric like this, you are all he has. Please I will do anything to get you to stay. Please..." I was mumbling and sounded vulnerable as each word passed through my lips. I couldn't help it. "I want you in my life Godric please... you don't have to leave right now" I had grabbed his wrist and was trying to pull him out of the sun's rays. His smile only broadened "a human girl spreading tears for a vampire, in all of my years I have never seen such a beautiful sight. I will stay my beauty if you do one thing for me."

I didn't even give him time to breath when I replied "yes" I wouldn't care what he wanted. The relief and hope was rushing through my body leaving me breathless. All I knew was that I would kill to save Godric, and that thought sacred me, and made me wonder why I had a sudden erg to protect him, to save him...

"I would like you to give Eric a chance. He is my child and I wish for him to be happy. I see the way he looks at you and feels when you are close. I can feel it through the bond that I and my child share. When I leave this world I want to know that he is happy and protected, I believe that you Sookie could do this. So will you do this one request for me?"

I was gobsmacked, how could he ask this of me. Eric had told me himself that he was incapable of love. "But I am with Bill" was all I could say, and it came out as quiet as a whisper.

"Yes Bill, he does not deserve you my dear. Your heart is full of light and love; you are beautiful, gifted and honest. You are here right now trying to stop me, a vampire, from ending my life. You are an amazing women. You must hurry dear the sun is rising and I need an answer." His voice did not stir, it was like pure silk.

He was taken aback when I closed the few feet between us and closed it with a hug. The tears were running down my cheeks freely, but the tears of sadness where now filled with relief and happiness. I was nodding furiously "yes..." was all I had to say before he had me in his arms. Before I could even blink we were inside the building a few doors away from his Childs room. I was overwhelmed with relief that what I did next totally shocked me as well as Godric. I pushed myself onto my tiptoes and pushed my lips to his with a sudden fierceness which I never knew I had. I felt him stiffen and then relax into the kiss. He tasted amazing, soft and sweet. I could feel him as he breathed in my scent and I could hear his fangs extend. I moaned against the kiss before pushing away our lips peeling away like tape and I smiled. His eyes met mine. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, but I could see the lust in his eyes disappear as soon as he blinked. I giggled as he retracted his fangs.

"My dear... that was... amazing" he purred and my face turned a nice shade of pink. He smirked and if it was possible my face when to a dark shade of crimson he looked like a god and it made me feel wet between my thighs, I could tell he could smelt my arousal as I saw the lust return in his eyes and the tips of his fangs threatening to show. This was not how I thought our meeting would go.

I took his hand in my own and lead him to his Childs room; he was still shocked at my gesture as when I turned to face him he was looking down at our joined hands. He was not used to such a small gesture especially by a human. "Wait here... I will just be a sec." I whispered and got a smirk followed by a very faint purr. I released my hand from his and thought I saw a moment of disappoint in his eyes, but it soon disappeared and I could only wonder if I had imagined it.

I stood staring at Erics door. I didn't know if I should knock or just walk in. I must have been standing there awhile as I then felt cold hands take place on my shoulders. A small gesture but very welcome, as I turned my head cool fingers tucked my blonde curls behinds my ear. Godric stood their smiling at me, he bent down so close that I could feel his warm sweet breathe graze my neck, he whispered encouragingly "go my dear... it is getting late and we do not have much time." I nodded and pushed open the door. Godric had released his hands from my shoulders and I shut the door behind me. I turned around and was not prepared for the sight I laid eyes on. Eric was sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. His head was bowed down; his blonde hair was draped across his cheeks hiding his god like face. His muscles were hard and tense and I couldn't help by admire his perfect god like body. I mentally shook myself for that thought this was not the time. I slowly made my way over to him, the sadness and anger was coming off him in waves. I walked over to him and knelt down. I took his chin in my hand and tilted it up so I could meet his gaze. His cheeks were stained with his blood, which had now made its way down his chest. I felt so sorry for him, but I couldn't help but let the relief and happiness flood off me at the news I was about to tell him, that his maker had come back for him. Unfortunately Eric had sensed my mood, he thought that the relief and happiness where down to her witnessing his maker death, seeing him weak.

"Eric" I smiled "there is no need to be upset..." was all I got out before he had thrown me across the room with a mere push from him. I collided with the wall causing a gash to open in the head. I cried out, I could feel the hot blood trailing down my face. Then I saw Eric approaching me, his facial emotion was hard and his fangs were descended their full length, the scent of my blood did not help the situation I was in. He was looking at me like a predator would look at its prey, and then it hit me, he must have sensed my emotions... "Please Eric stop...let me explain" I was petrified at what he was going to do to me. My words came out quiet and shaky as I was tried to work out how I was going to get out of this.

The look in his eyes was dangerous; I had never seen this side of Eric before, it scared the hell out of me. He had crossed the room, and had me against the wall in seconds by my throat. He had me inches of the floor and his tight, stone-like grip would cause bruises to form if I got out of this. I desperately clawed at his hand to try and clasp it from my neck. I tried to explain but when I opened my mouth but no words came out. A horrific growl pasted through his lips, his upper lip was curved up showing more of his incredible fangs. I tried to scream but I was breathless, he was seconds away from breaking my neck when he was thrown across the room followed by an ear splitting roar. I was dropped to the ground in a heap and hissed at the pain that was shooting through my head, what had just happened. Godric? Thank god. I let out a sigh of relief when my knight in shining armour had arrived just in time to control his child. I got up as fast as I physically could and ran to his side, I must have looked like a complete coward as I hid behind the powerful vampire, but I didn't care, why should I?

"How dare you Eric!" he roared "control your emotions my child". His fangs were fully extended, he looked magnificent. Strong, powerful and in total control. Part of me was shocked at how protective Godric had come of me and I couldn't help but wonder if this had anything to do with our kiss earlier, either way I welcomed, I welcomed it with open arms. Tears were still rolling down my checks as I cowered behind my new favourite vamp.

"G...O...D...R...I...C" I heard Eric as he retracted his fangs, you could see the expression on his face as relief and happiness replaced the hurt and sadness. When he tried to approach his master, let out a low growl which stunned me as well as his child, causing Eric to stop instantly.


	2. She Will Forgive You My Child

_"G...O...D...R...I...C" I heard Eric as he retracted his fangs, you could see the expression on his face as relief and happiness replaced the hurt and sadness. When he tried to approach his master, Godric let out a low growl which stunned me as well as his child, causing Eric to stop instantly._

**Chapter 2**

ERICS POV

"Master..." i didn't know how to react to that, for once in my 1,000 years i was speechless at how my master had just treated me. I should be in his arms right now, i am his Child, and yet he would rather tend to a mere head wound on a human. All i could do was stand there and watch as my makertend to a human women before comforting his child. I dont not deny that Godtic is too good for our kind but all makers but their children first, Godric was not an exeption but I watched as he examined Sookie, how she looked up at him as if they were the only two people in the room, how she trusted him with her life. I felt the guilt and pain at what i had just done. The shock of my maker warning me off brought me back to realisation on how i had just treated the one human who i was interested in, who i wanted to yield to me and keep as my own. I couldn't help but feel a twisted feeling in my stomach, never before in my 1000 years have i felt this way since i was changed, i would have refused to believe that i was capable of such feelings. As i looked at my lover i couldnt help but feel, she brought this out in my and i didn't like it. I didn't like to care for anyone other than my maker and my child, certainly not a human women. I would not allow it!

I took a deep breath in and exaled her scent, oh her smell, her blood was so rich in the air. I was possitive it tasted just as good as it smelled, or even better. I was snapped out of my daydream when Godric started specking to Sookie "My dear..." wait when did Godric start calling her that? Godric had never used such terms as refuring a human as his. This is unlike him. Though if he was in fact interested in MY Sookie then i would be willing to share once the virgin yielded to me. Yes, i cannot wait till that day comes, but my behaviour today will only be a small obstacle in getting my little telepath into bed "...now leave me with my child my dear, come see me tomorrow we have must to talk about...and thank you, remember our deal my dear." Wait what deal, what has my master done. My fangs were itching to expose them selves, how dare she make arrangements with my maker behind my back! I could feel myself getting angry with my maker, in my 1,000 he has never kept me out of the dark and yet here he is making deals with a human he barely knows.

"Goodnight Godric" her voice was soft like velvet, and i couldn't help but notice as those words passed her perfect lips. Not long now before i will claim them as my own. She hugged my master and gave him a peck on the cheek, i couldn't help but notice how friendly she had gotten with my maker, this was knew to me and i felt a sudden surge of jealousy. I have never had to work so hard for one women, women flung themselves at me, begged for my attention, yet this blonde telepath was different. I have not had to work so hard to get the attention of one women, alough with my blood in her system i could reconise lust when i felt it, I cant wait till i fuck her like the untamed beast i am, give her pleasure that Mr Compton knew nothing about. I wanted to get her out of my system, all will be well again. As she turned to leave she faced me, i saw no fear left it her eyes from when i had attacked her, almost killed her just a few minutes ago. She is strong i like that about her. I didn't know what to say as she approached me, i couldnt help but lovethe way she moved, her long blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she tossed her hips side to side as she moved. I couldn't help but stare, when she is mine, no man shall touch her or even look at her with out my permission, i would waste no time in killing them if they did. As she approached me i bowed my head a little to show her i was sorry, i was thankfulwhen she took my chin in her hand to tilt my face up. She looked in my eyes and i knew she saw the pain that i felt about what i had done to her. I was still not sure how, why it had happened. How could i let myself get mad at the only human women i felt anything for? As she looked into my eyes i saw that hers where not full of the anger i was expecting, i looked into the bond we shared and nothing but forgiveness... "its ok Eric, it wasn't your fault..." her voice was just above a whisper and i felt the sympathy in her voice. i did not like to be felt sorry for, but by Sookie, i found that it was ok, any other human i would have ripped them limb from limb for them thinking i was weak. As she removed her hand from my face i found i didn't want her to go, i watched her perfect backside as she left the room shutting the door behind her. Oh my Sookie, it will not be long now.

I turned to face Godric, his face was carm and loving, i saw no anger, no disappoint just the love that a father shows his son. He held his arms open for me "my son..." he held me as i got lost in the moment "i am sorry...it was too soon for me to leave, i know that now." He held me tight until i pulled away to look at my master. He was everything to me but i couldn't help but still worry about Sookie. She had saved my master, comforted me and i nearly killed her. All i could think of was how at that when i had her against the wall all i wanted to do was rip into her throat and drink her dry. I visibly shock that thought from my head and went to wipe the dried blood from my face and chest.

When i returned he was on the couch looking as much as a god-like as ever. I paced over to him taking my time to evaluate his mood. He was still carm and peaceful, but concerned and in thought so i took a seat next to him. "Godric what made to wish to stay?" i couldn't help but ask, an hour ago he was about to meet the sun and leave my side...

"Sookie" he was still deep in thought but replied all the same.

"Sookie? what has the telepath have to do with this?" i was not as shocked as i may have sounded, but how could she get my master to stay when i couldn't? He raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, shocked that i didn't know already.

"She is quite the women, you would be lucky to have her."

"I look forward to her yielding to me" i smirked. oh i would. My smile was faltered as i remembered what i had done to her, how i had treated her. "That is if she will forgive me." i was looking straight at my master, the surprise was still visible on his face, the good thing from being with him for so long was you pick up on the smallest of emotions.

"She already has." he stated. I ached a eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "She feels a great deal for you Eric. Don't underestimate her."

"I know, but she is only human." what did he mean don't underestimate her, i could take her out anytime i wanted. I told myself that if her power ever improved, and be a risk to our kind then i would take her out.

He laughed low "My child you have much to learn... so much" i was about to ask him what he meant by that but it was nearing dawn and soon i would have to rest.

**A/N i hope you enjoyed it. It is a little shorter than my last one and I was worried about this chapter but i think it turned out ok. Thanks to all of you who have submitted reviews, want to hear more. The next chapter starts to get steamy so just warning you... lol...**


	3. Well That Was New

****

A/N I would just like to say sorry if there is any spelling/grammer mistakes, i have not yet found a beta. I thought i ended it quite well and would love to hear what you think. This is my first go at writing a chapter containing this much lust.. so i hope you enjoy, any tips would be greatly accepted. Please review i would love to hear comments and suggestions for the next chapter. ENJOY!

Warning contains scenes of absolute lust.

__

He laughed low "My child you have much to learn... so much" i was about to ask him what he meant by that but it was nearing dawn and soon i would have to rest.

**Chapter 3**

SOOKIES POV

__

I was laying on the bed starring at the ceiling when i heard the door click open, but when i got up i saw nothing. I realized i must have imagined it so i continued to lay back and think. I was thinking about a certain handsome viking of mine, how much i wanted him right now. I could feel myself start to get wet between my thighs and a hunger for him start to develop at my core. This was all new to me, with me being a virgin and all, but what was strange was when i fantasized about Bill i never got THIS turned on. Yea i mean he is hot and everything but i never had a raw hunger to have him there and then. God if my viking was here right now i would...

"Hello my lover..." he purred.

"ERIC!" i screeched and jumped out of bed. I could hear my heart hammering in my ears and banging in my chest. I put my hand on my heart and took deep breaths to try and slow down my heart rate. Was that Eric? No it couldn't be how did he get in... the door i knew i should have locked it. As i turned around i was greeted with a very smug looking viking sprawled out on my bed. "Eric what are you doing here?" i was still breathless and trying to get myself together.

He replied with a smirk that make him look so darn sexy. He was practically undressing me with his eyes and wasn't afraid to show it either. I started to feel very self conscious and I hated this power he had over me, making me go wobbly at the knees, and he hadn't done anything to me yet.

When i managed to pull myself together i narrowed my eyes at him "Eric what are you on about." i tried to act angry, but didn't pull it off very well, and him laying on my bed looking like he did, he wasn't making it easy at all. I couldn't help but scan his body, i noticed how his black v neck shirt hugged his muscles making him look delectable, how his... OMG... if i looked very closely i could make out his hardened length through his jeans. I should have looked away but i was drawn to it, and could only think about how much i wanted to lick his... EWW how could i have just thought that.

He must have noticed me staring as he cleared his throat. I diverted my eyes and felt my face start to heat up i knew i must have just turned a bright shade of pink. I was met by another smirk of his "See something you like my lover" he purred as he got off the bed. He was opposite me in less then a second, i gasped. He took advantage of my open mouth by smothering me in a steamy kiss which took my breath away. I felt myself molding into his body as he took the kiss deeper. He has a firm grasp on my hips and if he held me any tighter he would leave bruises, but i wouldn't acre if he did. He pulled away leaving me breathless and me needing him for support. Once i got over the shock i placed my hands on his chest to try and put distance between us, this must have caused some sort of friction as i was greeted with a strong purr.

"What are you doing here.." i asked. I tried to keep my voice steady but i was sure it came over as nothing but a breathless whisper.

"I am waiting for you to yield to me" there was a whoosh of air and before i knew it he was behind me kissing his way up my neck. I moaned as he planted open mouthed kisses and working his way up to my lower earlobe which sent shivers through my body making me tremble in pleasure.

i managed to breath "don't..." but was stopped when his hands began making patterns through the thin fabric of my clothes while continuing his feather like kisses. I knew that if this carried on then i would do something i would regret. Or would i? I mean yer i love Bill and all but Eric... Is just Eric. "Please..."

"Please what my lover." He backed me against the wall and was now in front of me continuing to plant kisses on my neck and kibbling my earlobe. He started to kiss his way up my jaw line until he planted a heavy kiss on my lips. He asked permission running his tongue in between my lips to enter my mouth and deepen the kiss. I complied. I moaned again in his mouth and Eric released a low growl. He roughly ground his hardened length into my thigh and i wanted nothing more. From this point i knew he had me, i pushed Bill to the back of my mind and moved my hands up and threaded them through his hair and tugged. I felt him buck against me and i moaned even deeper. When he let me up for air he looked me straight in the eyes, asking for permission? Seeing my reaction? i didn't know i wasn't thinking clearly a the moment. "I feel your lust my lover... Let me pleasure you.." He was still looking in my eyes waiting to see my answer, he hands where still making small circles on my back keeping me in a lust filled state.

I answered him by pressing my lips to his with a sudden fierceness i never knew i had. He moaned loudly and his fangs extended out of lust and desire, i had no doubt that was exactly what he wanted to hear. We were on the bed, and i gasped in his mouth. He bucked again and i was also met with a purr as i wrapped my legs around his waist and began to rock against his hardened length desperate for any form of friction. Before i knew it he had left my mouth and pulled the hem of my dress up and pulled it over my head, my hair was no longer in a ponytail and was now resting on my shoulders. The smell of citrus filed my nose as my hair was let down, he took in my scent and I saw the lust in his eyes as he breathed in, i was sure that i was mirroring the exact same lust filled expression. i sat up and tugged at his shirt wishing to remove it. He quickly helped me get it off and then i went for his pants. i didn't know why i was in such a rush but all i knew was i wanted to feel him inside soon as i had the button and zipper undone his quickly shrugged them off before ripping the my bra off my body. "Eric.." i moaned not wanting him to stop, he complied as my pants were ripped from my body. I didn't realise how wet i was for him until he entered me, i cried out in pleasure when he entered me completely.

I woke up suddenly feeling hot and sweaty. I removed my hand from my white lace panties, i then realized that every inch of me was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I found myself slightly disappointed that it was just a dream, but what shocked me was it felt so real. As i looked around i noticed i was not in my bed, i was sitting in a hall-way and... OH CRAP.. outside Erics and Godrics door. I must have sat down outside when i felt a light-headed and dosed off. I blushed and hoped to god that they didn't hear me, i mean it was still light outside, they would be dead to the world for a couple more hours.

Well that was new, never had a dream like that before. Well thats before... I could KILL Eric right now, the blood. I had his blood that same day and now i had this weird, sexual dream... I WILL KILL HIM!


	4. Two Lusting After One

**A/N I am glad for all the reviews and comments. I was told i was being a little harsh on poor Bill, he will show his softer side next chapter. Glad for tips and ideas, e-mail me if you get lost/confused. Thanks. ENJOY!**

Well that was new, never had a dream like that before. Well that's before... I could KILL Eric right now, the blood. I had his blood that same day and now i had this weird, sexual dream... I WILL KILL HIM!

**Chapter 4**

ERICS POV

Soft moans could be heard from outside my door, I let a smirk appear on my face as i knew exactly what she was doing. The little virgin wasnt so innocent after all and i found that turned me on even more.

I still had about a half hour before i would be drawn into my slumber by the sun and i fought to hold off as long as i could. Her breathless moans echoed my name and i found myself getting harder every time my name passed her lips. I started off worried when she felt light-headed but was equally glade when she sat outside my door and dosed off by accident. Due to me letting her be, i was rewarded by her increasing amount of lust i felt through our bond. Yep, getting my blood in her was a brilliant choice and i stand by it without feeling the smallest amount of guilt. My teleapath will be yielding to me in no time and Mr Compton will be begging me to let her go. Of course i will welcome it, but i would never let her have him again, the pathetic excuse for a vampire doesn't deserve such a fine human. She will be MINE and i will her hers.

I found myself licking my lips as i felt the lust she was sending to me be involuntary, my smirk got even bigger when i was greeted with Godrics presence in the room. His fangs were fully extended, as were mine, and his eyes were black with lust. He was also matching my need for the teleapaths pleasure as i could see his hardened length through his loose-fitting pants. We used to get together in the old days, release our tension and need out on one another. I couldn't remember how long it has been since we last got that close. maybe i could press that matter... we will see.

"My child... i see you have found something of your delight to listen too..." he said, mirroring the exact same smirk that was plastered all over my face. My fangs throbbed along with my cock to bite and bury. I wanted to release all of this built up tension and i wanted to take it out on the little Teleapath. I was still not happy about how this women had a control over me, how with one word from her i could loose myself within her. I mean when she does i yield i have no dought it will be one of the best sexual experiances i will have, and after i will make sure she will never beable to think of anything else other then me inside of her. She has a hold over me, and until she will yield i will have to suffer through the desire to pounce on her and hold her down and show her how much of a better lover i could be. I mean she would not complain at first, but i want her to beg for me to take he. She will be MINE and i cant wait. I have never wanted anything more in my life then to shower her in gifts and fuck her until she passes out due to the pleasure i would bring.

"Godric i see you equally enjoying the aroma." the smell of her sex was driving us wild with lust and need. As i glaced over to Godric i could tell how much he needed her, wanted her. This women doesnt know what she has unmasked. Two of the oldest vampires in Louisiana finding themselves lusting after the same women, she has no idea how lucky she is that we are child and maker.

"Most definitely...she is quite vocal isnt she" he smirked. I found myself slightly disappointed that Mr Compton would already have been dragged in by the pull of the sun, he is so weak and pathetic. I would love to see his face as he watches his so called lover, moan my name over and over, but i was equally glad he was, i did not want him waking her up and taking her away. I was rather enjoying myself, and so was my master. Maybe this is a interest we would share and devour together, i would enjoy to have the closeness with my master again.

"Yes.." i moaned, the strain my length had on my jeans was becoming uncomfortable, but i would not miss the chance to listen to the women i desire moan my name. "My Master... Could it be that you are to also interested in our feisty teleapath?" i could tell he was surprised by my question, as if he hadn't realized that he was until i mentioned it. I smirked, my master was never one to pursue the ladies.

"indeed, it seems so.." he replied, and i knew very well that he was deep in thought. He was never the sort to get side tracked by a human let alone a women, i was like my master only he was not as forward with women as i was. It was interesting and rare for him to be so in-thought over one human. Who was is women we both desire so much?

We were both so infatuated by what Sookie was doing that we found ourselves very disappointed when she awoke. I searched our bond and smirked. She was embarrassed and confused when she realised where she was. She was drawn to me and all it took was a couple of drops of my blood. I then flinched when i was hit by a wave of anger, she must have figured out that the blood i tricked her into taking was behind it. I smirked, smart girl. Godric must have caught my flinch as he was now in front of me.

"Eric?" i could tell he was interested in Sookies sudden change of emotion, i could also tell that he secretly wished he could have that conection with her as well.

I let out a sigh and answered my master with a laugh "she is quite clever Godric...more than i give her credit for" i turned away from the door and retracted my fangs and willed my cock to go down.

"she has figured out the effects of your blood?" i nodded. "she is, Bill does not deserve her, we will rest and tomorrow we will reveal Bills indiscretion to her. She must know even though it will break her heart." after finishing he left me pondering. Bills indiscretion? what did he mean by that? I was glad that Godric knew something that would split them up, but i couldn't help by hate the way he said "...it will break her heart." i wanted her to yield to me, but i found out i enjoyed her company when she was happy and lusting after me, but the idea of her in pain made me shake to my very core.

I decided to rest and speack of this to Godric tomorrow.


	5. A Pleasent Surprize

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews they encourage me to write future chapters faster. I did have another version of this chapter written, but decided that i wanted Godric and Sookie to have some alone time. Hope you like it and Thanks again. ENJOY.**

_I decided to rest and speak of this to Godric tomorrow._

**Chapter 5**

SOOKIES POV

After removing myself from the door it was taking much of my restraint not to go in there and stake him while he sleeps. I quickly pull myself together and start to make my way to my suite. I started to cross the hall, but my mind was still stuck on that dream. It seemed so real, i found myself sighing. Crap! I desire Eric and he knows it. I carry on wishing, hoping that he didn't hear me outside, but with my luck lately i know their is no hope in hell. But my body carry's on betraying me. Just thinking about him inside me makes a burning sensation run through me and straight to my core. My breathing started to pick up and i can my face start to flush. GET A GRIP SOOKIE! i had to shout to myself. I love Bill. I managed to carm myself down and enter our room.

I smiled as i saw my Southern Gentleman laying on the bed, but i couldn't help but feel extremely guilty for just thinking of another man, let alone have a very sexual and realistic dream about him.

I tried to get the images of Erics god like body out of my head for them to only be replaced with pictures of Godric. GODRIC! crap! i kissed Godric, what on earth possessed me to do such a thing. I was lusting after two men, no wait vampires, while, while being in a relationship with a vampire who is dead for the day beside me. Oh Sookie, was i all could think, What would Gran say? I miss her and she would know what to do if she was here...

I decided that i would have to busy myself so i decided to make a mental list of things to do until i leave Dallas. First i had to tend to my human needs, so i made my way to the little on-suite bathroom. The first time i saw it i couldn't help but admire how proffesional and expensive it looked. Its rich cream covered walls contrasted brilliantly against the dark blood-like red pattens. The exact same gorgeous red was used on the furniture and counter that was perfectly placed in the bathroom, as the wall sized mirror made the room seem friendly and modern. I made my way in and closed the door. I know that i was the only person in the room, apart from Bill who was dead to the world, but i was still a lady. After i had finished i took my time washing my hands. As i took in my appearance i realized that i was still in my dress from the previous night. I blushed as i remembered what i had dreamt about... no Sookie, concentrate, so i decided to push that memory to the back of my mind and get on with my day. My stomach rumbled so i knew what was next on my agenda.

I made my way to my suitcase and decided on a bright yellow sundress. It was a vibrant shade of yellow and came to just below my knees. It had a built in bust, which made my feminin assets stand out very well. It had two straps which where joined at the top centre of my dress, which then tied at the back of the neck which made a classy V shape across my chest. I smiled as i remembered all of the happy memories i have had while wearing this. I quickly slipped it on and decided on a matching yellow thong to go with it. I knew that Bill didn't care much for me wearing them, he said that i was a lady and shouldnt sunject myself to such slutty clothing, but i wanted to be comfortable so i decided to wear it anyway. Slipping on matching yellow heels and decided to to my hair up in a loose twist while leaving a few strands out to frame my face. I applied a little make-up and when i was satisfied with my appearance i grabbed my purse. I glanced at the clock on my way out, i had an hour or two before nightfall and all the vamps would wake up. As i closed the door behind me i felt someone eyes on me...

As i quickly spun around i squealed as i saw a familiar face. "Godric.." breathed. He was last of person i would expect to see. As i looked into his face i saw him taking in my appearance, letting his eyes drift up and down my form. As he returned to my eyes i saw the lust, desire and need swirling around in them. Seeing that affect i could have on a 2,000 year vampire does wonders for a girls confidence. I took in his appearance letting my eyes take all of him in. His pale skin glowed as the light hit is and made him look dazzlingly beautiful. He had a light pastel shirt on, with a view buttons undone. His chest was not a defined as Erics but it was equalaly beautiful either way. I looked back into his eyes only to be greet by the hottest smile, i could feel byself getting wet just at the sight of him, and i couldn't help but notice how much i loved to see him smile...

"Sookie" he snapped me back to relaity and i mentally shook myself for getting so carried away. I knew that i must be as red as anything as i noticed that he was still looking at me as if he thought i was his next meal. I felt my legs start to tremble and a wettness start to coat my panties, i knew he could smell my arousl as i could see the tips of his fangs. A sign that i have picked up over my time with vampires, a sign that they are too sexually turned on. I blushed even more, and had to bite up lip to stop from any sudden moan that may escape my lips.

Then all the questions hit me. I decided to start with the one which was most playing on my mind. "what are you doing away" i asked, as i was trying to pull myself together.

The lust that he had shown for me was dialed down, but it had not completely faded. He answered my question without even having to think "i am very old, i only require a couple of hours sleep, so i can be up before nightfall" he shrugged as if it was nothing knew. I could feel my smile grow as i realized that he was telling me the was being honest and not holding anything back. Bill always shrugged of my questions and i found that i enjoyed Godric being completely open with me. I decided to push my luck and carry on with my questions, but before i could carry on with my questions my stomach growled, i realized i hadn't eaten at all today and i was starved.

"Sorry.." i murmured and i heard a low chuckle escape him. "I didn't mean to keep you, you must have something more important to do than talk to silly a'll me." i gave him another smile and finished looking the door. I expected him to have left so was surprised that he was still standing in the exact same spot. I then realized that he must have wanted something from me "urm... do you need me or anything?" i asked, feeling very awkward that he was still staring at me with the hopes of lust and desire showing in his eyes.

"You are hungry little one" i raised my brows in question to what he is getting at. "would you allow me to have dinner with you, i would enjoy the company?" he asked me, his voice lased with hope. I must have blushed again as i was reward with one of his sexy smiles, yep i could see where Eric gets it from. I slowly nod and take his hand in mine...

He lead me down the hall, smiling to himself while ever so often looking down at our joined hands. I could tell he didn't do this very often, and it was ovious that he was very excited. He knew exactly how to make a girl swoon and i only wondered, how good he would be in bed. OMG did i just think that, i blushed again, he gave me a confused look but left it at that, which i was thankful for.

We arrived in the restaurant downstairs. I have never been in here and it looked amazing. The lights where on and a few other couples where eating. The tables where blood red with expensive looking silk sheets. I could tell that vampires must visit here often, due to the colour choice. As we walked into the restaurant i could feel Godrics eyes on me as he watched me taking it all in. He must have thought i looked like a child in a sweet shop as i was gasping at all the extravagant things that came into my view. He squeezed my hand, as i looked up at him i could tell he enjoyed me being so happy with something that he had done thousands, hay, probably millions of times before.

As we walked into the room i could feel all eyes on us, i wondered what the big deal was so i decided to dip into there thoughts...

_Who the hell is she, no wait isn't she with a vampire..._

_God he looks so fine... if i were with him i would gladly lick..._

I quickly slammed up my shields. I was reminded of the saying "too much information." I felt myself release a small giggle at that thought. As we were shown to our table i realised that Godric had never taken his eyes off me. I blushed again and returned one of my most seductive smiles. His eyes light up with desire, and his fangs where threatening to expose themselves, i couldn't help but smile again as i knew how much pleasure those fangs could bring you if the beholder wanted to bring you pleasure and not death.

I felt my heart rate quicken as he lent forward over the table and purred in my ear "Little one... you are making it very hard to resist you when you look so delectable" I shivered at the small about of pleasure ran through my body. In the short time i have known Godric, i didn't have him pegged to have a seductive side. We continued to talk for what seemed like ages, I found myself disappointed as he returned back to his seat. I quickly recovered as the waitress came into view. I could clearly hear her thoughts as she continued to stare at Godric.

_Ooh that's that vampire... how is he out in the day. CRAP! i must look awful..._

Godric did not look amused as the waitress turned around and ran into the ladies. I let out a giggle and his attention returned back to me. I thought it was amusing how he had no idea how dashingly attractive he looked.

"Is something funny my dear...i find that when someone who is paid to do a job runs from us... it is not amusing" he said if softly but i could tell that he was deeply displeased, but his comment only make me laugh more.

When the waitress returned i noticed she had fixed her hair and make-up, also she had undone a button on her top. As she leaned over the table to collect the menus while making sure Godric got a good eye-full of her cleavage. After Godric raised a brow questioningly I couldn't control myself anymore and released another burst of laughter. Godric returned his gaze once again to me, i was trying hard to not to fall off my chair in giggles. He had no idea, but i could tell that he did not like to be in the dark about anything, even if it was just a joke. We ordered our meals, well i ordered but Godric passed on the blood. I found myself begin to worry about Godric, he did look very pale, but before i could press this concern onto Godric i felt the familiar presence of someone standing very close behind me...


	6. What Is She?

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews, i love that you are enjoying my story. I did say i was going to show a friendly side of Bill but i decided to change my mind. My story so far as had a lot of goody goody stuff and i think an little bit of evil would be welcome. Sorry Bill fans. This chapter is shorter than i expected but i wanted to leave it there. Hope you don't mind. ENJOY.**

_I found myself begin to worry about Godric, he did look very pale, but before i could press this concern onto Godric i felt the familiar presence of someone standing very close behind me..._

**Chapter 6**

SOOKIES POV

I nearly jumped out of my seat when a pair of cool hands made their way to my clad arms. I felt a shiver go through me when i felt a soft squeeze. I found myself hoping that it was Eric and not Bill, i felt a surge of unease about that thought. Why would i want it to be Eric and not Bill? I love Bill, don't i? This was all getting very confusing. I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my mind and slowly turned around. What i saw made my face blush, heart-rate quicken and that all familiar feeling find its way between my thighs. There Eric stood, looking as devilishly handsome as ever. His golden mane was tied back in a pony-tail and his broad features stood out perfectly in the light, he almost looked like he was glowing. I took a couple of seconds just staring at him, i was in doubt on how long i could resist his charms. No Sookie, you love Bill. Bill would never hurt you, he loves you.

"Evening" he stated with that familiar smirk of his, plastered on his face, i had to fight the urge to slap it off him, But we were in public and i did not want to cause a scene. I took a look around and noticed that vampires and there companions had taken up the once vacant seats. I smiled as i realised they were all from Godrics nest, they all noticed i was staring and i was reward with a smile from each of them. Yes, i must have been as red as anything. I returned Eric's smile last and i didn't realize that i must have been staring at my viking for while... Wait did i just say _my _viking. Crap! that cant be good.

"Would you like to join us Eric?" i asked remembering my manners. If gran had been her she would have not been impressed that i let my manners slip.

I was rewarded with another one of his smirks as he pulled a chair next to Godric and took a seat. He done it in one fluid motion that if i had blinked i would have missed it. I then noticed them share a look and return their gaze to me. Again both showing signs of lust. I smirked. I carried on my conversation with Godric only for it to turn into story's and tales about their past. I was having so much fun listening to there tales of war, and desire that i didn't realize when someone called my name.

"Sookie!"

That time i heard it. It was practically a growl and i had no idea who had said it as i couldn't place the voice. I sharply turned my head to wonder who had been rude enough to disturb my conversation. I could feel the anger start to engulf me. I noticed it was in fact Bill. But it was not the Bill i knew and loved. I had no idea who the hell this stranger was. His fangs where extended and his face showed only one emotion, anger! I could feel Eric and Godric both tense up, as i looked back at them there faces where filled with concern. I was now starting to get confused. As i tried and piece the puzzle to find out what was going on, i then heard Bill growl my name again.

"Sookie!"

This time it was filled with rage and irritation. The rage inside of me was increasing. Who does he think he is? I was already of the tip of lashing out at him so i closed my eyes in hope of seeing the man i had fell in love with. But when i opened them i had no such luck, he had taken a couple of steps forward, still filled with rage over something i had apparently done. I was trying to carm down until he growled "come!" and motioned for me to come with a small hand gesture.

My eyebrows creased in anger, he is treating me like his pet. The anger inside of me was increasing even more at the thought of Bill treating me like this, and i could barely contain myself. I had never been this angry before, not when Eric had tricked me into taking his blood, or even when i was about to get raped! I scanned the room and noticed every vampire was tense, all looking at Bill. ok now this was getting confusing. I cleared my throat and remained seated. "Bill, i am not your pet and i will not be treated like that!" i tried not to spit as i continued..."If you wish to speak with me you can wait until i am finished, and you carm down!" i thought i did very well controlling myself before the next words came out of his mouth.

"NO! you are MINE and you will come NOW!" he spat. I cringed as i saw the saliva escape his lips. I really hated it when people done that, let alone Bill. I had returned by gaze back to Godric and Eric in an attempt to show Bill i was not interested! I then realized how Eric and Godric were looking at me, in shock, wonderment, concern? i couldn't tell.

ERICS POV

I tensed up when i heard that vile vampire speak. When it past his lips it sounded like he was treating her as a pet. I let a low growl escape me at the thought of him treating my Sookie that way. It was clear that Sookie hadn't heard her name as she was still staring at me and my maker in wonderment. I loved it when she looked so happy being in our company, listening to our stories and getting that reaction from her made my dead heart ache. When he spoke up again i visibly saw Godric tense up as well, this was not going to be good when i got a good look at Compton. His fangs extended and his expression was vile. I wanted to rip his throat out for even raising his voice in our presence.

I could feel the anger radiating off Sookie in waves, i smirked at her irritaion for being interupted from our conversation and the fact Bill had upset her. Oh Sookie, soon you will be mine.

After Bill had said his bit, i scanned the room and noticed all the vampires were tensed and staring at Bill as though he was a threat. I smirked, Sookie hasn't even realised that she had ever vampire in this room on her side and they were just waiting for an excuse to rip Compton limb from limb for speaking to her in such a manor. Sookie definitely had a knack for befriending vampires, that is very useful due to the fact she always seems to attract trouble. Life around Sookie will never be boring.

When i heard "NO! you are MINE and you will come NOW!" pass though Mr Comptons lips i flinched as i felt a sudden burst of energy run through me. I was confused and then i realised it was Sookie, she was angry, very angry. As she turned around i found myself shocked at what i saw. As i looked over at my maker i saw a different expression, he was not shocked but worried. As if he had known this all along and it was only just confirmed.

What is she?


	7. Power Beyond Belief

**A/N Thanks again for all the great reviews. I just wanted to make it clear that i do not own any of the characters and the plot line does not follow the tv/book series. I am so glad that you are all so desperate for me to complete more chapters, i will try and get them up as fast as i can. I would just like to warn you that i am not completely happy with this chapter but thought stuff it! Hope my gable paid off, if not i could always re-write it. Please review and share your great ideas and comments... Hope you ENJOY**

_When i heard "NO! you are MINE and you will come NOW!" pass though Mr Comptons lips i flinched as i felt a sudden burst of energy run through me. I was confused and then i realised it was Sookie, she was angry, very angry. As she turned around i found myself shocked at what i saw. As i looked over at my maker i saw a different expression, he was not shocked but worried. As if he had known this all along and it was only just confirmed._

_What is she?_

ERICS POV

HOLY SHIT! Her eyes were glowing. Glowing! What the hell was she? Certainly not human that's for sure. I could feel the power radiating through our bond, and i couldn't help by smirk at the fact she will be MINE. I knew all along that she was much more then one of those pathetic blood-bags. As i continued to stare i couldn't help but let out a growl as i saw that Bill begin to approach her, he was going to take her away from us and i found i didn't want her to go, he has no idea what a treasure he has found, fool! I released another low growl, louder this time to warn him off, yet he continued to make his way over. How dare he disobey his sheriff, just because i am not in my area doesn't mean i don't have control over him! He must learn to repect his elders! I turned to face to my master to see what he thought of the situation at hand. As he too let out a growl, i knew that he would be behind me if he choice to try and hurt Sookie. I could feel the room fill with the power radiating from Sookie, as her eyes continued to glow. Something was very wrong and my Master knew it as well.

Quicker then i could blink a whoosh of air filled the room slicing the tension like knife cutting through butter. As i looked around every vampire was staring at the now vacant seats, i raised an eyebrow before realising that both Sookie and Godric where gone. Their chairs where overturned as they had left in such a rush. I was furious that i was left out of the situation. It was ovious that Godric had taken Sookie to protect her and everyone in the room, but i couldn't help but feel angered that i was left out of it. I stood up straight, causing my chair to rocket across the room and become splinters on the floor. I towered over a very confused looking Bill. I was in his face before he could let growl pass through that vile mouth of his. I got his throat firmly in my hand which made a load growl come from Bill, as i held him at least 3 inch's off the floor i hissed with my fangs fully extended!

"You are in big trouble!" i roared. I could feel every vampire rise, they were behind me straight away fangs extended and extremely pissed off. Their sheriff was gone and the human girl they had all become very fond of was also missing. They were in no mood for the disrispeck that he had shown her. I looked into my bond with Godric and was surprized to find he was slightly panicked, this caused me great concern as my master was never one to get even slightly paniced. Sookie on the other hand was a completely different story, she was filled with rage and showing no other emotion.

"Where is she! She is MINE Eric! Give her back!" he spat. I had to give his credit for his balls, but i was not amused. I looked through Godrics bond since i got nothing else from Sookie, i found out that they were in Godrics suite. I left the restaurant in search for them after throwing that piece of scum into the restaurants wall, i could hear his bones crack, i smirked at how he thought he could order me around when i am more then three times his age, trying to boss ME around. He would be punished later, perhaps Pam would like a new toy to play with. Yes. She would enjoy that very much, she was a very loyal child and i have never regretted changing her.

As i got to Godrics room i heard Sookie and Godric arguing. I could feel the anger burn up in me like nothing i have ever felt before, i was confused as i thought i was fairly carm and i got up her, then i realized it must be Sookie. Hell, i was impressed. I burst through the door only to be hit straight square in the chest by a table, pining me to the wall, i felt a sharp pain and realized that three of my rips where broken. I fell to the floor gasping as my body began to repair its self. I let out a frustrated roar at the thought that someone would dare insult me like this. They would pay dearly and i would enjoy killing them after they had been brutally tortured of course. I was snapped out of that thought immediately when i saw who was responsibly. Sookie. She was standing in the middle of the room screaming at Godric.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!" she screeched. I could see her eyes where still glowing but now they had turned into a dark shade of red. Her hair was whipping feriously around her face, as if their was a gust of wind surrounding her. Even in the situation i was in now i could feel my cock stirring in my pants by just looking at her. She looked amazingly gorgeous as i could see the power radiating off her. What was wrong with me? Here she was attaching my maker, yet i still felt extremely turned on bu her. Grurr, who was this women!

"Sookie you must carm done" Godrics soft voice and was filled with concern and pain. It was clear he was worried for her.

"CARM DOWN? CARM DOWN? HES TREATING ME LIKE A PET!" she spat. I had no idea that she hated the idea so much, after all it was my plan to make her mine as soon as she yielded to me. It would be different, i thought to myself. She should be honored to be my pet, any other fang-banger would sell there sole to the devil just to spend a night with me. But no, Sookie had to be difficult.

"Sookie..." I could tell my master was thinking of what to do as he continued to try carming Sookie down. I didn't know what to do, do i interfere? Yes, she would not speck to him in such away. She was a human, she was below us. I got to my feet, glad that with my age i healed fast. I looked at my master to see him shake his head and release a growl, i understood what he was asking of me but i would not stand my ground. I would not leave my masters side as i began to slowly approach her.

"WHAT!" she spat at Godric. She was getting angrier and started shaking with rage. Within half a second she was in my masters face and had him up against the wall. I was stunned, but reacted fast, she would not treat my master that way. I made my way to her only to be thrown against the wall hard enough to dent it. I landed in a heap on the floor and let out a defining roar. HOW DARE SHE! Just as i was about to approach her again my master did something that i did not expect.

GODRICS POV

I was worried for her. Sookie has no idea how much power she held within her, she cannot control herself yet. She had me pinned at the wall, as i looked into her eyes i could see the pain in them. She was silently pleading for me to help her, i had to give her what she wanted.

"Sookie" i wanted to see if she responded at all to her name. If she did then she was strong, i knew that if she wasnt as pure as she was, she would have surrendered to the power that was consuming her. I was relieved when she responded, even if it was a little harshly.

"WHAT!" she spat spat back. She now had me up against the wall and i knew what i had to do.

I had to act quick as my child tried to approach her. I let out a low growl warning him off, yet he didn't listen. So Stubborn!. As he approached her he was catapulted through the air, crashing into the wall, he would be fine but i was not happy that he had refused to follow my orders.

I wrapped my arm around her neck, crashing my lips onto hers. I knew this was a long shot but i had to try and carm her down. I felt the power radiating off her, giving me strength as i kept hold of her when she tried to pull away. I forced her mouth to open and attached her tongue with mine. She stiffened in my arms but soon relaxed into the kiss. The glowing in her eyes had slowly began to fad down and i could feel the power radiating from her start to fade away as it returned to her. I could feel her hand around my neck, then in my hair tucking it slightly. I released a growl against her lips and could feel myself getting hard. I completely forgot that this was not an appropriate and my child was still in the room. I knew now that i couldn't let anything happen to her, i believed strongly that the gods had given her to me and my child as our mate. This felt right, and fuck! so good. She moaned against my mouth and put her spare hand on my chest grabbing my shirt in her fist, desperate to be closer, graving the physical contact, which i found myself craving as well. I gladly complied as i spun her round so her back was against the wall. I could smell her arousal as it filled the room making it almost impossible not to rip her clothes off and fuck her hard and rough.

"Godric..." she purred against my ear as i let her catch her breath. I found myself gasping for air, even though it not necessary. I Looked behind me to my child, his eyes were black with lust and i could see is hard length straining against his jeans. His eyes were filled with jealously at the fact she had not rejected me. Yep this women was going to be the death of us.

I smirked. I immediately returned my gaze to Sookie when i felt her go limp in my arms. She had passed out, probably for the best i thought. I picked her up bridal style and took her to my bed. Eric was closely behind me with a panicked and confused expression on his face. I loved that my child had found someone he truly cared about. As i laid her down there was a sharp knock at the door...


	8. Hidden Secrets

**A/N Yay love the reviews guys. I bet you will be glad to hear that i havnt got any plans this week so i will be adding to to my story frequently. I hope that i am keeping my chapters up to your standards. Please let me know if i am slipping. Thanks! ENJOY!**

_I smirked. I immediately returned my gaze to Sookie when i felt her go limp in my arms. She had passed out, probably for the best i thought. I picked her up bridal style and took her to my bed. Eric was closely behind me with a panicked and confused expression on his face. I loved that my child had found someone he truly cared about. As i laid her down there was a sharp knock at the door..._

**Chapter 8**

ERICS POV

I snarled as i reconized the bastards scent. After the state he had put Sookie in he expects to come in here and take her from us. My fangs extended at the very thought of him punishing her. I turned to face Godric who had his fangs down, he too had become extremely protective over Sookie. It was like she was a magnet to vampires, as soon as she put on her charm we where either putty in her hands or became incredably possessed of her. I parted my gaze from Godric and looked over Sookie, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Like an angel that has made her way to us as a gift from the gods.

_We cannot let him see her like this, he will clain we did this to her. Until she somes to us we will have to let her go. _

I growled as Godric mentioned it. We hadnt used this form of mental communication in a while, i had found that i prefure to speck, but it can come in very useful. I didnt like the idea of Sookie going back to Compton, but i knew to trust in my makers judgement.

_We have to protect her, she is OURS!_ i replied feeling very irritated that the knocking continued. I was glad i had quickly fixed the door as best as i could. I smirked at the idea of Bill knocking, he must be furious, but he was not as stupid as i gave im credit for. He knows just as much i do that if he bracks that door down we could kill him in seconds and get away with it claiming it was self defence.

_She is... but we have no claim over her. Until she agrees to be with us, she is his. _I noted the way he spat out "his" like it was a curse. I found it more as a obsitcal that we would easylily overcome to get my Sookie. I find i like the chase but i knew i would soon get tied of it.

As i continued to loose myself in Sookies sleeping form i realised we had to deal with Compton. I was glad that my master spoke up as i had started to plan all the ways i could get Compton out of the picture. I was thinking a kid-napping, easy to plan and its not like it would be new to me. But unless Sookie gave us permission to claim her as ours, we couldnt keep her from him. I growled in frustration.

_"She will wake...she will remember nothing" _he stated. I stared at him in disblief, he knew what was going on but had yet refused to tell me. "_You will tell her nothing"_ he stated.

_"But..._" i began, i should have known better then to question Godric but i wasnt sure how much she would remeber, all i could think was she would surely leave Bill if she rememebered the way he spoke to her...

"_YOU WILL TELL HER NOTHING!_" he snarled. He had me pinned up against the wall, his fangs extended, just inchs from my face. If we were in another situation i would find this an incredible turn on. With him being this close to me i would have him screaming my name in a matter of minutes. His voice though was filled with anger and i knew this was nothing but a strate forward command, i would be stupid not to obbay him. He never got this wound up unless it was something of deep importance. I slowly nodded to show him i agreed. As soon as i did he retrated his fangs and backed off.

He made his way over to Sookie who had began to stir, she would wake anytime soon. I smirked as she opened her eyes to find us standing around her "Godirc..? Eric...?"

"Yes my petite" Godric was first to answer, his voice had been stripped of all anger and command, it was now filled with love and peace. "You passed out at the restaurant so we brought you here." I was glad that vampires where so good at the whole lying thing, Godric was extremely good at it if it was nessecerry at the time, now more than ever he had tried to be honest. I personally dont see why lieing is such a big deal, i do it on a daily basis yet find when i am with Sookie i want to tell her everything, answer all the questions swirling around in that pretty little head of hers. The growled at these emotions.

I made my way over to the bed and sat at her side. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand sending shivers though her body. I smirked one of my sexiest smiles which caused her to turn a delightful shade of pink. "How are you feeling my lover" i purred as i coutinued to hold her eye contact. I could stare at her beauty for all interenity and never get tied of her. She was my light at the end of the tunnel and i would do anything to protect her, and that scared the hell out of me.

"Wheres Bill?" i had to suspress a growl at the mention of that mother fuker! How can she not see through him? I felt my anger rise for that pertetic vampire but flinched when i suddenly felt a wave carm pass through me. Godric. I turned to look at him, silently thanking him.

"He is outside my petite, but before we let you go, can you tell us the last thing you rememebr before passing out?" i felt a sudden feeling of unease pass through, i hated being out of the dark and i was very clear that i was missing a vital piece of info.

"Well urm..." i smiled, she was so...sweet when she stuttered. "We were talking in the restaurant and you were telling me about your past. I was really enjoying myself untill Bill came and insulted me." I felt a wave of anger go through me as she mentioned how Bill had treated her, but i was shocked to find out that it wasnt mine it was hers. I grinned, she would be ours sooner than i thought. Just as Godric was about to speak we heard another impatient knock on the door.

"Sookie, are you in there?" he asked. I see... he was back to his friendly sothern gentlemen cover. Eck!

"Yes Bill i coming" she replied. It was short and sharp and i could tell that he was in for it. I chuckled as i then realized that she diddnt want to leave us, as i felt that she was disapoint. As she got off the bed i was surprized when she put her hand on my shoulder for support. I shuddered at the contact but regretted it as she quickly removed her hand and apoligized. Crap! Now i bet she thinks that i dont like her touching me. I quickly got off the bed and offered her my hand to try and get back the contact i so desperately craved. She exepted to which i was releved, as i walked her to the door i kept her hand in mine. I felt myself start to get hard again as i could feel the sunlight on her skin, which was now dancing on mine. Oh Sookie, once you yield to me i will never let you leave my side.

As i opened the door, Sookies hand was suddenly yanked from mine. I let out a snarl and my fangs relised themselves as i was face to face with Bill. He had Sookies wrist tightly in his left hand while he sneered at her causing her to slightly wimper. How dare he treat he that way! I was just about to snap when i felt my makers hand on my shoulder. He looked carm but through our bond i could tell he felt exactly the same as me.


	9. Pain Is Not The Answer

**A/N I am glad my story is sparking so many of your interests. I also just wanted to make clear that the bombing in Dallas has not yet taken place, i decided to put that in after Godrics attempted suicide. Hope this has not made you confused. E-mail if you are... ENJOY. **

_As i opened the door, Sookies hand was suddenly yanked from mine. I let out a snarl and my fangs released themselves as i was face to face with Bill. He had Sookies wrist tightly in his left hand while he sneered at her causing her to slightly whimper. How dare he treat her that way! I was just about to snap when i felt my makers hand on my shoulder. He looked carm but through our bond i could tell he felt exactly the same as me. _

**Chapter 9**

SOOKIES POV

I was suddenly yanked away from Eric but found i really didn't want to go. I let loose a whimper as a sharp pain shot through my arm, as i looked up i saw Bill. He looked and acted different, nothing like the man i fell in love with. His fangs were fully extended and his eyes were black, as i tried to pull away from his iron like grip but he only tightened his hold. I heard Eric and Godric growl, they were not happy with the way i was being treated. I had never been scared of Bill at all since i have met him, but at this moment i was terrified. I continued to struggle against the unyielding grip on my wrist, i knew it was pointless but i refused to give up. If he insisted on trying to treat me like a child, then i would be stubborn.

"Bill...let go, please" i asked softly, the last thing i want him to do is get angry and break my wrist. I thought if i could try and carm him done then i could get him to let go. I would not be treated like this, but i was smart enough to know that i had no chance in fighting Bill.

"NO! you are MINE" he hissed. I felt myself begin to get angry, but then i thought about Eric and Godric. Eric called me _lover _and Godric called me _my petite_. Even though these names are not far from being called mine. I preferred it when i was refereed to Erics and Godrics. This confused me. I whimpered again as he tightened his grip again. The pressure on my wrist was now extremely painful, it felt like a white hot iron pole had been forced on my arm. I knew that if he didn't break my wrist, it would be badly bruised and sprained. I whimpered again but he acted as if i didn't exist in his own little world.

"Bill your hurting me" i could tell i sounded weak but i didn't care, i just wanted him to let go. The tearing were running freely down my face, blurring my vision as they fell. He turned his gaze to meet mine, snarling, i fell quiet, though i still struggled against his grip. He was acting like an vicious animal and i couldn't see any trace of the vampire i fell in love with. I looked over at Godric and Eric, their fangs were fully extended and i could see them shaking with rage. I so much wanted to jump into there arms. I continued to try and pull away from this monster, i tried to ignore the pain but it was useless when i screamed out loud when he squeezed my wrist again. I could tell he was close to breaking all the bones in my wrist. As i screamed out in agony i heard a large amount of low growls surrounding me. As i looked around everyone from Godrics nest was present and none of them looked in the slightest bit happy. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of all my newly found friends, even if they were vampires. My smile was short lived as i released another scream of agony as he pulled me closer to his side.

"Release the girl" they all growled at the same time. I recognized a few of them and was relieved to know they cared. It didn't do any good as Bill let loose another growl, this time there was nothing friendly about it. It was a straight-up threat, which was stupid as he was probably the youngest vampire here. As i looked at all their faces i could tell they were all on my side, even though i was just a human. They didn't like the way i was being treated especially since i saved their sheriff from meeting the sun. I found that i had ever took my eyes off Godric, i flinched when he took a step forward, followed by Eric, and started to speak.

"Compton that is a command, as the sheriff of this area you WILL release the girl!" Godric spoke. I was happy to hear his voice even though it was filled with aggression and warning. It sent shivers down my spin. I was shocked at the tone of his voice, i never would have expected Godric to speck like that. He always seemed so peaceful and in control of his emotions. His voice was backed up by a series of growls including Erics. It was clear who's side everyone was on, even me if it came down to it. As i was watching Godric and Eric i couldn't help but admire their fangs. Such beautiful things, i couldn't help but partly flush as i remembered how much pleasure they could bring you if the owner desired it. I wonder how Godrics or Erics fangs would feel if they pieced my flesh. Stupid hormones, why was i thinking about this now! I saw Erics eyebrows raise slightly, but he kept his defensive pose, i could tell that he was hoping for the chance to rip Bill to shreds, and claim me as his own. I swallowed hard, I was in big trouble as i realized that Bill could sense my emotions, since he had my blood running in his veins. My breathing hitched when i realized this would only increase his anger, winding him up more. Oh why did i have to be right?

He turned his attention towards me, keeping a firm grip on my wrist. I was shaking now with fear as i looked into the blackness of his eyes. "You will be punished for that, Sookie!" he spat. I gasped as i knew by his anger filled expression that he was serous. What had happened to the man i fell in love with? I saw that every vampire had taken a step closer, i found that comforted me. I looked into Godrics eyes, silently pleading him to step in and claim me from this monster i thought i loved.

"Let me go" i hissed. I may have been scared shitless but i would NOT let it show. I would not seem weak in front of him. What came out his mouth shocked me, but it only fueled on my anger for him.

"I love you, You are MINE!" he snarled. I had to fight the urge to slap him! How dare he! Just when i thought that things couldn't get any worse, another unwelcome presence had to show themselves.

"Bill" she purred. As she looked at us she let out the most appalling laugh. It was high-pitched and raunchy, sending a shudder through-out my body. I had no idea who it was but i could tell it wasn't good. Bill slightly eased up on his grip, yet made sure he kept me firmly in place. His whole body stiffened next to me and i could feel him vibrate was a growl was formed in his thought. Crap! What Now!

**A/N I wasn't sure about this chapter, but i needed to write it so it would follow onto the next one. Hope it was ok. REVIEW!**


	10. Unwelcome Guest

**A/N I just wanted to make sure you guys knew that the bombing hasn't happened yet, so Sookie has no idea who Lorena is. ENJOY! and REVIEW! **

_"Bill" she purred. As she looked at us she let out the most appalling laugh. It was high-pitched and raunchy, sending a shudder through-out my body. I had no idea who it was but i could tell it wasn't good. Bill slightly eased up on his grip, yet made sure he kept me firmly in place. His whole body stiffened next to me and i could feel him vibrate was a growl was formed in his thought. Crap! What Now! _

**Chapter 10 **

SOOKIES POV

"Lorena" he growled. It was clear that he was not happy to see this women, and i was having trouble working out who she was. She pushed her way through the crowd of vampires not bothering to worry that she was receiving multiple growls as she shouldered her way through. She must have a couple of hundred years on her, that much i could work out.

"Bill, honey, how are you?" she continued to purr. OK who the hell was this witch and how DARE she talk to my man like that, ok i admit Bill isn't exactly my prince charming at the moment, but still... I could feel him tense the muscles in his body, and if i was correct i could see slight worry, underneath all that anger... When Bill didn't speck i watched in amazement as her fangs lowered themselves down. I could tell she was younger than Eric and Godric, but Bill, she was definitely older. How i knew this i had no idea. "Bill..." she began "I asked you a question, i expect you to answer it!" I was shocked at how she spoke to him. Who the hell does she think she is? What shocked me more was how Bill was suddenly answering her, like he had no choice. OK when we get out of this pickle, there will be a lot of explaining to do!

"I _was_fine, thank you." ok definitely sarcasm present.

"Now, now don't take that tone, Bill, i am your maker and never forget that" Ok now i get it. She was Bills maker like Godrics was Erics. Funny, Bill never mentioned her, not even a name. I couldn't help but wonder how Godric and Eric where clearly had love in their relationship, yet Bill and... Lorena seemed to hate each other. Well Bill hated her guts, that much i could figure out. Maybe not all makers and childs had the same kind of bond. I was pulled out of my internal battle when i felt a ghostly finger trace my right cheek. I shivered and pulled away. I could hear the growls of all my new found vampire buddies echo in the room, including Bills. Now i was really confused.

"Do not touch her, she is MINE!" he growled, pulling me away from her grip. Ok so i was kinda happy to be away from that bitch even if Bill was giving her all that mine crap! I felt another edge of unease in my chest, i knew it was telling me this women was trouble and to stay the hell away from her. Well i was going to just do that as soon as Bill let me go.

As i continued to watch Lorena carefully, i could tell Bills comment did not impress her. I watched as her snarky smile and amused expression dropped into a hideous frown. I was never one to judge but really that look made her look like the beast she was.

"Now Now Bill, temper temper" she spoke and followed it with a wag of her finger, as if she was telling a child off for doing something bad. I mean i know now that he technically was her child, but come on her had like 200 years on him. Brilliant their was going to be a fight, and i was going to be killed in the cross fire. Great! As she took a step forward i could see her staring at me like i had two heads. I could tell that she was judging me so i could help but frown. Who the hell does she think she is? She lifted her hand and ghosted another one of her perfectly manicured fingers down my face, sending chills though me yet again.

"Don't touch me" i hissed. I would no longer just stand their and take it. I was not stupid, so if i was going to die then i wasn't going to take it laying down.

"Feisty." she relied. I was disgusted as she replied in a purr. Yuck! Seriously if i did swig that way, then she would still have no chance in hell. Finally she pulled her gaze away from me to stare at the man who currently still held me tight in his grip. "So what i hear is true, you have been shacking up with a blonde piece of trailer trash!" she hissed. She seemed deeply pissed, then i realized she must be jealous. Ok this was getting weird, it was seemed as if she loved him. Jesus! if that was true i was in a whole pile of crap!

As soon as she finished her sentence i heard another chorus of growls and snarls, but the loudest was in fact Erics. "Do not talk about her like that!" he hissed. His voice was full of command but i knew that it wouldn't do any good. If she wasent scared of a nest full of vampires surrounding her, i doubt Eric presence would bother her much.

"Eric, sheriff of area five yes?" she purred while taking a step in his direction. I found i didn't like this at all, but i was a smart girl so kept my mouth shut. He nodded. "So this...human has caught your attention has she..?" you could tell it wasn't a question, and she looked amused as Eric released a low warning growl which sounded much more like a threat to me. I would have thought she would have got the message, but she continued to push him. "So...Eric. How would you feel if i took my Bill away from her, she would be yours for the taking?" She was now right in front of him, trailing a finger down the center of his chest, causing him to flinch away, but she only closed the gap by moving her lips right up to her ear. I had to strain my hearing to make out what she said "Or would you like me to take her for myself, she does smell delicious" she purred.

Ok i was not having that. "IF YOU THINK I WANT TO ANYWHERE NEAR ME BITCH, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" i shouted. I place my hand on my hip just to show her i meant business. I realized as soon as the words slipped out that i was in deep shit now. I began desperately scratching and clawing at Bills hand, he didn't even flinch, figures.

She was away from Eric, and in a blurr she was next to her child. Strange i would have thought that she would have ripped my throat out by now. As she leaned in to Bills ear, dragging her fangs softly against his ear lobe, i heard her whisper, so quiet that the vamps wouldn't have even heard it, even though i only caught some of it and my eyes widened in fear, as the colour washed out of my face.

**A/N Sorry if i have any spelling or grammar mistakes, this chapter was kinda rushed. Soz**


	11. Saving A Maker

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews...hope this is at the standard you guys expected. ENJOY and REVIEW! **

**p.s just wanted to make clear that this is my own version of the bombing in Dallas, as you can tell from other chapters Eric did though trick Sookie into taking his blood. Sorry for any confusion. **

She was away from Eric, and in a blurr she was next to her child. Strange i would have thought that she would have ripped my throat out by now. As she leaned in to Bills ear, dragging her fangs softly against his ear lobe, i heard her whisper, so quiet that the vamps wouldn't have even heard it, even though i only caught some of it and my eyes widened in fear, as the colour washed out of my face.

**Chapter 11 **

SOOKIES POV

I didn't have time to scream, i didn't have the strength. "Break it!" i heard her cackle. I could tell that this was just a pinch in the arm, to what she could really do. I looked up at Bill silently pleading him not to do it.

"I WILL NOT..." he spat with venom. Just as the words tumbled out of his mouth she cut him off.

"That is a command!" she laughed. Before i could even breath...

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

I fell to the floor screaming gut wrenching screams. Bill was ripped away from my arm, it was definitely broken in at least three places, causing me to howl out in agony even more. The tears that fell down my face were burning my cheeks, but it was nothing compared to the burning torment shooting up my arm. I could see my handsome Viking was next me as quick as he could. As i looked into his eyes i saw the pain and anger at what had just happened. As i continued to cry out i noticed that Eric was with me and not dealing with Bill. I knew Eric cared a bit about me, i mean i did save his maker, but i would have thought that any chance he could rip Bill to bits he would take it with no hesitation. I then realized that since, i was _apparently_Bills they probably couldn't do a thing about it. I was glad to have my Viking but he couldn't take away my pain, well there was his blood but i am not going their again. As i continued to moan at the pain i couldn't help but be glad that i could no longer see Bill, but i heard Godrics voice fill the room with power and authority.

"Get out of my area and take your child with you! Seen in my area again...you will be staked!" he growled. As i continued to whimper as Eric looked over my arm, probably counting how many bones that bastard had broken, i realized that every time i had seen Godric i could tell that he didn't command orders like this very often, but when he did, he was taken seriously.

I was still whimpering, but managed to dial down my screams, it seemed to be irritating the other vampires who still all bared there fangs, they were watching as both Lorena and her child left. huh she is welcome to him for all i care. Since i was not focused i realized that i had dropped my shields, i was about to pull them back up, i mean i knew i was only around vampires, but you never know. But before i did i caught thoughts of a much, much more unwelcome guest. Great this was all i needed.

_Right come on you can do this, Steve said so, these fucking vampires are gunna look real pretty when they get a body full of silver!  
_  
Crap! I saw him just come round the door when i realized i was lucky to have the trust of so many vampires. "EVERYONE HIT THE FLOOR!" i shrieked as loud as i could, it came out more as a hushed scream due to the pain in my arm still, so I was glad that vamps had such good hearing as they all hit the floor, two bodies taking me with them. I was too late on picking up on this "fellowship of the suns" fucking thoughts though. As he came round the corner he had already opened his long trench-like coat and shouted "Take this you fucked up creatures." A few vampires lunged for him but he had already pulled the trigger just as the rest of us hit the floor. I hallowed out of pain due to the fact of my broken arm, and the fact i had two really heavy body's were currently crushing me. I flinched as i heard the bomb go off, i heard the screams and hisses of all the vamps that had been taken down by the attack. God i hate the FOTS!

When everything calmed down i realized i was having trouble breathing due to the large amount of weight on top of me. I tried to push them off, but that was a complete waste of energy. I felt a sharp shot of pain through my arm, but it wasn't so bad down, probably down to the adrenaline rush. As i tried to then wiggle free i felt some of the weight shift on top of me. As i looked up i saw a very smug looking Viking. Strange what the hell could he be so smug about, a bomb from the FOTS had just gone off, injuring and probably killing most of the vampires here.

"I knew i would get on top of you soon enough" and there it is. I couldn't help but let a little smirk appear on the corner of my lips, he certainly made the best of each situation.

"Get off me Eric...Your crushing me.." i breathed. I was glad when i felt his weight off me, but was not amused when i tried to get up and crashed right into his now hovering body. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?.. i got off you didn't i?" he replied, mocking innocence. I cant believe that a 1000 year old Viking can pull of the puppy eyes look. That is just wrong on so many levels. As i tried not to focus on the fact that a very sexy vampire is on top of me, and basically staring a hole right into my cleavage, but soon i realized i was still being held down. Godric!

"Eric..is Godric ok?" as soon as the words came out of my mouth he was off me in an instance and staring at his maker. I felt the weight shift off me and gasped as i saw what had been left of the bombing. The walls where now pasted in the blood and flesh of unlucky vampires. Body parts and shreds of clothing were scattered all over the floor. I was surveying the damage when i was snapped out of it.

"Sookie!" he shouted, even though i was right next to him. I could hear pain, anger and most of all worry in his voice as my name passed his lips. As i cradled my broken arm to my chest i saw what had him so concerned. Eric himself had been lucky enough to only be mildly injured, just a few deep scratches and a couple of burnt holes made my the silver, but he would be fine. As i looked down at Godric i had to put my hand to my mouth to drown out a sob. He had obviously saved my life as well as protected his child from receiving a much more serous injury. As i looked down on his burnt and bloody body, i glanced over at Eric and i was shocked that i could see the shock and pain of his face. It reminded me of when Godric had tried to leave him, but this time was different, they wanted to take him away from us! Well i was NOT going to allow that! As i pushed my pain and sobs to the back of my mind i wanted to set to work on removing the silver from his body, but i needed a better angle.

"Eric...move!" i hissed. This was no time to be emotional. As i gave him a push i was relieved that me did actually moved, even if i was practically squashed up against him, i was shocked in how much faith he had in me, to trust the life of his maker in me. I was touched, but now was so not the time. I quickly removed Godrics shirt as fast as i could with one hand, and was glad to see that Eric just ripped it off so i could see his chest. I gasped when i saw how much silver her had taken to save us. I decided that it would be much to slow to use my hands as the silver was still burning deeper in his flesh, so i put my lips to his chest and began to suck out the silver. I started with the silver that was closest to his heart, i was glad that it hadn't penetrated that far through. As i continued to work on getting all the silver from his system, i felt Eric eyes on me at all times. I also heard his growl and hiss a couple of times, i assumed that the vampires that had survived where now in there bloodlust. I was surprised but thankful when Eric warned them off, but wasn't concerned with them as human blood donors where being given to help them. I listened a bit to there thoughts, didn't want anymore dead bodies, but they were escorted by vampires that had come after the news about the attack had spread. I was glad to not be disturbed as i continued to work on Godric. Eric wouldn't even let other vampires approach me and Godric, that had come to help, he was being extremely protective and cautious. As i continued to suck out the silver, i didn't even realize that i was in fact swallowing some of Godrics blood, that would probably come back and bite me, but it was necessary.

Once i was clear that all the silver had been removed i knew that he needed blood. I turned to Eric, but i didn't bother to ask him to bite me, i was particularly afraid he would be in bloodlust soon, but he seemed in control. As i raised my wrist, i pulled his head towards me and swiped the inside of my wrist on his fangs causing a large gash to open up. He seemed shocked at first, but his eyes lightened up partly as he licked the blood off his fangs, followed by a low growl. The scent of my blood must have gotten around as Eric had now resulted in aggression to keep other vampires at bay. I shrugged it off and forced my bleeding wrist into Godrics mouth. As soon as my blood touched his lips i felt his fangs slowly slide into my wrist. I winced at the pain, but this was nothing compared to my still heavily broken arm. I suddenly began to feel light-headed, and before i knew it i had surrendered to the darkness.


	12. A Small Taste

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I was going to take a couple of days before i wrote the next chapter, but you all seem so keen to find out what happens next so... ENJOY!**

_Once i was clear that all the silver had been removed i knew that he needed blood. I turned to Eric, but i didn't bother to ask him to bite me, i was particularly afraid he would be in bloodlust soon, but he seemed in control. As i raised my wrist, i pulled his head towards me and swiped the inside of my wrist on his fangs causing a large gash to open up. He seemed shocked at first, but his eyes lightened up partly as he licked the blood off his fangs, followed by a low growl. The scent of my blood must have gotten around as Eric had now resulted in aggression to keep other vampires at bay. I shrugged it off and forced my bleeding wrist into Godrics mouth. As soon as my blood touched his lips i felt his fangs slowly slide into my wrist. I winced at the pain, but this was nothing compared to my still heavily broken arm. I suddenly began to feel light-headed, and before i knew it i had surrendered to the darkness. _

**Chapter 12**

ERICS POV

I watched in amazement as this women was saving my Maker by sucking the silver bullets straight from his chest. What i found was most rewarding was when i looked into our bond, i could tell how afraid and frightened she felt. I had the strange urge to comfort her, but she had demanded me, ME of all people, that i must move out of the way, i was extremely surprised that i complied with her request. Why in the hell was i trusting a human women with the life of my Maker. I knew that there was very little i could personally do for him, if i tried to remove the silver like Sookie was currently doing, i would be burned. As i watched her work, i couldn't help notice this increased

the amount of attraction i had for her. As i looked back on all the things she had done for me: Saving me from the FOTS instead of leaving me to die, convincing my Maker not to meet the sun, and now she was doing all she could to save my Maker. I was in wonder of this women, i had deceived her so much in the past, yet she continues to stand by me when i need her help, and she gives it without asking for anything in return.

While she was doing this, i noticed that a few vampires had started to approach her, looking very much in a bloodlust state. I growled as they started to stalk towards her, i would NOT let them harm her, i would never be able to forgive myself, and i was positive when my maker recovered i would be severely punished. He had become equally fascinated and protective over her.

Only a few minutes had passed, but as i looked at her, it felt like another 1,000 years had passed. When she had removed all of the silver i was shocked at what she preceded to do next. As she looked back at me, i could see her blood stained lips and chin. She looked so calm and in-control, i knew that whether she liked it or not, she would eventually be MINE. As she looked at me, i noticed the way she was staring at my fangs, i could tell she was deep in thought for a while, but she soon snapped out of it. She wiggled a couple of inches towards me. I raised a brow, what was she doing? As she raised the inside of her unbroken arm, Bill would pay for doing that to her, she brought it up to my mouth, a few inches away. What was she doing? She should be saving my maker! But i knew i should not have doubted her for a second as she sharply slid her wrist under my fangs, leaving a large gash on her wrist. After she did this i couldn't resist the urge to lick my fangs, as soon as her blood hit my tongue i knew that she was not human. I could feel my eyes dilate and i felt my fangs throb to bite her when her back was turned.

I released a low growl, she Will yield to me soon! I used all of my self control not to pounce, i wanted her to yield to me on her own, in all my 1,000 years i never had to force myself on a women. Even in my human life, women were practically throwing themselves at my feet, but Sookie was different, she knew i wanted her, i had made that very clear, but she only believes that i want her once, though that was my original intention, now i have had a minor taste, i know that once i have had her, i will never let her go even if i do continue to seduce and feed on other fangbangers.

I had to bring myself back to the present, the scent of her fairy blood had attracted all vampires in the room. As they began to approach i knew that just me growling would not stop them in their tracks. I ended up throwing at least three and breaking the limbs of a couple more that were stupid enough to approach. They soon got the message. They would not harm my lover when she was saving my maker. I was relieved when the rescue came with donors, vampires were present to make sure the donors were not killed. It had been a couple of minutes now, and i was still in full attack mode, just in case. As i looked back i saw that Godric was no longer on the floor, neither was Sookie. As i looked up i saw my maker. He looked more God-like then ever, he chest was scar free and he was holding Sookie so protectively in his arms as he was afraid she would be taken from him.

She looked very pale and it was clear she was passed out, it was obvious that Godric had taken more then he would have wished, even if it was a small amount. Her arm was still broken, but the small amount of blood would prevent it from being serious. She could in fact leave it broken, apart from a tinge of pain she would be in no danger. I felt my lips turn up into a small smirk, i was so full of joy that my maker was ok. I quickly got to my feet to stand next to him, as i looked into his deep eyes he nodded to confirm she was ok. He had placed her broken arm on her stomach and i wondered why he had not healed her. She would be in pain as soon as she woke up. I followed close behind as he walked into his room after slightly nodding to the vampire in charge of the mess outside. I could feel dawn approaching and i found i couldn't take my eyes of Sookies lifeless body, she had never seemed so...vulnerable.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore, so i spoke. "why have you not fed her your blood, it will be dawn soon, she will be in pain when she wakes?" I continued to follow, as Godric made his was to his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He treated her as the fragile being she was, if only she knew how much value she would be to a vampire such as myself.

"My child, i will not force her to take my blood when she is not in any condition to accept it. It is clear she will be out all day tomorrow, if she wishes for me, or you my child, to heal her. I will not refuse her." He spoke calmly, the love and devotion for her was clearly shown in his voice.

"She is not human." I couldn't help but state the obvious, as i continued to gaze at her, i realized how beautiful she really was. Her golden curls were tousled around her face, my makers blood had stained her lips a dark red, making her plump lips even more appealing. She looked so pale, if it wasn't for her tanned skin, she would probably look as white as a vampire. If it wasn't for her steadily beating heart, i would have thought i had lost her. As i glanced at my maker, i could see that he was sharing the exact same feelings, for this women as i.

"No...she is truly Devine" he spoke, his gaze from her never lifting. As i looked at my maker i saw that even with Sookies blood, he had not been feeding enough. He needed more "Master..you need blood, there are donors outside..."

"No, i will be fine. Now let us rest my child." He interjected. As lay next to the little fairy we waited for all of the vampires outside to retire for the night, and let the darkness take us willingly, smiling at the thought of having the whole night tomorrow with my Sookie.

**A/N Dont forget to tell me if you wana see some lemony action in the next chapter. REVIEW**


	13. Would You Like A Taste?

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. I am sorry if you think the characters are OOC, but i decided that is Eric was going to gain Sookies trust he needs to appear caring for her. ENJOY! the lemony action, please tell me how you think i did. **

_"No, i will be fine. Now let us rest my child." He interjected. As lay next to the little fairy we waited for all of the vampires outside to retire for the night, and let the darkness take us willingly, smiling at the thought of having the whole night tomorrow with my Sookie._

**Chapter 13**

SOOKIES POV

When i finally awoke from my dreamless sleep, i couldn't help but wonder why i felt so relaxed. Never have i woken up and felt so refreshed and well-rested. As i opened my eyes, i found i had slept throughout the day, the vampires would all be up in a matter of hours. As i looked around the room, i realized that it wasn't mine, for that i was thankful, the last think i wanted was to be anywhere near Bill and his bitch of a maker. As i tried to move i winced, the pain in my arm was not as nearly as bad as the previous night, i could tell that when i accidentally swallowed a small amount of Godrics blood it much have done my arm some good due to him being very old.

With that thought i couldn't help but wonder if he was alright, i knew that i had passed out from the lack of blood and due to my arm, but i never saw if Godric was still with us. I decided that if he was alright then he and Eric had taken me back to there room, they would have probably expected me to be gone when they woke up. As i began to drag myself out of bed i found that laying protectively each side of me where my two vampires. OK when did i start calling them mine? I pushed that thought out of my head as i attempted to crawl over Eric, since he was on the side closest to the bathroom. I decided that i would quickly have a shower, take care of my human needs and change my clothes. I still had a couple of hours before sunset and i had to leave them.

After i had taken care of my human needs, and brushed out my wet curls i figured out that i didn't have anything else to wear, and i was NOT going back to my suite alone. As i looked around the room i saw one of Godrics shirts, i figured that he wouldn't mind if i put it on. I quickly slipped it on and buttoned up, it came to just above my knees so i was glad i had put underwear on. I decided that if i borrowed one of his belts i could make it into a reasonable dress. I glanced at myself in the mirror and decided that i didn't even need light make-up, so i was relived as i didn't have any on me, i decided on leaving my hair down.

As i walked out of the bathroom i glanced over at the bed. My Viking was in exactly the same place i left him in. I smirked as i took it his god-like body. He was laying face down, i was slightly disappointed that he still had on his silk boxers so i couldn't see that gorgeous butt of his. As i leaned against the door frame i must have been there longer then i thought, as i was startled when i heard Godric speak.

"He is quite the sight isn't he" he spoke softly. As i glanced over i saw that he was sitting on the sofa, he must have heard me as he didn't turn around. I forgot that he didn't need as much rest as younger vampires, he could rise well before sunset.

"I hope you didn't mind me having a shower, i will be out of your hair now, and thank you" Gran would have rolled over in her grave if i wasn't polite to the man / vampire that had given me a place to rest for the night. Well in this case day. It seems that hanging around with all these vampires is having a serious affect on my sleeping habits. As i began to make my way over to the door he seemed alarmed that i was about to leave him as he was in front of me in half a second. He was about to speak but took one look and me and i could see the lust clear in his eyes. He eyed me up while his fangs slowly extended. God why the hell do i have a thing for fangs? Then i remembered i was wearing one of his shirts.

"oh, sorry i hope you don't mind but my clothes where covered in who knows what." i was hoping he didn't. I really did not fancy putting back on my own ruined clothes.

"No dear, on the contrary, i find you look delicious when you are wearing nothing but my shirt" he purred. Brilliant i could feel my panties start to dampen, and by the look on his face i could tell he caught the scent of my arousal.

"Thanks, i think. Urm how are you feeling." I was curious, after all the last time i had seen him he was covered in his own blood.

"I am fine my petite and i thank you...may i ask how your arm is?" he was asking softly an i couldn't help but want to pounce on him. He was delectable, any girl could not deny that.

"It is still saw, but i think the blood i must have accidentally taken from you..." Crap! I do hope he didn't mind. When i was sucking the silver from him i didn't even think about what i was doing. I knew how protective vampires were over their blood, i took a small step back and waited for his reaction. He must have sensed my alarm as he quickly but calmly replied.

"My petite, please do not fear me. I am thankful that you saved my life. And to be honest i find i enjoy being able to sense you. I am some what fascinated by you." He didn't seem even a little embarrassed about admitting it. He walked over to the sofa and motioned me to follow. As i sat down i crossed my legs, until i saw that Godric had not yet retracted his fangs, and the fact that he was starring hungrily at the tanned legs, i didn't realized how my flesh i was actually showing. I shrugged, it was too late now anyway. We sat their for ages just talking for ages, i could see that his fangs had retracted, but the tips of his fangs were still visible. He asked about my life, i was afraid he would find it boring but he was looked at me as if i was a goddess. I blushed several times, each time i did i was rewarded with a low growl through him. I was not stupid i could tell by his lust filled eyes and his visibly hardened length through his pants that he was incredibly turned on.

I was laughing and giggling as i asked him about his past. I was fascinated about all his stories, and was glad that he chose to share them with me. As i continued to listen i couldn't help but again see how pale he looked, even for a vampire. He was just about to tell me about the time he had seduced a queen when i could tell he sensed by concern. This bond thing was going to be hard to get used to.

"My petite, what has you so worried?" I could hear the concern in his voice. So i thought i would just be honest with him, like he had been with me.

"You need blood Godric, i can tell." He smiled at my concern. I could tell that i was right in thinking he did.

"Yes, indeed i do...are you offering my Sookie?" i could tell he was only kidding with that request, but i found that strangely enough i did. The wetness between my legs was beginning to appear again, and judging by his fangs now fully out, i could tell all he wanted to do was pounce and take me there and then. But he was a gentleman, and for that i was thankful, even if a little disappointed.

"Yes" was all i said. I could see the disbelief in his eyes but it was followed quickly by a large dose of delight and lust.

"Are you sure my dear?" I could tell he was full of excitement and hope. I had never seen him so excited.

I returned his question with one of my sexiest smiles, "oh course, i mean...if you don't want to..." I knew i was teasing him, but i couldn't help it. Bill had always said my blood was the best he had ever tasted. I wonder if that was the reason he was so protective of other vampires being near me.

"Of course...my petite." I giggled like a school girl, he was tying so hard to stay in control of himself. I got up and made my way sexily over to him. I had no idea what had gotten into me, but i found i liked it.

**A/N Don't worry i have decided that i will post two chapters today. This is just part one, part two contains some serious lemony action. Sorry if i got your hopes up, i will post part two soon. PLEASE REVIEW **

**P.S. sorry for any spelling / grammar mistakes. Still deciding on a beta. **


	14. Suspence

**A/N ENJOY. i decided that i wanted to do a Godric pov, please tell me if it was a good idea. Thanks for the great reviews. **

_"Of course...my petite." I giggled like a school girl, he was tying so hard to stay in control of himself. I got up and made my way sexily over to him. I had no idea what had gotten into me, but i found i liked it._

**Chapter 14**

GODRICS POV

When i awoke from my daytime slumber, i found i was disappoint not waking up to find my little teleapath curled up next to me. I was curious to ask her about how she is feeling. As i lay there a strange wash of pure bliss washed through me, i was confused before i found out it was in fact Sookie. She must have swallowed some of my blood when she saved me. I smirked, she is very special and i find that i cannot let her go. She has done much for us vampires without asking anything in return, she indeed is a treasure in her own right. I heard the water running in the bathroom, she must be in the shower. I couldn't wait to see my little southern Belle. I started to trace small circles across the back of my child. He really was something, i had no idea how he could look so...sexy without even trying. I could now see why he was so obsessed by her, as i too was caught under her spell.

I got up and dressed in a casual pair of trousers and a pale blue, button up shirt. I made my way over to the sofa and waited casually for my Sookie to appear, i couldn't resist keeping and eye on her emotions. Even through it is a meant to be a very weak bond, due to my blood being extremely old the connection was quite strong, i would be certain that it was the same for my child. I had always been a little jealous that he could sense her emotions, and he had always been so smug about it, now i knew why. As i looked in to bond i could feel:

Carm...

announce...

Satisfaction...

lust...

This girl certainly was an emotional rollercoaster. I was intrigued at what she was seeing to get lust out of her. Then i knew that she was in the room, i could hear her breathing softly and i knew she was starring at my child. He always was one with the ladies, even before i turned him, ladies were practically throwing themselves at his feet. But this beautiful blonde is very different from all those other women, she may not realize it but she is probably the only human, that has ever turned him down. He lets her get away with many things that if it were anyone else, they would have been ripped apart by now. She is indeed special.

"He is quite the sight isn't he" i spoke. I didn't need to turn around to see that she was embarrassed about being caught. She has no idea that if my Viking decides he wants her, then she will be his. What surprised me was that i wanted her as well. I know that she is not human, that part was quite obvious and i couldn't help but want to taste her. When she saved me by feeding me her blood, i was not able to taste it due to my state, that i regret very much. A human women saved a vampire, i was relieved that she persuaded me to stay, i find i want to know every thing about her and more.

When she said that she was thankful i couldn't help but smirk. She saved me and yet she is the one doing the thanking, such a polite girl. She then said that she was leaving, it was obvious that she felt un-welcome and i found i really didn't want her to go. She would soon be ours and i couldn't risk her safety, and to be honest i craved her company.

I was in front of her so fast that she gasped. My fangs immediately extended as i took her in. She was wearing nothing but one of my shirts...She had never look so fucking sexy. Who was this girl that the fates have given us?

"No dear, on the contrary, i find you look delicious when you are wearing nothing but my shirt" i purred. I was suddenly hit by the strong smell of her arousal, and a burst of lust ran through me. I had never wanted a women so much, then i wanted her right now. But i found i followed by childs views, i found that i wanted her to come to me not the other way round. All this time i have chased him about why he hasn't just made a strong move, now i know why...interesting.

I asked her a couple more questions and i made my way over to the couch. I could tell her arm was irritating her but she knew what our blood could do, all she had to do was ask. I found that i was hoping for that very outcome. I glanced over at my child, he would wake soon...

I returned my eyes back to Sookie and motioned her to sit near with me. She chose the chair opposite me, when she sat down another swarm of lust hit me, it was clear that she noticed how i was starring at her with hunger. I was using all my will power not to pounce on her right now, and fuck her senseless. I asked her about her life, which surprised her but she began talking. I tried my best to retract my fangs and will my hardness to get the fuck down. Never in my 2,000 years have i been so out of control when it comes to a female. She asked me about my past and i found i was willing to tell her about my past stories. I was memorized watching her as she laughed and giggled at my stories. Her blonde curls where bouncing on her shoulders and her happiness was pouring through the bond. I had never been so happy, apart from when i made Eric of course.

I was happily telling her about when i was seducing a queen when i felt a surge of worry come through me. It was obvious it was Sookie. When i asked her what was wrong i was shocked that she cared so much about my health. It was true that i hadn't been feeding, i just found i didn't have an appetite. I wanted to change the topic so i asked her jokily.

"Yes, indeed i do...are you offering my Sookie?" i purred.

I was shocked when she actually answered yes. I was suddenly feeling very restless, was she serious, i mean if she was i would not say no, but i had to check. I knew she sensed the hope and excitement in my voice as it caused her to playfully giggle. The noise was like music to my ears, the Gods have indeed blessed me with such a gift.

"oh course, i mean...if you don't want to..." she teased. I had to look through the bond to see if she was serous. To my great satisfaction and delight it seemed she was. I gladly accepted and was rewarded with a wide smile, she is such a delight and i cant wait to drink from her. I knew by what she was, she would truly taste devine. As she made her way over to me, she looked as sexy as anything. She really was a fucking beauty. I found that my length had got even harder and i hoped that i would be able to hold myself back, i did not want to force myself onto her.

As she came over i moved so she could sit next to me, but to my surprise she refused to sit when i had told her. As i waited for her to sit, she shock her head side to side causing her blonde curls to swing feisty around her face. I smirked, full fanged, what was she up to? I normally hated being left out of the dark, but as she stood opposite me, in nothing but my shirt and her panties, i found that it only turned me on more.

I found that i couldn't take my eyes off her, i saw that Eric had risen and was standing at the door frame behind me. I knew that Sookie hadn't realized and i wasn't about to point it out to her, just yet anyway. I looked over and silently asked him if it was ok, he nodded. I could tell he was only doing it because i hadn't been drinking. He worries far to much for his own good. I also felt a surge of lust past through me, this time it was not from my Sookie, but from my Child. He was planning to watch it see...

**A/N I am going to be mean and make you wait a little longer for some lemony action...he he... REVIEW. **

**P.S. I will post my next update in about an hour...i thought that because i promised some lemony action i had better not disappoint. **


	15. Pleasure Overload

**A/N WARNING LEMONY ACTION! ENJOY!**

_I found that i couldn't take my eyes off her, i saw that Eric had risen and was standing at the door frame behind me. I knew that Sookie hadn't realized and i wasn't about to point it out to her, just yet anyway. I looked over and silently asked him if it was ok, he nodded. I could tell he was only doing it because i hadn't been drinking. He worries far to much for his own good. I also felt a surge of lust past through me, this time it was not from my Sookie, but from my Child. He was planning to watch it i see..._

**Chapter 15**

GODRICS POV

As i returned my gaze back to Sookie, i could see her eyes had darkened with lust... She closed the couple of feet between us and placed her self on my lap he back towards me. I moaned at the small amount of friction she had caused on my hardened length. My length was uncomfortable as it tried to force its way out of my trousers, i was desperate for any form of release. She must have sensed this as she got off my lap. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but she didn't disappoint as she turned around and straddled me. I could hear the slight click of Erics fangs, i knew that he could smell her arousal and couldn't help but watch too see what our little teleapath was going to do next.

I ran my fingers up and down her bare legs, i could tell that a shudder of pleasure ripped through her as she moaned against my feature-like touch. I growled as i felt the sunlight on her skin, never in my life have i met a more beautiful women than Sookie Stackhouse. I decided that i was going to let her do whatever she wished, i would not force myself on her unless she made the first move, i did not want to scare her off. She started to slowly rock her hips, grinding against the erection beneath her, i was now growling involuntary, she gripped my shirt, and i could see that Eric had taken a step closer. The scent of her arousal was filling the room like a thick smog, and her moans and gasps of pleasure were music to any vampires ears. I gasped at the sweet friction that she was caused me, but even though i wanted to just take her there and then, i held back, i was curious at what she was going to do. She was a virgin after all, what could she do?

Wishing to resolve my throbbing pleasure i was completely shocked when she started to open my pants. Her gaze never faltered from mine and it was such a turn on. I wanted so much to kiss her, but i held back, she offered me her blood, and now this... As she got my pants open, she started to stroke me through the fabric of my boxers, she elicited a sharp intake of breath from me as her feather-like fingers where dancing around my length. Unlike Eric i didn't normally go commando, right now i was pissed that i didn't. Her heart was beating so fast, and her blood was pumping round her body like it was in a race, i knew that she was getting as much pleasure out of this as i was. I hissed as she suddenly dived her hand inside my boxers, her hand felt amazing against my cock, i could feel Erics lust through our bond. I could tell that he wished he was in my exact position right now. I sent patience through the bond, if i got my way, he would be in my exact position before dawn. He nodded, and continued to watch, lust clear in his eyes.

I practically burst out of my boxers with need. She continued with her feature-like touches, i let my head fall back and groaned at the pleasure this women was giving me. I hissed when i felt her run her thumb over the top of my length causing a sharp tingle of pleasure to shoot right through me. She the suddenly gripped my length and began to bring me pleasure by slowly running her hand up and down my length. I had never felt pleasure so intense, and this was just a hand-job, i could tell that the actual sex would be mind-blowing. As i began to moan i could tell it was only spurring her on, with each moan she increased her speed, each stoke was more confident and intense. I continued to hiss with delight as with every up stoke she would run her thumb over the top of my length, causing me to show my adoration vocally.

"FUCK!" i roared as the pleasure was beginning to become to much. "SOOKIE!"

I slowly began to thrust in her hand as the need for my release was coming. The pleasure that she was bringing me was extremely intense, and i was holding off as long as i could, i never wanted her to stop. I knew that i was lost when she got the her other hand and started to massage my balls. For someone who had never done this before, i doubt Mr Compton would have let her, she was masterful. The pressure in my balls was unbearable, as the tingling itching for release was driving me mad. My fangs were aching to bite into that gorgeous flushed skin of hers. I would not bite without permission through.

She must have sensed this as she speed up her strokes. She sexily flipped her hair to remove the blonde curls from her neck. She arched her neck towards me and whispered in my ear...

"Enjoy, i am all yours"

I needed no more permission as i leaned in and licked her neck where i wanted to bite. My cock stirred in her hand as i tasted her skin, she was truly made by the Gods. I growled as i sank my fangs into her awaiting flesh. She moaned my name as i started to suck. Her blood truly was intense, definitely part fairy. I had to be careful that i didn't drain her, but i was super aware of her fragile state. As soon as her delicious blood hit my tongue i exploded in her awaiting hand. She continued to stroke me gently while i fed and her moaning only spurred me on. When i had decided i had taken enough from her i slowly retracted my fangs from her neck, licking the small puncher marks to stop the bleeding.

"You are truly devine...my petite" i purred. I was rewarded with a giggle, it sounded like a song from the heavens. She quickly got off my lap and ran to the bathroom. Probably to wash her hands as i could hear the water running. I quickly recomposed myself, i would not be out done by Sookie.

"How was she...?"

Eric was beside me as soon as i had cleaned myself up. His fangs were extended and his eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Her blood...was...truly something" I answered cheerfully. I was now in a really good mood, i could still taste her blood on my lips and i knew that she would be ours soon.  
He seemed puzzled. I could tell that he felt rejected, that she had been so open with me and not him, but really he had no need. We were both over 1,000 years old and were caught under her spell.

"We must protect her and bind ourselves to her...when she comes back...follow my lead my child." I asked. I had a plan but i needed him to follow.

**A/N So what you think? Don't worry Eric will get his fill soon... **


	16. Confusion Floods My Mind

**A/N Sorry for the late update, but i have been very busy. I will try and update as quickly as i can, i want to just thank you all for all the praise i have been receiving from the reviews. I love it... ENJOY**

_"We must protect her and bind ourselves to her...when she comes back...follow my lead my child." I asked. I had a plan but i needed him to follow._

**Chapter 16**

SOOKIES POV

As i was washing my hands in the tasteful looking bathroom, i couldn't help but realize that i was humming softly to myself. I found that reducing a powerful vampire to a state that he was putty in my hands...no pun intended...does wonders for a girls confidence. I found that the noises that he making only spurred me on, i found that when he growled my name i found it an extreme turn on. Also the fact that i had in fact done a alight job, not bad for a virgin who had never done anything so bold before shocked me, but also i a way delighted me. As i plotted around the quite large bathroom, i decided that i would check that my hair and make-up was ok. I had no idea why i bothered though, but the fact that i was about to go back into a room containing two of the most gorgeous vampires i have seen, i didn't want to look a complete mess.

As i made my way over to the large mirror just next to the shower i gasped when i saw my reflection. I was kind of...glowing. I admit it wasn't very bright but for some reason i couldn't help but realize i looked like someone had just turned a light bulb on inside of me. My eyes were no longer puffy or red but were in fact bolder then normal. I was no longer a sickly pale colour, but my skin had a faint pinky colour to it. I will admit that for someone who didn't have any make-up on, and had her arm broken the night before, i didn't look all that bad. As i looked into my eyes i could see that i was in fact very happy, i felt good for a change. I mean i cant say that Bill had never made me happy, but i had never felt this...content, like what i had just done was right.

Then it hit me. What the hell had i just done? My mood instantly changed from one state into the complete opposite. I was suddenly hit with a wave of utter disgust, what the hell had gotten into me? Stackhouse's do NOT just go around and... do that..! I decided that i needed to sit down and think this through, i mean what had i really done? Oh No! Could i get in trouble? I mean i heard from Bill that most vampires didn't like being touched unless they said it was ok, i mean Godric didn't complain, but i didn't have his permission. Crap! Crap! I could get in serious trouble.

As i put my face in my hands i started to desperately think of what the hell i was going to do! I had no idea how long i must have been sitting there, but it must have been a while. As i continued to try and get my little brain into gear i was trying to think of all my options:

Running away. Well that was out of the question, i mean Eric knew where i lived so i couldn't hide, and i doubt that i could even hide from any vampire anyway especially Godric, even if i was really careful about it, and i knew for a fact that i would not want to spend my life running.

Urmm...what else. I Guess i could just face up to the music and go out and say sorry. Fall to my knees and beg for my life if it came to it. I mean Godric didn't seem angry, and i think he likes me, he wouldn't have listened to me in not meeting the sun if not. But still i must have over stepped my boundaries. I had no idea were the hell this wild and confident side of me came from. I wonder how he took it? He seemed happy when i left him, but that might just be because of the fact he was still in a lust filled state, with my blood n'all. Gosh all this is making my head hurt. I was just about to decide if i had any other choices when i finally realized that i was not alone.

As i raised my head i caught a glimpse of my reflection in the large mirror next to me, much to my disappointment i realized that i had stopped glowing that very faint glow. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, i could always ponder about it later, if i get the chance. I wonder what it was all about...

"Sookie?" With that i was snapped out of that thought, i really must try and stop daydreaming like that. Jason always used to get real peed off when i done that, i started to wonder back to when my parents were alive and...

"Sookie?" This time it was little louder. Crap, did i just start daydreaming again. Christ i really need to get my mind in check. As i drew my eyes away from my now dim refection i drew my gaze over to the door. I didn't realize that i hadn't shut it, that was so unlike me and so unladylike. I must have been completely out of my mind when i offered Godric my blood, yet i found that a small part of me wanted to do it again. I loved the way his fangs pierced my flesh, combining the small amount of pain with pleasure as he slowly fed from me. The truth was when he playfully asked me i knew that even though he had not been feeding enough, if at all, i some how knew that he could not resist, but i had no idea why. Luckily this time i didn't end up going into yet another day dream, so i took in the two figures that were casually leaning up against the door frame, just starring at me. They were starring at me with the expression that was either concern...or deep in thought. I realized that i must have been in here sometime for them to feel the need to come check i hadn't done a runner or something. I decided that i would have to jump right in with the apologies...

Starring directly at Godric i tried to keep my voice steady "Look Godric, urmm...I'm so sorry, i just don't know what came over me"

Ok now i was confused, both Erics and Godrics expression changed into a puzzled look, they seemed to be confused at what i just said, but i didn't know how to continue. I was lucky that Godric decided to be the one of the two to speck his mind and ask what i was talking about. I took in a deep breath and replied as steadily as i could.

"Urmm, for touching you..." i whispered. I tore my eyes away from his gave and concentrated on the comforting cream coloured floor. This bathroom really was elegant.

"Sookie? Why are you suddenly so confused, and scared? A couple of minutes ago you were perfectly at ease...did i hurt you?" He said worrying. I was the one in the wrong, yet he was scared he had hurt me? As i looked into his eyes i could tell that it was a serious question, and he wanted a serious answer.

"Of course not! When you fed from me it was surprisingly..." I couldn't finish, i was sure i was blushing red with embarrassment. When Bill had fed from me it gave me mild pleasure, but Godric...it was so much more intense.

"Orgasmic...hot...fucking amazing" As i looked up i stared at the vampire who had just stated exactly what i felt, even if it was little crudely put. So i just nodded. As i continued to stare at him i saw that his expression had changed into one of his trade mark smirks. As i continued to work out what was going on i realized that Godric was no longer beside Eric but right next to me. I gasped with surprise at how quickly he moved.

"My petite, please explain what has you so confused." Godric spoke softly, aww he could be so sweet for a vamp.

"Well urmm i don't get how you are ok with what i did?" I asked. I kept his gaze, searching his eyes for an answer to solve all my questions. As i continued to stare i saw the exact moment he caught onto my train of thought.

"Why would you think i would be angry over that, i was pleasantly surprised?" I could see that he wanted to know exactly how i had come to that conclusion, so i just sighed and started to explain as best i could.

"Well Bill said..." I was startled a bit when both vampires let out a low growl at the mention of Bills name. I mean i couldn't blame them so i just carried on "...ok, well he said that vampires were very touchy about being touched when permission was not granted. I well...you know...but didn't have your permission. He also said that if i ever did even touch them, then that vampire could do what he liked with me..." I finished in nothing less then a pleading tone. I was getting ready to fall to my knees and beg when Eric caught my attention.

"He WHAT!" he growled sending shivers down my spine. And not the good kind either.

**REVIEW GUYS! (sorry about any spelling / grammar mistakes, still not decided on a beta. **


	17. Now I'm Mad!

**A/N Heres another chapter i got for you. I decided that i wanted to do the same chapter as before, but in Erics view point. If you didn't enjoy it then i apologize, but don't worry i already have the next chapter on the go. ENJOY. and REVIEW **

_"He WHAT!" he growled sending shivers down my spine. And not the good kind either. _

Chapter 17

ERICS POV

I was sitting next to my very smug looking maker. I could hardly get my head around what Sookie had just done, even more though how my maker was still in such a pleasurable state. I mean i have had thousands of women in my bed, sometimes more then one, yet i had never got mind blowing pleasure out of it. I enjoy sex very much and unlike my maker i have it basically ever day when feeding. Godric was very hard to please when it comes to sex, i never knew why, over the countless women who had literally begged to bed him, he had just plained refused. I myself hate the fang-banging vermin that think they are good enough for us, yet i was never one to turn down sex if that was all i had in my mists. But as i starred at my maker he still had a smug look on his pale face, hell Sookie must taste devine.

I couldn't help but feel a tad jealous that my maker had received such a pleasurable experience, i have been trying to get any form of contact from Sookie ever since i met her, but all Godric did was wait until she offered. She offered! I was so frustrated, i had never wanted a women so bad, then i did her! Godric must have sensed my frustration as he shifted in his seat to look at me.

"She will yield my child, just be patient, trust me when i say it is totally worth the wait." He spoke, his smile never faltering. It was nice to see him so content, so happy with himself.

"Godric, how are you still so smug? She is just a human, you have never been so satisfied as you are now, and that was just some heavy petting." I stated. I found myself confused yet also fascinated to know what was going on in side his head. His fangs had retracted sinse i last looked, yet he still had a small glimpse of lust in his eyes.

"You know that she is more then just a human Eric, i believe that she is our perfect mate, fated even, you will agree soon enough." He answered. I was partly shocked that he would think that Sookie was our perfect mate, our fated sent to us from the Gods. If that was true, and i have every reason to believe Godrics words, then she will never, NEVER be touched by another man again. As i continued to ponder this new thought i saw that Godric was again staring at nothing. I soon figured out that he was listening in to the bond he now shared with Sookie. His was now a little stronger then mine, since he had took more of her blood, but i decided i was curious to see as well. As i opened up the bond i was hit by all her emotions:

Pleasure...

Satisfaction...

I smirked, she was obviously pleased with herself, though i knew she would never admit it in a million years. But there was also something else, it was like a small hum of pleasure, i had never felt this before. It was in fact amazing and intrigued me more. As i looked over at Godric, i wondered if he was feeling the same thing and that was why he stile had lust in his eyes, he nodded. I could feel myself get more and more turned on as i concentrated on the bond. I could feel my now hardened length, trying to force its way out of my pants. I was almost in pain, the need to feel myself inside her, touching her, biting into that sweet tanned skin of hers...

And then it was gone. The pleasure, satisfaction and the pleasure i now longed for, was now gone. I growled low in my throat and was not surprised when my maker mirrored my action. He must have been enjoying this new feeling as much as me. No other person would ever feel this EVER. It was ours! In its place was:

Anger...

Disappointment...

Worry...

Fear...

Fear, what the hell! What would she be afraid of, no one was in this room but us, she could not fear us. Just as quick as me, Godric fled towards the bathroom, as we leant against the doors frame, we were not at all prepared for the sight before us. Sookie was sitting down next to the large mirror, she had her head in her hands and looked like she was deep in thought. The emotions through the bond were broadcasting load and clear and i found i hated to see her in such a...state. I exchanged a look with Godric. His previous smug expression was now gone, replaced with worry and concern. He too was trying to work out why her mood had changed so drastically, she was happy and satisfied when she had left Godric just a few minutes ago. Godric was first to speak.

"Sookie?" He spoke. He asked it more like a question, he too was wanting answers for her sudden mood change, and i found i was craving the pleasure that i had felt from her before. Sex with Sookie Stackhouse i could tell was going to be satifying. It seemed to snap her out of her day dream, but not long after she fell into another one. What the hell was she thinking about? I was right it thinking that when ever Sookie was concerned, things were never boring.

"Sookie?" He spoke again. Godric didn't like it when he was in the dark about something, and i doubt that fact that whatever it was scarring Sookie helped the situation much. Her name passed his lips with more force then before, i found that i too was getting impatient, i would not let her leave until she told us. It seemed to work as she drew her gaze from the floor to meet ours. She was not crying, thank god i hated it when she did that, it made me care!Caring for someone made you weak, and i was NOT weak! Straight away she starting apologizing for something. I was as much shocked as my maker, what the hell was she talking about?

"Urmm, for touching you..." she whispered. What the hell! Why was she now having doubts over her actions, this was extremely unexpected, let alone confusing. Her expression was blank but through the bond i felt her fear, it was not a strong emotion but it was there. What Godrics reply was shocked me.

"Sookie? Why are you suddenly so confused, and scared? A couple of minutes ago you were perfectly at ease...did...did i hurt you?" His voice was filled with worry, he was actually truly afraid that he had caused her pain. I put myself in his situation, how i would feel if i thought i had caused her pain, i cringed at the idea and pushed the thought to the back of my mind. She was just a women, as soon as i bed her i will be able to get over this...infatuation i have over her. Yes.

When she quickly reassured him that he didn't, i smirked as she turned a bright pink as she got to the part where she tried to explain how it felt. I thought that i should step into the conversation at this point.

"Orgasmic...hot...fucking amazing" i stated. My smirk grew as she met my gaze with hers, turning an even more delicious shade of pink. I was using all my will power not to let my fangs descend, i didn't want to startle her into shutting up. I felt a sharp breeze dance across my face, but didn't move as i knew my maker would want answers, i could feel he was becoming more impatient. I was glad when he finally persuaded her to tell him what had her so worried about her most welcomed actions.

"Well Bill said..." I growled at the mention of that worthless piece of shit. I almost want him to disobey Godrics orders and return, i would love to rip that pathetic vampire to pieces, well maybe torcher him a bit first. I could just picture it now, at the basement of Fantasia him chained up against the wall in silver, with me laughing immensely as i run a silver knife across his bare chest...Yes i would like that indeed. I was snapped out of my fantasy when i heard Godrics verbal hatred for the bastard. "...ok, well he said that vampires were very touchy about being touched when permission was not granted. I well...you know...but didn't have your permission. He also said that if i ever did even touch them, then that vampire could do what he liked with me..." i cut her off then.

"He WHAT!" i roared, my fangs decending. 


	18. Dripping With Desire

**A/N Don't worry guys, i was in the mood for some lemony action when i wrote this chapter. I wanted Eric to have a little fun, don't want Godric hogging it all do we? ENJOY! **

"He WHAT!" i roared, my fangs descending

**Chapter 18 **

ERICS POV

I could not believe what bullshit that scum had been feeding her. I had started pacing the room. As i went back and forward the only thing i could think of was how this, this lie, could have been the reason Sookie has not yielded to me. I recalled back to all the times i was alone with her, how i could sense her lust, her desire, and smell that glorious and delicious scent of her arousal. How i could tell how much she wanted me to touch her, to bring her pleasure that Compton couldn't even dream about, yet she stayed away. As i recap, the only times she has even touched me was when she had to, or apologized straight after.

FUCK! I am so going to kill Compton the next time i see him. As i continued to pace the room i didn't even realize that Godric was speaking to Sookie until i felt a sudden surge of anger throughout Sookies bond. It was such a strong wave of emotion from her it stopped me right in my tracks.

"If i ever see that worthless vampire again, i will stake him myself!" she spat. I knew it was an empty threat until i heard Godric speak.

"Sookie, you must carm down.." he spoke softy, he had no command in his voice, probably the best since she didn't exactly respond well to any command. Then i got a sudden flashback to the night when Bill had shown her such...animalistic behavior. I let my mind wonder...

_"Sookie, you must carm down" _

Those were the exact same words he spoke to her that night. When he had taken her away from Bill, from Me! I was still a little pissed at that, but he was my maker and i had enough faith in him, that i didn't bring up the issue again. We had spoken briefly about that night, but he only told me that "If it shall happen again, i will contact him." I tried to push him future on the issue but she started to get...worked up, so i left it alone. For now.

As i returned my gaze back to my maker and my lover, i was fascinated by what i saw. He was crouched next to her so he could trap her gaze, his palm was slowly caressing her flustered cheek and i saw genuine care in my makers eyes. But the only thought in my head was how i longed to have that same contact with her, to feel her soft, perfect skin in my touch. As i continued to stare i realized what a beautiful couple they made, and i had no doubt that with me also in the picture, we would be a extremely attractive trio. I decided to focus all my attention on Sookies bond, i was curious to find out how Godrics words, his touches were affecting her. I felt:

Carm...

Adoration...

And lust...

I smirked. With all the lust this perfect women is concently feeling, she would truly make a perfect mate for both me and Godric. I then realized that her gaze had shifted to me, she was scanning my body. I looked down and realized that even though Godric was dressed, i was still in just my silk boxers. I watched her curiously as she moved her gaze all over my body, stopping at certain areas. I could feel her lust slowly starting to increase, but not as much as i wanted it to. If i wanted her to yield to me tonight i had to step it up a notch. I then realized that she was staring directly into my eyes, as if searching for an answer to an unknown question. Before i could prevent it my fangs extended. I hadn't realized i had retracted them in the first place. A small pang of my worry hit me, would she scream? Run? Reject me? Fearing the monster that i was. She had seen my fangs a number of times, but never in a situation where her attention was entirely fixated on me. I slowly began to retract them when i stopped. From the bond i felt a sudden surge of lust. Lust? followed closely with disappointment. I was shocked at how closely i could pick out her emotions. I am fairly new to this bond thing, i am a selfish creature, i have never given my blood to anyone likely. I found this fascinating, when you have been around for 1,000 years and you think you have learned everything there is to know, then along comes Sookie Stackhouse.

I froze as her new emotions continued swirling inside of me, along with my confusion.  
_  
Descend your fangs my child _

What? Godric was obviously trying to get Sookie comfortable with both of us, and i had all the faith in him so i complied. Baring my fangs again i was shocked as a strong wave of lust, followed by the amazing scent of her arousal filled the room, almost sufficating us in its addicting scent. Immediately i became hard, and my fangs began throbbing with need.

_So our Sookie has a thing for fangs does she. _

I gave her a fangy smirk, showing off my fangs at there best. I was rewarded with another wave of lust, her scent still continuing to cloud my scenses. As i parted my gaze i looked at Godric, his full fangs were on display and i could feel his lust pouring through our bond, i knew that he must be just as hard as i was. But it was ovious that Sookie had noticed, her gaze had never left my fangs.

I continued to be stubbon and stay put, i would wait for her to come to me, but much to my disapointment she just continued to star, her eyes glazed over with lust, turning darker. I could see the control in Godrics expression, i could tell that it was hard as hell for him to watch her, smell her and not touch her. He was thinking more about the joint bond idea. When Sookie had left we had a short, but detailed plain of how to approach, we were about to put it into action when we felt her distressed state.

"See something you like, my lover?" I purred.

I was having trouble keeping in control of the beast inside of me, the beast who wanted to pounce onto her, rip her clothes off and fuck her right there and then. Make her scream my name and feel her sun-kissed body squirming under mine. As i continued to stare at her, i was becoming impatient. I was not in the mood to play games, when the women i lusted after, craved was seconds away from yielding to me. She opened her perfect lips, but no sound passed them, so she nodded. I felt another wave of lust flow through me, but this time it was mine.

"Do you want to touch them my lover?" I purred again, my words dripping with sex and desire. I have never got this turned on by a single women before, and we haven't even got to the fun bit yet. I was awaiting on her answer, i was desperately hoping she would cave into the desire she felt for me. I was delighted when she said the words i had hoped.

"urmm...are you sure?" It came out more like a whisper than anything. I replied with a single nod. I would not let he know how long i have wanted her to cave to me, to touch me, how i had wished to the gods that she would say yes and not reject me. Before she had even began to move i was hit with a mental thought from my maker.

_Do not push her, we don't wan't her feeling pressured, it would take longer to have an opportunity like this again. _

I stifled a growl but understood perfectly. If she felt pressured, she could change her mind. Getting her in this situation again could be proven difficult. As she slowly began to rise from her seat, she seductively made her way over towards me. My gaze were locked on her long, appealing legs, my gaze trailing slowly up her body as she made her way suductivly over to me. She did it with grace but i could tell she her thighs were dripping with her sex. I was practicably buzzing with a mixture of pleasure and excitement...

**A/N So tell me what you think. I liked how this chapter turned out personally, but what you think matters more. So please REVIEW and continue to enjoy. **


	19. Drawing Me Closer

**A/N Eric finally gets his fix, yay, so be prepared for some lemony action. Thanks again for all the reviews, i just love the tip off that you are enjoying my story. So here is the next chapter. ENJOY! **

I stifled a growl but understood perfectly. If she felt pressured, she could change her mind. Getting her in this situation again could be proven difficult. As she slowly began to rise from her seat, she seductively made her way over towards me. My gaze were locked on her long, appealing legs, my gaze trailing slowly up her body as she made her way seductively over to me. She did it with grace but i could tell she her thighs were dripping with her sex. I was practicably buzzing with a mixture of pleasure and excitement...

**Chapter 19 **

ERICS POV

"Do you want to touch them my lover?" was the last comment i made to my Sookie before she began making her way sexually over to me. He eyes were glazed over with lust, and the smell of her arousal was making me more than horny. It was taking all of myself control not to pounce on her delicate form, and claim what it rightfully ours. I was delighted at the thought of having my own private fairy, no one would ever touch her apart from me and Godric. She is, will be OURS!  
As soon as me and my maker had discovered that our little Sookie was in fact not human, but a part-fairy, we have been more keen in getting her into a blood bond with us. I don't think i could stand the thought of anyone else near her, touching her, i growled at the thought alone. I would never allow it! Thankfully she is on the tip of the yielding ice-burg, and i plan to push her over it.  
As she continued to make her way over to me, i stole a glance from Godric. Still crouched on the floor, he was starring at Sookie with lust and desire coming of him in waves. He will now have to use his years to hold himself back, like i had to just minutes earlier. If Sookie could bring my maker such intense pleasure without even realizing it, then we were certainly in for a treat when she in fact started trying. My cock stirred in my boxers, and i was shocked that my lover had not yet realized how much she turned me on. But then again she was still starring at my fangs and the anticipation of what was to come was killing me. Finally, after what seemed like hours she was standing in front of me, practically shaking with need. She had the sexiest smile on her face, and her tanned skin had taken on the healthy welcoming colour of pink. As she stood facing me i could feel the her emotions as if they were mine.

LUST! Was defiantly broadcasting the loudest, and i found i couldn't what to blood bond with her. I craved the feeling of her emotions and defiantly that very strange, yet most satisfying, sensation of actual pleasure radiating from out bond.

I carried on waiting, not moving, wanting her to make the first move. I would do as my maker asked and let her take control, personally i was interested to find out what this part-fairy had in mind. I tilted my head down slightly so she could get a better look, i starred into her eyes, she looked radiant, i waited...

Slowly she raised her hands, bringing them to my bare chest. That small, innocent gesture was already drawing a low growl from my chest. I was delighted when she didn't even flinch at my outburst, the large portion of the fang-bangers i get though end up reacting some way, in fact her smile only grew. So my Sookie likes it when she makes us weak with pleasure does she. Well i must say that quality is more then welcome, especially to a vampire such as myself. As her hands slowly made there way up my chest, outlining my muscles while leaving a path of heat behind her gentle movements. I wanted her so much right now, but i knew i had to tread carefully. I knew that if i made a move, she would yield no problem, but i would fear she would come to regret it and distance herself. That was unacceptable. For now i would be patient.

As her hands continued to work their way up, i found myself leaning against the doors frame, braising myself for the pleasure that this single women could bring. When she finally got to her destination, she hesitated and i could tell she was silently asking my permission again, searching my eyes form some sort of answer. Such a well mannered girl, i nodded and hope it didn't make me seem as impatient as i actually was. I was rewarded as her smile increased, making her look even more beautiful.

Her gaze had locked with mine as i felt her small hands cradle my face before touching my fangs. Her delicate fingers ran slowly up and down, sending strong shivers of pure lust, ripples of perfect pleasure coarse throughout my whole body. What most people didn't know was the fact that a vampires fangs were extremely sensitive, even the slightest touch would trigger a deep response from the owner. But with Sookie, the pleasure was in a whole other level. Fang-bangers for whatever reason didn't tend to pay our fangs much attention, even though in doing so, they would give us the most welcoming pleasure.

"They are beautiful" she whispered, her movements never changing pace, causing me to release yet another growl, they were getting louder and were filled with need and want.

I wanted to feel her warm, welcoming mouth on them, giving me the ripples of pleasure it would bring. As if she had just read my mind i saw her slowing bringing her lips closer to mine, stopping just before they touched. I could feel her warm breath on my face, she smelled intoxicating and i couldn't wait to taste her sweet mouth on mine. She grazed her lips with mine, closing the small distance that was between us. I moaned when i felt her run her warm, wet tongue over my right fang, causing me to lose a bit of my control as my hands closed around her hips, pulling her closer to me. I wanted to feel her beating heart against me, feel her warm and comfort that only this women could bring me. She didn't seem to mind, but i heard a low warning growl from Godric, not loud enough for Sookie to hear. He was now standing and watching us with pride and lust. He was just being cautious, forcing her would not be good, but he had no idea how hard it was not to act when a feisty part-fairy was currently paying my fangs some serious attention.

She took my right fang between her damp lips, sucking it slightly, while running her tongue up and down it, causing me to moan against her mouth. She repeat the process on my left fang, and lowered her hands to rest them on my cool chest. Before i could get her to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. I growled and whimpered at the loss of such a delicious treat. I raised a eyebrow in question, what was my lover doing? What had made her stop? I first didn't see it until i got over my mental questioning and starting starring directing into her eyes. I wanted to see the lust and desire present in them, but was not expecting what i was met with.

**A/N Sorry if i got your hopes us with a little more action, don't worry with will come. I would like to say that the reason this is such a short chapter is because i needed an opening chapter for the next one. I think its time that Eric got his wicked way and Sookie started to get some wicked surprises.  
**

**REVIEW **


	20. First Time Pleasure

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I really enjoy reading what you think of my first ff. I knew my last chapter was a little short, sorry about that, so I have worked to make this one slightly longer. Hope you carry on enjoying my story, as much as I have enjoyed your reviews. So ENJOY! **

**Warning serious lemony action coming right up!**

_She took my right fang between her damp lips, sucking it slightly, while running her tongue up and down it, causing me to moan against her mouth. She repeated the process on my left fang, and lowered her hands to rest them on my cool chest. Before i could get her to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. I growled and whimpered at the loss of such a delicious treat. I raised a eyebrow in question, what was my lover doing? What had made her stop? I first didn't see it until i got over my mental questioning and starting starring directing into her eyes. I wanted to see the lust and desire present in them, but was not expecting what i was met with._

**Chapter 20**

ERICS POV

As I continued to stare at her, I was amazed and excited at what I was seeing before me. They were slightly glowing. I could still see the lust still visible in her eyes, yet something else was present, something supernatural, and magic. I wasn't completely sure of what I was seeing, she truly was something special and she was all ours.

I wanted my maker to see this, to see what treasure we have unearthed for ourselves. I was waiting for Sookies next move, I was now extremely captivated by this beautiful creature standing before me. My length continued to stir painfully in my boxers and I needed some sort of release soon or I feared I would burst, and I knew the perfect women to give it to me.

I was more than happy for my fairy to have her wicked way with me; I mean I have had enough women to know everything there is to know about sex. This would be a brilliant advantage when it came to pleasuring her and to get her to scream my name as I sink my fangs into her perfect flesh. I was truly excited that I was finally getting to prove my skills to my Sookie, get her to realize how much she has been missing by not yielding to me sooner. Luckily I didn't need to wait long. Quicker than I thought she could move, I felt her warm hand press on the back of my neck, my skin felt as if it was burning with pleasure from her touch alone. She crashed her lips on mine with such fierceness; I knew that if she carried on acting like a wild cat, than the beast inside of me was going to make an appearance. Her kiss was filled with need as her tongue forced its way into my mouth, seeking mine and caressing it with hers. One of my hands moved its way to the back of her neck, trying to force our already close contact to a more physical position. My other arm snaked its way around her lower back, driving her to press closer to my body. She gasped as I pressed my swollen erection roughly into her thigh, and I found myself moaning into her mouth. Lust was coming off her in waves and joined with my own, and Godrics I was surprised I was still in control of my actions. But just this once, I will let her lead.

I firmly ground my hardened length into her inner thigh, desperate for any form of friction. Her small hands tore at my shirt, wishing to remove it, I was about to help her but found she had already ripped it from my chest. Wow! Our Sookie didn't waste any time; I was surprised that she was still a virgin, most women weren't as confident to act so... aggressively. But with Sookie, it was much more than welcome. I was glad that she hadn't already given in to Compton, but how the hell he managed to keep his hands off her was beyond even me. I went to unbutton the shirt she was wearing but found I was far too impatient, let alone far too turned on to bother with such pathetic buttons. I quickly removed the belt before I ripped her shirt exactly like she had done mine, I growled as her beautiful, firm breasts popped into view.

_I will give you some time alone...i do not wish to startle her if I accidently join you; even 2,000 years of self control couldn't stop me..._

Even in this form of communication I could feel the strain in his words. I couldn't blame him, Sookie would no doubt freak if we pushed her into being with us both as soon as it is in our new relationship. I felt the breeze brush my cool skin as he left the room, I smirked as it caused the gorgeous women pressed up against me gasp and moan. As soon as the now tattered shirt was removed, I found I couldn't help myself any longer and broke our kiss, taking her firm breasts into my hands, massaging them as I kissed my way down her neck. I was thankful that she was only wearing a thin yellow thong as any other material wouldn't have survived the night. That I was certainly of, even though it was still an unwanted piece of fabric. As I carried on with my downward kisses, this wonderful creature was rewarding me with endless moans and breathless gasps, it was music to my ears and I couldn't wait till she is screaming my name with her release. As I brushed her nipple with my lips I smirked as they were already standing at their highest peak. I playfully took it into my mouth, toying with it with plenty of lips, tongue and teeth, though never breaking the skin. That would come later. As I continued to work my magic I growled as I felt her arch her back, wanting me to pay more attention to her breasts, she was now panting heavily causing her chest to rise and fall against me. I felt one of her hands remove its self form my neck as she trailed her fingers down my muscular chest. She was leaving a path of heat and fire which only made me pay more attention to the perky nipples which were begging for some serious attention. I flinched in pleasure as I felt her hand move over my very hardened length, causing it to stir desperate for more of her attention. I was just about to pick my sexy little minx up and take her to the bed, but was as shocked as hell when I found we were already there, laying on my back with my blonde angel hovering over me showing me all her beauty. I was just about to question what she had done, before her lips came crashing down onto mine. Her tongue worked its way around my fangs as it danced sensually with mine, fighting for dominance which I would not give her.

Her long blonde locks were dancing around my face as my own mane of hair was sprawled out on the pillow. I could feel her soaked panties pressing against my barely covered length. I groaned and growled as she started to slowly grind against me, causing me nearly to cum right there and then. I was, going to take this slowly and savour the moment, but I knew for a fact that was never going to happen. Unable to control myself any longer I quickly spun us round so I was finally on top; I crashed my lips against hers, forcing them open as my tongue thrashed into her welcoming mouth. I growled as I felt her hand dive into my boxers, I reluctantly broke our kiss to look down on her flushed form as she whimpered slightly at the lack of contact. Her eyes still glowed, but now her body also gave off a slightly vibrant glow. It made her look even more intoxicating as she stared right back, causing my lust drive to knock up a couple more notches.

I could feel her gripping my length in her tiny hand, the warm contact alone made me nearly explode into her tiny hand. What was this woman doing to me? I am over 1,000 years old and I am losing control to a mere women? I berried my head in her neck, nuzzling her skin with my nose while gently thrusting into her hand, letting her know that I wanted more. As she slowly began to work her magic, moving in such a pleasurable way, if it wasn't that I could smell she was still not touched, I would have thought she had been doing it for years. I knew I could never get sick of the woman beneath me named Sookie Stackhouse.

""You are so beautiful" I growled in her ear. I was specking nothing other than the truth; she was like an angel trying to tame the devil. And it was working perfectly.

The wait was over; I was fed up of playing any more games. I quickly tore away her delightful thong and was suddenly hit by the delicious smell coming straight from her sex. I was rewarded by a gasp from Sookie, and then a sensual moan. _Note to self, Sookie loves having her pants ripped off _I inhaled the glorious scent and could feel my need rise above desperate. Sookie quickly started to work my boxers off from my body, never leaving her gaze from mine. It was an incredible turn on. I quickly shoved them off and smirked as Sookie broke my gaze to take a peak. She released a gasp and her eyes widened as she took me in, I was very generous in that department, and she was the lucky women on the end of it. As she returned her gaze to mine I nearly came right then, her own lust drive had risen as well and she was truly an amazing sight. Her glow had increased slightly and she was shaking with anticipation of what was to come. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making her shine slightly. Her body was flushed making her look delectable as ever, as well as that amazing glow that covered her body. She closed her eyes tightly awaiting the pleasure I would gladly bring her, as her fingers danced around the muscles on my cool back. But I wanted to look into her eyes as I entered her, as I brought her to her peak.

"Look at me lover." I asked. My voice came out low and more like a growl as I was trying to prevent my own need from arriving to early.

Her eyes fluttered open and the lust had never been so clear in her eyes; I no longer wanted to wait, not that I could anyway. I could feel the heat radiating from her core; I no longer could hold myself back. I slowly pushed the swollen head of my length into her hot and welcoming core. I practically howled as I entered her, as her warm centre quickly gripped my length. I had waited far too long to feel pleasure so intense. She gasped and I could feel that she was stretching to fit me in. I hoped that she could take me as some women I had met couldn't. I slowly began to move into her, giving a sharp thrust at the end to fully penetrate her. I was watching her as her eyes widened as she took more of me in, gritting her teeth as I penetrated her, but she didn't protest nor refused me. I remained still letting her get adjust to my size, she was so highly aroused that I feared I would cum undone before we even got started.

When she started to wiggle beneath me I slowly started to move, as I watched her moan and wither beneath me I couldn't hold back my growls of satisfaction. I definitely waited too long to claim this women, never again would she leave my side. I slowly picked up my pace but as soon as she started returning my thrusts I couldn't hold back. I moved my hands under her, gripping her arse as I raised her off the bed to take more of me. I felt her nails dig into my back, hard enough to draw blood, I hissed in delight. I love mixing pain with pleasure. Before long she had met her first climax. Her eyes tightly closed and her lips parted as she moaned a delicious moan.

"Oh my God" she gasped when her first orgasm hit her.

No that would not do, she will scream my name! I pushed her harder and had to remind myself of her delicate form. Before I knew it she was having yet another orgasm, I smirked as she continued to scratch my back, gripping to me as hard as she could. I slowed my pace but didn't stop as she withered and moaned beneath me. I knew I couldn't hold off as she continued to grip and move against my length, I was gritting my teeth and I could feel my toes curled as I tried to make this last as long as possible, this had never happened before, and I realised that Sookie was the best fuck I had ever had. Before I knew it I was thrusting fully into her as fast as I physically could. I could feel her climax building as well as mine, I looked down at her delicious breasts, they were just begging to be bitten, but that will have to wait till another night. As I lunged forward I sank my fangs into her offering neck. As soon as her rich blood hit my tongue I exploded almost violently into her, while she finally screamed my name for all it was worth. As we rode out our aftershocks I collapsed on top of her. She limply rapped her arms around me, as I lazily licked at the two small puncher wounds on her neck.

She truly was amazing...

**A/N Hope you got your fill. LOL. I wanted Eric to be her first so sorry Godric fans, but come on he did end up stalking her to get her to yield. I wasn't completely happy with this chapter but posted it anyway. I was going to do a Sookie pov next giving her point of view of the fuck feast but decided against it as I want to get further into the plot of the story. Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW!**


	21. Confused All Over Again

**A/N Thanks for great reviews, glad you liked my last chapter. I was in a writing mood so I decided to write another chapter. I was glad that you agreed with me going more for the plot line, and I wanted the evil Bill to make another appearance soon. So look out for him. ENJOY the chapter...**

**Warning some more lemony action.**

_She truly was amazing..._

**Chapter 21**

SOOKIES POV

When I awoke I found I was sandwiched between two very sexy vampires. I could make out that one of them had a very cool arm wrapped protectively round my waist and someone's leg was entwined with mine. I knew that my vampires were dead for the day so I couldn't resist having a peak at their god-like bodies. It happened to be Godric's leg which was wrapped with mine, and I relished with the cool contact from his ice like skin. As I turned to face him, I stared at his beautiful face as he was in what seemed like a peaceful sleep, I knew I should be freaked out, after all most humans would be, but all I could do was smile. A vampire never let a human rest with them, so they must trust me, that fact made my smile grow. As I turned to my left I was faced with my Viking, he looked as gorgeous as ever and I could feel a blush creep its way across my face as I remembered last night, Eric certainly knew what to do in that department. I could stare at the two handsome vamps all day, but unfortunately found I needed to use the ladies room.

As I tried to get up I found that the men's heavy bodies were pinning me down, and I really needed to go. I first tried to move Eric's arm from my waist but that was a wasted effort, it was unmoveable. I breathed a breath of relief when I managed to wiggle Godric's leg from between mine. By now my bladder was extremely painful; I used all my effort to squeeze out from Eric's arm. _Thank god_ I breathed. As I climbed over Godric's still body I was suddenly very aware that I was naked, for a moment I thought I felt Godric stir but passed it off as part of my imagination, so I quickly dashed for the bathroom. Once I took care of my human needs I decided to take a shower, I was still kind of stiff from last night so the warm water would do me some good.

I quickly glanced at the small clock in the bathroom and found I had more than a few hours to kill before sunset. As I turned on the shower I didn't need to wait long till it got warm, oh I am going to miss this when I get back to Bon Temps. As I stepped in I moaned as the warm water began to run over my soft skin and I could feel my muscles already start to loosen. I closed my eyes replaying last night in my head...

"Need a hand?" asked an unexpected voice.

I shrieked as I realized whoever it was, was just outside the shower door. Due to the frosty glass I couldn't make out who it was straight away, but soon the voice clicked into place and I sighed with relief.

"Godric?" I asked. My voice came out higher than I expected, but he did just scare the b-Jesus outta me.

"Yes my petite" he answered.

I signed, for some reason I was acting very jumpy this morning. I seem to keep forgetting that even though Godric is a vampire, he only needs a few hours rest, but still it must be very early for him to be up. As I was pondering that thought I didn't realise how much time must have passed until I felt cool fingers on my shoulder and a cool body press against my back. I jumped forward at the sudden skin contact and was glad that I was held back by Godric's working hands.

"You look radiant my dear" he whispered in my ear. His mouth was trailing soft kisses from the edge of shoulder blade making its way towards my neck. He took my soft earlobe in my ear as his hands began to move restively around my very naked and wet body. I could feel myself began to dampen at my core, and it felt like my sex was on fire, just begging to be touched and I knew it wasn't to do with the water. I leaned back into him, and was delighted when I found he was just as naked as I was, and just as turned on. I moaned as I felt his hardened length pressing into the small dip of my lower back.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" I asked. I was genially interested but it was becoming difficult to think when Godric was paying my body some serious attention. Not that I'm complaining. My voice came out low and strained as I was trying to hold on to some sort of reality, trying not to get carried away but I knew I was in a losing battle.

"Indeed, but I doubt I could rest while a gorgeous women such as yourself is standing naked in my bathroom..." he answered; I could tell by his voice that he was using a lot of control not to have already fucked me till I was gasping for breath. Not that I would have minded, but he was always the gentleman.

His hands carried on exploring every inch of my body, but left the area I wanted him to touch me the most, I knew he was teasing me and I whimpered in frustration. He chuckled low in his chest sending delightful vibrations into my body. I moaned as his cool skin clashed with my warm flesh, and was rewarded when I heard the _click _of his fangs extending. My knees buckled as I leaned back against him slowly grinding my bare arse against his hardened length causing him to growl low in his throat.

"Sookie!"

His voice was stiff and strained, and I found it extremely erotic when he spoke my name that way. I wanted him to never stop. I quickly spun around, and was greeted with a very sexy looking Godric. I was a lucky girl indeed. The water from the shower had damped his hair, and the drops of water were making his skin look as sexy as ever, all I wanted to do was lick him up and down...yum! I couldn't hold back any more and crushed my lips onto kiss, he growled and forced my lips open with his tongue, while tangling his fingers into my damp hair while bending me slightly back so my chest touched his. I worked my tongue around his glistening white fangs, and meeting his tongue with mine with the same neediness. This was nothing like the kiss I shared with him that night he tried to meet the sun; this was full of promises and passion which made my knees turn to jelly beneath me. I pulled my lips away from his away from his, planting open mouth kisses up his damp skin till I was teasing the flesh just below his ear.

"Say it again..." I purred. I wanted him to, it was beyond erotic.

"Sookie..." he replied huskily, I could feel his muscles ripping with pleasure as I moved my hand between our two naked bodies. He let out a sharp hiss as I began teasing his length with my finger tips; I hadn't even gotten started before I felt his fingers dance towards my hot and awaiting centre. When he began to lightly stroke my glistening folds I couldn't do anything but moan, no one had ever touched me like that before, and I liked it. A Lot! As we both sped up our paces I felt that all too familiar feeling of my climax coming, and I could feel his approaching to. Just as I thought I was about to cum he suddenly removed his fingers from doing their magic, I whimpered at the loss of contact but gasped when it was replaced with something bigger and harder.

"Oh My God!" I screamed as he pinned me up against the shower wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued to thrust into me. His head was nuzzling my neck, inhaling my scent as I met each one of his thrusts. Before I knew it I had met my first climax and was on my way to another one. I continued to claw and scratch at his back and was rewarded with yet another growl. _Note to self, Godric and Eric seem to like me doing that! _Since he liked this I scratched even harder. When I felt my next climax building I could tell that this time Godric was going to join me on the journey to extreme pleasure.

"GODRIC!" I screamed as I reached my peak, paired with Godric roaring my name just as loud, before sinking his fangs into my neck causing me too immediately climax yet again. Well that was unexpected and I was positive people from down stairs could surely hear us, but smart enough not to interrupt. We picked up our pace, both of us riding out our aftershocks as Godric exploded giving a few last thrusts before collapsing against me. I was breathing heavily now, trying to catch my breath.

He held me like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company before reluctantly pulling out of me. When I looked up at him his facial expression confused me, he looked...thoughtful. It was only till he spoke I didn't know what he was on about.

"My dear, you seem to be glowing quite brightly" He said softly. I could tell he was seeing how I would react. At first I thought he was nuts, until I looked down at my naked body. I gasped, I was in fact glowing all over my skin, if I wasn't so preoccupied with what the hell way going on I wouldn't comment on how it made me look. I knew I was sort of pretty but this glow made me something else.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I stated. I knew he was still testing to see how I would react, well, here it is. As I continued to look down at my body, the glow was getting fainter and fainter till it was gone. I look up at him with narrowed eyes wanting answers.

"Alright Spill" I asked, my words came out a little more forced than I intended. I put my hands on my hips to show his I meant business.

"If you don't mind I would prefer to discuss this at nightfall, I am feeling the pull of the sun" he spoke trying not to get me angry most likely.

I narrowed my eyes but reluctantly agreed. We quickly showered again, before Godric returned back to his day slumber. As I stared down at him I decided that as soon as sunset I was getting answers whether he liked it or not! I quickly got dressed in a cute little blue sundress before grapping my purse. I had a couple of hours to kill before I had to deal with Godric.

**Please REVIEW!**


	22. Already In Trouble

**A/N Hope my story is still going strong. Carry on with the reviews please; I really do enjoy reading every one. I just wanted to let you know that I decided to give the hotel they stayed in an upgrade in security. He He. Hope you like it and ENJOY**

_I narrowed my eyes but reluctantly agreed. We quickly showered again, before Godric returned back to his day slumber. As I stared down at him I decided that as soon as sunset I was getting answers whether he liked it or not! I quickly got dressed in a cute little blue sundress before grapping my purse. I had a couple of hours to kill before I had to deal with Godric. _

**Chapter 22**

SOOKIES POV

After glancing over to my two sexy vampires resting naked in bed, I decided that I was actually quite hungry, hanging around all the time with vamps meant them forgetting that as a human, I need to eat. As I closed the door, making sure it was secure; I made my way down the hall in search of the elevator. My little dress swung around my hips with every movement I made as I made my way to the elevator to exit the floor. I think I was the only human on this floor, the rest of the rooms were mainly occupied by the vampires from Godric's nest. I was silently pleasured that they all trusted me enough to stay on this floor even if I was a little shocked, but then again I did save their. As I scanned the hall I was glad that the whole bombing incident had been cleaned up, if anyone that was clueless to what had happened walked past, they wouldn't have a clue. The blood and mangled body parts had been washed away while the carpets had all been replaced; it looked as good as new.

When I reached the elevator I pressed the button to go down to the floor where the non-vamp guests stayed. I was a little taken back when I was told that there were in fact two elevators, they were exactly the same apart from the one I was in had access to all the floors, including the one I was staying on. The less exquisite elevator didn't have access to this floor, I thought I was an over-the-top security process, but I want my vampires safe. I was impressed though, couldn't help that. When I finally got to the floor my brother was staying on I passed the secretary guard as i went out into the hall. He gave me a stunned look, probably due him not expecting anyone to come out of there until sunset. I tried to pick up on his thoughts but found them as static as Sam's. He must be a shifter or were of some sort, must be another security procedure. As I made strolled down the hall I reached the room which Jason was in, I was still really pissed at him for joining the FOTS in the first place, but he was my brother and came through in the end so I forgave him. I was just about to knock but decided that some time alone with my thoughts sounded a lot better than listening to my brother ramble on about his latest lady friend, or how I shouldn't hang around with so many vampires...

I carried on walking until I reached the small restaurant near the lobby; I liked this restaurant and the way it was extravagantly decorated. I remembered the first time I was here, when Godric and Eric told me all about past stories while I ate. That was another thing that confused me about vampires, Godric and Eric didn't seem bothered about me eating in front of them, but with Bill was always disgusted when I ate in front of him, must be an age thing. I never quite got it, but I was glad that was all over, I was beginning to get sick of him making me feel uncomfortable. As I walked in I was seated at a small table, it was at the edge of the restaurant and was quite out of the way. It held a long stemmed rose in a small crystal vase and the table was set for one. As soon as I walked in I knew that most people knew who I was and what I did at the bombing so acted very carefully around me, but unfortunately there thoughts where a different story.

As I eyed up the room I enjoyed all the flowers present around the room, I thought they contrasted with the hotels colour scheme well and I could tell this was especially for the vampire guests as well as the humans, most people didn't realize that vampires enjoyed flowers as much as we did. Strange I always thought but Bill explained it, though whether I should believe anything that came out his mouth was another thing. As the waiter came up I scanned over the menu to see what I fancied, but accidentally dipped into his thoughts:

_Dam she looks fine, and look at them tits in that dress. God if she orders a chocolate mousse for desert I would just love to smother it over her and lick it off... _

I quickly slammed up my mental shields and tried not to look utterly disgusted by his mental thoughts and ordered the small steak and salad. I found I was really hungry; I hadn't eaten at all in the last few days. WOW I wouldn't be surprised if I started losing pound by pound hanging out with vampires all the time. As I waited I started to run over what has happened to my life which led to it being so god dam confusing. While I pondered for a few minutes my meal came so I tucked into it. It was in fact very good; the steak was cooked to perfection and the dressing on the salad made my mouth water. Yum!

As soon as i finished the sick minded waiter came back, were they really worried to keep me waiting? He waited patiently for a while then took my desert order, not chocolate mousse he gladly ruined that for me. As I waited for my cheesecake and vodka tonic to arrive I started mentally listing all the questions that I really wanted to ask Godric when I got the chance. He was not going to get off easier that for sure, while I was daydreaming I didn't realise my shields were slipping until I heard that familiar voice in my head again.

_Shame she ordered the cheesecake, I would have loved to..._

Crap! I mentally kicked myself for letting my mental shields slip again. I put on my crazy Sookie smile and thanked him, but I couldn't wait to finish and leave, so I rushed through my desert. I didn't take the time to really experience the flavours, but I wasn't disappointed. After I finished I glanced at my watch to find that my vampires would be up anytime soon and I really wanted to be there when they wake for the night. I quickly paid my bill and headed out of the restaurant to the elevator. As I got there I was a little surprised to find a different guard, he didn't look as friendly I must say, must have changed shifts.

"Can I help you madam?" he politely asked even if his voice gave off a different impression. I creased my eyebrows and wondered why he was in such a bad mood. His mind was also static so I assumed that they only hired were guards here. But since he was just doing his job I decided to put on a strained smile, I really did want to get back to my room, and soon.

"Yes, I'm Sookie and I need to get back up to my room" I stated politely, but as I started to walk forward he grabbed hold of my wrist, tightly. I winced and hissed as I felt his nails dig in, breaking the skin. I could feel my anger rising as I tried to snatch my wrist away with no luck. What the hell is he doing, I know he was just doing his job by being cautious, but grabbing me my the wrist was not necessary. I flinched as he brought his lips to my ear as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"You really think I am going to believe that you fang-banger"

Now I was really starting to get annoyed, I may not be as rich as some of the vampires he is guarding, but I do deserve respect. And to call me a fang-banger, how dare he! He was very short-tempered, which I must say is not a good quality in a guard, I gave him my deadliest glare and I managed to snatch my wrist away with minimal pain and spat back with as much venom as I could muster.

"Get your hands off me, what the hell is wrong with you!"

I hadn't realized that people were watching until now, as I quickly glanced around I noticed every eye in view was starring. I so much wanted to yell and scream at him, but I was a lady so I would rise above it, even though all I wanted to do was slap that sneer right off his face.

"How dare you man-handle me. Who the hell do you think you are?" I growled, with a slightly raised voice, I admit that I was letting my manners slip, but even my tone was a lot more controlled then his reply.

"Right, that's it bitch. You. Are. Out. Of. Here!" I flinched as he grabbed me by the wrist again and started to drag me out of the hall.

"Get off me!" I shouted as I started to claw at his hand, this bringing back the horrific memory of when Bill had been like this only a couple of nights ago. I was hoping that I might be able to get through to him, even though he definitely didn't deserve it for snuffing out my good mood, but before I could say anything else he was dragging me through the hotel. As we passed the lobby the receptionist looked at us with concerned expression. She was a pretty brunette and had tied up in a messy bun, she was wearing her usual attire that hotel staff were meant to wear, I remember her telling me her name was Liz. We had talked a couple of nights ago, due to her being involved in helping with organising the donors at the time of the bombing. As she looked over at me her concerned expression led to one of panic when she finally realized who I was. As we passed her desk she quickly picked up the phone and was dialling rapidly. Who the hell was she calling?

**A/N I wrote this wanting to put more to the plot story, it didn't come out as well as I liked but I thought I was good enough to post. I really wanted to show that her magic is not perfect yet, so before you lot ask why she didn't just zap him. Lol. She still as no idea what she is. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, they are all mine. Don't worry Eric and Godric are back in the next chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	23. He Will Pay!

**A/N Hope you like the chapter, I thought it was a good idea at the time, I really wanted to bring out Godric's and Eric's wild side and there protective instinct. ENJOY!**

"_Get off me!" I shouted as I started to claw at his hand, this bringing back the horrific memory of when Bill had been like this only a couple of nights ago. I was hoping that I might be able to get through to him, even though he definitely didn't deserve it for snuffing out my good mood, but before I could say anything else he was dragging me through the hotel. As we passed the lobby the receptionist looked at us with concerned expression. She was a pretty brunette and had tied up in a messy bun, she was wearing her usual attire that hotel staff were meant to wear, I remember her telling me her name was Liz. We had talked a couple of nights ago, due to her being involved in helping with organising the donors at the time of the bombing. As she looked over at me her concerned expression led to one of panic when she finally realized who I was. As we passed her desk she quickly picked up the phone and was dialling rapidly. Who the hell was she calling?_

**Chapter 23**

ERIC'S POV

As I rose from my day slumber I was surprised to see that Godric had only just woken up. I wondered if he had finally had his wicked way with our little telepath, normally my maker would have risen hours before me. As I lay back on the bed with my arms pillowing my head I breathed in Sookies scent from the bed sheets. I smirked as I remembered last night, I would have liked to have worked her more than once but she passed out straight after, she was truly a vision of beauty. But if she thinks she is getting out of it that easy tonight, well let's just say I WILL have her screaming my name more than once.

As I looked around I found that Sookie was not with us, I heard that when she was with Bill in the hotel, she was with him every night when he rose. I growled at the thought, a small stab of jealously hit me; Sookie will be with us when we rise! As started to wonder all the possible reasons why my Sookie isn't here I saw I shared the same puzzled look as my maker. She couldn't have left us already could she? I would never let her go now, she is mine! She is Godric's! She WILL respect that! And now I have tasted her intoxicating blood, and felt her soft skin between my thighs, I will never let her go!

"Where's Sookie?" I asked. My voice was stern and I was slightly pissed. We will talk of this when we find her. She is also out there unprotected and any vampire that isn't from Godric's nest could possible make a claim on her. Without the blood bond another vampire wouldn't think twice about trying to form a blood bond with her, if they knew how special she was.

"I don't know, I would have thought she would be here when we rose for the day." His eyebrows were creased in confused, and I could tell he was slightly hurt by the fact she wasn't present. I knew better then to assume he was telling nothing but the truth. I knew it was very un-common for two vampires to openly share one human, but our maker-child bond allows us to do so without any problems. I remember the only other time we shared a human. It was hundreds of years ago before me and my maker separated all those years ago. I remember the girl, she was a cute blonde and very petite, but now I think I realized that she was nowhere near as beautiful as our Sookie. The girl was called...Jenifer I think, anyway it only lasted about a week before she decided to be stupid enough to bite me and drink from me. Stupid bitch, snapped her neck in seconds. As I sat up straight I pushed that story to the back of my mind, I would never fill Sookie in on that story, I found I wanted her to taste me during sex. I hear it is mind blowing, but since I have always be selfish of my blood, I have never let a women feed off me during sex. I found just the thought of my sexy little telepath was making me hard, so I decided that I would check on the bond, it couldn't tell me where she was due to it not being a blood bond, yet, but I could make sure she was safe.

Annoyance...

Anger...

Unease...

Anger? What would have my lover so worked up? As soon as I caught onto her emotions I looked at my maker, It was obvious that he was as concerned as much as I was, why the hell we had wasted all this time judging her over why she wasn't here, when she obviously needed us! _Ring Ring! _I growled in annoyance, who the hell could that be! I glanced over at Godric to find he was already dressing so I decided to answer it, it could be Sookie, I hoped it was Sookie.

"What?" I growled, I was not in the mood to be concerned with room service and it was clear that it wasn't my Sookie. This had better be good!

"Hello this is Liz. Is Eric or Godric their?" she spoke, her voice was filled with panic, but I couldn't give a fuck with whatever her problem was.

"Eric, now what was so important that you decided to pester me with is call?" I spat. Of course it was me or Godric, how stupid could she be? I was getting even more frustrated and was just about to hang up before I heard her reply.

"Sookie is your human, yes?" she asked. Now she had my attention, what did she know of Sookie, I knew that she had spent some time with this...Liz, so she must be worried about something, especially because if anything happened to our little part-fairy then her death would be on our hands! I signed to Godric that the call concerned Sookie and he was behind me straight away listening in.

"What do you know of Sookie?" I was sick of her asking questions, I wish she would just get to the point; she would get to the point! I could already feel my anger rising and she hadn't even got to the point yet.

"Well, urm... what I know of...the situation is that a blonde woman tried to access the vampires elevator to get back up to her room, but the guard wouldn't let her. She mentioned her name was Sookie and then there was a large scene, some things were said. Basically the guard is currently dragging her out of the hotel..." She mentioned, her voice was filled with panic, worry and fear.

WHAT! He is dragging her out of the hotel. How dare anyone touch her! I quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of black jeans and a black vest top and was out of the room in seconds, following Godric as we made our way over to elevator. I could smell Sookies scent from this morning in it, it had almost faded but was still present.

"Calm down my child" Godric spoke, but I could feel that he was just as wound up as I was. I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself with the Were, even if her hadn't hurt her. Godric knew this as well so I would leave the Were's life in his hands. As we stood impatiently in this pathetic elevator I could feel my fangs inching to expose themselves, but as soon as the door opened neither of us could stop them from descending. As soon as the thin scent of Sookies blood filled my nose I couldn't hold back the beast inside of me, and by the sounds of it neither could Godric. He had hurt her enough to mark her skin, he would die tonight! As soon as we strode out of the elevator we were surrounded by gasps of surprised and fear, all of these humans saw what had happened and done nothing! Each one of the bloodbags would pay! As we caught the scent of Sookie we were startled when we heard her.

"Get off me!"

Her voice was strained and I did not like what I heard. Someone was touching her, hurting her! They would definitely be dead before dawn, if not by Godric's hands than mine. As we made our way through the lobby it was Godric's turn to lose his cool as we took in the scene in front of us. A filthy Were had Sookie by the wrist and was dragging her through the lobby, we could tell by the stronger scent of her blood that he had broken her skin with his nails. I could feel the anger begin to overflow as I looked at my lover and saw how horrified she was, she must have been reliving the memories of what Compton had done to her. I was about to pounce and rip his fucking head off, before I heard my makers command.

"RELEASE HER WERE!" my maker roared from across the lobby. I couldn't help but feel proud for my maker; he truly could be a frightful beast when he wanted to be. All eyes in the hotel were focused on us, including our Sookies. It was clear she hadn't realized we were there until Godric's impressive command caught her attention. The Were snapped his head around, fear clearly the main emotion is his eyes, I smirked until I saw he still had hold of Sookies wrist, In what looked like a very painful grasp for a human to take. I sized up the guard to discover that he was new to the hotel staff, even if it wasn't Sookie, dragging a human woman out like that was completely unnecessary, and had to be bad press for the hotel. Not like I cared, but still!

"DO NOT MAKE ME ASK YOU AGAIN!" He continued. As far as I was concerned he my maker was being very generous giving the Were a warning, let alone having to repeat himself. I backed up my maker with a loud growl dripping with pure hatred, how dare he even second guess Godric, he should be on his hands and knees before him, begging him to spare his pathetic life.

"But she is just a slutty fang-banger..." he spoke, his panic was evident in his voice, but that last comment was a very big mistake. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that everyone had realized this idiot's mistake as they all started moving away from us expecting a fight. Well far from me to disappoint. As the Were scanned around the room, he soon realized his mistake and released Sookies wrist, she staged back clutching it in her other hand. While I sped to her side straight away and started examining her wrist, Godric held the Were up by the throat inches off the floor, growling furiously in his face. As I continued to examine Sookies wrist I growled at what was in front of me. Her wrist was already showing signs of being badly bruised and her floorless skin was now baring scratches from his nails.

"Are you ok?" I asked, never taking my eyes from her now marked skin. I would kill the bastard for this!

"Yes honey I'm fine, it was just a misunderstanding" she replied softy. What the fuck! I could feel her hand stroking my upper arm, obviously trying to calm me down, like that would take my mind of ripping the bastard limb from limb.

"Just a misunderstanding, look at what he had done to your wrist Sookie! He will pay!" I spat releasing her wrist and taking a step forward towards the Were. He would pay!

**A/N So what do you think? Hope you liked it, I was thinking of how the badass vampires would punish the Were. Umm... torture? Snapped neck? Ripped limb from limb? I will have to think about it. Anyway please REVIEW! **


	24. Now Starting To Panic

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I was in a writing mood so I decided that I would put up some quicker updates since you all are saying how much you are enjoying them. I thought that I would put in a little violence in this chapter, we don't want Eric or Godric to lose their vampire instinct do we? I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope to hear lots more from you. Hope you like the longer chapters since you said you wanted them. Hope you follow on with my story. ENJOY!**

**P.S. Sorry **_**moriah93ohio**_** but the Were has to die since I had already started this chapter. Sorry. Thanks for the Review and suggestion though, keep them coming. Also thanks to everyone else who also commented on the last chapter (and others). THANKS AGAIN! **

"_Just a misunderstanding, look at what he had done to your wrist Sookie! He will pay!" I spat releasing her wrist and taking a step forward towards the Were. He would pay! _

**Chapter 24**

Eric POV

"Eric please, come on your over reacting" I heard her pleas from behind me, but refused to listen to them. I loved that about her, how she was the light to my dark but unlike her I couldn't let something like this go. The Were must be made an example of, if I just let him go like my Sookie says, then people will think in am weak. I am not weak!

"Please Eric, think about what you are doing?" she continued to plead for this pathetic creature's life. As I continued to stalk towards Godric and his prisoner, I decided that I was going to prove a point in front of all these witnesses. The point was that if anyone should ever harm my Sookie again, then they would join this bastard in hell! I flinched slightly when I could feel her gripping on the side of my t-shirt trying to pull me back. I smirked at her effort to try and overpower a 1,000 year old vampire. I turned towards her, the smirk still present on my face.

"Sookie this may get...messy, I suggest you take a step back." I spoke. I could see the horror and disgust of what I was about to do present on her beautiful face, yet I would not stop. As I continued to pace towards my prey I was glad that she had let go, as I looked over my shoulder I could see that she was standing frozen in place by my comment. Good Girl.

"Please Eric..." she spoke softly. I ignored her; I was far too excited at getting involved in violence. I could taste the a fight coming on and I smirked at the thought of his blood spilling onto the floor in front of me. I was next to Godric as soon as I had convinced Sookie to stay put, growling in the Weres' face waiting for Godric to begin.

"Did you not get told that Sookie was with us?" Godric began. I felt a small tinge of disappointment run through me as I realized that Godric had reigned in his temper. However I knew I couldn't even if I wanted to, which was a no! When the Were didn't answer he got a violent shake causing his head to snake back and forward until he finally nodded his head vigorously. Godric's eyebrows shoot up in surprise; I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this.

"You did, yet you refused her entry to her room, you touched what is OURS, you hurt what is OURS and you tried to DRAG her out of this hotel, AWAY FROM US!" He spat tightening his grip. I smirked as I could practically smell the fear radiating off him. When he didn't speak Godric continued.

"Did she tell you to let her go?" he asked. It was obvious that this was a test to whether or not he would lie to Godric, if he did then his prize was death, if he didn't then he would go free, though not unharmed of course. We are not merciless creatures after all.

"No" He tried to keep eye contact and keep his voice from quivering. I growled. We both knew that he was lying through his teeth; we had heard Sookie pleading after all. But this mongrel had the cheek to lie to Godric's face. This was a punishable offence on its own since he was in Godric's area.

"You dare lie to me in my own area!" he growled before throwing him hard into a wall causing the Were to moan pathetically. The scent of his blood, even though it smelled repulsive, still brought out the untamed beast inside of me. Screams filled the room as guests and staff scurried to get out of the way of the fight, though not enough to stand out of view. Looks like we had an audience! Even though it was obvious who was going to win, we both stalked towards him. I glanced over at Sookie to see how she was reacting to all of this, but she just stood there frozen. Well at least she was out of the way. I returned my gaze to the Were who had already picked himself up and attempting to change form. How much I would love to have more of a challenge, but Godric had obviously decided to end this quickly. As I pounced towards him letting out a horrific growl, I saw that my maker had mirrored the same fighting technique. We quickly landed on him knocking him to the ground. I sank my fangs into the shoulder blade of his right arm ripping it clean out of the socket. I could hear the terrified screams of the humans around the room as they were splashed with the Weres blood. I continued to tear and drink from his body, ignoring his screams and cries of agony, I was enjoying this far too much to hold back. Once I could feel his body go limp I licked the blood off my lips and shared a glance with Godric. I could see that he had been a little cleaner with his attack on the man, but either way he too was drenched in blood. We shared a smirk. As I looked up I let my eyes wonder around the room, blood was everywhere, we had been messier then I had first thought. As I surveyed the damage we had done my eyes landed on the spot that Sookie had been in last time I saw her a few minutes ago, but she was gone. I looked at Godric who had spotted Sookie walking towards the elevator to go back up to our room, she had her back towards us so I couldn't see which expression she held on her face.

"SOOKIE, WAIT!" we both said in unison, if she thinks we are letting her out of our sight then she had another thing coming. We quickly got up reaching the elevator just before it opened for Sookie. As we walked in the doors closed and she finally turned around. Down the front of her dress she was covered in blood soaking into her little sundress. As I let my gaze wonder to her face I took in what was before me. Her face was lightly smeared with blood; splashes of dark red covered her right and left cheeks. I was amazed that even covered in all that blood she looked as beautiful as ever. Through the bond I could feel that she was extremely distressed and angry, understandable.

The elevator ride was extremely quiet; I had attempted to try and speak with her but got nothing but the silent treatment. I turned to Godric who looked much carmer now, I could tell that Sookies actions in not speaking to us would distress him greatly; I had never seen him concerned. It is obvious that Sookie was the reason; she brings out our possessive and protective instincts.

When the elevator doors finally opened, Sookie was first out speeding down the hall. I followed her cautiously with my maker, neither one of us ever wanted to get on the bad side of Sookie. I shared a glance with Godric, I would let him lead on this one. When she reached our room she took the key out of her bloody purse and opened the door. Just as we were about to follow her, the door slammed shut leaving us standing in the hallway.

I growled low in my throat. Who the fuck does she think she is! I am over 1,000 years old and she will not treat me like that! I could feel my anger building, if my fangs weren't already descended then they would be. Godric must have scened that this would upset me greatly.

"Eric, calm yourself" My maker hissed, but my temper was already ablaze, within seconds I had smashed through the door sending splinters flying in every direction. As I strode into the room I expected Sookie to have screamed in surprise, or started screaming and shouting like so many humans do, but I couldn't hear a thing. Not even a gasp of surprise came from her. What the hell! I was still furious at being treated like she was better than me, shutting me out of my own room, who the hell does that! As I scanned the room I spotted her standing in the corner, facing the wall, her back towards me so I couldn't see her face. As I began to pace towards her, I was suddenly knocked off my feet, I hissed. I was flat on my back with my makers hand firmly around my throat. As i lay there he leaned down towards me so Sookie couldn't hear.

"Do not anger her Eric, I do not want to lose her!"

As I creased my brows in confused her released me from his grip and made his way over to Sookie. I quickly got to my feet and tried to reign in my anger as I watched Godric confused.

"Sookie" he spoke softly. He was now standing behind her but not touching.

"What the hell am I doing Godric?" Her voice was strained and weak. I wanted to comfort her, touch, make her happy, not regret or question being with us! I was now starting to panic that she would leave us, I was now regretting my actions deeply.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW!**


	25. Breaking The News Gently

**A/N Well here is another chapter to hopefully keep you in the mood of my story. Since I haven't been busy lately I will hopefully be updating a lot more often. I take it that this will be to your liking. I will be introducing one of my own characters soon in case you get confused. Hope you don't mind, and hope you ENJOY this longer chapter. **

"_What the hell am I doing Godric?" Her voice was strained and weak. I wanted to comfort her, touch, make her happy, not regret or question being with us! I was now starting to panic that she would leave us, I was now regretting my actions deeply. _

**Chapter 25**

GODRIC'S POV

Fear and panic shot through me, in all of the thousands of years I have spent on this earth I have never felt this way before. I feared that she had regretted what she had done by yielding to the two of us, that she now questioning whether being with us was the right choice. I panicked at the thought of her leaving us, I couldn't allow it, I would never allow it! She was ours and it is as simple as that, the gods have rewarded me with her and I will not just stand by and let her walk out on us. I turned to look at my child, he had a similar expression on his handsome face, we had to think of a plan to get her to realize that she needs us much as we need her.

"Sookie" my voice was soft and gentle, trying to cover up the panic I really felt. Her emotions were too complex to pin point even one direct emotion. She was confused, which made it extremely difficult for us to get a read on her. All I knew was that as soon as this situation was sorted out, a blood bond was absolutely necessary for us to never fear of losing her to another. That I would never allow.

"Sookie" I spoke again, closing the distance between us and gently placing my hand on her upper shoulder. She slightly flinched at the unexpected contact, but gladly she did not pull away. I could smell the delicious aroma of her tears; I felt a tinge of pain run through me at the thought of my angel crying. I quickly pushed my sudden urge to lap up every one of those delicious delights from her face and turned her around to face me. Her eyes were starting to grow red as the tears ran freely down her beautiful face, mixing with the blood causing them to turn a soft pink. Fairy tears were a delicacy to vampires, very few have ever tasted them, and even I hadn't had the pleasure. But having a little part-fairy in my mists, I was finding the urge to taste them very difficult to overcome.

"What am I doing Godric?" she asked again. I was glad that she didn't sound mad, but confused and scared of what my answer would be. I thought about how I was going to answer, as I stared into her beautiful eyes, wide and filled with emotion and question; I knew that all I could do was be completely honest with her, so I took an unnecessary breath. But before any words passed my lips I needed to know exactly what she was so upset about. Hope ran through me, she may just be questioning our act with the Were and not being with us. Well I hoped that was the only reason, but somehow I knew that I wasn't that lucky.

"My dear, with the Were..." I spoke cautiously, not wanting to upset her more then I already had, that was the last thing I wanted to do. I was just about too continue specking but she interrupted me.

"You killed him, and for what? Touching me? Marking my skin? How many more people are going to die because of me Godric? I am not a vampire, and even one life on my hands is torture enough" she tore her eyes away from mine, now starring at the floor; I had this primal urge to comfort her, to hold her close. I could tell that my child also had this strange unexpected feeling as I heard him take a step forward. I shot him a warning glance, Sookies emotions were a mess at the minute, if we pushed her too far she could end up resenting us, and my child was not very good with controlling his emotions. That I hoped he would learn to do soon.

"Sookie, you have to understand that it's in our..."

"Nature I know. But it's not in mine Godric. I value my life; I value others and watching a man ripped limb from limb in front of me is not what I call a pleasurable experience. "She interrupted me again. I tried to hide my annoyance at her constant interrupting; I was not used to being second guessed by anyone. As I took her chin in my hand, forcing her to meet my gaze I answered her question with as much love as I could muster.

"Sookie, I know that you are finding it hard to adjust to our ways, but if you are questioning whether being with us is the right thing, then I must tell you my honest answer. You are the light to my dark, and we have waited a very long time to find you. What you must understand is that when that...Were hurt you, or even touched you, our instinct told us to protect what is ours. This will never change Sookie, we will not always act so irrationally but not only did he hurt you, but he lied to me, his sheriff and that alone is a punishable offence Sookie." I spoke matter-of-factly. I was waiting for her next move, I was curious on how she would take all of this. As I continued to stare I saw her glance over to my child, her face was still expressionless when she returned her gaze to meet mine.

"I'm going to take a shower, we can talk after. Yes?" she asked. I could tell that unlike us, she was not at all comfortable about wearing blood on her clothes, especially someone else's. I nodded before she turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I flinched as I heard the door slam shut. I could hear the water running when Eric came over to stand at my side, I had a bone to pick with my child.

"The door Eric" those three words caused him to sigh. He needs to learn to control his emotions when Sookie was around; he is not realizing that he is treating her still as if she was just a bloodbag, and not our fated pair. Once he accepts this he will be able to give her the respect she deserves. I was annoyed when he completely ignored my question, answering it with one of his own. I sighed.

"What is she Godric?" he asked. I could tell that he didn't believe that she was just a part-fairy, he was very observant when he wanted to be. I had to admit to myself that I was curious when I could tell that he was hiding something about her from me. If she has experienced any other signs of magic, then it is essential that I must know. I need to know if I need to contact her relative, which I was not looking forward to. I turned to face him, narrowing my eyes and spoke to him, making it more like a command than a question.

"Tell me, has she experienced any...unexplained skills?" I asked.

"Yes. Apart from that episode when you took her from the restaurant she has. I take it you know that she seems to glow when during sex..." he stopped while I nodded, I started to remember her naked body glowing next to mine as I made her cum for me. "...well when I finally got her to yield to me that night you left, I was just about to carry her to the bed, but found I didn't have to. We were already there..." he continued. Great now I knew that I had no other choice but to contact him. "...what is she Godric?" he asked again.

"Yes, what am I?" I heard from the other side of the room. I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized that Sookie was now in the room with us. I narrowed by eyes at Eric, why didn't he warn me, but all I got out of him was a shrug. A shrug, my child just shrugged at me, I shook my head in disappointment. As I returned my gaze to Sookie I was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. Her face was scrubbed clean and her hair was brushed straight and still partly wet from where she had brushed the tangles from it. All she had on was one of my child's shirts; she truly was a vision of beauty. I could feel my fangs slowly descend with a _click_ and I could hear my child do exactly the same. I could feel my length grow hard with anticipation, I was silently willing it to go down, now was not the time. I sighed, I was going to have to come clean with what I knew, and I was not looked forward to it, saying the least. I motioned for her to follow me to the couch, I had a feeling she would need to sit down, when I came clean with her about what I know of her heritage.

"Well...?" she spoke. Annoyance came through the bond, she was not happy about me taking a few moments to think through my words carefully. She was fidgeting a lot so I decided that I might as well get this over and done with.

"Ok..." I began "you heard Eric taking about what we have seen and it was obvious that you have no idea until I pointed out the glowing thing this morning, Yes?" I started. I saw my child's eyebrows rise up when I spoke of sharing a shower with her this morning, but he kept quiet. Sookie just nodded, she seemed to be taking this well so far so I decided to continue. "...You are not human Sookie, you are so much more. Your powers are now awaking inside of you where they have been dormant for all your years. You telepathy is just the start...you are part-fairy, but that's not all you are..." I decided to stop there, judging her reaction to what I have just told her. I felt a sudden surge of surprise from both Sookie and my child. I was ashamed that I had kept this from him, but I knew it was necessary at the time. I continued to listen to Sookies emotions and feelings to how she was taking the news. I was expecting anything but the emotion I got, it was pain. What the hell!

"Sookie are you ok? I know that this is a lot to take in." I wanted to know what had her so upset, I knew the news of her heritage would come to her with a massive shock, but where was all this pain coming from. She broke her gaze from mine, staring at her hands, which were grasped together on her barely covered thighs. I was startled by what came out of her mouth next.

"Is that why you are with me...because I have magic?" she asked quietly. I was truly stunned, how could she think that was the only reason to why we were with her. I was sitting by her side in no time, and was pleased to see that my child was on her other. In unison we both growled no! As she took each of our hands I was relieved that she believed us. I growled low in my throat when I felt her warm hand take mine, I wanted to feel all of her so much as my hardened length jerked at the thought of her squirming beneath me.

"Am I in danger? Does anyone else know? Is there anyone else like me? What exactly am I?" She was shooting questions at me, expecting me to have all the answers. I thought about her questions, judging the best way to answer them, I was also anxious on how to bring up the blood bond. It would surely awaken more of her hidden powers with mine, and my child's potent blood running through her veins. I would have to treat that situation extremely carefully; if I didn't then she would think we are trying to trap her into being to us. That I did not want, so I decided to try and answer some of her questions first.

"First my dear let me remind you that we care so much about you, I believe that we are fated, you are a gift to us from the gods. I want you to trust me and my child with your life, as we will trust you with ours. You will become powerful, even more then I, so you will always be in danger of being killed. Every vampire will want you for themselves or dead if they ever hear of what you are, but we will protect you with our lives, even when you can protect yourself. As for anyone else knowing what you are, I am not sure. I am 2,000 years old, and there are only a few other vampires older then myself who will know what you are. As for whether there is anyone like you, then I safely say yes." I replied slowly. Wanting her to realize that all I wanted to do was love her and protect her with my life. I scanned over her face looking for any sign that she refused to believe what I was telling her, but to my surprise she looked deep in thought, not troubled at all by what I was saying. She was truly an amazing creature and she was ours.

"Who is this creature like me, can I meet them, are they still alive?" she carried on with her questions, but stayed calm, through the bond and by her body language. She was taking this too well, that concerned me.

"He is alive but is in another realm. He probably knows about you my petite, he is a great and powerful man but his powers are nothing like yours, and you are just learning about them. I will contact him if you wish to meet him."

I was relieved that she nodded. I was carefully pondering about how I was going to bring up the subject of the blood bond, I want to do it tonight but would have to approach the subject with care.

"We wish to blood bond with you." My child stated. I felt another jolt of surprise come from Sookie as she turned her gaze to Eric with raised brows. How could he be so forward with pointing it out like that, we have only just got her calmed down, I have just revealed to her that she is not human, for peats sake, has he lost his mind!

**A/N Hope you liked where I went with is story, I made this chapter longer than I normally would but that is what you guy want. Don't worry though, I have already started on the following chapter... expect LEMONS!**


	26. Playing With Pleasure

**A/N I'm relieved that you enjoyed my previous long chapter. I was worried that it wouldn't work but I thought I should pay more attention to the plot, plus I really want to add some more lemons to the story. They are vampires after all, can't get rid of their sexual instinct, but with Sookie now knowing what she is, and with her experimenting with her new skills, will sex with the two vampires get interesting...**

"_We wish to blood bond with you." He stated. I felt another jump of surprise come from Sookie as she turned her gaze to Eric with raised brows. How could he be so forward with pointing it out like that, we have only just got her calmed down, I have just revealed to her that she is not human, for peats sake, has he lost his mind!_

**Chapter 26**

SOOKIES POV

When Godric finished explaining everything he knew about what I was, I found myself slightly annoyed that he had kept this from me all this time, but I was also relieved that I finally had a lead to finding all the answers I desperately wanted to know. I knew that with me being a telepath meant that I was more to me than just any old human, but what Godric is saying is that, I have magic? Do I really believe that? And not only that by I finally get to meet someone who can give me some answers about what I am, I will have to get Godric to make a meeting as soon as possible.

"We wish to blood bond with you." I heard Eric say as he broke my train of thought. I was surprised when I heard the term "blood bond" from him and turned to meet his gaze in confusion. I didn't have a clue what a blood bond was, Bill never told me anything like that. I knew that somehow it must be important since they were asking in the first place, but I found I was deeply curious to find out what it was.

"Blood bond?" I asked in confusion. I didn't know who was going to answer my question but I was even more confused when I saw Godric narrow his gaze at Eric. I was becoming very uncomfortable sitting in-between them, it was as if they were having a mental conversation or something. Strange. Finally, my two vampires started to explain, though they seemed to tense up a bit.

"Yes. A blood bond is a sacred bond, ever since we met you Sookie; it has always been our plan." Eric finally spoke. I creased my brows when he finished. I was still confused to what a blood bond actually was, but when he confessed that it had always been his plan I found that I was starting to get wound up by the fact he was making plans for me. I glanced over at Godric to see that he look concerned, probably since he could sense my emotions, which weren't good at the moment I must admit. I released their hands and sat up a little straighter. I heard them both growl when I removed my hands from there's, but I wanted answers.

"So tell me, what is a blood bond?" I asked. I pointed my question at Godric since he had been so honest and open with me a while ago, he had better be now. He seemed to think about the best way to explain it to me, but finally starting explaining it to me.

"Well my petite. A blood bond is when a vampire chooses a human who they want to spend the rest of eternity with, this can be done with the bond. The one we share now is a very weak version of a blood bond. _Once_ we do it we will be able to sense your emotions better, and you will be able to feel ours. You will know how we are feeling which is why it is very rare to find vampires who have blood bonded with a human; it can be a great weakness if the human betrays them." He said. I was becoming more annoyed when I heard him say _once_ and not _if, _like I didn't have a choice in the matter. I narrowed my eyes as I began to think this through. Why the hell would they want to blood bond with me if it would make them weaker? Obviously I would never do anything to hurt them, but why would they take the risk?

"Why would you want this?" I asked suspiciously, I knew that there was more to this blood bond then they were letting on and I wasn't going to jump straight into something like this.

"Why would we not. You are special Sookie, and neither of us would, or could, ever let you go now, you mean to much to us." It was Eric who answered. I couldn't help but feel my anger and annoyance be replaced with love. But could I really love them, they are vampires after all, but if this bond was going to strengthen that then why not.

"What else are you not telling me?" I knew there was more to it than that, and I wanted to know everything so I directed my question at Godric. He seemed relieved that I was even considering this blood bond.

"When we are blood bonded you must understand that it is permanent. It can never be broken, even though you will end up becoming extremely powerful, the bond can still never be broken. You will be ours and we will be yours. We will always know how you are feeling as well as you know how we are, but there is more... We will also know exactly where you are if we wanted to find you. This is one of the main reasons we want this, if you are ever in any danger than we will be able to feel it and track you down. Other reasons are that every vampire will automatically know that you belong to another, so if they touch you then they can, and will be punished. You will also become a lot more sexually attracted to the both of us and sex will become a lot more intense." He finished, never leaving his gaze from mine, worried that I was going to bolt off or through a fit. I didn't care about the sexually feelings, I was already having plenty of them, and as for the sex being more intense, well I was totally up for that. I sat back on the sofa and relaxed a bit, I found that I didn't mind the sharing feelings, but what worried me was how much control they would have over me. Forever was a long time which meant I needed to think about this carefully. Did I really want to spend the rest of my life with them? Of course I did, they were all I had left, apart from my brother.

"Let's say I did do this bond thing, how does it work?" I found myself seriously considering this bond, which shocked me as soon as the words left my mouth, but somehow it felt...right. Like it was meant to happen, did I really believe that we were fated like Godric said?

"Well we would all share blood three times to form the bond." He said excitedly, it was as clear as day that this meant a lot to him, and I found it did to me to. As I looked over at Eric I could see his face was also lit up with the same excitement as Godric's was. Must be a vampire thing, but then it hit me, if I wasn't human like they were saying, then would this bond thing work. I cleared that thought out of my head; they wouldn't bring the blood bond up if it wasn't. I took in a deep breath after considering all the pros and cons and slowly nodded.

"Ok I will do this bond with you two." I finally answered, I felt mean keeping them in suspense when I had my answer.

As soon as the words left my mouth I head the _clicks_ of their fangs as they descended. I could feel my sex heating up as I looked at those gorgeous fangs, why the hell did I get so aroused every time I saw them? That I was sure I would never get. I could hear two sharp intakes of breath as they breathed in my heightened scent, their eyes went dark with hunger and need, and I could tell that they were both rock hard by now. Before I could utter another word Eric lips came crashing onto mine full force, I knew that they would be bruised by daytime but I found I really didn't care. My arm snaked around his neck as I returned the kiss, pulling him closer then he already was. He forced his tongue into my mouth seeking mine, caressing it with his own. I felt Godric's hand running up my thigh and I moaned at the contact, I was so lucky to have two of the sexiest vampires I had ever met bringing me pleasure like no one else could.

I could feel it now, the magic inside of me coming to the surface, I was sure I was literally glowing right now, but what shocked me was that it didn't bother me, it in fact made me smile against the lips which were currently giving me one of the best kisses I had ever had. I regrettably broke the kiss to look down at myself to see if I was glowing. I gasped when I saw my skin shimmering in the glow. I didn't stare for long as another set of perfect lips captured mine in another steamy kiss causing me to moan. I decided that I would try something; I knew that it would work but I decided to give it ago. I wished with all my might, concentrated as hard as I could that I was lying sexually on the bed in nothing but a sexy red teddy, that my hair was dry and cascaded beautifully down my back. I pictured it in my mindI didn't know why that thought entered my mind, or where the hell it came from, but I found I really wanted to look good for my vampires.

_Poof!_

I felt an extremely pleasurable tingle pass across my entire body before landing on a very soft surface. I gasped when I realised I was laying on my own on the middle of the bed, I was afraid to look down, but when I did I found what I was expecting. I was wearing nothing but a silk red teddy, my hair was dry and was in long curls flowing down my back. I gasped again, but found I was looked forward to my vampires seeing me more than thinking over what the hell just happened. I laughed when I heard two very frustrated growls from the other room; they must have heard me as they were at the door in no time.

"Heya boys" I spoke as sexily as I could, causing me to laugh when I saw the strained look on their faces.

Shock...

Amazement...

Surprise...

Lust...

Lots of lust, was clearly present on their faces, I found that I was in fact looking forward to my newfound powers; it would keep them on their toes that's for sure.

**A/N so what did you think? Please REVIEW!**


	27. Forming The Bond

**A/N Well I was in the mood for a bit of lemony action for this chapter, so I'm just warning you ahead but I doubt it would stop any of you anyway. Lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others, I really did enjoy writing it for you guys to read. For the following lemony scene I decided to add an unknown pov, please tell me if it worked out alright. So please ENJOY!**

_Lots of lust, was clearly present on their faces, I found that I was in fact looking forward to my newfound powers; it would keep them on their toes that's for sure. _

**Chapter 27**

ERIC'S POV

"Ok I will do this bond with you two." As soon as those words left her lips I couldn't hold back any longer, I smashed my lips with hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth. I was glad that she didn't mind my forcefulness; she seemed to enjoy it as her tongue worked its way around my fangs, it only turned me on more. I could feel the lust flowing thorough both the bonds I shared with my maker and my lover. I was just about to work my shirt off her when suddenly _Poof!_ She was replaced with nothing but air. I looked at my maker in shock, hoping he would have the answer to where she had gone, but instead he was as dumb folded as I was. I growled in frustration with my maker. Where the hell was she? I was just about to ask Godric what he knew before I heard Sookies delicious laugh eco the room. Without wasting anytime we followed the noise to the bedroom, only seconds had passed but I was a shocked as hell when I my Sookie came into view. She was lying on the bed, posed and looked as sexy as hell. She was bare except for a silk red teddy with showed her bust off to the best of her advantage. Her long flawless legs were glistening with the rest of her skin, thanks to her radiating glow. Her smile light up that perfect face of hers, it was mixed with lust and humour.

"Heya boys" she spoke. She sounded as sexy as hell causing me to growl low in my throat. I exchanged a look with my maker before I pounced.

UNKNOWN POV

Eric and Godric took one look at Sookie sprawled out on the bed and pounced. Their need filled growls echoed in the bedroom as they made their way over to the half naked Sookie. Her devious laugh was like music to their ears as they got closer to their very naughty Sookie. They were still confused over what had just happened but their lust soon took over with the need to claim the goddess in front of them. With Godric being older he reached the glowing beauty first, his lips claimed hers as his hands roamed vigorously around her body causing her to gasp at the erotic sensations. Less than a second later Eric was on the bed planting sexual kissing on every inch of her neck. Sookie moaned deep in her throat and could feel her already wet core start to coat her thighs.

"Sookie!" they both growled in her ear as they each took a perky breast in their hands. Her nipples instantly pebbled as her back arched with pleasure when they started squeezing, licking and nipping her mouth, neck and breasts. As her two vampires started to bring her pleasure she let her hands move down her sides, when she got to her destination she desperately tried to free the glorious plenty's from the denim barriers. Her fingers caught the zippers of both her lovers and slowly pulled the down, lucky they were both going commando as their painfully hardened lengths freed themselves from their prison. She took each of them in her small hot hands, stroking their lengths as they hissed and gasped in delight. Her eyes had glazed over with lust along with her two vampires, and her glow grew brighter as they continued their pleasurable torture on the small blonde. They clawed and ripped at her small teddy wishing to remove it, she released a breath she didn't know she held when she felt her breasts bounce free when the small teddy was reduced to nothing but shreds on the floor.

As she continued her own assault on them, her vampire's hands roamed over every inch of her now bare skin, nipping her skin with their sensitive fangs, but not breaking the skin yet.

"Sookie, when we bite you, bite us hard!" Godric spoke, his voice husky as he was trying desperately not to lose his cool. She managed to stop thrashing her head, long enough to nod to show she understood. "Good girl" he smirked. She wilfully screamed their names as she felt two long digits insert themselves into her welcoming core, she opened her heavy lids to realise that it was Eric's hand bringing her this pleasure, while Godric continued his assault on her breast, growling against it because of her heaving chest pressing her perked nipple further into his welcoming mouth. She started to grind against Eric's hand as he quicken his pace.

When Eric's fingers continued their sensual movements in and out of her, she withered and thrashed as her climax hit her. She screamed their names again and again as they bit into her warm, firm breasts, flicking and sucking the nipple as they drank her intoxicating blood from the source. Sookie was so caught up in the moment that she almost forgot to keep up her end of the deal, without another thought she sank her blunt teeth into Godric's shoulder, causing his ancient blood to flow into her mouth. She felt Godric flinch before he roared her name and came violently in her small hand which continued to stroke him. She was shocked when she realized that Eric had not yet cum, she could feel him tense as he tried to hold off, but even she knew that he couldn't hold off for long.

"Bite me lover" he purred against her breast and raised his wrist to her mouth. As soon as Godric's wound closed, she quickly bit into Eric's wrist as well, causing him to growl and release into her small hand. She continued to suck and lap at his blood while her vampires licked her new puncher marks closed. When her vampires wound healed its-self she laid back panting, she licked her lips and whimpered as she felt Eric remove his fingers from her core. She watched in fascination as he brought them towards his lips and sucked his fingers, which were coated in his clear juices. His eyes never left hers as his tongue lapped his fingers clean before moving in on her mouth. She tasted herself in his mouth and felt that all too familiar feeling as she felt her sex heat up again.

When Eric's lips parted from her they were replaced with Godric's. She moaned and was rewarded with a low growl from her vampire. When he broke the kiss, both her vampires quickly discarded any remaining clothes as Sookie wiped her hands on the sheets. She felt Godric begin to kiss his way down her, causing her to whimper and him growl. Erics mouth covered hers as his hands kept her breasts busy. Her moan was muffled by Eric's lips as she felt Godric's tongue kissing her drenched folds. She began to toss and whither under the pleasure and felt the older vampire grasp her hips to keep her still. His tongue darted out and began to lap and suck at her pleasure centre causing her hair to thrash around her face. Just seconds before her she could feel her peak Godric removed his head from between her legs. She screamed in frustration until she felt Eric begin to kiss his was down her body. Her eyes were tightly shut as she felt Eric's tongue now working her hard. She knew that he could feel her pleasure as he was growled vigorously against her core. When he finally let her cum he drank everything she had to give him before they both plunged their fangs into each side of her shoulders. She followed their lead, biting both of them again in turn. She found she loved, and now craved the taste of their delicious blood as it yet again hit her tongue. She could feel them cum with her but didn't realised until later that Eric and Godric had been up to a little tousle of their own. She watched as they licked each other's juices off their hands, finding this highly erotic and an extreme turn on.

They let her rest for a few minutes but couldn't resist touching her sweat covered body as she panted and gasped for breath. Once her heart rate began to slow down Godric lifted her up, placing her above his yet again aroused length. She felt Eric planting kisses on her back as he lined himself up to her other entrance. Her glow had now increased and all three of them where surrounded in the powerful aura, even though the two vampires noticed, they found themselves aching to be inside of her. She continued to scream their names as both Godric and Eric inserted themselves in her, and began moving at a fast pace. The room was filled with moans, growls and screams as they rode each other like wild animals until their peaks finally came and they all climaxed hard and violently together. As they bit into each other for the third time they could all feel the new blood bond that was in place?

As they lay together, with a panting Sookie in the middle, the vampires waited for dawn to take them, but this time Sookie joined them in their rest.

**A/N So what did you think. Now that they are blood bonded will they be able to keep their hands off each other? Probably not. Lol. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Love to hear them. **


	28. Already Showing Signs

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews you guys gave me for the last chapter. I was worried that the "unknown pov" was going to be a disaster, but you have completely restored my faith in it. I normally would update a couple of chapters a day but have been busy today with work, so I have made this chapter slightly longer than what I normally do. Sorry but I will try and update as often as I can, I know how annoying it is when you have to wait for updates. So here is chapter. So please ENJOY!**

_As they lay together, with a panting Sookie in the middle, the vampires waited for dawn to take them, but this time Sookie joined them in their rest. _

**Chapter 28**

SOOKIES POV

I released a moan as I felt feather like touches send shivers across my skin, I knew that I had slept through the day, my vampires made sure of that, I smiled to myself as started to replay everything that had happened that night. I was still not happy about how they had treated that Were, but I understand about their instincts and that I can't change that. And apart from the killing people over minor things, did I really want to?

"Morning lover" a certain sexy vampire of mine whispered lovingly in my ear, making me instantly aroused. Wow, I hadn't even woken up yet and I was as horny as hell, and by the sound of growls filling the room I could tell that I was not the only one.

"Morning" I replied lazily. I hadn't woken up properly yet, but I found I felt great, really great actually. Must be down to me drinking their blood, I remembered when I had had Bills blood; I would feel alive and awake afterwards, but Eric's and Godric's blood, wow! Before Eric could even get started I found that I really needed to pee, my little bladder was becoming extremely uncomfortable. I knew that Eric would probably, no definitely want to have some fun this morning, but I couldn't help but think about the bathroom and how I really needed to go. I released another small moan as I felt a strange, but familiar feeling spread across my body. And then

_Poof!_

I gasped loudly. The tingling sensation was beginning to fade and I looked around to find myself in the bathroom. I expected myself to be in shock, or panic but I found that I wasn't, it felt...right somehow. Before I even began to try and work out how I was doing this, my bladder was calling to me so I tended to my human needs since I was here. When I finished I washed my hands and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I looked amazing if I do say so myself. My hair looked blonder, my skin smoother and any blemishes I had were now gone, but overall I just looked healthier. Then my attention moved down my body, expecting to see myself covered in bruises and bite marks I was surprised to see that my skin was floorless. A blush covered my body as it hit me, I was completely naked and I was NOT used to being so...natural.

"Sookie?" both Eric and Godric growled. I flinched as a sudden surge of emotion hit me:

Confusion...

Frustration...

I nearly lost my footing as I leant against the sink as my legs turned to jelly beneath me. Great this meant the blood bond was in place, but I didn't expect anything as strong as this. I could clearly tell Godric's emotions, Eric's, and mine apart with ease but feeling them all at once for the first time was a bit of a shock. Once I composed myself I grabbed a furry white robe that was hanging on a hook, wrapping it around me doing the belt loosely around my waist. As I walked out the room, I saw Godric and Eric sitting up straight on the bed, with very strange expressions on their faces. I couldn't help but giggle, drawing their attention to me, but their expression and emotions were not what I expected to see.

Panic...

Frustration...

Confusion...

Anger...

Lust...

All slammed into me at once, I put my hand on the door frame to support my weight, after I took a couple of deep breaths, I looked them straight in the eye and said in a harsh but breathless tone

"Could you please have some sort of control over your emotions, I am new to all this you know!"

"Sorry" they both muttered, I breathed a breath of relief as I felt their strong emotions dial down a couple of notches. I could still feel their emotions, though not as harsh. Confusion and frustration were present on their devilish faces, as well as a look that obvious said that they were expecting something from me. Probably the situation where for some reason I keep poofing everywhere I want to go. It seemed to happen a lot easier this time though; Godric did mention something about blood strengthening it. Never mind I will have to figure it out later, right now I found myself starving. As I looked around for my clothes all I found was, what used to be a very cute red teddy torn to shreds on the floor. I sighed, all my stuff was in Bills room still, I was just about to mention this to Godric before I realized that Bill had been banished. So I could go on my own with no problem. I gave my still stunned vampires one of my sweetest smiles before making my way to the door to exit from the room so I could go get some of my stuff. As I made my way over to the door, I stilled as I felt a slight change in both of their emotions, Eric's was definitely the most forward with his though.

Confusion...

Frustration...

But mostly anger. What the hell with they have to be angry about I thought. I gave them a confused look, before shrugging it off and started to close the last few feet to the door. I squealed in surprise when I was now face to face with a very unhappy looking Eric, his eyes had narrowed slightly and his fangs where bearing, but this time I didn't feel lust, I felt a sudden burst of anger. I knew that it wasn't just mine but Eric's as well, but I was not in the mood for Eric's games, I hadn't eaten for hours and I wanted to get dressed! I tried to move past him, but soon discovered that was a mistake. I flinched with surprise as I felt his cool hand grasp my lower arm in a loose but firm hold.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled. I could see Godric out of the corner of my eye, but he was just watching with concern, not even attempting to sort out his child. I returned my full gaze to Eric's, narrowing my eyes at him as I did so.

"Out" I answered calmly. I was not going to be kept here like a prisoner, when all I wanted to do was cross the hall for petes sake. I saw and felt his body tense up as I tried unsuccessfully to try and wiggle free from his grasp.

"You are not going anywhere" he growled. I narrowed my eyes further at his statement. Who the hell did he think he was? I was not going to put up with this; I started to question whether this new bond was such a good idea. I felt my anger rise within me, as well as the familiar feeling each time I was about to poof away. I was just about to open my mouth until Godric interrupted, probably sensing my anger and magic bubbling up inside of me.

"Eric, release her" he calmly spoke. After a growl Eric did as his maker asked him to, but he refused to move out of my way.

"Excuse me Eric" I politely asked, even though all I felt like was whipping that sneer off his face. I would be lying if I said that he looked awful when he sneered, but truth was he looked as sexy as he always did. Grurr why did he always look so good! As I tried to move past him again, the only reaction I got was a low warning growl.

"Sookie..." I turned my head to see that Godric had taken a couple of steps towards us, he still looked concerned for some reason. "Where are you going?" he asked. Since he asked so politely, unlike a certain blonde Viking, I decided to answer him.

"I don't have any clothes here, I was going to the room that me and Bill shared to get some of my stuff" I spoke calmly. I wasn't surprised when they both growled low when I mentioned Bills name. I mean I know I hate the vampire, but come on they were overacting again. I mean I was the one he hurt physically and emotionally. Godric seemed to take his time before replying.

"Could we talk first?" he asked. I found it extremely hard to say no to him, so I decided that I could wait a while before eating. I nodded and started to make my way over to the couch before I remembered my manners. Gran would have definitely scolded me if she was still with us.

"Do you two want a true blood?" I asked. Eric seemed surprised by me offering but nodded the same as Godric had. As I made my way over to the cabinet I took two bottles out and heated them up in the small microwave in the corner of the room. As soon as I took the bottles from the microwave the smell hit me, it wasn't intoxicating, but it smelled...appetizing. I mentally shook myself for thinking of such a disgusting thought, me drinking bottled blood, hah. As I walked back over to my two vampires I gave them their drinks and sat in the large armchair. I slouched down, and shut my legs, didn't want them getting any ideas now.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. I really wanted to hurry up and get this over and done with, I was really hungry. I glanced at Eric when I heard his answer to my question.

"Your magic" when he noticed my eyebrows raze he decided to elaborated. "You cannot deny it Sookie, your magic is already getting stronger. You are...teleporting from one place to another. Last night you changed your clothes in seconds. That is not nothing Sookie." His voice was still showing signs of annoyance. I knew what he was on about, so I took a few seconds to think.

"I don't know how I'm doing it" I replied truthfully. He started to say something else but all I could think of was how hungry I was, I would do anything for some tasty buttered toast right now. As soon as the thought left my mind I slightly moaned as a wonderful tingle spread across my body, I also heard Godric and Eric's growls as they shared this strange pleasure with me. But all too soon it was gone, and I was left confused until I saw a plate full of toast in front of me. My eyes light up as my stomach growled.

"Oooh Yum!" I said excitedly, clapping my hands together like a little school girl, but before I could even reach for a slice I felt a sudden jolt of surprise from both my vampires. As I reached out and took a slice, I began nibbling on it as my vampires stared at me intensely, waiting for me to finish. After eating 3 out of the 6 slices my tummy was full as I was no longer hungry. As I looked back at my vampires I saw that they were looking at me strangely, both Godric's and Eric's eyes were staring at me as if I had just grown another head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What. Do you realize what you just did?" Eric spoke; his voice still carried a threatening tone to it, as if he thought I was lying to him. I raised a brow at him, I really didn't see what the big deal was about. "You just made toast appear in front of you Sookie." He continued.

"I was hungry" was the only reply I could think of. Was he not happy that I was eating in front of him? I waited for him to continue.

"Sookie..." he growled, I could feel his temper rising. "...I do not care for that answer! Now tell me how you made food appear in front of you!" he spat. I could feel my temper rising, how dare her tell me what to do. He may think he owns me, but I am my own women. I shot up out of my seat and stared him right in the eye.

"Do not tell me what to do!" I hissed, causing his temper to rise with mine. He too shot out of his seat and was seconds away from coming up with a probably spiteful comment until our heads snapped around once we heard Godric's voice filling the room.

"Will you two stop fighting for a bloody second, you are like children! Eric retract you fangs and sit, Sookie will tell us when she is ready, it is obvious that she is confused about what you are asking of her!" he growled, I flinched as his voice was filled with power and authority. I returned to my seat and watched Eric as his fangs retracted and he sat back down. After waiting a few minutes Godric started to talk.

"Now Sookie, what my child was trying to ask you was how you are managing to be so calm about your powers. You are able to make things appear from nowhere and move from place to place without any difficulty. Will you please explain?" he asked. I suddenly realised what they wanted to know, I found myself puzzled that I hadn't really thought out what I had been doing, the bed, the red teddy, the bathroom and now the toast. It didn't bother me, or even concern me; it just felt like I was meant to do it. I relaxed against the couch and pondered my answer before I spoke.

"To be completely honest Godric I haven't really given it much thought. I know I should be puzzled, scared or confused at the least but it just feels right to me. Like It's what I am meant to do." I answered. I saw as Godric's face take on a thoughtful expression, I liked that look on him I think. I didn't even need to look into the bond as his feelings were pretty much shown on that sexy face of his. He took a few minutes so I decided to try and eat another slice of toast, it seemed like hours had passed until he finally blurted out the last thing I expected.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I made it slightly longer for those of you that mentioned you wanted the chapters lengthened. Hope you like this one as much as the others. Please REVIEW!**


	29. Du er min!

**A/N Hope you liked the last chapter as well as this one. I was on such a role that I didn't stop with chapter 28 but started to write 29 as well. I know that you don't have any complaints with that, well I hope not at least. Please review both chapters as I am interested to know what you thought of the previous chapter as well as this one. I hope you like where this story is going, I know that Sookies powers are transforming really fast but I thought it was about time that Sookie got some skills of her own, soon in the story she may have to use them in upcoming chapters. Please ENJOY!**

"_To be completely honest Godric I haven't really given it much thought. I know I should be puzzled, scared or confused at the least but it just feels right to me. Like it's what I am meant to do." I answered. I saw as Godric's face take on a thoughtful expression, I liked that look on him I think. I didn't even need to look into the bond as his feelings were pretty much shown on that sexy face of his. He took a few minutes so I decided to try and eat another slice of toast, it seemed like hours had passed until he finally blurted out the last thing I expected. _

**Chapter 29**

SOOKIES POV

I was taken back with his sudden comment that we needed to leave; though I was glad that he didn't keep asking questions I couldn't answer, I would definitely miss this hotel in Dallas. As I sat there I looked over at my Viking, his expression was emotionless and for once I was glad for the blood bond. He was mainly angry which didn't surprise me much; I was still kind of ticked off at the minute myself.

"Urm ok, I will just go get my stuff, when we leaving?" I asked while rising from my seat, I felt like I could run a mile thanks to last night. Whether yielding so soon was such a good idea was something I would have to think about. I didn't regret it yet, but I knew it was still too early to tell in the long run.

"Since the plane ride is only a couple of hours, me and my child will rest most of the way. We have arranged a private plane so we won't have to worry about missing our flight. I have arranged for someone to cover my area since I will be coming with you." He answered. I was a little surprised that all the travel plans had been sorted out, that reminds me I need to check that Jason can get back. I don't want to invite him on the plane when my two vampires are resting for the day, he did join the FOTS in the first place. I was also shocked that we were going by plane; I mean you could easily drive from here to home, but I decided not to question it. I nodded my head and rose from my seat, as I looked over at the small clock on the night stand I realized that the night was still young. As I looked back at my vampires I saw them starring at me in anticipation, I smirked, maybe I should practice my new found skill of getting dressed by magic. I giggled to myself causing both Eric and Godric's fangs to edge down partly. Urm what should I surprise them with?

I closed my eyes and pictured what I wanted to wear; I pictured myself wearing a mildly short strapless dress. I pictured it fraying out at the bottom slightly, and to be in the colour of blood red. I smiled, thinking back to when Eric mentioned how much he liked me wearing red one night at Fantasia. I also pictured my hair flowing down my back, brushed smooth to bring out my blonde curls; I also thought about make-up, I was a girl after all. I grinned broadly when I felt my magic welling up inside of me and moaning slightly as I felt that familiar feeling cover my body and then

_Poof!_

When I opened my eyes I looked at my vampires, their eyes were dark with lust and their fangs completely exposed. I shivered with anticipation as I was hit with a strong wave of lust through the bond. I looked down and saw the exact dress I had memorized in my head; I bet I looked amazing in it. I ran my hand through my hair in an attempt to look seductive, but found it had grown, it now ran freely all the way down to my lower back. That I was not expecting.

"Crap!" I muttered more to myself then them without meeting their eyes; I must have imagined my hair like this without even realizing. As I continued to run my hand through my now longer curls, I found it felt amazing against my skin. I was hit with another wave of lust and I felt a heat spread between my thighs, as I looked up I made the mistake of looking into their eyes. I gasped. Without any warning I felt a cool hand move my hair from my neck, nuzzling the dip in my shoulder as he purred near my ear.

"You look...breath-taking, my lover" I felt my thighs coat with my arousal and two sets of growls filled the room. I moaned as I tilted my head to the side, giving my lover more room to explore. I could see that Godric was just about to pounce until I heard a phone ring, then realizing it was Godric's. I don't know why that shocked me so much, I just didn't expect him to have anything like a mobile with him. I watched as he answered and started to talk. Once he hung up I could see that he was not pleased to be interrupted, he walked towards me eyes were still glazed with lust but anger was also present, and I could tell he was trying to retract his fangs, but having no luck.

"Sorry my petite, but I must check our flight is secure..." he purred. I could tell he was lying but I was completely distracted when I felt his right hand had on my check and even that small contact made my sex feel like it was on fire. I slowly nodded, not bothering to hide the disappointment on my face; he then looked at the Viking who was still planting kisses on every bit of skin he could find. I could feel his arousal pressed up against my lower back, causing me to gasp as I remembered the pleasure he could bring when inside of me. I was just about to plant a kiss on his lips when I suddenly felt him tense up behind me. Through the bond I could tell that his anger was at an all time high, what had made his mood to drastically change in such a short amount of time? I was just about to ask before Eric lips came crashing down on mine, I could feel that Godric was no longer in the room. I tried to pull away, I wasn't happy about being left out of things, but once his hand snaked around my stomach, forcing my back to press into his aroused cock I knew it was a losing battle.

His lips locked with mine, forcing my mouth open and inserting his tongue between my lips to seek mine. This wasn't what he did the other night; the kiss wasn't soft and gentle. No this kiss was rough and passionate, and made me go weak at the knees, I was positive that if he wasn't holding me up I would have melted to a puddle on the floor. I moaned into his mouth causing his length to jerk across the small of my back causing me to moan yet again. Without any warning Eric had me up against the wall and was now in front of me drawing out a gasp from me in surprise. His lips melded with mine yet again and I could feel his length now pressed up against my stomach causing me to moan in delight. I wanted him so badly right now I was afraid it would hurt if I didn't feel him inside of me. He was just about to rip off my new dress before a thought crossed my mind.

"No, don't rip it!" I murmured against his lips, my voice was shaky as Eric continued to have his assault on my lips. He didn't seem to agree with me wanting to keep my dress in one piece, but I really wanted to keep this dress, I looked and felt amazingly sexy when I was wearing it. He growled but luckily didn't rip it. I felt his hands slip around my back, and I realised a moan as I felt his large hands grab my arse and squeeze roughly. I could feel the magic inside of me, and I could see by the room lighting up that I was glowing with pleasure yet again. My hands got lost in his hair as I began to tug at it, tearing a growl of pleasure pass through his lips. I smiled against his lips, but soon found I needed to breathe. I broke the kiss causing him to whimper at the sudden lack of contact and I found that I was panting heavily; causing my generous chest to rise and fall with every deep breath I took.

I saw his eyes eyeing the tops of my breasts and knew it wouldn't be long before he would have them in his welcoming mouth. I didn't have to wait long before he pulled down the top of my dress, causing my breasts to spill out in front of him. In no time he was tucking, licking and sucking at my pebbled nipples as if his life depended on it, but I knew by the way he was drawing continuous moans from my lips that he was a god when it came to sex. I wrapped my legs around his waist, desperate to causing anytime of friction; I wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving me. He held my weight up easily with one hand on my arse. As I started to grind slowly against his length, I was pleased that he released a lust filled growl, I picked up my pace.

I then realized that I wasn't wearing any panties, I had forgotten to think about them along with my shoes. My eyes widened as I felt Eric's hand slip underneath my dress, he growled in approval when he found me bare and soaking fro him. He parted his lips from my breasts to stare into my eyes. I stared into his eyes to find exactly what I had been expecting, lust and desire where flowing between us through the bond and it was making us both as horny as hell. I shivered in pleasure as he brought his face close to mine, yet not touching.

"My lover" he purred. "I have to say that this is a great look for you" he finished before plunging a digit into my soaking wet core. I screamed out in pleasure as he began to pump in and out of me before adding another finger. I shook beneath him as I fell into my organism, riding my hips into his length as I rode through it. My head tilted back, leaning against the cool wall as my lips parted. I could see stars in my eyes as I felt him bit into my breast and drink, while he continued to work his fingers in and out of my sex. As soon as my organism had passed I wanted to return the pleasure that he had given me. My hands ripped his shirt before undoing the buckle on his jeans belt. He groaned in suspense, but I finally managed to undo the remaining barrier. I worked his jeans down and approved the man always tended to go commando and I got my hands on that gorgeous butt of his, while I planted kisses on his now bare chest. When I got to his nipple I took it into my mouth, playing with it with my tongue and teeth. I was rewarded with a moan as he shrugged off his remaining clothes. I was surprised I was still wearing my dress, but it seemed he had realised as well as he pulled in gently over my head. I went back to playing with his other nipple and I could feel his body shiver with the pleasure I was bringing to him.

"Bite a little" he asked huskily so I used my teeth. As soon as my blunt teeth pieced his skin, he roared my name before thrusting completely in my soaking core. I cried out in pain, he had never been so rough with me, but I found I liked it. It was obvious that he was claiming me as his mate. He was still for a few moments letting me adjust, I closed my eyes enjoying the immense pleasure he was bring me as he began to thrust in and out in long slow motions. The wound I had made had closed up and I licked the blood off my lips causing my Viking to growl and press his lips onto mine hungrily.

"Please..." I whispered as I used my hips to meet each one of his thrusts. I signalled that I wanted to go faster, and he seemed to like the idea as much as I did. I felt him pick up his pace as he pounded in and out of me with un-human speeds. I kept my eyes closed; the last thing I wanted to get was motion sickness. As I continued to scream his name I felt my climax coming, as well as his. I decided to try something that I had never done, not even with Bill but I had always wondered. I waited for Eric's pace to slow down slightly before I let my small hand slip in between us, I heard him hissed in surprise as I grabbed hold of his balls and started to massage them slightly while he never stopped his thrusting.

"Lover you are playing with fire..." he growled into my neck, I just replied with a smile. As I continued to massage him I could feel him tense as he tried to hold off as long as possible, I smirked, I couldn't have that. I let him have a couple thrusts before I squeezed his balls with enough pressure to get the desired effect. I screamed as he bit into my neck before coming hard inside of me as I felt his cool juices fill me up, running down the inside of my thighs. My own climax hit me just as hard screaming out his name as I came. After we rode out our aftershocks, Eric lazily licked the puncher marks he had made on my skin. As I rested my now heavy head back on the wall, I was shocked when Eric reverted into his Swedish language.

"Du er vlr alskaren, ingen enannars skal nlgons in har du" (you are ours lover, no one else shall ever have you) I gasped slightly when I knew exactly what he said, as if he had just spoke in English. I was even more shocked when my reply came out fluently in his own language.

"Jag er din sl du er min alskaren" (I am yours as you are mine lover) I purred smugly. I felt a sudden surge of surprise through the bond and felt him tense up slightly against me.

**A/N So what did you think of Sookie knowing Eric's language. Could this make it harder for him to hide things from her? Please REVIEW!**


	30. Reminded Of His Temper

**A/N Just letting you know that all the reviews you guys have been giving me are really making me want to write more. I was going to start writing this chapter a little later, but had some so decided to write it early. Hope you guys like it so please ENJOY!**

"_Jag er din sl du er min alskaren" (I am yours as you are mine lover) I purred smugly. I felt a sudden surge of surprise through the bond and felt him tense up slightly against me. _

**Chapter 30**

ERIC'S POV

I finished licking the wounds that my fangs had made on her flushed skin, taking longer then I really needed to, even though the wounds closed after the first couple of licks, I relished in the taste of her skin under my tongue. I found that even touching my lover gave me comfort I never knew I wanted until I found it, and now I have it panting beneath me, I couldn't imagine my life without my blonde bombshell. I was so sexually satisfied that I found myself speaking in my native tongue, something that only Pam and Godric have ever heard. I found that I have never been so comfortable in using it in front of anyone else. But even though I knew that she wouldn't understand my words, I found myself wanting to talk to her in my native tongue and maybe some time soon she will wish to learn it.

"Du er vlr alskaren, ingen enannars skal nlgons in har du" (you are ours lover, no one else shall ever have you) I murmured lovingly in her ear while I continued to attack her neck with my nose, I found I couldn't resist breathing in her delicious scent. I heard her gasp and surprise flooded through the blood; I assumed it was due to her never hearing my language before. I smiled against her soft skin.

"Jag er din sl du er min alskaren" (I am yours as you are mine lover) She purred in return. As soon as I heard my language pass her now slightly swollen lips I was shocked to my very core, did she just speck in my native tongue or was I imagining it. I could feel my muscles tense, if my lover did then how? I removed my face from her neck and pulled out of her, we both whimpered at the loss of contact but I needed to know for sure. It would be too good for this woman the gods have given us to be able to perfectly speak my language. I regret that had been long forgotten, and I was positive that only the few vampires older than me and my maker knew of it. I looked into her eyes, searching for whether or not I had heard correctly.

"Lover, did you understand me?" I asked. I was silently hoping that she had, I didn't fancy the idea of going mad, and whether that was possible for a vampire to do was beyond even me. I kept eye contact with her, searching her expression and the bond for her to answer my question honestly.

"Of course I did lover" she replied, I could tell she was using the word _lover_ in an attempt to sooth me, I could tell that she must have noticed my agitated state. She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow in question. Could she be serious, did she think it was funny to torment me? No human could have heard my language before, let alone long enough to learn it, and speak it fluently. She was hiding something from me! I took her upper arms in my hands, pushing her up against the wall causing her to squeal in surprise and annoyance.

"How do you know my language?" I growled at her, her eyes widened with fear and my grip on her tightened. No one should know my language, in these times my Swedish is never spoken, yet she is speaking it as if she had known it for years.

"Let go of me this instinct Eric Northman!" she spat as she tried to wiggle free from my grasp. I couldn't help but smirk at her feistiness; it was a definite turn on. I knew that I didn't have long before dawn and our flight, so I would have to make this quick.

"TELL ME!" I growled harshly growing impatient, causing her to flinch at the ice in my tone. I hated hurting her like this, but she needed to know who was in charge in this so called relationship, or what the hell she was calling it. When she didn't reply I growled low in my throat but flinched when it got the opposite effect to what I wanted. She stopped struggling in my grip and hung her head in front of her, I felt her whole body slouch and I was sure that if I wasn't holding her, she would have fallen. I was taken aback by her sudden change in stance; I flinched when I was suddenly hit with waves of sadness from her. As I released my hands from her arms I winced when I saw that I had left white finger marks on her skin. I must have held her more tightly then I realised or intended. I took her chin in my hand, forcing her to look at me, when her eyes met mine I knew I had been too harsh with her, I keep forgetting not to treat her like a pathetic fang-banger and not the beautiful creature she is. I watched as her tears trailed down her face, I was hit with another wave of sadness from her. As I brought up my other hand to caress her cheek, it was like a stake to the heart when she flinched away from me in fear.

"Sookie, jag beklagar. Behaga forllta jag for varelse sl hlrd" (Sookie, I am sorry. Please forgive me for being so harsh) I spoke softly, hanging my head in shame. I decided to speck in my native language, I could see if it was a one off or she could actually speak it fluently. I regretted my harsh actions completely, and the fear of her now resenting me, I had to sort this out.

"Behaga llta jag gl" (Please let me go) she whispered. I then realized that I was still pressing her up against the wall. I backed away from her slowly. How the hell was I going to fix this? I got the answer to my question, but was it worth it?

"Jag vill lov du" (I will leave you) I muttered before turning to leave her, I stopped when I suddenly felt a wave of love pass through the bond along with a small surge of pleasure. I creased my brows and tilted my head around to where my lover was standing, but found she was gone. A wave of longing surrounded me, I was a 1,000 vampire, feelings like this were a sign of weakness, I thought to myself. As I turned my head back around I was taken aback when I saw my blonde beauty in front of me. I again couldn't help but notice again how beautiful she looked even without her glow, I realized that she was the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I couldn't bear to lose her. If I had to, I would win her back!

I watched her as she raised her hand to her cheek, catching a fresh tear on her thumb. My eyes widened as I watched her in amazement, what was she doing. I searched her eyes for an answer to an unknown question but got nothing. Her eyes were filled with emotion and I found I could stare at their beauty for eternity. She brought her wet thumb to my lips and I opened my mouth to accept it. I was still confused at what she was doing until I felt her wet tear touch my tongue. My fangs slid down and I was instantly hard, I had never tasted something so...delicious. I looked into her eyes and saw her eyes had also glazed over with lust. This fucking woman is amazing! I grabbed her and roughly forced my tongue in her mouth, I was thankful that we were both still naked. I had a number of wicked thoughts cross my mind as I carried my lover bridal style towards the bed.

**A/N Sorry for the shorter update, but I thought where I ended it was a good starting point for the next chapter. But just reminding you, what's Godric up too? Hope you enjoyed it, don't worry the next update will be back to the normal length. Please REVIEW!**


	31. A Vision, Dream Or Real Life?

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I was glad that it turned out ok. I knew my last chapter was a little shorter than normal so I tried to make this one longer than usual. I noticed in a lot of your reviews you mentioned that I was being a little harsh with Eric's temper, but I wanted to show his wild side compared to Godric's carmer one. I also read that you mentioned in your reviews that you were curious about where Godric shot off too. Well don't worry in this chapter you will find out. Hope you ENJOY!**

_I watched her as she raised her hand to her cheek, catching a fresh tear on her thumb. My eyes widened as I watched her in amazement, what was she doing. I searched her eyes for an answer to an unknown question but got nothing. Her eyes were filled with emotion and I found I could stare at their beauty for eternity. She brought her wet thumb to my lips and I opened my mouth to accept it. I was still confused at what she was doing until I felt her wet tear touch my tongue. My fangs slid down and I was instantly hard, I had never tasted something so...delicious. I looked into her eyes and saw her eyes had also glazed over with lust. This fucking woman is amazing! I grabbed her and roughly forced my tongue in her mouth, I was thankful that we were both still naked. I had a number of wicked thoughts cross my mind as I carried my lover bridal style towards the bed. _

**Chapter 31**

?

The room was darkly lit and reminded me of the basement in Fantasia, I could smell the strong scent of rotten flesh as the room's stuffy temperature heated up the mangled flesh. The mood in the room was tense as I scanned around to figure out why I was here, and how I got in this disgusting place.

"Hello" I whispered and jumped when I felt my voice fill the room, where the hell was I? I started to walk around; I found that even though the room was darkly lit, I could see quite well. I could make out the dusty crates which surrounded the room, covered in dust as if they haven't been touched in years. There was nothing much else in the room as I scanned the floor and walls. I tried not to breathe through my nose as the rooms scent was making me gag in the back of my throat, breathing through my mouth wasn't as glamorous either as I could practically taste the dust which filled the room, making my eyes water with the thickness of it.

"Hello" I shouted this time; I felt chills run down my spine as I paced the room, running my hands up and down my arms as I felt a chill pass through me. I felt my eyes begin to prick as they threatened to release the tears which wanted to run freely down my face. I raised my head high, this was not the time to cry, and I had to get out of here! I stood and waited, where the hell was I? Minutes passed until I finally heard the first noise that filled the room. _Click! Click! _I realised that it must be the locks on the door, I ran to the other side of the room and cowered in the corner. I made sure I was hidden as well as I could be, but I was smart enough to know that if the person coming was a vampire coming into this...place, then they would know where to find me in seconds. Stupid human scent of mine! As I listened as hard as I could I heard a pair of heels come down the stairs, the room echoing the sound with every step she made. I held my breath, afraid to even make a sound.

"Bill, darling, it's me" I heard a female purr. I couldn't help but gasp before I realised I had made a sound; I covered my mouth with my hand, hoping to muffle any other sounds that may escape my lips. My eyebrows creased as tried to peak a glance at the women who knew Bill, I knew I had heard her voice before, but was having trouble placing it. I was glad my hand was over my mouth as it muffled another gasp when I realised who it was. Lorena. It appeared that she didn't know I was here; I was relived when she didn't even look my way when she strutted past my hiding place. Did she seriously not know I was here? No, she must have, she must be playing games with me! Stuck up bitch! I flinched when I heard a vicious growl echo the room; I shuffled in the corner so I could get a better look at where it came from.

"Piss off!" I heard a man hiss, I knew that voice. Bill. Of course, but what was he doing here with his maker? I shifted my position again and nearly screamed when my gaze landed on the most horrific sight I have ever seen. Bill was tied to the wall by large amounts of silver, know I think about it I realised where I could smell the scent of flesh from. I started to gag, I wanted to turn away but found I couldn't tear my gaze away from the man I used to love. His head hung down, but I could see the whites of his fangs as they showed over his bottom lip, he was shirtless and wearing a simple pair of black trousers and black dress shoes. I could see faint scares all over his chest that hadn't yet healed. How could I have missed him just hanging there, I admit that I hadn't covered that side of the room, but he must have heard me shouting. I was beginning to question why I hadn't yet been killed. What was going on here? I watched closely as his maker approached him, she wasn't angry by his comment, she actually looked amused. Amused!

"Now now Bill, I am your maker I deserve respect! I bet you didn't treat your blonde bitch with such foul manners" she hissed. She still looked amused as she continued to make her way over to him. She was wearing a long black dress which hugged her skinny frame, but I had to admit that it made her look more cheap than classy. Once she had closed the last few feet to my ex-lover I watched as she stood taking him in. His head still hung low and I winced when she slapped him hard across his face and laughed.

"I love you Bill, you are mine and you will love me back!" she screamed. I covered my ears slightly as her howl filled the room; she was a complete head case. As I continued to watch I watched closely as she bent down to pick up a long box, once she had it in her grasp she gently laid it onto a wooden crate. As soon as she opened it I thought I was going to be sick. It contained:

Knives

Hooks

Scissors

Axes

Everything that was needed to torture a vampire as their blades were all made of silver. I really didn't want to watch this, I hated Bill don't get me wrong but I would NEVER wish this kind of pain on anyone not even Lorena. Well maybe a little. NO! Still not her, I sighed.

"I will make you love me again Bill" she spoke softer now before picking up a long bladed knife. I tried to look away but I was frozen in place. _This is just a dream...this is just a dream_ I kept telling myself. I never thought I would be thinking this, but I really preferred those extremely annoying sexy fantasies with my two vampires then this. Anything but this, thinking of which were are my vampires? As I continued to watch I saw as she stabbed the knife into his shoulder and cut his pale flesh as if he was nothing more than a piece of meat. I screamed loudly before I slapped my hand across my mouth, fear was now pouring off me in waves, but neither of the two vampires even looked my way. It was as if I didn't exist. As I watched silently as Lorena carried on her torture on my ex-lover I found I couldn't take it anymore. I knew what I was about to do would get me killed, but I found I didn't care as much as I should, it was torture for me having to watch this. I got up from my crouched position, hissing as I felt my stiffened muscles stretch as I stood up straight.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as loud as I could, I felt the fear run through me as I waited for what was going to happen to me next. If she was going to torture me like she was Bill, I would rather just have her kill me. As I waited for my fate I found I was waiting longer than I expected, she was acting like I wasn't there. My head started swirling in confusion, what the hell was going on here? Why wasn't she noting me? Not like I was complaining or anything but I would have at least expected her to tell me to shut up at least, but she just carried on making Bill hiss out in pain.

"BITCH" I spat. "WHY THE HELL AM I HERE, IF YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME, THAN KILL ME ALREADY!" I continued. I didn't know where this confidence of mine came from, but wherever it came from I was grateful. Again she didn't even flinch; she just carried on digging a hook shaped tool into Bills bare side, causing him to growl and me to flinch with disgust. I began to think whether or not this was a dream, but I have never before had such a dream where it felt so real, not even the ones of me and Eric were this realistic. While I stood there, awaiting my fate I heard the door open again and wondered why I hadn't thought of running before. I braised myself as I heard someone else coming down the stairs, since I couldn't hear their thoughts it was obvious whoever it was had to be a vampire. As I saw the vampire a reach the bottom of the steps I gasped when I saw it was Godric. What was Godric doing here?

"Godric!" I screamed in relief. I continued to wait for him to notice me but when he didn't I froze in surprise, in my head I continued to try and piece the puzzle of what the heck was going on here. I was in a disgusting basement with Lorena, who was torturing my ex-lover Bill, and even though I have screamed and shouted they are acting as if I am invisible, and now one of my vampires has come into the room and had just completely blanked me. I screamed out loud in frustration, receiving no reaction from any of the vampires in the room with me.

"What the hell is going on?" I continued to shout in hopes that Godric would hear me, he stopped and I thought that I had finally got through to him, but he just took in the sight before him. The room filled with power when he entered and I smiled when I looked at his face, he truly was beautiful and I was so lucky to have him in my life.

"Godric, what are you doing here?" she asked. I cringed as she stopped licking the blood off the silver instrument, even though it slightly burned her tongue, which had been imbedded in Bill just a few seconds ago. I watched with genuine interest as Lorena lowered the silver hook from her mouth, but keeping it in her leather covered hand, as her eyes widened with fear.

"What are you still doing in my area Lorena?"He growled. "You have ignored my order; you will die tonight by my hand!" He sounded more vicious then he had when he was interrogating the Were that had man-handled me. I knew that could only end badly, but since I was apparently invisible I decided to continue to watch rather then make a run for the door. I knew Godric would protect me if I was in any real danger, or at least I hoped. I watched as Godric took a step closer to her, and I saw Lorena's hand tighten around the silver instrument. My own eyes widened as I realized what she was planning to do, I never took my eyes off her and by doing that I noticed when her eyes looked briefly up. It was only for a split second and I knew that Godric hadn't noticed, but as I looked to the ceiling I realized that he should have. A sliver net was neatly tied to the ceiling, ready to fall when she wished. It was a trap! I screamed for Godric to move, shouting at him that it was a trap, but it was no good. I saw a smile appear on Lorena's sneered face, I knew I had to do something, even if this was a vision. I closed the couple of feet between me and Godric running up to him, wishing with everything I had that I could shove him out of the way, I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt my magic whirl up inside of me.

"GODRIC MOVE!" I shouted, shoving him out of the way as the silver net landed on me instead of Godric, I screamed as I felt a sharp stab in my shoulder and looked up to see a very shocked Lorena holding the silver instrument which was firmly imbedded in my shoulder. I knew by the pain that this was no dream or vision. This was 100% Real!

**A/N I hoped you liked where I went, I thought of this chapter today and I thought it would be really good for my story. I will continue with this theme for the next couple of chapters so hope you liked it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!**


	32. Time To Call Reinforcements

**A/N Thanks for all the supportive reviews, I know that my last chapter may have seemed a little out of the blue, but hopefully this chapter will clear up a few lost thoughts. If not then be free to e-mail me and ask any question you have, I really don't mind answering them, in fact I love to hear from you all. So here is my latest chapter, hope you ENJOY!**

"_GODRIC MOVE!" I shouted, shoving him out of the way as the silver net landed on me instead of Godric, I screamed as I felt a sharp stab in my shoulder and looked up to see a very shocked Lorena holding the silver instrument which was firmly imbedded in my shoulder. I knew by the pain that this was no dream. This was 100% real. _

**Chapter 32**

GODRIC'S POV

I stood next to my child as I watched with fascination as my Sookie closed her eyes while she stood there in her little white robe. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing; all I knew was if she stood there any longer, I would not be able to hold myself back. I haven't fiddled my fairy in a while, and I find myself craving her. I was just about to speck when I felt a trickle of pleasure run through me, my Sookie was using her magic. I looked at my child and saw that he also knew what was coming, I was buzzing with anticipation on what my angel was going to do. A few seconds later and after an audible _poof _I growled when I saw her. She looked a fucking beauty in that short red dress, as I took her in, growling low to show her I approved I noticed her hair had also grown longer. Her golden curls now reached her waist, making her look more like a goddess than ever. As I stood starring at her, I still couldn't believe that the gods have given her to me. I saw my child had already approached, causing the air to fill with her intoxicating scent. I was just about to approach my beauty and fuck her senseless when I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I hissed in frustration, who the hell could that be? Looking at the caller id I saw that it was Isabel, great that meant I had to answer it. I walked into the other room so my Sookie wouldn't hear.

"Isabel, this had better be good" I growled, I could hear my angel giggling from the other room and I had a painful hard on that was getting more painful as I could smell my Sookies arousal and it was driving me wild.

"Yes, Lorena had been spotted not far from the hotel, I thought you would want to know master" she spoke cautiously. My growl turned from frustration into full blown anger. What the fuck! She is still in my area; I gave that witch a direct order and she disobeyed me!

"Give me the address, I will deal with her on my own" I growled. I looked over my shoulder to see my child planting kisses on our Sookies neck and shoulder; she really did look appealing in that dress. I will have to ask her later on how her magic works, I am very confident that she has more stills yet to develop. I nodded to myself when Isabel gave me the address, an old basement only a few miles from here. I thanked my second in command and hung up. I would deal with this situation quickly and hopefully get back before my angel is out of the night. I walked back into the room and decided that it was important for my child to know this.

"Sorry my petite, but I must check our flight is secure..." I purred to Sookie, softly caressing her warm cheek as I spoke. I didn't like lying to her but it had to be done. I knew she didn't believe me, she was strong and loyal and if I had told her about the situation, she would have demanded she come with me. I smiled at the thought of her demanding to follow me into trouble.

_My child, I have business to sort out, keep her safe until I return. _I asked him mentally.

_What is the business?_

_Lorena is back._ I replied simply before walking out the door, I saw him stiffen but I hoped Sookie wouldn't ask any questions. We exchanged a brief nod before I left to stake this bitch.

***** In the basement *****

I could smell Lorena's scent as soon as I walked into the room, I was hit with the stench of burnt flesh, and it was obvious that Lorena was either being burned with silver or she was torturing another vampire with it. As I made my way down the steps I suddenly found my answer, the growls and hisses that I had heard as soon as I entered the room were coming from my Sookies ex-lover. Bill. As I reached the end of the stairs I looked at the site I was met with, it was obvious that Lorena was torturing her child and loving every minute of it.

I watched her as she tore into her helpless child's shoulder, I decided at that point my patience was running thin, I could feel the pleasure that had been swirling up in the bond from my child and my lover had stopped a while ago, my angel was a sleep and I only had an hour to get back before dawn. I waited till the bitch noticed me, which didn't take long at all.

"Godric, what are you doing here?" I heard her speck. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was not going to end well. I watched as she still clung onto the silver in her hand, I shook my head in disappointment.

"What are you still doing in my area Lorena? You have ignored my order; you will die tonight by my hand!" I growled, I could feel Sookies stress and fear through the bond, and I wondered why Eric's side of the bond was so calm if she was in such a state. I took a step forward wanting to end this quickly.

"GODRIC MOVE!" I heard a woman scream, as I snapped my head around to the voice I saw my Sookie running towards me, her long hair was trailing behind her as she shoved into me, forcing me out of the way. I was momentarily dumb folded as I watched as my angel appear out of nowhere, how did she get here? Where was Eric? I didn't have time to think as a large silver net fell onto her tiny frame pinning her to the floor, as Lorena stabbed her bare shoulder with the silver instrument she still had a hold on. I roared as I watched and listened to Sookie scream and cry out in pain before disappearing right in front of me. What the hell? I knew that if she hadn't moved me out of the way, and the net would have fallen on me, Lorena would have killed me. Since my body was bigger than my Sookies I knew that were her shoulder had been hit, it would have been my heart. I felt Sookies pain through the bond as if it was my own, I had to get to her, but first Lorena had to be dealt with.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I roared as I grabbed her by the throat raising her inches off the bloody floor. She was still shocked over what had just happened, and I had to admit I personally didn't have a clue either. I needed to get back to my Sookie and fast.

"Godric, please have mercy" she begged. I laughed in her face at the stupid idea.

"Mercy? Are you stupid, you try and kill me, and you have the nerve to harm my beloved. You WILL die!" I growled, listening to the bones snap one by one in her neck as her body went lifeless. The good thing about torturing a vampire is that they recover quickly so you can do it over again. I growled as I was hit with a wave of concern from my child, I really needed to get a move on. I quickly picked up a dusty pipe which was lying at my feet and imbedded it into her heart, I took an unexpected amusement in listening to her scream, while stepping away to dodge most of the mess which now lay in a heap in her place. Forgetting about Bill I sped back to our hotel as quickly as I could, I had to get to her.

***** Back at the hotel *****

I heard her cries as I ran down the hall to our room; I wished never again would I hear her in such agony. I burst through the room and growled at the site I saw. My angel was lying naked on the bed thrashing as my child tried to hold her still as well as remove the silver from her shoulder. The silver was imbedded deep into her muscle, and the smell of her blood caused my fangs to involuntarily descend. Her delicious blood continued to run down her side, running down her generous breast as it soaked into the bed sheets. I ran to her side and examined the wound.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard my child growl as he held Sookie down while I removed the silver. I hissed as it scored my skin, leaving a deep incision in the palm of my hand.

"Tell me what happened" I commanded as I began to quickly lick the wound closed, doing as best as I could to ignore Sookies screams and cries for me to stop the pain. I hated seeing her like this, and I hated not knowing what the hell was going on. We were leaving in the day and I wouldn't see her again till I woke on the plane, I needed to know so I listened to my child tell me what he knew.

"After you left we continued what we started, I left her for a few moments sleeping in bed to make a call, when I felt a sudden stab of pain run through me. It was seconds after I realized that it came from Sookie. I ran in after her and saw that she was screaming in pain, and had a silver instrument in her shoulder. What the hell happened, Godric?" He quickly spoke, eager for me to tell him what I knew as well; his voice was filled with concern and frustration at not knowing all the facts. As I finished licking her wound I told my child to give her blood. As soon as he tore into his wrist and gave it to her, I finally answered his question.

"She saved me when I went to sort out Lorena" I spoke softly as I looked down on my angel as she moaned as Eric's blood started to run though her veins. I felt shock and surprise run though the bond and I smiled softly as I saw looked down at Sookie as she sucked hungrily at Eric's wrist before pulling away and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"How could she have saved you Godric, she had never left this room, I made sure of it?" He asked.

"That I do not know yet, but I am afraid that it is time to call her relative. That I am not looking forward to" I groaned. If Adrian decides that he wants Sookie in his realm, then she can choose to leave us. That I am not looking forward to, but I will use everything I have to persuade her to stay with us in this realm and not his.

"Who is this Adrian?" he asked. I signed as I began to undress so I could climb into bed with Sookie. I could see her wound had already started to fade; it would be completely gone by the morning.

"He is a late relative of Sookies, though you must never tell her that. That is a command and I expect you to follow it through" I stated in a serious tone. Sookie must never know this; it would make her a target for every supernatural from this realm as well as the rest. Until she can completely master her skills, she is not yet immortal and so is extremely vulnerable.

"I understand. Did you know that she can now speck Swedish?" I must have given something away as a smirk appeared on his face. Sookie can speak our language; this could become very useful way of communicating. I would have to think this over after I have called his majesty. I fished my phone out of my pocket and searched for his number before pushing send. He answered after the third ring.

"This had better be good vampire" he asked, bored.

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter. Just to make sure you know that Adrian is my character, all mine. Lol. He is a late relative of Sookies and is a king in his own right. Hope you liked were I took the story. The next chapter may be a bit delayed as I am going to be busy, but should be up as quick as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW!**


	33. From Another Realm

**A/N Hey guys just wanted to thank you for all the reviews that I got for the last chapter, I am glad that most of you are happy with where I am going with the story. If you are not enjoying it as much as you would like, then I am open for suggestions. I wanted to let you know that I will be updating back to normal hopefully, sorry this chapter took so long to update. Anyway hope you like it, sorry if I am late in updating again. So ENJOY! **

**P.S. Please let me know if you liked me doing an Adrian Pov, it was a thought of the moment sort of thing. **

"_This had better be good vampire" he asked, bored._

**Chapter 33**

ADRIANS POV

I was sitting on my throne scanning my kingdom, I like the way it looked at night, and I find that it's my favourite time of the day. The glistening street lights make the street look amazingly alive at this time of the night. I rose from my throne and made my way over the porch and watched as all my loyal followers ran around completing the tasks that I had set them on. I sighed, how I loved to be in power. As I continued to watch I found that I strangely started to think of my Sookie. I had not seen her in years, since she was a baby in fact. I knew for a fact that she would love my realm and I had thought about inviting her to live with me for a number of years now, I knew she would be safe here until word got out. That would put me, her and my whole realm in danger of war. No I will just have to be patient in bringing her here. Though I was still curious on how her powers were developing; she would be a target while she was developing them.

I let my mind wonder back to all those years ago, I was 30 when I fully developed mine, an age which I was happy with as I never aged a day since. I knew that my Sookie would develop them about the same age as me, but I would hate myself for eternity if she had to go through everything I had, until I matured fully. I remember when I frist found out about how Sookie was born, the women that told me was a very powerful woman, even more so than I, and I was deeply disturbed when she decided she wanted to end her life 3,000 years ago. I was the only one of my kind since her passing for decades, until Sookie that was. When I saw her as a child I knew that she would be the last of our kind to be born, that realisation made me feel deeply saddened. I continued on this line of thought until I felt my guards approach.

"Enter" I commanded, not giving them the time to knock. As I returned to my throne I watched as one of my most trusted guards entered with a ringing phone. I sighed, who the hell could that be? I was not in the mood for pleasantries and I wouldn't bother with amusing them with manners or politeness. I signalled him to bring it to me with a flick of my wrist.

"You may go" I spoke. He answered with a low nod before leaving me to deal with this inconvenience. I looked at the caller id and saw it was a vampire acquaintance of mine. I thought about just rejecting it, but realised that even though he may not know my Sookie, I have not personally been in contact with her, as I feared for her safely, but since the vampire was in her realm, I decided that I had to answer it.

"This had better be good vampire." I asked, not bothering to hide my annoyance for his call. Godric and I had met decades back, more than 1,000 years in fact. I passed him in his realm when I was searching for the new member of our kind, the second and last of my kind, I had no idea that she would not be born yet until another at least another 1,000 years ago. Waiting for her was agony, I had been alone for so long. Only few creatures knew of the power our kind held, they hunted us like cattle, they did this due to when we are fully matured like myself we cannot be killed. We are true immortals and can only be killed, if we wish our true death on ourselves. Godric was already a powerful vampire when I had met him, the only one that had stayed a friend to my kind and not an enemy like all of the rest. But I would be foolish to true a vampire, I have heard that some of our kind had once held the ability to make others true immortal and so inevitable. I never got the trait and even if I did, granting such a gift to a vampire would be wasteful and could be very foolish.

"Adrian don't be foolish you know that I would never call you if it was not of some importance. And the information I have I know that it will interest you more than any other." He replied. I was about to answer with some snappy comment before I sat straight up in my throne. Sookie. I knew her name as I have been sending my most loyal followers to check on her, though I have never seen her myself since she had grown up. I have been told that she is the most beautiful creature that they have ever seen, I smiled at the fact she would start to develop her powers in a couple of years, and when fully matured I will be able to see her. I had told the vampire that I was a late relative when we met, that I was related to a girl that would hold the power over the world and every realm if she wanted to. He was smart enough to not ask questions about how I knew this, he has no idea that our kind cannot be related, we are destined and she would be the last.

"What do you know?" I tried to keep my voice calm, I was hoping that he had not found Sookie, I knew that is he did then he would never let her go. She was special and could make him extremely powerful; she would be at risk until she matured, that would be years yet. I had heard that to vampires our taste is delicious and extremely addicting to their species.

"Before you ask I have found her" he spoke. My expression changed into a sneer as I thought about him touching her, she deserves much more than a vampire as a lover. I thought carefully about how I was going to proceed with my questions, I didn't want to seem too interested, but I knew that was a losing battle all on its own and he knew I had been waiting for over a 1,000 years. I decided to just get straight to the point, he knew better then to lie or disobey me. He knew that if he did then he would be punished.

"Are you sure it is her?" I snapped wanting answers!

"Of course. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse." He calmly replied. I thought about my next question, but decided on a threat instead. One I would gladly follow through with.

"If you have hurt her vampire, I will, do everything in my power to punish you! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I roared. I was practically shaking with rage on my throne, just thinking of him hurting her was enough to bring my magic to the surface and break every window in my palace. I heard the screams outside as people of my palace were hit with the shattered glass, I ignored them. I heard growls from the other side of the call, so he was not alone. I was becoming more and more alarmed.

"I would never!" he growled, his voice full of rage. I didn't know if it was due to my threat or the fact that he thought the idea of him hurting her was repulsive. "I believe that we are fated, we are blood bonded with her." I felt my rage increase, he knew what she was and he had blood-bonded with her! This was not acceptable and I would be sure to punish him for it later. And what the hell was he on about _we are blood bonded with her, _who else has he managed to tie to her along with himself. I could feel my temper flair at the thought of him forcing it on her; he would feel my wrath soon! That I would make sure of.

"How dare you, did you call to rub this in my face vampire! If so that was a very dangerous, let alone an utterly foolish thing to do! When she starts to develop her powers, I will take her from you, you will not use her for your own personal gain!" I spat rising from my throne. I found I was far to wound up to sit, as I paced the room I could hear the echoes of things crashing from around me due the strength of my magic.

"First Adrian you will NOT take her from us, she is ours and we are hers. Second the reason I called was because she has already started to show signs of maturing. She was almost killed tonight and I am struggling on what the hell it is I am meant to do!" he roared. I decided to let the part go of when he claimed she was theirs that would change soon enough. I started to pace, how can she be maturing already? She is still young when it comes to processing such power. I myself was considered young when I matured and she is a lot younger than me! And then he mentions that she was nearly killed, why he is not protecting her!

"What?" I growled. Was this some sort of a joke? If so I was not at all amused in any form.

"What the fuck do I do with her Adrian?" he growled, it was now obvious that he was not kidding about Sookie, and he must have some sort of attachment to her due to him sounding so...distressed. Vampires were meant to be able to hide their emotions well, but it was obvious that this 2,000 year old vampire was having trouble projecting that skill right now. I allowed myself a small smile at that thought, until it turned into a scowl as I realised I would have to make a visit to his realm. I would have been buzzing with excitement at meeting the final women of my kind, after being on this earth for thousands of years alone, meeting my Sookie should have been a treat. But if anyone found out, if they knew who I was, what I was she would be in extreme danger if they put two and two together and found out she was like me. She is still too young in the process to protect herself completely. I slumped back in my throne; I would have to risk it. If things got out of hand then she would return with me, stuff the vampires.

"When is your flight?" I sighed. I knew that she was no longer at home, my guards said that she had packed a bag and left. They asked if they should follow, but I knew it would be too risky since they were in the vampire's realm. I found I was beginning to regret the decision.

"We will be leaving tonight; me and my child shall rest half of the journey." I could tell by his tone that he was surprised that it seemed like I was visiting. I exhaled and thought seriously about what I was going to do. After a few minutes I reluctantly made my choice.

"You will go on your flight, at dawn you WILL go to Sookies house, you will NOT tell her who or what I am. I will. This is an order, are we clear?" I commanded. I knew he hated it when I did this, but he knew all too well how easily I could kill him if I wanted to. "And you will NOT tell anyone of this, remember our deal vampire!" I added in the same tone.

"I agree" As soon as those words left his mouth I clicked the phone shut and sat back in my throne. My emotions were everywhere I was confused, excited, angry and worried for her. She had to be protected, she was the last. I hoped that she would believe me; I hoped she liked me enough to join me in my realm...

"GUARDS!" I shouted not moving from my seat. In less than a minute three of my guards entered the room. They stood patiently in front of me until I replied to my call.

"I will be leaving for the vampire realm, pack my things" I commanded, not bothering to spare a glace for them. As soon as they filed out the room I realised my throne room was in tatters. Brilliant I breathed. I called the maids and repairmen to my side.

"Fix this" I spoke, waving my hand around the room as they surveyed the damaged. I smirked as a look of astonishment appeared on both of their faces. It was good to keep the staff on their toes, I believe I treat them well and they are lucky to be here. But if they try and betray me, well let's just say I get...creative.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I hope to hear from you, don't worry the sexy threesome will be back in the next chapter. Lemony action as well. **


	34. Pain Replaces Pleasure

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I loved reading them. I am glad you liked my Adrian Pov, it was a thought of the moment idea, but I am glad that it paid off. If you are confused at all about my story then feel free to ask me any questions, but don't worry the more my story goes on the more the plot will unfold and hopefully your questions will be answered. I have decided to make this Pov a little longer than normal as I found I had a lot to write in it. I am sure this is fine with you all... So please carry on reading and ENJOY!**

"_Fix this" I spoke, waving my hand around the room as they surveyed the damaged. I smirked as a look of astonishment appeared on both of their faces. It was good to keep the staff on their toes, I believe I treat them well and they are lucky to be here. But if they try and betray me, well let's just say I get...creative._

**Chapter 34**

SOOKIES POV

"Urmm..." I moaned as I felt familiar fingers begin to dance on my now burning up skin. I shivered as I felt a cool palm begin to work its way up my clad thigh, the fingers though never stopping in their actions. I moaned again. I felt the lust and desire start to build up in me and I knew that the majority of it was my Vikings. I shivered as I felt one of my lovers hands moved closer and closer to my awaiting core. He was moving so teasingly slow, that he had me squirming under his touch in no time. I knew it was Eric straight way by his large hands, I moaned again as he squeezed my thigh slightly as he continued on his way up to his destination, I was dripping with desire and by the sound of the growl he made, I knew he could smell my arousal. I had kept my eyes shut; just enjoying the sensations but found I wanted to stare into the eyes of my vampires, I now understood why he was so obsessed with me looking into his eyes as we made love. As my eyes fluttered open I was met by his deep blues, his eyes showed me so many positive emotions: desire, fondness, lust and something else...something I couldn't grasp. Love? I shock that from my mind, Eric had told me himself that he was incapable of love, yet I knew that it was how he felt towards his maker, Godric. I had seen it so clearly in his actions when he tried to meet the sun; it was heartbreaking just to watch and I never wanted to see anything like it again.

"Morning Lover...how do you feel" he purred as he leaned in to my neck, nuzzling it slightly as he started to suck on my earlobe. I almost purred at the delicious sensation; I would never get how this vampire could make me feel so...alive. I was just about to reply with my "morning sweetie" when I realized that I wasn't in the hotel suite. I managed to tear myself away from the very horny Viking to scan my surroundings. It looked more like a cabin than a suite, had we changed hotels? The floor was a black carpet and I could tell by the look of it that it must have cost a fortune. The walls around us were in a beautiful shade of gold, it complemented the furniture extremely well. I knew that wherever we were that I would never have been able to afford to be in, let alone be sleeping in such a grandly decorated room. I returned my gaze to my vampire who had unfortunately moved his delicious lips from my skin, thankfully though his large and very friendly hand was still in place. Lush I thought.

"Where are we?" I kept my voice even as I continued to look around the room, I looked down where I sat, I was curious to what I was wearing. Ask I looked down I couldn't help but blush when I saw my outfit, I was wearing a VERY short dress, it was a deep shade of red so I knew that Eric must have picked it out. It was strapless with very faint black swirls around the top and bottom, I knew it must have cost a fortune compared to all my other clothes. As I returned my gaze to my very naughty vampire I saw that he had his signature smirk on his face. "And did you dress me, Eric?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at him; I wanted to know why he thought he had the cheek to dress me, let alone in anything so...revealing. The dress covered only a vast amount of my body, but a lot more then I was comfortable with. I would not look like a fang-banger that's for sure!

"First lover we are on a private jet on our way home, second yes I did dress you, don't you like it? I would have preferred to left you in nothing at all but Godric insisted that I shout dress you." He purred, I had to stifle a moan as his hand stopped in its movements long enough to squeeze my thigh again gently. Good it felt good, I couldn't help but want more. I gazed into his eyes and I knew by the way they had glazed over, that he would definitely not object to it right now if I pounced on him and rode him hard. His fangs had also fully descended and he looked incredibly dangerous right now, if anyone else would have seen him they would have probably ran screaming. I covered a giggle with a cough at that thought. I decided to play his little game. I placed my hand above his larger one on my thigh and leaned in so my lips were barely touching his.

"Really" I breathed "Well for future reference if you insist on dressing me, I prefer more fabric." I smirked before I started to pull away, I knew I was teasing him, but come on I think I was intituled to a little payback. As I began to pull further away from my now very aroused Viking, I knew that whether I liked it or not, my Viking would have me, and I found that turned me on.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled playfully as his arm snaked around my small waist, before I knew what was happening he had me straddling his lap. I moaned loud as felt the hard and very generous bulge of his jeans press up against my barely covered core. It turned out that he had given me underwear, even if it was just a silk thong, I would bet my house that it was a matching red but it seems he had forgotten, or not bothered at all with a bra. He answered my moan with a similar growl, sending delightful shivers down my spine. I loved it when he made noises like that. I ran my fingers in his golden mane before leaning in to kiss that irresistible mouth of his. I closed the small space between us, kissing him as hungrily as I could, my fingers fisting his hair in my small hands, tugging it. With each small tuck I was rewarded with a low growl from him so I tugged it a little harder. As I pulled back to catch my breath I heard him whimper slightly at my absence, I smiled wide, how could this sex god of a vampire ever want me, he must have had thousands of women who were more beautiful and experienced than me? My head leaned back, pressing my chest with my now hardened nipples into his chest as he started to plant open mouth kisses on my neck, grazing his fangs causing me to whimper at his touch.

"Sookie..." he groaned against my neck, I could feel him inhale my scent, and I couldn't sit still any longer, so I stated to grind roughly against the stirring bulge beneath me causing him to shudder in pleasure. One of his hands grasped my thigh protectively, as the other remained around my waist, keeping me in place. As he increased my speed on his lap by rocking me back and forward, I let out breathless moans of pure delight when I felt one of his hands slip under my dress. I rocked against his hand as I felt one of his large fingers brush against the fabric covering my core, before ripping it straight from my body, ripping the thin material into nothing more than shreds. I gasped in delight as I felt his cool fingers brush against my sensitive folds, he growled when he realized how wet I was for him. I was getting carried away with the lust and thought i was seeing stars as he brought me closer and closer to my peak as he inserted a single digit into my socking core. I reached for his belt so I could return the favour when I was broken out of my lust filled spell.

"We will be landing in about half an hour" a metallic voice spoke.

Crap! I had totally forgotten that we were on a plane, OMG what if they heard us. I quickly scrambled off Eric, not bothering to look graceful about it and started to straight my dress in a rush. I was positive that I was a bright red now with embarrassment, what had ever happened to the innocent little virgin I was not long ago, what had changed now since I was now having getting heavily petted by a very horny Viking on a plane. Vampires! I blushed further. I heard my Viking let out a frustrated growl as he tried to reach for me again, but I backed away shaking my head I was so not doing this now.

"Sorry Hun, but Sookie is off the menu" I grinned, trying to hide my embarrassment and lighten the mood. A sexually frustrated Viking as company would be a complete disaster, but by the look on his face and the growl in response I knew that I would be in for it later.

"Sookie, come here" he purred as he tried to reach for me again, but I dodged it just.

"Nope, we are landing soon" I spoke as I walked towards the bathroom, I was glad there was a bathroom since this was obviously a vampire jet. As I shut the door to the small room I looked in the mirror, my sexy glow was fading and my hair was a complete mess. As I straightened it out as best I could, I licked my lips and moaned as I tasted my Viking on them. I must have moaned louder than I thought as I heard a knock on the door.

"Lover...let me in" he growled, it was low and sensual and I could feel my panties start to dampen once again. I grinned sheepishly. When I did answer his knock grew louder and I was hit with a burst of lust through the bond.

"Lover" he spoke a little harsher, I didn't take it personally, sexually frustrated vampires could become very...aggressive. I was about to deny him but had a better idea.

"Now Eric don't get all moody, how about a deal?" I purred. I had to admit that I was having second thoughts about what I was about to offer him, but I did want to get off this plane without the humiliation, so I decided that I would carry on with my line of thought, plus the thought of Eric doing as he pleases with my body, turned me on even more. What was happening to me?

"What deal would that be lover?" He purred, I knew that his mind must be filled with a number of possible suggestions if I didn't have one. I signed, he had taken the bait but whether this would come back and bite me was another thing.

"If you be a good vampire and keep your hands to yourself, I will do _anything_ you want me to do to you later." I replied as seductively as I could, I was partly shocked at how luring I sounded but decided on to dwell on the topic too much.

"_Anything_" he replied. I laughed as I opened the door and saw his face, he looked absolutely over taken with lust, and I could tell that he was running though his mind all the possible things that he wanted from me. I grinned broadly, what had I just done! Well it was too late to take it back now so I just nodded, I could see he was about to open his mouth again but realised that since I had woken I hadn't seen Godric.

"Where's Godric?" I asked. Thankfully I could see the lust die down in his eyes, and found I was disappointed to see it go. He raised an eyebrow feeling my disappointment, as a smirk appeared on his face, I narrowed my eyes and looked away.

"He is still specking on the phone to a...friend. I was dismissed." His tone was flat and uncaring so I knew that he was hiding something from me. Damm vampires and them being so secretive, I would have thought I would have been at least aloud to hear what was going on, even if it was just a brief outline. I signed and walked back to my seat, I found I was feeling a little...off. As I slumped down in my seat, which was more like a sofa, I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. As I closed my eyes I began to feel weaker and feebler, I could also feel a headache coming on, and great this would make keeping my mental shields up even harder. I could feel the colour drain from my face as my long blonde curls cascaded down my cheeks, hiding my face from view.

"Sookie?" I heard my Viking as he came to my side, I sighed as I felt his cool fingers brush against my now cold skin, I felt weaker by the minute as I began to rock slowly back and forward, hugging my knees tightly against me.

"Sookie?" he repeated. I felt like all the energy had been sucked right out of me, my throat was hurting along with my head and I could only muster up an "Hmm?" in reply. I could feel his worry and concern through the bond along with Godric's rage and annoyance.

"How are you feeling lover...you look pale?" I turned to look into his eyes; they were filled with worry, an emotion that I had never seen in him other than when Godric tried to meet the sun. I tried to speak but found I couldn't muster up the effort; I returned my chin to my knees continuing swaying gently back and forward. What was wrong with me? As I closed my eyes I faintly heard Eric shout his maker, his voice betrayed his worry and Godric was beside me in less than second, I didn't bother to try and look at him, I just concentrated on what they were saying, while the pain in my head and throat were getting worse. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter as the pain grew, I knew that Godric and Eric would feel my pain and I wished that I could protect them from it.

GODRIC'S POV

I found myself feeling very frustrated after I heard the phone go dead, Adrian can be suck a arse sometimes. I hadn't spoke to him in decades, yet it seems that he hasn't changed a bit. I sat down on the oversized chair in the second cabin, I would return to my Sookie and my Child soon enough. I found I was craving their attentions more than I could ever have thought. I was just about to make another call; I had to sort out some sort of an arrangement about us living together, when I was snapped out of my thought, I was suddenly hit with a sudden surge of worry coming from my child; it was soon followed by him calling me. What on earth is the mattter? As quick as I could I was on my feet making my way over to my distressed child, I was slightly panicked as my child NEVER got worried enough to make such an impact through our bond, and all I could feel through Sookies was a small buzz of something I couldn't put my finger one. I was standing next to my child in less than a second, and become as worried as Eric when I looked down on my Sookie. Her hair was hiding her face and she was gently rocking back and forward, I had never seen her act like this. She had always been in perfect health when I had seen her, and I remember her once telling me that she had never been ill before. I looked over at my child, his gaze never left Sookies fragile body as I started to speak. I walked over to Sookie and gasped at what I saw. She was as pale as a vampire, her eyes were squeezed shut and I wondered why I could not feel her if she was in pain. I knew that she couldn't block it from us, but I had second thoughts. Her power was growing and maybe she could, I must not underestimate her.

"Sookie, are you in pain?" I asked softly and I heard her whimper in reply. How was I not feeling it? I could see that she was starting to shake slightly, I growled low in my throat as I looked into her beautiful face, and it was stained with blood red tears as if she was a vampire. I had no idea what was wrong with my Sookie but I knew that it must be to do with her heritage.

"Sookie listen to me, if you keep it locked away from us it will only intensify. Will you let us take some of it away?" I asked softly hoping she would agree. I glanced over at my child and saw his nod in agreement, but neither of us were at all prepared for what happened next.

**A/N Hope you liked it. I was going to make the end bit a new chapter and follow on with it, but I thought the ending cliff-hanger was too good not to write in this chapter. Hope you didn't mind that I put two povs in here and I hope you like where I am going with the story. This is my longest chapter yet which is why you have had to wait so long for it. Sorry if it took too long but I hope it was worth it. I am open for suggestions and comments so please include them in the reviews. So please REVIEW!**


	35. Blood Addiction

**A/N thanks for all the reviews, I loved to read them so much. I am glad that you liked my last chapter, I have made this one about the same length as the last one, I remembered in a few reviews that mentioned that you enjoyed the longer ones, so here it is. Hope you ENJOY! **

"_Sookie listen to me, if you keep it locked away from us it will only intensify. Will you let us take some of it away?" I asked softly hoping she would agree. I glanced over at my child and saw his nod in agreement, but neither of us were at all prepared for what happened next._

**Chapter 35**

GODRIC'S POV

I roared as I was suddenly hit with the most horrendous pain I have ever felt, I fell onto my knees, gripping my head in my hands as the pain continued to mount. My fangs descended as I started to take unnecessary pants, trying to numb the pain that was building inside of my head, I could feel my cool blood run from my eyes staining my pale cheeks and dripping onto the carpet. I couldn't hear anything through my own roars of agony, when what felt like decades, but was nothing more than a few seconds, the pain suddenly cut off and I collapsed onto the ground relieved. What the fuck! Was all I could think, I had never felt something so...excruciating. Once I regained my stature and no longer needed to take unnecessary breathes I rolled over onto my back. I could feel the blood from my face start to drip to the floor as they ran down the sides of my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand, I would NOT seem weak. As I looked up I looked for my child, he was panting on the floor just like I had, and fangs descended and blood trails marking his face which he was now harshly wiping from his cheeks. I got up and sped over to my child, caressing his face with my hand, smearing the fresh blood which he had missed.

"Are you ok my child?" I asked softly. I was not expecting such intense pain; I have been subjected to plenty torture over the years but compared to this... I helped him up never taking my eyes off his and he did the same, my child never liked to seem weak and I had to agree with him on this.

"What the FUCK was that!" he said in a harsh tone, not liking how he reacted to the pain, I was thinking the exact same thing. "I was not expecting that...but why did it stop?" he asked and I knew before he even finished it that Sookie must have blocked it from us again, no wonder she looked in such agony and if what we felt was a small dose I growled at the thought of her in such distress.

"Sookie" I breathed looking around the cabin. Me and my child had walked the world for so long that we had forgotten that she was with us; we have never had to look out for someone else as well as ourselves and it was becoming obvious that Sookie was going to bring a lot more trouble, but I truly believed she was worth it. I mean Eric has Pam, but since she is not always with us, we had casted her from our minds on this trip, I still didn't know exactly why Eric had decided not to bring his child, tending to his bar couldn't have been the only reason to why she had stayed. As I looked over to where our Sookie was sitting before the pain started, I saw that nothing was there apart from a few drops of blood on the sofa from her crying. She was becoming more of a vampire than a human right now.

"Where is she?" we both said together before calling out for her. Our bond with her was still blocked and I was kicking myself for not being able to take her pain and not being about to trace where she was on this plane. I closed my eyes and focused on finding out were Sookie was on the plane, I knew that my Child was probably running around the plane like a headless chicken right now, searching every room on his way. I would have smiled at the thought if I wasn't so preoccupied with finding my Sookie; I cursed the fact that this private jet had so many rooms, it was designed for vampire business meetings and so each room was elaborately decorated. I felt her and finally knew where she was, I would have followed her scent but the blood-bond had made her blood stronger and the plane was surrounded in it.

"Eric!" I growled as I made my way to the other end of the plane, I was surprised at how quickly she had gotten there, I felt extremely guilty with my child for asking her to open the bond yet scaring her senseless with our cries of agony. I walked up to the door and was just about to knock before my child sped past me swinging the door wide open nearly breaking it off its hinges. We were welcomed with a number of high pitched screams from our mate as she sat on the bed with her legs crossed. The blood on her cheeks had continued to trail down her pale face as her eyes stayed tightly shut. The sound proof room had prevented us from hearing her earlier, and it was obvious that her pain had gotten worse. The screaming coming from her lips felt like I was being tortured all over again, and at this minute I preferred it when I was in agony and not seeing my mate in it. She was baring all the pain instead of giving it to us, I felt like a coward. The scent of her blood filled the room making me instantly hard, I knew this was not the time but her blood smelt so...tempting. I was glad that both myself and my child were old enough to withstand the temptation because I knew that if a younger vampire walked in right now they would not be able to resist the temptation. My eyebrows creased as realised I would have to make a call Adrian, but it had to be done. I was about to tell Eric to comfort Sookie but found his was already there next to her, her beautiful face was hidden into his chest as he coached her hair soothingly. He was whispering "it will be alright lover" softy into her hair as her tears quickly socked into his shirt. I quickly got out my phone, not bothering to leave the room; I did not want to let Sookie out of my sight!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW VAMPIRE, IM BUSY!" I heard Adrian shout as soon as the ringing stopped, I felt mine and my child's rage rise, we did not like being spoke to in such a horrific manner, but I knew I had to treat carefully around Adrian, for now. "I SAID I WOULD VISIT TOMORROW, WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU JUST HAD TO TELL ME NOW!" he continued, spiking my rage up a few more levels. As coldly and as quickly as I could I replied, while I had to listen to Sookie continued to scream into Eric's chest.

"Sookie is in more pain then I had ever thought possible, Adrian!" I growled. I heard a gasp on the other end of the phone and knew that he did not expect this as an answer. It was a few seconds before I got a reply; his voice was dripping with surprise and concern, but not short of command.

"Tell me _exactly_ what is going on and what had happened. DO NOT keep anything from me vampire, this is serious!" Great I thought. Getting ordered around like a dog, but I knew that he was the only one who could ever help Sookie so I rained in my anger and pride and pushed them aside, even though my animal instincts were telling me to rip his throat out!

"One minute she was fine and then the next she had huddled herself in a...ball and started crying blood as if she was a vampire. I knew she was blocking our bond so I asked her to relive some of her pain on us, but..." I was cut off before I could finish.

"HA, you couldn't handle the pain, of course you couldn't a vampire can't neither can any other creature. She is beginning the process too soon and it is taking its toll on her physically and mentally. When was the last time she feed?" he asked. I stifled a growl at his comment before realizing that she hadn't eaten much at all for a human, and what she did have was barely anything. I was not used to having to feed a human so regularly.

"She had a small amount of food before she passed out yesterday, so she hadn't eaten since she had been asleep for so long." I could tell by the tone of his comment that this was not the answer he was expecting, I hung my head just a little in shame, though never taking my eyes off the small blonde of the bed. She was still screaming but her cries were muffled by my child's chest, I was getting more frustrated with Adrian for not coming out with a straight answer.

"No not food, that is necessary but I was talking about blood." My eyes went wide along with my child's, Blood? I must have stayed silent for longer than I thought as Adrian was getting more and more impatient. Which I knew was not a good thing.

"You have been giving her blood right?" he growled.

"Why would I know to give her blood?" I spat. I didn't know what was happening as he refused to clue my in to the details unless it was a situation like this, Sookie was still screaming in agony and he was dancing around the topic!

"GIVE HER BLOOD NOW!" he roared, I knew this was an order as tore into my wrist as I replied.

"I will give her mine..." I started until he cut me off again. I growled with my child who was closely listening into the call.

"NO!" he roared and I could hear things crashing in the background. I was shocked that he had reacted so badly, he knew me and my child had both given blood to her multiple times. "She needs human blood vampire, yours will have no effect!" he continued. This shocked me and turned me on even more, just the thought of Sookie feeding with us made me growl seductive before hanging up on the phone. I knew that the only human on this plane was the pilot and we would be landing soon, neither me nor my child knew how to fly a plane so I would have to improvise. I sped out of the room and went in search of true blood, this would not work as well but I hoped it would help. If not then my child would just have to fly her too safely after we drained the human for her. I found some and quickly heated it up and put it into a glass; I would just have to tell her it was soup or something like that. I quickly made my way back to the room and saw that my child had positioned her so her back was against his chest, she was silently sobbing now as my child tried to calm her by nuzzling her neck and purring, it seemed to have worked, but I wasted no time in joining them on the bed. I smirked as I saw Sookie eyeing up the glass I had in my hand, I watched curiously as her tongue darted out and ran across her plump lips in anticipation. I growled low in my chest as I passed her the glass of warm true blood, I was extremely curious to find out how it tasted to her.

"Drink lover" I heard Eric purr in her ear as I passed her the glass, her eyes had slightly dilated when she breathed in the scent of the blood. I watched eagerly as she brought the glass to her lips, she was still slightly whimpering and I could feel that she still held the bond closed to us not wanting to inflict any pain on her vampires, I found myself strangely proud of her. She was truly out fated mate, and she would be for eternity. I watched as she took her first sip which was followed by a moan of pure bliss, I was struggling to keep control of my need as I watched her down the whole glass in seconds, leaving a rim of red across her lips before she licked it sexily away. Sookie you minx I thought to myself and I knew Eric would surely be thinking the same, her delicious pinkly colour was already returning to her face as she licked the rim of the glass.

"Could I have some more please" she asked quietly trying to hide her excitement for more of the delicious drink. Vampires found true blood repulsive and disgusting so I was shocked that Sookie would enjoy the taste so much. I nodded and went to fetch another bottle for her. As I went into the mini fridge I grabbed three bottles and put them in the microwave before returning to the room. Sookie was giggling lightly on the bed as my child was teasingly scraping his fangs across her neck and lapping up the blood on her cheeks, I smiled at the sight. After being in this world for so long, it felt right for her to be in our lives but I couldn't help but feel foolish as I remembered when I had thought of meeting the sun, how could I have been so stupid? I was snapped out of my thought when I heard my angel whimper for the blood. I smirked wider then I had since the first time me and my child had made love.

"Please" she begged as I made my way over to her, god I loved it when she begged but it was very rare to hear it come through her lips though, she was very proud just like our kind. I closed the gap between us and gave her the refilled glass before she began sipping at it. I took one for myself and gave one to my child, he gave be a questioning look and I knew that he had been wanting to feed off Sookie. But that was now out of the question, until Adrian's visit I didn't want to risk anything so I shook my head and shoved him his bottle of blood. I knew that it was going to be as hard as hell to not to ravish our little minx until Adrian's visit. I quickly downed my blood and I saw that Sookie had finished hers before me, the colour was back in her cheeks and she was shimmering just slightly. I breathed a breath of relief; I had never been so worried for another in my life. I was just about to lick my lips but found to my surprise and delight Sookie edged out of my child's lap and closed the short distance by placing her lips onto mine. I moaned as I felt her tongue swipe against my top lip removing the artificial blood and sucking on my bottom one, she ran her tongue across my right fang just hard enough to draw a little blood. I lapped it up and found the taste more delicious than ever. I whimpered when she pulled away from me.

"Mmm...You taste delicious Godric" she purred and I nearly lost it right then and there. What was she doing to me? I heard Eric growl and I felt his arousal through the bond. I smirked when I finally felt Sookies come back to us, I hadn't realized how much I had missed it and it was defiantly lust coming through hers as well; I was just about to pounce and ravish her when I heard the metallic voice fill the room.

"We are now landing" We all growled in frustration and I couldn't help but laugh as I realised that Sookie was as frustrated as we were, I think we might have turned Sookie into a sex addict. I smiled at the thought. She hopped off the bed and made her way to her seat as I continued to sit on the bed, licking my lips enjoying her sweet blood on them. I saw Eric eyeing me hungry and I smirked as I knew what he was after. Quicker then he thought I would come I had him spread on his back with me straddling his massive form, my lips less than an inch from his. He growled in response as he tried to move us so we he was in charge and was on top, I shook my head in delight. Even if it was only a kiss I wanted to be in charge of it!

"Patience lover" I purred as I licked my lips, I knew he wanted to taste Sookies blood, and I would not deny him, it truly was the best blood I had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

"Don't play with me Godric" he growled playful before I crushed my lips onto his. Our fangs crashed as he forced my mouth open with his tongue. I felt his hardened length beneath me covered with the thick material of his pants and I knew he could feel mine. We both moaned in the kiss and I heard him growl when he tasted what blood was left in my mouth with animal behaviour. I reluctantly pulled away when I felt the plane start to descend. I leaned down to his ear, nicking his cool skin with my fangs before whispering quietly.

"Later my child, maybe Sookie will indulge in one of our fantasies." I had pictured many fantasies of us both doing Sookie, but I was worried that if I ever brought them up she might be repulsed by what I had said and ran from us.

"Oh she will Godric, I promise you. "He smirked, when I raised an eyebrow at him in question his smirk only grew. "I made a deal with our lover Godric." He continued.

"Deal?" I asked generally curious.

"Yes, I was about to ravish her on the plane when she woke and you were on the phone, but the fucking pilot on the bloody radio interrupted us with a completely unnecessary speech. Anyway she turned a delicious pink and legged to the bathroom, I followed of course." I creased my brows at the thought of him pressuring her, he must have saw my look as he quickly continued "Anyway she said that if I waited till we were in private then she would do _anything_ I wanted." He smirked as he told he the last bit. I smirked wide at all the possibilities.

"Brilliant" I grinned as we made our way to our seats and our naughty Sookie.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was going to do a Sookie pov in this chapter but I wanted the point of view of Godric in the end. I thought a lot about where I am going to take this story and I have a brilliant idea in mind about where I am taking it. Oh and expect a lot more lemons, Godric and Eric are both seriously sexually frustrated and once they have Sookie alone I can promise you that she won't stay un-ravished for long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I ask you to please REVIEW. Thanks for following my story guys. **


	36. Hiding Something

**A/N thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter, I got a little carried away when writing them so they ended up being longer. Hope you like it. So please ENJOY this chapter as well as any future ones. **

"_Yes, I was about to ravish her on the plane when she woke and you were on the phone, but the fucking pilot on the bloody radio interrupted us with a completely unnecessary speech. Anyway she turned a delicious pink and legged to the bathroom, I followed of course." I creased my brows at the thought of him pressuring her, he must have saw my look as he quickly continued "Anyway she said that if I waited till we were in private then she would do anything I wanted." He smirked as he told he the last bit. I smirked wide at all the possibilities. _

"_Brilliant" I grinned as we made our way to our seats and our naughty Sookie._

**Chapter 36**

SOOKIES POV

After finishing the delicious liquid I hopped off the bed and made my way to my seat, I found I couldn't stop licking my lips, they just tasted so good and I found I couldn't get enough. I had no Idea where the pain before had come from but I felt right as a daisy now, I would have to ask Godric what he gave me to drink and I must get some. As I buckled my seatbelt I smirked as I felt a sudden burst of lust from my two vampires, I giggled when I realized that they must be having some alone time, and I couldn't prevent a slight blush that appeared on my cheeks along with a playful smile. That thought was very short lived when I realized the deal I had made with Eric, _If you be a good vampire and keep your hands to yourself, I will do anything you want me to do to you later, _I had said to him. I bit my lower lip when I felt of all the possibilities that must have ran through Eric's head and I knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be forgetting my deal anytime soon. As I continued to chew on my bottom lip trying to think of how the hell I was going to get out of this deal I had made, I strangely found that part of me was turned on that I would surrender my body to my vampire, I blushed further as a few fantasies of my own ran through my mind as I slept:

_Eric was harshly fucking me senseless on the top of his car, pounding into me as I screamed out for mercy and begged him to give me my release. His fangs dragged across my skin, breaking it slightly before lapping up the small line of blood that rested in its place. I purred with the feeling as he grabbed and caressed my breasts in turn, pinching my nipples, causing me to scream in delight. The feel of his fangs piecing my skin as he cried my name out as he would cum hard inside of me, drinking deeply on my blood. _

_Me blindfolded as both Eric and his makers cool fingers danced around my naked skin in the most delightful way, feeling their cool bodies pressed up against mine as my hands roamed around any skin I could find, feeling their muscles tense as I planted hot kisses on their skin, tasting them while they growled my name playfully. The feel of one of them thrusting into me hard and quick and pounding fast while I worked another hard length in my small hand, feeling the firm shaft twitch in my tiny had as the vampire purred with lust and desire before claiming my mouth with theirs before joining with me in my other entrance._

I could feel my arousal pick up as I closed my eyes picturing all the sexual possibilities. The thrusting, the licking, the purring, and of course the biting, I found myself extremely turned on, I couldn't wait till we all got home. My vampires were going to get an extreme treat. I pictured myself dressing sexily for them urm... I wonder what they would like. I knew that Eric liked red so that was a definite yes, but Godric was more of an old fashioned type...a corset. Yes people wore them years ago; I didn't see myself wearing one that made it hard for you to breathe in, but a red silk thong with a matching corset, well that would be perfect. I could feel my magic begin to grow inside of me, but passed it off as me glowing when I was aroused, I didn't even here it when I _Poofed!_

ERIC'S POV

I whimpered slightly when my master released his grasp on me, he was off me in seconds and standing next to the door, a very smug looking expression on his face which caused me to smirk back at him. His fangs had already retracted so I forced mine to do the same. I was still hard from Sookies blood and Godric's affections that I was silently willing it do get the fuck down, it seemed I was always horny. I don't deny that as a vampire I am a very sexual creature by nature, but Sookies blood just makes me want more of everything, I would have to watch myself. As I got off the bed using human like speed I saw that my maker had left the room and was breathing in deeply, I raised an eye in question but all he did was signal me over. I had only got a couple of steps when the scent of arousal hit me like a ton of bricks, my fangs shot out full length before I had the chance to stop them. The scent of Sookies arousal had clogged the air, even though we could not see our impressive creature we knew that she must be dreaming of us, if it was possible her scent smelled...stronger. She must have nodded off when we left, she had been subjected to the worst kind of torturous pain I had ever felt and I knew it would be the worst ever. Just the thought of me being unable to handle just part of her pain made me feel weak and guilty, a feeling I had not felt in any of my years since I was made a vampire, ones that I never wanted to feel again. I looked at my maker who was looking at me with a very amused expression; I just shrugged lightly and smirked. As we made our way into the room I heard my makers fangs descend with a loud _click,_ I grinned.

As I walked out from behind his small form I literally purred at the scene in front of us, Sookie was sprawled out on one of the large plane seats and she was wearing the sexiest thing I had ever seen. It was a rich red corset with the tiniest thong I had ever seen, her bosom was threatening to burst from the small amount of fabric that tried to hold them in place, her eyes were closed and she was slightly moaning. The lust coming from her was making me burn inside and I was just about to lose it when I felt Godric's hard grasp my wrist holding me back. Just the look of her was bringing out the animal in me, but what excited me more was the fact that I knew Sookie had no idea that she had changed. Then I realised that the only way she could have changed was for her to be thinking about the tiny outfit she was wearing, I growled loud as I knew she was dreaming of us.

Sookies eyes snapped open at the sound of my growl, her eyes were glazed over with lust and I could smell her arousal increase with the look of us, it was the strongest it had ever been, and I watched as her eyes began drinking us in. I took a step forward and was relieved when I felt Godric's grip tighten if not slightly annoyed, since my maker was older he could hold off his instincts more than me, but I knew that it was taking all the years of practice to stop from ravishing her.

"Oh my god!" she screeched as she discovered what she was wearing before looking up at us with a questioning look. Sweet our Sookie thought we had changed her. I shook my head slightly as I was slowly drawn back to reality, Godric knew I was now in control so released my wrist quickly. Though I found I couldn't hold back a growl when my lover tried to hide herself from us, crossing her arms across her nearly exposed chest and crossing her legs tightly together.

"Do not hide lover, you are beautiful" I purred. I saw her close her eyes and I felt a pleasurable tingle run through me and I knew she was summoning her magic, I knew that it was the reason why I had missed it before, and I was so preoccupied with the lust from my maker to tell the difference. With an audible _poof _she had changed into a little white dress. It showed off her tan nicely and was covered in small swirls that looked like they were moving. I could feel the plane descending so I took a seat next to her, her glowing sensation had faded slightly and I found that it no longer surprised, but amused me. As I took a seat on her right, Godric sat on her left, I looked more closely at her dressing and I realised that the patterns were in fact moving. I had never seen anything like it and I found I was deeply curious, living in this world for over 1,000 years meant that finding new things that you had not already learnt was rare, I found I was discovering much more when with Sookie. I smiled at the thought.

"Sookie, what is this material?" I asked as I turned the material in my fingers, it was softer than anything I had ever felt before. She froze for a few seconds, her eyes were wide with surprise and fear before whispering a very faint "Shit" before _poofing_ again, she was wearing the same dress but the patterns had stopped moving. What the hell? Our Sookie was never one to swear freely, and why suddenly change her dress as soon as I mentioned the fabric.

"We have landed, you may leave I hope your flight has been satisfactory" the pilots metallic voice filled the room while he spoke, I ignored it and concentrated on the emotions going through the blood bond, she felt...guilty. What was she hiding? She was about to leave before when I reached to grasp her wrist but found I didn't need to as my maker had already done it. I heard her gasp in surprise and narrow her eyes in annoyance.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Sookie" he replied calmly "What are you hiding?" he asked, he must have been watching her reaction to my question, as well as feeling her guilt through the bond. She lowered her gaze to the floor before mumbling "nothing" under her breath. She was lying and we both knew it and did not care for it!

"Tell me!" he growled, his voice was still calm but not short of command. I felt a sudden surge of anger through the bond and my instinct strangely told me to run or calm her down. I hissed at the thought of fearing her.

"LET...ME...GO...NOW!" she growled through clenched teeth and she didn't sound like herself, her voice sounded almost regal but incredibly frightening to another other than us. I also felt a strange feeling through the bond; I stifled a gasp when I felt nothing from Sookies and fear from Godric. I eyed him questionably as he let go of her wrist more hastily then I had ever seen him act, he was always the one in control. He was hiding something about Sookies heritage from me that I SHOULD know!

**A/N Hope you enjoyed, thanks for all your reviews, loved reading them. Please REVIEW!**


	37. Temper! Temper!

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter, I am glad that you enjoyed them. I knew that it took longer for me to write, but I have been making my chapters longer as you asked me in your reviews. I am glad that you like my story and my chapters are pleasing you. I try and keep my authors notes short and sweet so please read this chapter and ENJOY!**

"_LET...ME...GO...NOW!" she growled through clenched teeth and she didn't sound like herself, her voice sounded almost regal but incredibly frightening to another other than us. I also felt a strange feeling through the bond; I stifled a gasp when I felt nothing from Sookies and fear from Godric. I eyed him questionably as he let go of her wrist more hastily then I had ever seen him act, he was always the one in control. He was hiding something about Sookies heritage from me that I SHOULD know!_

**Chapter 37**

GODRIC'S POV

When I felt her guilt I acted quickly, I knew she was hiding something and I did not care for it, I am over 2,000 years old and I have the right to know everything about my bonded. Before I could think about what I was doing my animal instinct kicked in and I grasped her small wrist in my hand when she began to rise from her seat. My anger was bubbling up inside of me and all reasonable thought had been pushed to the back of my mind at the moment. I commanded her harshly to tell me, I wanted to know what she was hiding, I NEEDED to know, I was not used to people refusing me and I did NOT care for it in the slightest!

"LET...ME...GO...NOW!" she growled, I stifled a gasp as well as my child did when I heard her command. She sounded strong, powerful and extremely frightening and I knew I had pushed her too much. I was suddenly hit with a wave of anger before the bond was cut off; I knew that even though she was angry with me she did not wish to grant me pain...yet. As I looked into her eyes I saw they were glowing with anger, and she looked more animal then I had ever seen her, and I loved it though I let go of her wrist as if it was silver and tried to think of how to calm her down. I could feel the air pick up around her, swishing her hair and trashing it around her face, she looked like a goddess and I couldn't help but let my fangs run down slightly at the sight of her. Power was an incredible turn on and right now I felt the room fill with hers, but I soon forced my fangs to retract themselves. I watched her intently as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down, I was grateful as I felt the wind around her die down. A few minutes later her eyes snapped open and I was greeted with her gorgeous blues, I sighed loudly with relief.

"Godric" I heard my child speak, and he did not sound relieved but angry. I sighed and got up from my seat, I hated keeping things from him but I knew that I had to due to a promise I had made before he was made. I just shook my head and mimed _later_, he would know as well as Sookie about everything with Adrian's visit. That is as long as Sookie trusts us enough; I know that Adrian would do anything she would ask of him. I sighed but I knew it would not come to that so I pushed that thought away. As I turned to face my Goddess I saw that she hadn't moved since our...disagreement, I saw her eyes water up and I felt her sorrow through the bond. I didn't like not feeling her and my child breathed a breath of relief as well as I did, when Sookie cut our bond it made us feel deeply uncomfortable when we didn't feel her emotions murmuring inside of us. I would take her sorrow if it meant feeling her at all.

"Sookie, come it is nearly dawn." I calmly spoke as I offered her my hand; I was silently hoping she would take it so I was relieved when I felt her small warm skin touch mine. She nodded softly as I wrapped one arm protectively around her waist as we descended the plane. Eric was flagging her other side and I couldn't refused the opportunity to lean closer to her, breathing in her scent. I growled low as I realized it had gotten stronger, this could become a problem as her scent made my fangs ache and my mouth water, I thanked the gods again for giving such a wonderful creature to us. Even though I knew very little of her heritage I was eager to find out more about her. As we descended the plane I felt that it was getting close to sunrise, we were on the plane longer then I had panned and there was no chance of us getting back before the sun rose. I untangled my arm from her wrist, but was glad when she grasped my hand in hers as we walked. I saw my child's face as he realized that we would have to spend the night in the ground, Sookie must have seen it too as she looked at him with a puzzled expression. She looked to cute when she acted so...innocent, I just wanted to purr with the affection I felt for her.

"We can't get back to Shreveport before the sun raises my petite" I answered as we continued to walk from the plane. I felt a jolt of panic coming from my Sookie and smiled at the thought of her being worried about us. It only made me want her more. When most vampires seek a human companion the human is nearly every time forced into a bond or is glamoured into wanting it, making them keen to get their vampire out of the way, but here Sookie wants to protect a 2,000 and a 1,000 year old vampire from getting hurt.

"Where are we going then?" she asked, her voice sounded shaken slightly. I looked over at my child and saw that he was watching Sookie closely, his face was expressionless but I could feel through our child maker bond that he was radiating with the pride he felt for her, as was I. I took a moment to think about Sookies question and signed when I thought about spending a day in the ground; it was one of the downsides about being a vampire. The sun was sun a chore. I knew that by the time we woke up for the night, we would still be late for Adrian's visit, which I found I was eager to get to know I thought of it. I wanted to know the answers to all my questions, I was hungry for new knowledge but just the thought of him taking Sookie away from us right then and there was not something I was looking forward to. I growled at the thought of him taking her away, he would NOT succeed if he tried. I heard my name mentioned and snapped out of my thoughts, I realised that it was Sookie wanting to know where we were staying and I felt slightly guilty about not answering straight away.

"We will have to go to ground" my child answers, his tone was filled with distain and I found even though I hated this arrangement as well, using that tone could upset Sookie, the last thing I wanted was her worrying about our safety. I watched her closely searching her face for an expression, it was emotionless to begin with and I was proud that she could hide her emotions as well as a vampire; it was one of the things that first drew me to her. As I continued walking I noticed that we were still holding hands, I smiled as I remembered when we were in Dallas and Sookie talked me out of meeting the sun. It was the first time I felt her lips on mine and I could feel the lust start to swirl into me, causing my angel to blush and giggle as I pushed it though the bond. I playfully growled at her causing her to laugh harder, I stopped and glanced at her smiling, I loved to see her happy and those cute little dimples on her face as she smiled or laughed. I watched with fascination and I couldn't help by let my eyes give way the feeling of total adoration that I felt for her. As I glanced at my child I saw him doing the same as I, he was staring at our Sookie like a mother stares at her baby when she seeing it for the first time. Once she managed to control herself I saw a strange emotion pass her face before she broke out in a wide grin. I raised one of my eyebrows in question but all she did was wink. Wink?

"Eric, give me your hand" she asked, and I stifled a snigger as I watched my child rush at the opportunity to touch her. I had been silently and discreetly watching my child as he occasionally glanced at our joined hands, I knew that he had never been involved in such a...innocent gesture before with it not leading to anything else, and I could tell that he was deeply curious at the small gesture. I started to begin moving, but I felt Sookie holding back, as I looked back at her over my shoulder I saw that she was standing very still. I tugged slightly on her hand pressing her to walk with me but she just shook her head slightly. I stared at her in wonder, what was our little angel up to?

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Eric asked her confused, I could also make out that he was slightly annoyed at her not following, but I was more curious at what she was up to but I kept my expression emotionless.

"It is nearly dawn Sookie, we do not have time for your games" He growled. I could tell that he had tried to keep his tone expressionless but it came out harsher then I would have liked. I frowned at him and shot him a warning look, daring him to continue speaking to her in such a tone. He will NOT treat her like a blood-bag, I knew he was new to the human companion idea, but he is over 1,000 years old and he should know better than to treat her like one, I have taught him better then that! I knew by the expression on his face that he knew he should have kept quiet. Her eyes narrowed at his comment into thin slits before she tore her small hand from his as if it was on fire. There was no question about it, his tone had pissed her off, and this was not good timing. Adrian was visiting tomorrow night as soon as the sun sets and if our Sookie is pissed at us; she could make a hasty decision which could leave me and my child alone. I had to stop my child from making her even more upset and angry; I didn't want her resenting him or me for that matter. He looked shocked when she pulled away, but got even more pissed when I saw him reach for her hand again, I could tell he liked the contact but when she pulled away again his eyes narrowed mirroring her expression. I watching more with interest than anything else, I admit I was a little worried my child would take it too far with her and she would leave while we sleep for the day. Even though I was worried for my Sookie, I was more worried for my child, I knew her heritage and I had some idea of what she could do but my child on the other hand, didn't.

"Sookie" he hissed as he tried to reign in his temper. I gasped slightly, flinching as I felt a strange sensation spread all through me, my fangs ran down and my eyes diluted. A swirl of lust hit me as the smell of pure fairy waffled through my nose, I knew instantly that it was Sookies and it was getting stronger. Her hand was still in mine and she was holding it tightly and I could feel her magic spreading through me from her. What was she doing? I had to use all of my control to keep myself from biting that delicious neck of hers. I was just about to speak before she cut me off.

"Enjoy your night in the ground Eric"

Her voice was icy and cold, her tone once again sounded strangely regal and powerful and I knew that if she was facing me and I could see her eyes, they would be glowing brightly. Before I could even speck to my child I felt the most amazing feeling spread all through me and I used all my will power not to cum with the pleasure I was feeling, that was new I thought. When I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I had closed I looked around my new surroundings. Sookie was no longer holding my hand but was shaking with rage in front of me calming down, when I looked around I realised that I was in her home in Bon Temps. My eyes widened as I realised that she had teleported me with her to her home, I looked around curiously, this was the first time I had been here, yet I could smell her scent all over it. I retracted my fangs with difficultly as they were inching to bite into her warn flesh and drink from her deeply, but I managed it with great difficulty.

"Sookie" I asked with care, I knew I should calm her down but I was more worried about my child, I wanted him with me and I knew that my angel was the only one who could do it. I needed, wanted him here for tomorrow night so I had to tread carefully. When I said her name gently it must have made her realised what she had done as she spun on her heel to look at me, her eyes were still glowing and I thought she looked more beautiful than ever. I would never let her leave me, she was too valuable to me and my child and I knew at that point that I would meet the sun for her.

"Sorry" she muttered looking at the floor, I smiled as I knew she had nothing to apologise for. I put my thumb under her chin forcing her to look my in the eyes, yes her eyes were an amazing sight.

"You have nothing to apologise for my angel, Adrian is coming tomorrow and will answer any and all questions you have, but I must admit I have a favour to ask you." I spoke so softly that I felt her shiver slightly, I tried to hide my smirk but I knew I hadn't succeeded.

"You want me to bring Eric as well" It was more of a statement then a question but I nodded anyway.

"That would be nice my petite"

"Fine" she breathed. "Meet me at fantasia" she added before I heard the audible _poof_ and she was gone, I sighed in relief and ran as quickly as I physically could to fantasia, dawn would be here in about 10 minutes, which meant I would have to rest at Fantasia tonight in a coffin, I sighed but I knew it was better than sleeping in the ground so I stopped complaining.

**A/N Sorry it took so long but I had a number of exams I had to get though, thankfully they are all finished so I should be back to updating as normal. I am still giddy from all your reviews and I can't wait to find out what you thought of this chapter as well as the rest. Keep up the reviews please. **

**Also I just wanted to remind you that the reason that Sookie is not freaking out about her powers is she can't, it is in her heritage so it is in her blood so it's her destiny and her instinct. Hope you REVIEW and continue to in the future. **


	38. Joining The BloodDrinkers

**A/N Hey guys thanks for the reviews for the last chapter I loved them! Sorry this chapter took so long but don't worry I have already started the following one so you won't have to wait long. I hope you still like my story and continue to enjoy it. I would have put it up earlier but I have had trouble getting onto the site so I was propounded, but in the time I wrote a few more chapters to put up together. So ENJOY!**

"Fine" she breathed. "Meet me at fantasia" she added before I heard the audible _poof_ and she was gone, I sighed in relief and ran as quickly as I physically could to fantasia, dawn would be here in about 10 minutes, which meant I would have to rest at Fantasia tonight in a coffin, I sighed but I knew it was better than sleeping in the ground so I stopped complaining.

**Chapter 38**

ERIC'S POV

_What the fuck! _I thought to myself after my lover disappeared with my maker. I was gobsmacked, surprisingly not over the fact that she could transport with other vampires, though that could prove to be very useful but I was more shocked by the fact that it was 10 minutes till sunrise and she left me to go to ground, though she knew how much I despised it. I clenched my fists as my shocked attitude turned into anger, how dare she! I turned on my heel thinking about a way I could get a little payback when I heard that all too familiar _poof_ behind me, though I chose to ignore it. I was just about to carry on walking when I heard a moan behind me, though it was not what I was used to, it was not filled with lust nor pleasure butt all as it was filled with pain. I felt through the bond and felt that all too familiar burn as it began to build in me until it shut off completely. Though I hated it when she closed the bond I knew that she was protecting me form the pain that she was obviously about to start feeling. I cursed myself for not turning when she first arrived as the minutes I had till dawn were dropping quickly. I was at her side just as my lover crumpled to the ground, her eyes were glowing a deep red. That I was not expecting until I remembered what the cure had been last time on the plane. My lover needs blood! Human blood or at least that bottle shit!

"Eric..." she crocked out as I picked her up into my arms, bridal style. I tried to ignore the feel of her skin; it had gotten softer and felt like silk as my cool skin touched her burning body. I stifled a growl but I knew she could feel how I felt through the bond, though I couldn't be sure I had no idea if she could still feel my emotions when she closed off the bond when she had these...fits, but I would remember to ask her all the same. I hated being in the dark about this and I knew I should have done more research on the blood-bond, but I was in such as rush to mark her as mine that it hadn't crossed my mind. As I looked down as my lover I knew that no matter how much I didn't know I knew I would do it again if I had to.

"It's alright my love; can you take me to Godric?" I asked softly, I was glad when she nodded but I hoped that it would not cause her anymore pain. As soon as I was with Godric he would know what to do and I felt all my anger for her die down into pure worry. A feeling which only Sookie, Godric and my child every brought out in me. I knew she needed blood, and if she couldn't get us to wherever she took Godric I knew I would have to fetch a human for her to feed from. Through that thought excited me, it would be such a turn on too watch but I didn't want it to be this way, all worries on that subject were washed out my mind as I felt her magic fill my before I heard that familiar _poof_ before I heard a girl scream. I was in such a shock when we arrived and I found I was at Fantasia that I nearly dropped my Sookie, as my senses caught up with me I saw that it was in fact Sookie screaming. Tears were flowing rapidly down her face, staining them a soft pink and I growled when the scent of her blood hit my nose. Since we were at my bar I didn't need to worry about getting burnt by the sun, I was just about to call my maker when I was hit with a wave of worry from him. He was taking Sookie out of my arms in seconds and nuzzling his nose in her neck, attempting to sooth her. I was getting frustrated when she continued to scream out even if she was trying to muffle them, I hated hearing her in pain, and she didn't deserve it! I sped round the counter and grabbed a true blood pouring it into a glass quickly; we hadn't got to tell her what she was drinking yet. I didn't bother to warm it up before returning to Sookie and my maker who were now sitting in a booth. Sookie was on my makers lap as he planted feather like kisses on her neck making her relax slightly into him.

"Make...it...stop...please..." she stammered out between sobs, her beautiful face staining an even darker pink as she continued to cry.

"Drink this lover" I commanded though it was not harsh or direct. I would not continue to listen to her muffling her screams in my makers chest, if she would not drink it then I would force her too!

Thankfully she took the revolting drink from my hand and swallowed in three gulps. I watched as she lowered the glass and licked her lips seductively cleaning any stray true blood. I would have second guessed her actions, thinking she wasn't doing it on purpose until I received a wink from her. My fangs lowered slightly as I growled playfully making her blush and my maker to chuckle. She placed the glass onto the table never taking her eyes off mine.

"Better my petit?" Godric asked as his began to twist his fingers into her blonde curls, she nodded widely but I saw that her eyes were still a bright shade of red, was she still thirsty? Though I loved to see my lover in bloodlust I wanted her to be comfortable before I had to rest for the day, I could tell that the sun was rising now and I would soon get the bleeds if I wasn't careful.

"More?" I purred and was surprised when she appeared in front of my quicker then I gave her credit for, it was as if she was a quick as a vampire but I chuckled inwardly at the thought. I shivered slightly though when I felt her lips brush my earlobe, nibbling it slightly; my arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"I would love some more _lover" _she purred in my ear making me instantly hard, I loved it when she called me lover since it was such a rare treat. I smirked when I heard her gasp as I pressed my covered hard-on into her thigh roughly, I was just about to kiss her when she was...gone. Panic hit me and I looked at my maker to see her had a very amused look on his face even though the tips of his fangs were starting to poke through compared to my fully extended ones.

"Lost someone Eric?" he asked his voice filled with obvious amusement, I loved to see my maker happy as these last few hundred years he has been so cold and distant. I knew that it was our Sookie bringing it out in him and I loved her for it. Wait love? Did I just think that? No I am a cold ruthless killer who has a certain interest in Sookie Stackhouse nothing more. I pushed them thoughts right out of my head and realised that I had not answered my maker.

"No Godric, I am sure my little vixen is around here somewhere" I spoke calmly as I began to scan the room for my lover.

"Vixen huh? I like that" I tensed when I realised she was behind me and I felt her hot tongue run across my throat. I was just about to answer her with a smart remark when she me off.

"Could I have that drink now please? Using magic really makes me thirsty and the only thing I think I could stand is that red drink 'all keep given me. What is it by the way?" she asked sweetly pressing a light kiss on my lips before returning to Godric, settling back on his lap. I saw a flicker of concern and panic cross his face before he composed himself, I was worried as well as I knew we were busted and would have to tell her about her knew craving.

"Sure my little vixen" I purred making sure I used vixen instead of lover this one time. I grinned like a foal when I saw her smile broadly and a swirl of happiness filled me through the now open bond, my smile turning into a thin line as I felt a small amount of pain in her emotions and I rushed to fix her a drink. I done it vampire speed and under the counter, I wanted her to drink it before we told her what it actually was. I walked back over to her and my maker also carrying another couple of true bloods in my other hand for me and my maker, and in my other was Sookies in a glass.

"Drink it my petite" Godric pushed as she hesitated, wanting us to tell her what was in the drink first, it was clear that Godric agreed with me on waiting till she finished it in case she refused anymore. She took the glass from my hand but instead of drinking it she placed it onto the table, then crossing her arms across her chest pouting.

"No, I want to know" she replied stubbornly. She looked so...sweet when she pouted, even though Sookies stubbornness was thrilling me it seemed that my maker was still edgy from her still being in bloodlust and cut her off.

"Drink it now Sookie" he asked a little more harshly then I think he intended by the look of regret and surprise on his face. I noticed Sookie stiffen in his hold and it was obvious Godric felt it as well by his hasty reply.

"Please drink Sookie, and then we will tell you. Is this acceptable?" He spoke as he tried to get her to relax back into his hold, not wanting to infuriate her more than needed. I heard her mutter _fine_ under her breath before she reached for the drink, sipping it this time until I gave her a look which hinted for her to hurry it up. It wasn't long before she had drained the glass and smacking her lips together in delight. I gulped my true blood down wincing at the taste as did my maker with a similar expression as he finished his. I heard Sookie giggle as she stared at the two of us and I gave her a sexy wink making her cheeks flush, I noticed that her face was still covered in her bloody tears, couldn't have that could we. I was in front of her before she could blink, giving my maker a knowing look I ran my tongue up her right cheek as my maker did the other. I groaned as her blood mixed with her fairy tears touched my tongue. She was...delicious. No more than that she was delectable and all I could think was how I was a lucky vampire indeed. I continued to lick her right cheek as my maker savoured the left and I delighted in the sound of her moan against me and shiver as I drew small circles on her thigh with my finger. All too soon though she was clean and I had to part from her sitting across her in the booth, stretching out as I watched her watching me with a hungry gaze and was practically undressing me with her eyes. The red glow had gone and I could no longer feel anything strange through the bond so I shrugged it off as she was better and well saturated.

"Now spill the beans vampires. What's in the drink?" she asked as she rested her back against my maker before she brought his head down for a gentle kiss which I saw he gladly returned. I mean who wouldn't right? Not that anyone but us would ever get the chance to, I know very well that I would never have to worry about Sookie cheating, she was loyal and stubborn but I knew that it would only increase our possessiveness of her beautiful body, mind and soul. She was OURS and I wouldn't have it any other way. I would not allow it.

"Well my petite..." my maker began, he was still a little lust filled from the kiss, he looked at me hinting at me to continue but I just smirked, telling him that he can take the lead on this one. I did not want to be on the receiving end of our Sookies anger.

"...you are urm...drinking..." he continued to stutter slightly; I laughed at his nervousness but was silenced by a glare from my maker, daring me to continue.

"Come on...spit it out!" our lover protested, it was obvious she was getting impatient with us. I smiled at how comfortable she acted around us, as if she didn't see us as the evil and deadly creatures that we are. When my maker didn't answer I decided to butt in to the conversation as I was starting to feel the effects of staying up past sunrise.

"Adrian told us to give you blood when you when into bloodlust. So we did." I stated searching her face for what she thought of it. I knew she would be angry and disgusted with herself and I was right on the dot with my assumptions.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she screeched. "YOU LET ME, ME? DRINK SOMEONES BLOOD!" she continued trying to get off my maker but he kept her firming in place.

"No only true blood, but if you are in the mood for some straight from the vessel then..." I continued with a smirk knowing full well that she wasn't going to like it as she cut me off.

"No I don't" she sighed, but surprisingly she left it at that, closing her eyes and moulding back into Godric. We waited to her next reaction but by the sound of her breathing it was obvious that she had fallen to sleep. I turned back to my maker who had the expression of utter adoration as well as confusion and relief on his face.

"Well that went...surprisingly well" he spoke softly as he leaned in and breathed in her scent. Her long hair was in tangles as it draped down Godric's chest, she looked truly like a goddess, our piece of light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yes, but it is getting late, where shall we put her?" I asked as I got up and wiped a thin line of blood from my nose. I sighed, the bleeds, fuck I hated them!

"Your office will be fine." He said as he got up. "We had better rest, her relative is coming tomorrow and he will not be pleased if we are struggling to stay focused." He sighed and I led the way.

"Why should we care what the bastard thinks?" I muttered under my breath.

"Because my child, he could kill you within a blink of an eye if he wanted to and you would never see it coming. Whether or not you want to face up to the face that there are creatures out their more powerful than us is up to you. When we visit you will respect him for mine and Sookies sake, and just so we are clear that is not a suggestion but an order as your maker." He said looking directly at me as we made our way to my office. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Godric I will be as sweet as pie as Sookie calls it" I answered annoyed that he would pull the maker card out. As he lay Sookie down I brushed a stray hair form her face and kissed her softly on the lips before following my maker out.

"We truly are lucky" I breathed. Even though it wasn't a question Godric answered anyway.

"Yes my child, and we have yet to find out how much, now let us rest." With that thought on my mind I got into my coffin and finally died for the day, reminding myself to contact my child in the morning. I knew she worried about me and I had not yet mentioned my new situation with Sookie and Godric yet. I smirked thinking how that conversation would go.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget that I love to hear suggestions and comments voicing your ideas and views. So please don't forget to REVIEW it!**

**You will hear from me soon. Textcrazy...xx**


	39. Awaiting Adrians Visit  Sookie

**A/N Hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to tell me whether or not you like where it story is going. ENJOY!**

"_Yes my child, and we have yet to find out how much, now let us rest." With that thought on my mind I got into my coffin and finally died for the day, reminding myself to contact my child in the morning. I knew she worried about me and I had not yet mentioned my new situation with Sookie and Godric yet. I smirked thinking how that conversation would go. _

**Chapter 39**

SOOKIES POV

I moaned as I woke from my dreamless sleep, I stretched out and realized I was on a leather couch, most probably Eric's office at Fantasia. As my eyes fluttered open I scanned my surroundings, confirming what I thought, I was in his office. I continued to stretch out my muscles as I slid off the couch, I looked down and realised that I didn't have any shoes on, one of them must have took them off. I smiled at the sweet gesture, as I walked around the office I made my way to Eric's private bathroom. Why there is a toilet in here I will never know since no one else used it, but since my bladder was about to burst I wasn't complaining. Once I finished tending to my human needs I looked down and realised that I was still in my white dress which surprised me, I would have thought my vampires would have stripped me to my underwear, but however much that seemed to turn me on I was grateful.

"So I drink true blood apparently..." I muttered myself. The thought of me drinking that stuff made me want to gag and I felt sick with myself for craving it as much as I craved my vampires. I quickly decided to change as I took in my outfit and ran a hand through my tangled locks. As I untied my fingers from my hair I thought about what outfit I should wear since I didn't have to work today.

"Shit..." I forgot about telling Sam I was back, with all what had happened I forgot about my job and my boss. Crap, crap, crap! With a quick _poof_ I had changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a bright red top. I smiled as I twirled in the mirror, the jeans were skinny and made my legs look amazing and the top done up around the neck, making my girlies stand out but not in a slutty way, and in the same colour red were my flip-flops and undergarments. I grabbed Eric's brush off the sink and ran it through my blonde locks, I smiled to myself as I thought about all the new skills I have discovered, I knew it should be freaking me out but really I was more fascinated than scared. When I finally finished brushing my hair I decided to put it up in a high ponytail and make my way over to Eric's desk. As I sat down in his big leather chair I span around in it with a smile on my face, after a few more turns I gathered the phone off the desk and dialled Merlottes number.

"Hello this is Merlottes, how may I help you?" I smiled as I heard Arlene's voice on the other side of the line; I had missed all of my friends in Bon Temps, even Arlene.

"Hey Arlene, its Sookie." I said cheerfully as I played with the phones' cord with my fingers.

"Hey Sook, when you coming back to work we getting really busy and our other waitress quit?" She said in a hopeful tone. I smiled when she said she wanted me back to work with her, but why did a waitress quit? I mean sure the people at Merlottes can get a little out of hand, but other than that I liked working at Merlottes.

"That's why I rang, is same there?" I asked. I grinned as I heard Arlene shout Sam through the phone instead of politely calling him. I waited patiently for the shuffling on the other end of the line until I heard that familiar voice on the line.

"Sookie where the hell have you been, I have been trying to get hold of you for days?" I sighed, I knew I had forgotten to tell him but my phone had been flat since I left and I didn't have time to charge it. I took a deep breath praying that he wasn't going to fire me over the phone.

"I am so sorry Sam, my phone went dead and stuff has been going on which I would rather not talk about if you don't mind. Please don't fire me Sam." I begged because I really couldn't afford to lose my job over this, the money I got paid for the Dallas trip wouldn't last forever.

"Don't be silly Sook, I would never fire you. I understand if you don't want to talk about it but I really do need you back at work since the waitress quit. When you coming home?" His tone was hopeful and I smiled at the thought of seeing my friendly boss again.

"Oh Sam I can come back whenever you like, well except tonight I am err...busy, but what about tomorrow I can work the day and night shift if you need me to make up for time." I offered hoping he wouldn't go into the whole couldn't work tonight situation. But as usually my luck had run out as he bombarded me with questions.

"Why can't you do the night shift? Vampires? Sook you really need stop hanging out with them, there dangerous." I sighed, I knew Sam only cared about my wellbeing but he did have a knack for not minding his own business. I was sick of everyone treating me like some precious flower, I mean the stuff I have heard from people's minds is enough to turn any Bon Temps sweetheart into a strong willed girl.

"Sam..." I started but thankfully he cut me off before I lost my temper with my boss and one of my closest friends.

"Sorry Sook, you know it's only because I miss you and care about you. Anyway come in tomorrow at 7:00 for the morning shift and you can carry on for the night shift." He said and I breathed a breath of relief. I was about to get into what happened with the waitress but suddenly the thoughts of a human hit me, since I had only been around Godric and Eric I hadn't bothered with my mental shields so I had them down.

_I wonder who will be dancing tonight; I really wish that they would clean up after themselves. Mr. Northman never has a problem with his dancers stripping, but why do I have to pick the thongs up? Oh well. He he _

I knew by the mental voice that it must be Ginger. God that girl had been glamoured to much as her thoughts were scrambled and childish. I really did feel sorry for her, but it was up to her own accord to go banging the vamps, so I didn't spend much time on it. As I said my goodbyes to Sam and put the phone down I decided that I would see if I could stomach a true blood, since I am meant to be drinking them and I found I was quite thirsty. I made my way to exit the office and went behind the bar; I would pay Eric for the drink when I saw him next. As I scanned the true blood I noticed all the types, what the hell should I pick? I noticed when I picked the 0+ blood and popped it in the microwave that Ginger wasn't here; I creased my brows and concentrated on her thoughts so I could find out where she was.

_I love the colour red, so vampire. Giggle, that's funny. _

I couldn't help but laugh at her thoughts, she really had been glamoured too much for her own good, and I really needed to have a word with Eric about that. As I took the drink out of the microwave I found I really didn't fancy drinking it from the bottle so I grabbed a glass and tipped it in. The red liquid filled the glass and I took a hesitant sniff and was surprised when it didn't smell that bad it actually smelt...good. As I brought the glass up to my lips I sipped it as I made my way round the bar and leaned my back against it. I found I liked the taste of the synthetic blood, I don't know what vampires are complaining about. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realise when Ginger came back into the room and started shouting at me.

"What are you doing here, were closed!" she growled and my jaw nearly dropped at her manners, I always thought she was a nice girl, even if a little stupid in the head. I was about to tell her off for her manners but she was gone, I scanned the room and gasped at what I saw, she was holding a gun and pointing it at ME!

"What are you doing Ginger?" I asked as I put down the glass and slowly backed away. Luckily I had come out from the bar so I headed slowly to the exit, never moving my eyes gaze off the gun. I tried to poof away but found I couldn't, I was to wound up.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! He would kill me if he saw I had let a fang-banger in his club when it's closed. NOW GO!" She screamed at me bringing the gun up to my face. I swallowed hard and she took a step towards me.

"GET. OUT. OR. I. WILL. SHOOT. YOU. IN. THE. FACE!" She continued to scream, spitting slightly as she finished each word. I blinked quickly as I tried to stop the tears in my eyes from falling. I continued to back away and tried again to reason with her, it was obvious that she was scared of what Eric would do and didn't know who I was; even though she had seen me in the bar it was clear she thought I was just a fang-banger. I flinched when I thought that about myself, I would NEVER just be a fang-banger.

"Listen Ginger, I am with Eric and Godric..." I reasoned, holding my hands up in a plea for her to drop the gun, or at least point it away from me. I noticed her hands were shaking and I continued to back away until I felt the door handle press into my back.

"NO! Eric doesn't leave his meals here while he rests" _Shit I shouldn't have said he was here, crap, crap, crap!_ I flinched when she said meal and quickly opened the door.

"Look if they do ask about me, my name is Sookie and I urm... have gone home and..." I stuttered as I opened the door while keeping my eyes on her, I would have continued if she hadn't cut me off.

"Fine now go!" she shouted and I did. I ran outside to realise that I didn't have my car her and sighed, I was still too scared and annoyed to poof home, so i walked over to the small coffee shop down the road and grabbed a table, when did my life sudden turn so distressing?

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW I love to hear from you. **


	40. Awaiting Adrians Visit  Eric and Godric

**A/N ENJOY reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

"_Fine now go!" she shouted and I did. I ran outside to realise that I didn't have my car her and sighed, I was still too scared and annoyed to poof home, so I walked over to the small coffee shop down the road and grabbed a table, when did my life sudden turn so distressing? _

**Chapter 40**

ERIC'S POV

When I rose from my slumber I immediately checked the bond I shared with Sookie, I could feel annoyance and calm run through me but also a spike of anger which confused me. As I pulled the secret lever inside my coffin I opened it and rose, I had slept later than normal, taking up most of the day apart from a few hours but I just shrugged it off and climbed out. I looked over at my maker's coffin and it was clear that he had not risen yet.

_Godric_ I thought to him wanting to know if he was still in his slumber. We had to be at Sookies soon and I couldn't wait to meet this...Adrian. I still didn't know what he was and it was clear my maker didn't either; perhaps Sookie can get it out of him. As soon as I called to him using our bond, his coffin lid rose and I was greeted with a very confused looking vampire.

"My child, have you checked on our lover yet?" he asked me still wearing the confused expression. I liked it when Godric used the term lover for Sookie; it sounds much more...vampire then his other pet names for her.

"No Godric I haven't, she seems to be feeling angry and annoyed about something." I stated even though it was obvious by his expression what he already found that out. I smiled slightly as I realised that as well as mine his first thoughts were of our little blonde goddess when he rose. As I continued to stare at my maker I realised how much I had missed him over the last couple of decades, I had truly missed him. As I recalled the events that I had shared with my maker, the battles, the adventure and the blood, I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I heard my makers growl fill the room, echoing off the walls. I arched an eyebrow in confusion but all he did was run past me and in the direction of my office. Before I decided to follow I grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted Pam.

_**Back from Dallas with Godric and Sookie. Bar is closed tonight. See you tomorrow night! **_

_**-E**_

As soon as I clicked send I followed my maker up the stairs and following the growls to my office. As I opened the door I found Godric standing in the middle of the room, but no Sookie. Where the hell was she? I didn't expect her to just leave, has she decided that she didn't want to be with us? No she wouldn't I would not allow her too!

"Where the fuck is she?" I spat at him demandingly, I clenched my fists hard enough to draw blood as I waited for my maker to answer me. It seemed I was playing with fire as he was in front of my as soon as the question left my mouth.

"Do not forget your place my child" he replied calmly. Anyone who would not know my maker would think he was harmless and forgiving, but people that have known him decades know what lays inside his calm exterior, and I admire him for it. I nod to show I understand, bowing my head slightly which he deems approving as he makes his way to my office chair, gracefully sitting down.

"I do not know my child, but what I do sense is a rather vile smelling human in your bar" he stated with his nose crinkled slightly at the smell. I couldn't disagree that he thought Gingers blood smelt vile because it did, but I pondered on whether or not it had anything to do with me having Sookies blood, that it was making every other humans blood smell...repulsive. I will have to put my theory to the test some other time.

"The blood-bag is Ginger, she works here" I said as I made my way over to my couch and slouching onto it. I turned to my maker who had a thoughtful look on his face, I raised an eyebrow in question and thought back to all the years I have wondered what it would be like to look into my makers head to see what he is thinking. All the things he must have seen in the 1,000 years he had on me. I envied his age and power and he knew it.

"Could she have seen Sookie leave?" I arched both my eyebrows, I hadn't thought of that. It would be possible that Ginger had seen her since she would have been at the bar before my Sookie woke. Urm...

"GINGER!" I demanded. I only had to wait about a minute, but in my mind a minute was too long! I was becoming impatient and agitated that I haven't seen my Sookie yet. I found I craved her company as well as her blood and warm body withering under mine. When I heard the annoying knock at the door I rolled my eyes, such a strange human custom yet she knows if she didn't she would be punished severely.

"Enter" I signed and signalled Godric to take the lead on this one as he was the one who thought of the idea. I stretched out on my couch and pillowed my head on my arms. I smirked when I saw how petrified the blood-bag was of my maker as he continued to stare at her puzzlingly.

"Why do you keep her Eric?" he asked confused as he looked her up and down. I laughed slightly at his assessment of my staff, but in Gingers case I had to agree.

"She is easy to glamour" I shrugged since I had nothing more to say. I closed my eyes and relaxed as much as I could without Sookie by my side. I found I did not care for her to be away from me as I concentrated on letting her feelings run through me, as if warming my dead heart.

GODRICS POV

I eyed the odd looking woman who was standing in front of me, it was obvious that my child had not fucked this blood-bag, and I would be concerned if he stooped so low. I admit that she is fare looking, but the bite marks on her skin and the after smell of drugs in her blood make her blood repulsive. Compared to my Sookie she is nothing by shit on the road. As my eyes searched her figure, scanning over the leopard print halter top and leather mini-skirt I couldn't help but curve my lip up in distaste. As my eyes returned to her face I noticed her eyes were wide with fear, strange I had not said anything yet, I allowed myself a smirk.

"Why do you keep her Eric?" I asked when the curiosity got too much, he could glamour models or gorgeous women, yet he chooses...this. I turn to him expecting an answer to find him sprawled out on the small couch; I tilted my head at the amusing sight in front of me.

"She is easy to glamour" he shrugged flatly. I returned my gaze to the girl to see that she has moved away from me slightly. As I took another look at her it was clear that she had been glamoured too often for her own good, I signalled for her to come closer, getting a cautious step from her. If I was human I would have rolled my eyes, but I did not have time for this.

"Ginger yes?" she nodded. "Good. Did you see where our lover went?" I asked with a cool gaze, I would not glamour her if I didn't think she was holding information from me but if it came to it, I would do a lot more then glamour the girl. I watched her crease her brows in confusion, it was obvious that she thought I was talking about another vampire, fool.

"No...All I saw was a...blonde fang-banger who broke into your bar master" she quivered as she spoke and I broke, how dare she talk about my bonded like that! I was out of my chair and had her up against the wall with my hand around her neck; I had loosened my grip just enough so she could answer my questions. I heard my child growl behind me and it was clear that he didn't approve of this...blood-bag calling our bonded a fang-banger.

"Did she tell you her name?" I growled through clenched teeth as watched her pained expression and felt her vile tears dripping on the hand I held her with.

"ANSWER HIM!" Eric growled, his words filled with enough venom that I was proud of him. Not that I would tell him that, he didn't need more comments to boost his ego. I slightly tighten my grip when she hesitated but she finally nodded before answering.

"She said it was Sookie" she gasped out, I could feel my anger bubbling over; I had not felt like this...out of control in a while. As I picked her off the ground I through her roughly to the wall causing her to cry out, before two very angry vampires stalked towards her with vengeance in their eyes.

"Did she tell you she was with us?" my child asked before I could continue my questioning. If this had been a different situation I would have picked him up on it, but all I wanted to do was hold my blonde fairy in my arms. As I waited for her to answer I cursed to myself that our bond was not yet strong enough to track our bonded without her being in trouble, I will see to that later, but right now we were late for Adrian's visit and I didn't have my bonded! I was brought out of my anger when I heard the waitress scream out as my child picked her up by the throat, growling at her to continue.

"She said that she was with you and Godric" she gasped out.

"So let me get this straight" I began as I took a step closer to her "She said she was with your master and me yes?" I asked as I took another step and she had the cheek to shake her head in his grasp. "Are you lying to me blood-bag?" I spat out when I came face to face with her. How dare she!

"N...o...o... she said she was with Godric..." I laughed but it was humourless, I was becoming extremely impatient, was it possible that she was that stupid not to realise who she was talking too?

"Who the fuck to you think I am!" I shouted as my child tossed her into a wall causing her to scream out yet again. "Now tell me what you did when you saw her" I asked, she had better hope she asked her politely to leave, but that wouldn't explain the anger I felt through the bond, and our Sookie didn't show anger without a reason. As I watched the tears that ran down her face I was sick of wasting all this time so I decided to glamour her into telling me, why the fuck I didn't to begin with was beyond me.

"Tell me, what did you do when you saw Sookie in the bar?" I asked as I stared into her eyes, as I watched her eyes glaze slightly due to the glamour I waited for her to answer.

"I pulled out a gun and scared her out" she said and I felt my fangs descend rapidly. She took a gun on my bonded! Who the fuck did she think she was, I had to find Sookie! I head the _click_ of my child's fangs descend at the very thought of Ginger pulling a gun on Sookie, she could have been killed for fucks sake! I signalled my child to take her to the basement and he was gone and back at my side in seconds. My fangs were still drawn as I went into the bar. Sookies scent filled the room making me growl at the smell as I compared it to the other blood-bags, she smelt so sweet any vampire would love to have her. Shit!

"We must find her, we are late and she is alone and smelling...sweet" I growled though it had lost all of its edge and filled more with panic and worry. I hated feeling these emotions nearly as much as my child did! As my child nodded we left Fantasia following the sweet smell of my bonded.

***Coffee shop***

I stared at the shop with genuine interest; it seems our bonded was not stupid enough to leave Shreveport or the bar too far. As I strode into the shop the room we were surrounding with screams and gasps at our entrance. Oh right the fangs, I grinned at the customers as I was still too wound up to bother retracting them just yet. I was not myself at the minute. Above all the screams and cries of "save me" and "don't hurt me" that familiar voice filled my ears.

"GODRIC! Eric!"

I grinned as I recognised it as Sookie and watched as she rose from the far table and ran toward us, refusing to listen to the other customers to stay away from the vampires. A boy about her age grabbed her wrist trying to pull her to him, but with a hiss from me and my child he suddenly lost his never. She ran into my arms and I gladly wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling my face into her neck. She was dressed in a casual yet extremely sexy outfit and it was clear by all the men sitting near her table that others thought so too and I had to stifle a growl. As she planted a hot kiss on my lips, I gladly returned it feisty forcing my tongue into her hot and welcoming mouth as her fingers ran through me hair until she pulled back and applied the same welcome to my child, who was more than happy to improve on my performance. I grinned that the sight of the two of them together, I had to agree with my child when he said we were quite the trio. We left with our bonded, who was muttering goodbyes to all the surprised and confused customers.

**A/N Well it turned out longer then I thought it would, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Ginger but she brought it on herself right? Anyway hope you didn't mind I did the same part but with Godric's and Eric's pov, I thought you would want to know about how they would react to how Ginger treated Sookie. The next chapter is Adrian's visit in case anyone was disappointed, and don't worry I have already started it so it shouldn't be too long till it's up. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to REVIEW! I loved reading them... **


	41. Adrians Visit

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I totally loved them! I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I loved writing this one to be honest. So tell be what you think and ENJOY!**

_I grinned as I recognised it as Sookie and watched as she rose from the far table and ran toward us, refusing to listen to the other customers to stay away from the vampires. A boy about her age grabbed her wrist trying to pull her to him, but with a hiss from me and my child he suddenly lost his never. She ran into my arms and I gladly wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling my face into her neck. She was dressed in a casual yet extremely sexy outfit and it was clear by all the men sitting near her table that others thought so too and I had to stifle a growl. As she planted a hot kiss on my lips, I gladly returned it feisty forcing my tongue into her hot and welcoming mouth as her fingers ran through me hair until she pulled back and applied the same welcome to my child, who was more than happy to improve on my performance. I grinned that the sight of the two of them together, I had to agree with my child when he said we were quite the trio. We left with our bonded, who was muttering goodbyes to all the surprised and confused customers. _

**Chapter 41**

SOOKIES POV

When we pulled into my drive I was surprisingly shocked to see one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen sitting on my porch swing supporting a very annoyed expression on his face. As soon as Godric pulled over he was opening my door before I even got the chance of unbuckling my seatbelt. I tilted my head to try and get a better look at the man as I got out of the car. As I cautiously took a step forward the man whose name I would guess to be Adrian finally looked up, his eyes scanning disapprovingly over my vampires before landing on me. I would guess he was in his early 30s; his short black hair framed his boyish face making him look devilishly handsome. As I continued to walk towards my porch I didn't miss the fact that my two vampires were flagging me closing and I could practically see their muscles tense as we got nearer. I stopped in front of him, leaving a small space between us and waited for him to speak first.

"Sookie, I have waited so long to meet you" he spoke excitedly and I couldn't help but smile at him as I took more of him in. He was wearing tailored black suit which fitted his slightly muscular frame perfectly, his undershirt was a deep shade of red and which only made him look more mysterious and attractive. I was pulled out of my daydreaming by a frustrated growl. Crap, I turned to Eric and gave him my sweetest grin while mouthing sorry, before quickly returning my gaze to a very amused Adrian as I remembered my manners.

"Sorry, you must be Arian" I politely asked giving him an apologetic look hoping he wouldn't judge me on first impressions, I didn't bother with attempting to shake his hand as i was positive that he was like my vampires on that point.

"Yes and I must say my dear you look even more enchanting then I imagined" he purred as he extended his hand, completely blowing my theory, but I gladly placed mine his to shake it, but he surprised me in bringing it to his lips causing me to giggle and my vampires to growl. "Oh hush vampires I'm only giving the lady a compliment" he continued to purr causing my face to blush when he completed me. I had to hold back the urge to curtsy in front of him...strange I thought the man just radiated power like Eric and Godric did, just on a much larger scale. I was still surprised that even though I could feel their anger crashing through the bond, they weren't attacking him... As I lowered my hand I reached for my keys in my little purse and opened the door, standing aside and gesturing them to go on in.

"Go on in and make yourselves at home" I was becoming strangely excited to find out about my mystery visitor, though not as much as I was keen to find out what I was. I would finally be able to answer all of the people who have continually asked me the same question "what are you?" I was practically bubbling with excitement when Adrian walked inside followed by Eric then his maker. Godric stopped though just as he was about to pass me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Calm yourself my petite your excitement is going to make me high" he joked and I couldn't help but throw me head back and laugh, causing Eric and Adrian to turn their heads, a look of confusion mixed with utter adoration pasted on their faces before they composed themselves. I couldn't help but continued to chuckle as I shooed Godric through the door, vampires high...brilliant. As I shut and locked the door behind me I hurried into the living room to find Adrian sitting lazily in the arm chair and my two vampires slumped in the couch. The tension in the room could have been cut with the knife I thought, I knew Eric was feeling enraged but also extremely curious as well as Godric but Adrian I had no idea, his face was blank, giving away no idea of what he was feeling or thinking. As that last thought crossed my mind I realized that even though I had my shields completely down I couldn't hear him, so I tried harder to get through to his mind.

_I am not going to hide anything from you my dove, all will be said soon. _I gasped when I read his mind; he could talk to me like that, amazing I thought. 

"Can I get any of you a drink?" I stammered out remembering my manners and trying to get over my shock at him knowing I just tried to read his mind.

"Yes Sookie that would be lovely, you have blood yes?" he asked expectantly. I must have given away my surprise of him asking me for a blood, I hope he didn't mean human cause I wasn't sure I would be ok with him feeding in my house, let alone at all. "True blood will be fine, and get one for yourself, I can sense you have not been drinking enough of it" he continued, his voice a little harsher as her narrowed his eyes at my vampires, causing them to growl at him accusingly.

"Eric, Godric, blood?" I asked trying to lighten the mood and got a sharp nod from both of them, without their eyes leaving Adrian's. I just shrugged and rolled my eyes as I made my way over to the kitchen to grab a couple of true bloods. As I popped two of the bottles in the microwave, since I fancied mine cold I had no idea how Adrian wanted his. In the end I just popped it in the microwave with Godric's and Eric's; I could always get another one if she wasn't happy with it. As I waited for the bloods to heat up I opened mine and grabbed a straw, drinking straight from the bottle really didn't appeal to me. When the microwave was done I grabbed a tray, the non silver one, and popped the bloods on them as well as a couple of glasses, just in case. I walked back into the room and was relieved when I felt the tension in the room fade. As I walked through I gave Eric and Godric theirs and then Adrian his before looking around for a place to sit, in the end I settled for the small space between my two vampires. As I settled down I sipped by true blood through the straw, giving a little moan as the thick liquid ran down my throat. I was suddenly hit with a wave of lust and looked to see the three males looking at me with a lust filled gaze.

"Cut it out!" I sharply said causing them to snap out of their desire trances before I went back to sipping my blood through a straw. When I looked over at Adrian he had a very amused expression on his face as he watched me. "What?" I asked puzzled, I had no idea what was so funny.

"A straw?" he chuckled as he gulped down his own true blood, I then got it; I doubt he had met many people who drink the synthetic blood through a straw.

"What? I didn't want to drink straight from the bottle" I pouted causing his chuckle to turn into a low laugh. I could help but laugh with him and I was positive I saw Eric's mouth twitch at the sides. "So I don't mean to sound rude or pushy or anything but...what are you doing here?" I asked sheepishly causing his laughter to stop but his friendly smile still stayed present on his face much to my relief.

"Nonsense you can ask me anything. But first I wish to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" he asked calmly as he continued to sip his blood. I could feel my vampire's curiosity spike at the hope of them learning new information, whether it was because of me I didn't know but I would guess yes. I nodded to tell him that it was ok, and I could feel myself get more curious every minute I spent with him.

"Great! First though do you want the vampires here, if you wish for them to here of this then you MUST have complete faith in them?" he asked and I could tell he was trying for my sake trying to keep his voice free of disgust when he mentioned them, and I hoped if I was seeing a lot more of him that he would try to like them learn or at least to respect them. I looked at Godric first and silently asked him if he wanted to stay though I knew the answer, still it was polite to consider all the options. His eyes filled with hope and I couldn't help but grin and turn to Eric to see that he had the exact expression on his face.

"Of course Adrian, if that is ok." I spoke softly giving him my best puppy eye look, which I knew wasn't much good but still...never hurt to try right?

"If that is what you wish. Now since you were late I need to hurry this along I only have a few hours before I have to leave so let's press on." He stated and I nodded gesturing him on, he had sucked me in and I would not let him leave until I got answers! Wow I've gone vampire I thought, and had to stifle a giggle at that thought, me a vampire what a joke.

"That's fine, would you like another drink?" I asked as I finished my bottle and surprisingly fancied another.

"I will see to it" he smirked before waving his hand across the table and four bottles appeared, I was surprised but couldn't help but clap my hands and squeal in amusement. I knew I could sort of do that but seeing it before my eyes was just amazing.

"Thanks!" I perkily said as I handed them out and settled back in my spot on the couch, slightly leaning on Godric's shoulder so I could get a better look at Adrian. "But why didn't you just do that before?" I asked puzzled to why he hadn't.

"Well I thought it would ease the tension," he grinned before continuing. "Right back to business, first I must know what you can do already?" he asked, was it me or did he look curious. What the hell, he was meant to know what I could do!

"Urm..." I started, trying to remember listing the stuff I could do. I knew I had used some magic but I had done it without realising it, so other than the few things I could remember I was stumped. "I can...change my clothes and move from place to place sometimes as well as I can do that thing you can...I think, oh and apparently I can now speck fluent Swedish." I hated that I sounded unsure but I had no idea what the hell I was and how can I do these things? So you couldn't really blame me right?

"Is that all...I have heard different" I was speechless, what was he on about?

"No there is more" I heard Godric say, I looked at him with wide eyes what was he keeping from me. "Sorry Sookie but it was necessary at the time, I was unsure if it would be wise to tell you before confirming it with him" he continued while he flooding the bond with calmness. I couldn't understand why he would hide something from me, what was he playing at, I had the right to know for fucks sake! I could feel my anger rise as well as my curiosity. I relaxed slightly when I felt Eric's hand rub soothing circles on my back, I sat back but refused to look Godric in the eye.

"Continue vampire" Adrian spoke though he didn't remove his eyes from mine, which strangely didn't freak me out as much as I thought it would.

"She can close the bond we share with her though it has only happened when she has been on pain, what I told you on the phone and the fact that she managed to throw my child across the room in Dallas without even looking or touching him." He stated calmly. What the Fuck! I was speechless, why didn't I remember any of this, it would be pretty hard for me to forget stuff like that. As I looked at Godric who had the average vampires expression on, which meant I couldn't get an emotion from him apart from the murmur I feel through the bond which was filled with guilt, so I turned to face Eric. His face gave away nothing but I felt anger and guilt through the bond, god I wish I remembered throwing my large and incredibly sexy Viking across a room...it would be such an unusual memory to have.

"Good, good" I heard Adrian mutter under his breath and I snapped my head back to glare at him in the eye.

"What's so good about me not remembering any of that?" I snapped and instantly felt bad for my manners. "Sorry" I whispered because I knew he could hear me. I mean if he can make things appear out of nowhere he must surely have better hearing then a human, and he most definitely was not a human!

"Don't worry Sookie, you will remember soon enough. I have only heard of one of our race that lost their memories as well." He answered, but is answer only confused me more. What the hell was I?

"Will she loose anymore?" I heard Eric mutter. I smiled when I heard his voice and he must have felt it as I was greeted with his trademark smirk.

"No I do not think so, the change has already begun" he said in an excited but completely serious tone. What change?

"Care to elaborate?" Godric asked after a period of uncomfortable silence.

"Oh course vampire." He cheerfully spoke, knowing that his politeness would give him a few points in my book. I grinned widely at him which he returned, I loved his smile... "First do you have any idea what you are Sookie or what you will be able to do?" he asked curiously.

"Urm...no I don't know what I am only that I had a spark of fairy in me, and haven't got a clue what I will be able to do." I asked with a look that I hoped said "spill the beans buddy or else."

"I will start from the beginning. Our race is powerful Sookie, more powerful than you would ever think of. I was the last one of our race until I heard about you about 1,000 years ago. You will be the last born Sookie, only me are you are left, and before you ask we are not born by people of our race breeding, we are destine, and I know for a fact that YOU are the last and the power you will hold will be great." He said brightly though I heard a hint of sadness in his voice and I felt my eyes begin to tear up at the idea of him being so lonely for so long. I would have been more sympathetic if my curiosity hadn't stopped me from doing so and I was firing questions at him much to the amusement and curiosity of my vampires.

"What do you mean we are the last, how?" I quickly started out with; I would go on from there.

"Many were killed when they were going through the change when we are at out most weakest, after the war many that were immortal chose to end their lives, the only way that it could be done. In the end we just...died out" He said sadly. I could tell he wanted to be honest with me even if it meant bringing back some horrific memories of his.

"Immortal?"

"Yes Sookie we are what you call _true_ immortals, when we finish our change we cannot die unlike your vampires who can, you will go through a change that will make you in danger to those who wish you harm. Mostly vampires will want to for your blood, you are right about the smidge of fairy but we are so much more then that Sookie...and they will want something that only our race can give them." Ok now I was more than confused so I was more than happy when he continued. "We are everything Sookie, what you can do now is nothing compared to what you will learn during your change, but even though you will become extremely powerful, you will still be at risk of death until the change is complete." He finished with a very serious tone which made me grab my blood and started to gulp it down quickly forgetting about the straw. I would have commented on the extremely delicious blood that was in the bottle, which made my teeth ache as I let the liquid run out my throat, licking my lips after.

"So...What can you do?" I shyly asked which earned me a laugh from my newly found relative. What can I say I was extremely curious with all this and also deeply fascinated.

"I can do many things Sookie..."he started and I could tell he was enjoying keeping me on edge. "Much like a vampire we are destined with different gifts. We are born telepaths but also develop other skills as the change progresses. I can make things appear, change my clothes, speak every language I hear much like what you can already do since this is what we were all born with as well as being able to transport from one place to another. You will also pick up a few vampire traits since you have a bond with them, you will be able to glamour both humans and vampires and well as hear their thoughts, though not of your bonded." He finished and I nodded. WOW this was a lot to take it.

"Is that all?" I asked hoping that I had heard the majority of it, my head was spinning with information and I didn't think I could handle anymore.

"No" she chuckled "there is so much more, but for now I have a very serious request which I expect you to follow" he added, back to his serious tone and expression. I nodded for him to continue.

"The extreme pains you have been having is due to you using too much of your magic and not drinking enough blood. That is a problem, blood is going to have to be included in your diet as we are extremely blood thirsty creatures." He said slowing letting it soak in. So I was now a bloodsucker, sucking the life out of humans. NO I told myself NEVER!

"What if I kept with the bottled blood, that's been working alright." I asked hopefully. Please say yes, please say yes...

"No, it doesn't give you the nutrition that you need. You will have to take human blood to prevent the pain" he said as he shook his head.

"But I CAN NOT feed from humans, vampires have fangs for that I don't and neither do you!" I protested, thinking of anything that would stop me from having to drink from humans.

"Well..." he added with a knowing smirk, my eyes went wide!

**A/N Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long but I wrote this chapter out like three times and couldn't get it right. I still think I could have made it better, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. So tell me what you think about the Adrian character... hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	42. Brand New Fangs!

**A/N glad you liked the last chapter, I was worried that you wouldn't like the Adrian character but I am glad you set me straight. So here is the next chapter so hope you ENJOY it. **

_The extreme pains you have been having is due to you using too much of your magic and not drinking enough blood. That is a problem; blood is going to have to be included in your diet as we are extremely blood thirsty creatures." He said slowing letting it soak in. So I was now a bloodsucker, sucking the life out of humans. NO I told myself NEVER!_

"_What if I kept with the bottled blood, that's been working alright." I asked hopefully. Please say yes, please say yes..._

"_No, it doesn't give you the nutrition that you need. You will have to take human blood to prevent the pain" he said as he shook his head._

"_But I CAN NOT feed from humans, vampires have fangs for that I don't and neither do you!" I protested, thinking of anything that would stop me from having to drink from humans. _

"_Well..." he added with a knowing smirk, my eyes went wide!_

**Chapter 42**

SOOKIES POV

WHAT THE FUCK! I was staring gobsmacked at what was in front of me; my eyes were bulging so far out of my head I thought they would come out. My mouth was hanging open as I stared at Adrian's mouth; along with his perfect white teeth were a pair of the most gorgeous fangs I have ever seen. They were exactly like a vampires, but they glistened in the light making them look even more beautiful to me but to others they would look more deadly. As I continued to stare I realised that I hadn't breathed since I heard that familiar _click_ of a pair of fangs descending. The bond was filled with amazement as well as a small amount of jealously from my vampires; I would have grinned if I wasn't in shock.

"I...would get...urm...them?" I stammered out, never taking my eyes away from his gorgeous fangs, they really were beautiful. I felt a cool hand on my bare shoulder and knew it was one of my vampires trying to comfort me, but I was still in shock so didn't realise who it was and at that minute I found I really didn't care who it was.

"Yes Sookie, you must have felt something when you drank human blood?" he asked as he retracted his fangs with ease, the noise snapping me out of my shock long enough to register what he just said. Human blood?

"I haven't had human blood, what are you talking about?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in question, trying to distract him from his question. I had felt something strange when I drank the drink he gave me, but human blood I hadn't tasted at all and I was sure I would remember if I did.

"The blood was in the drink I gave you" he smirked. I gasped and looked down at the drink I was holding, it was the best thing I have ever tasted, and I felt ashamed at myself for not being angrier with myself for drinking it. I should have felt sick or repulsion but all I could think was how delicious the red liquid in the bottle was and how I wanted more. I hung my head in shame and felt my eyes fill with tears which I had tried so long to prevent from falling, quickly blinking to keep them at bay. I knew people hated it when I cried.

"Don't be ashamed my petite, it is who you." I heard Godric breath in my ear sending small shivers across my body as I closed my eyes and listened to his velvet like voice. I loved his voice as well as Eric's and now Adrian's was added to the mental list of mine, they were so soothing and I found I could listen to them forever and never get bored or fed-up with hearing it.

"So have you Sookie, this is very important as you are due to get them?" he asked impatiently as I returned my gaze back to Adrian to see the hope in his eyes. It was obvious that he felt blessed to finally find someone else like him, even if I was still young and hadn't completed the change. I tried to smile but I could feel that it came out faulty and dry but I nodded my head to tell him that I had.

"Brilliant!" he shouted as he jumped out of the chair causing me to jump slightly at his cheery and completely unexpected change in mood.

_Oh Sookie I have waited so long to find you, I am so glad that I am here when you get your fangs...it is truly an amazing experience to watch..._

He thought at me causing me to smile but as well as raise a brow curiously. How could he expect me to be excited about what, growing fangs, I didn't want to be a monster. I leaned back into Eric's chest as he planted soft kisses on my neck I let out a sigh of relief but then I felt his fangs on my flesh sending delightful tingles straight to my core. I shot up and looked at him to see his eyes glazed over with lust, what the hell?

"Eric?" I asked, what the hell had him so excited?

"Yes lover?" he said as he tried to pull me back but I dodged his grabby hand much to his displeasure.

"Why are you suddenly so...?" I asked, as I mimicked the fangs causing him to laugh loudly before he purred his answer, reaching for me again and I decided to let him. I noticed that Adrian had left the room, and I was curious to where he had gone but much to my shock, I could somehow feel him in my house, if I really tried to concentrate I could tell that he was in the kitchen, strange.

"Because the idea of my lover getting a pair of those fangs, makes me extremely excited my Sookie" he purred causing me to moan slightly and both my vampires to growl. I thought about jumping them right here right now but then I heard Adrian enter the room and that thought was quickly lost. I shot off Eric and followed Adrian with my eyes, he was holding a cup with a strange liquid in it, it was a deep red colour and as soon as the smell of the mystery liquid hit me I felt that strange feeling in my mouth again, as my mouth began to fill with saliva and my eyes glazed over with desire and I eyed the drink as if I was a women in a desert who was after the last drop of water. I heard my vampire's growl and both pounce for the Adrian and worry shot through me. Before I could even blink both Eric and Godric were thrown to the other side of the room and I shrieked in fright. What was going on?

"What the hell Adrian?" I shouted as I got up and began to walk towards my vampires who were strangely trying to get up but somehow were being held in place. As I carried on I was suddenly stopped when my handsome guest was right in front of me baring his fangs. I found that I wasn't afraid but had the urge to touch them, just like I did with my vampires, but I refrained myself for obvious reasons, visibly and mentally shaking away that thought.

"Even at their age Sookie they are not strong enough to control themselves, I have held them for your safety" he said as he motioned for me to sit.

"They would never harm me" I stated as I took a seat and catching another glimpse at my vampires. They had their fangs drawn and were desperately trying to claw at the invisible barrier, and for once in all the time I had seen them, they look truly vicious and dangerous and I was surprised again when I felt as though shrugging it off instead of being scared of them. I felt as if it was no big deal.

"They are running on blood lust Sookie; trust me when I say that if I let them go they would kill you before realising who you were. Now back to business. Here I have pure fairy blood Sookie, you will not be driven by blood lust like vampires are, you will drink it just to enjoy it and prevent your painful fits. This fairy blood will encourage your fangs to grow quickly. Do you have any questions?" he finished and I was speechless. What could I say to that? I took a few minutes but found I couldn't tear my eyes away from the glass of blood.

"You said I wouldn't be addicted to blood, but how come all I can think of is drinking the blood you have?" I asked still never tearing my eyes away from the glass and licking my bottom lips slightly without realizing it.

"Because you have yet to release your fangs, any more questions before we begin?" He asked as he sloshed the liquid around in the cup, causing the smell to make my teeth itch and my mouth to water even more, I wasn't sure what he had asked me before, but whatever it was it was long forgotten as I slid a little closer to him on the couch.

"Will it hurt?" I asked as I reached for the cup which he gladly gave to me, I wasn't sure why but I brought it up to my mouth and breathed in before I felt a burning pain in my mouth but thought of it as nothing.

"Yes but it will not last long, trust me" he asked and I found I did, greatly. He was the only one who knew anything about where I came from and who I was and I found I wanted to see a lot more of him, I could ask him questions which only he could answer.

"I do" I said much to his delight as I brought the glass up to my lips and took a sip. As soon as the rich tasting liquid hit my tongue the glass was empty in less than a second. The liquid was rich and delightful and I couldn't help but moan loudly as my mouth felt like it was on fire, I could feel the heat shoot to my core and I could hear what heard like Adrian moan, over the sounds of my growling vampires in the corner. As I licked my lips I was suddenly hit with a whole new wave of pain as I fell to the floor screaming in agony before I was in the arms of someone hugging my tightly. I looked up through teary eyes to see Adrian looking over me with tears in his eyes, did he really hate to see me in so much pain I thought before I let out another cry of pain, making him hug me closer as he kissed my hair.

"Shush shush, it's ok it won't be long now" he whispered in my ear and I hugged him back much to his surprise and delight. The pain was getting more intense and I tasted blood in my mouth and felt it running down my chin, I looked into Adrian's eyes and could see the pink of his tears rimming around his eyes as he looked down on me, continuing to stare into my eyes.

"What have you done to her? Let her go!" I heard Eric and Godric growl in unison but I was surprised that their growls were no longer filled with hungry but with concern and anger. My crys of pain must have shocked them out of their bloodlust and I quickly made sure the bond was blocked of my emotions so I would not risk hurting them. I cried out again and felt the blood begin to gush from lips as the burning sensation continued to burn inside of me, causing me to clutch harder onto Adrian much to the dismay of my vampires, but over the pain I found I couldn't care less.

"She is in pain vampire, just be lucky she has blocked the bond to protect you from it!" Adrian hissed back and I could hear in his voice that it was pissed at their attempt to take me away from him. It felt like hours I was clutching onto Adrian like a mother clutching onto as new born baby, but then suddenly I felt what I could guess to be two perfectly white fangs descend from my mouth and I hissed in pain. Suddenly though, the pain just cut off and apart from the blood on my chin I felt good. I ran my tongue over the new fangs and found I loved the texture of them.

"How do I retract them?" I asked Adrian once I had pulled myself away from him, though he seemed very reluctant to let me go.

"Just think about retracting them and they will. They look beautiful on you Sookie!" he said in a gentle tone which didn't go well with my vampires as they growled in unison yet again and I had to roll my eyes. As I did as I was told I found they retracted with ease and I looked up at Adrian which a wide fangless smile. "Well done... Now you will find that you will be reluctant to show your fangs to people you do not have complete trust in, I would not be surprised if it took a little time to let your vampires see them. Also you will find that if you are angered, then they will retract themselves." He said as he wiped the blood from my chin.

"Thank you" I shyly said which draw a smile from him. "Is there anything that I need to know?" I asked as I ran my tongue over my top teeth, it still felt weird that I had fangs even if they were retracted.

"Yes, the change you are going though has completed another stage; even though you will still be at risk you will be able to protect yourself more. Along with your fangs you should also be able to move like a vampire." He clued me in, but I was surprised as I found on a few occasions I could already do that.

"Is it strange that on a few occasions I have moved with urm...vamp speed?" I asked as I looked over towards my very angry looking vampires. "Please Eric, Godric don't be angry with me" I pleaded quietly and I felt calmness through the bond and I smiled as their eyes softened towards me. I returned my gaze to a very stunned looking Adrian.

"Yes that is slightly surprising but I will guess that is due to your vampire's blood." He said and I blushed slightly when he mentioned my vampires and called them mine. You will also be able to hide your scent and be able to glamour both humans and other supe's now." He said grinning slightly causing me to smile right back at him, he seemed to have that affect on me, not that I was complaining. "Now I must go, I would be happy to see you again Sookie if that is ok with you?" he asked, his eyes filled with hope even though his face seemed expressionless.

"Oh course, don't you dare leave it to long before you visit me again, there is too much I want to know about us." I said grinning and ran slightly to hug him tightly after he got up. I heard my vampires growl behind me and I felt a strong wave of jealousy come running through me, enough to knock me slightly off balance, so I thought it was safest to block the bond while they got control of their emotions. I was surprised that all I had to do was concentrate on putting a wall around my feelings, just like I did with my telepathy and it worked. I grinned in Adrian's shoulder before I gave him one more squeeze and let him go, he had a shit-eating grin on his face that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"I would enjoy that greatly, now I have to go are you sure you will be able to handle your vampires?" he said in all seriousness and I couldn't help but try and smile sweetly at him. He looked so...cute when he was worried. Crap I should not be thinking that I thought. I didn't realise I thought it out loud until I heard Adrian in my heard.

_I look cute do I?_

I heard him say and I couldn't help but blush all over. I really needed to keep him out of my head, though I always wondered what it would be like to have a mental conversation.

_I will be fine Adrian, and thank you so much, but do I need to worry about people finding out, I mean if I lose it, how will I be able to explain the fangs?_

He nodded before he replied.

_Not really, in the fairy blood I added something to mask your scent slightly, you will appear to be a vampire by smell and they will not be able to hear a heartbeat unless you want them to. All you have to do is touch them and concentrate on you removing your cover for them, though you will still smell delectable to them. But remember you are NOT to tell anyone what you really are Sookie, not until you have completed the change. _

He said and I nodded. _When_ _will I stop ageing, I mean you have got to be a lot older than you look_

_You have already stopped aging. The change is almost complete and you may get a few more gifts oh and a weapon_ He thought and I raised an eyebrow at him.

_A weapon?_

_Yes, when you are nearer to the change a weapon will appear with you, I have a sword which no one else can touch, I have no idea what you will have though. I am rather excited about what your destined weapon will be._ _Ok I have to go; when you really need me I will be there_

He thought as he kissed me on the cheek and disappeared in front of me. As I turned around to my vampires with a large smile, I screeched as the wind was suddenly knocked out of me and I found myself being strained against the wall with two vampires forcing me against it. My smile was long gone.

"Never to that again!" Godric hissed as Eric growled at my face as he fumbled with the fabric of my clothes, I screamed as their grip tightened on me and I felt a pair of fangs on my neck...

**A/N Hope you liked it, and don't worry about me being a little harsh on Godric and Eric, they are vampires after all and I thought my story was missing a little bit of dark. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I really liked writing this one, I was meant to only start it and post it tomorrow but I couldn't put it down. I was in a writing mood **

**Hope you liked where I went... Please REVIEW! **


	43. Animal Instincts

**A/N thanks for all the reviews guys, I am so glad that my last chapter went well with you. I wanted to add just a little darkness into this story but don't worry, it will turn out good in the end...as far as I know that is...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy my chapter, so ENJOY!**

_He thought as he kissed me on the cheek and disappeared in front of me. As I turned around to my vampires with a large smile, I screeched as the wind was suddenly knocked out of me and I found myself being strained against the wall with two vampires forcing me against it. My smile was long gone. _

"_Never do that again!" Godric hissed as Eric growled at my face as he fumbled with the fabric of my clothes, I screamed as their grip tightened on me and I felt a pair of fangs on my neck..._

**Chapter 43**

SOOKIES POV

I was gasping as I tried to catch my breath, the grip on my wrists tightened as they were held above my head while Godric's nails dug into my flesh causing the skin to tear slightly and by the wetness I felt, I knew I was bleeding slightly. This only drove them on as I felt them both rub their bodies over my small frame as I whimpered with displease and fear, I could feel there 'excitement' through their clothes and I was petrified that they would do something that I could never forgive them for. I had seen the animals inside of them, I have seen them rip and kill people right in front of me, but I never ever thought that they would do anything to hurt me, for me to fear that my life was in their hands to do as they please. I was in deep shit. I wiggled to try and get out of their grasp, shouting stop as I tried unsuccessfully to get them to release me though it only seemed to spur them on. I knew the mixture of my blood, my fear and my attempts to escape were driving them wild but I couldn't stop, my emotions were all over the place. I felt the bloody tears trail down my cheeks leaving a cool trail in their path, I was sobbing loudly now not being able to stop. I could feel my magic swirling inside of me, ready for me to use if need be...but I couldn't hurt them, I cared for them too much and I would not injure them unless I had no other choice.

"Stop, please!" I sobbed loudly as I felt my shirt being torn from my body leaving me in nothing but a red lace bra. I could feel my long blond hair against my bare skin as well at the wall which I was being held against. The cool wall felt like ice on my skin, burning me as I continued to struggle. I felt fingers brush against the tops of my jeans before they were too torn from my body and the fear inside of me was increased. How could they do this to me? I was now only wearing a red bra and a matching red thong with a flimsy skirt bit around the rim that only dropped about 2cms before it stopped, I always thought I looked sexy in it and I had loved this set, but now it will only be associated with this memory and I felt the tears begin to flow freely once again.

"You will NOT tell me what do blood-bag!" I heard Godric hiss in my ear as he rubbed his body over mine, I cringed at the harsh words he spoke. I felt his grip tightened and the magic inside of me built to an extreme level. Blood-bag! I knew it, I knew they would never think of me as an equal and I was now beyond pissed! As I felt the blood begin to drip down my wrist I knew their grips were getting tighter and I found I could smell my blood, my scenes were heightened?

"I am warning you. Let. Me. Go!" I hissed as I tried to reign in my anger, I could feel a draft pick up around me, causing my hair to thrash against my back and my new fangs were just inching to expose themselves, but I kept them hidden with minimal effort. I knew that if I looked in a mirror that my eyes would be glowing feverously. All of my fear before had been replaced with anger and I was thankful for it, it was as if my instincts were guiding me and I chose to listen to them. A few moments after a chorus of growls I felt two sets of fangs dig into my shoulder causing me to scream out, though not in pain but anger, how dare they take my blood without permission! I refused to think about the pain that I knew was shooting through me and concentrated on channelling my anger into something...useful.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" I shouted and they were off me in an instant, I felt a large gust of power run through me, thrilling me and scaring me slightly at the same time. I didn't know what I was doing so I was running purely on instinct. I took a step towards my vampires who I had apparently thrown into the opposite wall, leaving a dent as they fell to the floor, I was about to speck again until I felt a burning pain in both my hands, not as bad as when I got my fangs but I felt as though I was burning from the inside out. My jaw clenched as I hissed in pain, but I never took my eyes off my vampires who were suddenly coming to, dam vampires and their ability to heal quickly! They were on their feet in an instinct and I ignored the blood that I felt pooling down my shoulders and concentrated on Eric and Godric and what their next move would be.

"COME HERE NOW!" they both hissed and I gasped as all of my lost memories were suddenly shooting through my head at an alarming rate. Bill had said that to me, treated me like animal, like I was some pet for him to use and abuse and I had lost it. I saw myself through someone else's eyes, I looked...powerful and incredibly sexy! Suddenly I let out a strangled cry of pain as the pains in my hands shot through my entire body before I suddenly felt my hands grip something cool. I managed to tear my gaze from my vampires to chance a look at my hands. WHAT THE FUCK! In my hands were a pair of gorgeous two bladed Sais, they had red like rubies on the handles and the long blade was made of a perfectly crafted silver metal. They looked perfect in my hands, as if they were made for me. Before I was able to think anything of it I suddenly felt a wisp of air from the direction where Eric and Godric were, as I snapped my head around I saw Eric approach me face on, but as I concentrated i realised that it was as if watching him approach in slow mo, I really needed to talk to Adrian about this. As soon as he was about to ram into me I quickly moved out of the sway by doing a half turn, my hair swung around my face as I waited for them to calm down, I had to think of something and quickly, because by the sounds of their growls there were getting more riled up.

"Stop please, I don't want to hurt you" I sobbed thinking it would break whatever spell they were under, I saw both Godric and Eric freeze for a second, a look of confusion spread across their faces but it was gone within a blink of an eye. I felt my frustration rise and I knew I had to snap them out of it. They both released an animal growl and I knew it was nearly sunrise, I had to hurry. I closed my eyes, still clutching the strange new weapons in my hands as concentrated on opening the bond I shared with them. I felt them growl in protest but I carried on letting the bond fill with the love and care I felt for them, I needed them to know that they didn't want to hurt me as I didn't want to hurt them. I concentrated on not letting my frustration and anger flow through the bond at the thought of them seeing me as just some other fang-banger; I would not forget this I thought to myself. I was sudden brought out of my thoughts when I heard my name called softly.

"Sookie?" I heard Eric say, his voice filled with confusion and pain. I opened my eyes to see a both my vampires looking at my with lust filled gazes but most importantly pain, they were upset by what they did? As Godric took a step closer I felt the breeze around me ignite again causing my hair to trash harshly around my face, causing him to freeze in mid step as he looked into my eyes, it felt as if he was trying to read into my soul. I could tell they were being cautious and had snapped out of the whole "hurt Sookie faze" but my instincts were telling me to be cautious.

"I would like you to leave please" I said calmly though the grip on my new weapons tightened, I had to find out how to contact Adrian. I could feel the pain of their rejection rush through me along with a massive wave of guilt, but I found I was too busy following my instinct to care at the moment. That was so unlike me I thought as I raised my weapons slightly, the blood from my neck wounds had dried on my neck and chest as it had started to run down my cleavage. Why didn't I care I was standing here in nothing but a pair of red heels and red lingerie?

"Sookie please" Godric said. I knew I didn't what to lose them, they were part of me now, but I needed time to calm down, I didn't want to hurt them and I was afraid I would if they stayed much longer and that I could never forgive myself for.

"I will see you at Fantasia tomorrow night." I said, still keeping my weapons drawn. My instincts had protected me from my vampire's bloodlust and anger and I would be a fool not to carry on listening to them. God where was Arian! They both nodded before leaving, a look of longing on both their faces.

"ADRAIN!" I shouted not thinking he would come but again I was surprised at how much power was in my voice. I really needed to talk to him so I was relieved when I felt his presence behind me.

"It's true..." I heard him mutter before I turned around to meet his gaze. What the fuck was he on about now?

**A/N ok so it's a little shorter than my other ones but I really wanted to do a different pov to Sookies so I thought I would end it shortly, hope you don't mind. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I am positively jumpy, I have such a good idea for the Fantasia scene and can't wait to write it. Anyway I will be binging in some more of the true blood characters into the story to try and work on the plot more so I hope you carry on with the REVIEWs. **

**Hope you enjoyed please tell me what you think. xxx**


	44. Thank God For The Unexpected

**A/N I was so glad to get your reviews as soon as I had posted my last chapter that I wanted to write another one. This one I hope will impress you like the rest. I am trying to keep up the plot line and I hope that I am succeeding in doing so, also I find I am missing writing some lemons so I am only to chuck a few in the next few chapters I think...Anyway I hope that you ENJOY!**

"_I will see you at Fantasia tomorrow night." I said, still keeping my weapons drawn. My instincts had protected me from my vampire's bloodlust and anger and I would be a fool not to carry on listening to them. God where was Arian! They both nodded before leaving, a look of longing on both their faces. _

"_ADRAIN!" I shouted not thinking he would come but again I was surprised at how much power was in my voice. I really needed to talk to him so I was relieved when I felt his presence behind me. _

"_It's true..." I heard him mutter before I turned around to meet his gaze. What the fuck was he on about now?_

**Chapter 44**

ADRIANS POV

As soon as I had left Sookies house I felt a wave of sadness over take me which I hadn't felt since I found out I was the last of my race. I had yet to tell Sookie what we are and I have chosen not to until her change is complete. I must admit to myself that when she told me that she had started to experience the vampire instincts that we get I was thrown back, she shouldn't be that far through the change and I had no idea how the hell I was supposed to respond to it. I could tell that Sookie trusts me deeply and I am thankful for that, I do not wish to spend anymore of my long life alone and I hope that someday she would choose to visit me often in my realm if not chose to stay. As I slumped in my thrown I found myself anxious to see Sookie again, ever since I was told of her destiny I have been waiting patiently for her arrival and I cursed myself for not meeting her before the vampires. Bloody animals, she should be with me for fucks sake! I could tell the first time she saw me sitting on her old porch swing that she noticed my good looks, not that I am vain but our race was once known for our beauty. As I sulked in my home I thought back to what the psychic had said to me all those years ago.

"The very last born will arrive and with her she will bring power. She will be known as the women in red and will be a fierce fighter but as well she will be loving and fare. You will find her and will feel whole and protect her you must! If she is killed before the change, wars will arise and no-one will survive it..." she had said and I had refused to believe it. Sookie wasn't a fighter and could never picture her hurting anyone let alone killing them...

"Impossible" I said out loud to myself, causing everyone to spare a glance in my direction. With a flick of my hand they left without another word, they knew that I could hear them if they did and they knew it would not end well. I would not be disrespected! As I stood up I was about to _poof_ to my chamber to rest when I felt a strange feeling spread through me...Sookie. I had mixed a small potion into the blood so I could tell when her magic would be at its greatest, I had not told her and I hoped she would understand if she ever found out, but it was necessary so I could keep up with her change. The sooner it was over the less I would have to worry out protecting her. As quick as a flash I was in my office and I was stood over the water that flowed through a stream on the balcony. As I touched the water I waited impatiently for the image to clear and show me what Sookie was up to. I was just a second from smashing something when I saw Sookie image appear on my screen, even though I would normally love to see any image to Sookie, once I saw her vampires pin her to the wall I felt my fangs run down in pure rage. How dare they touch her! I watched as I saw her tears run freely down her face and I wanted so much to go and get those creatures off her, but I could feel her magic rising and I knew I had stay and watch, if she called on me however, I wouldn't waste a second thinking.

I could feel her rage as her magic deepened, they called her a fang-banger! Do they know who the fuck she is! My hands clenched into fists and I could feel my hands dampen and I knew my nails were marking my skin but I didn't give a shit, I would heal quickly anyway so I shrugged it off. As I continued to stare at the screen I felt useless and the rage in me was growing when I saw them rip her clothes to shreds, even though I was in such a rage I couldn't help but admire her curves as she stood in nothing but a deep red bra and panties and I felt my cock harden involuntarily. I tried to will it down but it was a useless battle when I felt her magic spike and I knew she was getting fed up with the way they were man handling her and I thanked the fucking gods! I roared when I saw them sink their fangs into her, how fucking dare they! I will kill them for fucking touching her, for meeting her before I did! I was just about to poof to her rescue, but I froze when I saw what she did next. I was unable to hide the amazement from my face as I saw her throw them both off her and into an opposing wall with nothing but her magic; it had taken me until my change to do that! I continued to watch as she spoke to them calmly, the words from the psychic were rushing through my head fierce _fighter but as well she will be loving and fare_ I shook my head in amazement and continued to watch. Through I hated to see her having to defend herself, I could tell by the strength of the magic and the way she hissed in pain that she would get her chosen weapon. I had yet to tell her that you get them when your life is first threatened in such danger, but then again I didn't think that she would be in such a situation as soon as I left.

"Incredible" I muttered as I saw her chosen weapon appear, never had I seen someone get Two bladed Sais for their destined weapon, I had only seen swords, spires...etc but never that weapon. I watched as she moved around with grace as she dodged her attackers, her golden hair thrashing with the magic she couldn't contain as she moved with her weapons as one. She looked...incredible. It felt like hours I watched before I was snapped out of my daze when I heard her call my name out loud. _Finally_ I thought as I _poofed_ my way to her home. As I appeared behind her, I could see that she was still cautious and following her instincts, I made a mental note to congratulate her, but that thought soon left my mind as I took in her appearance in red. _She will be known as the women in red... _I couldn't help but gasp at the realisation as my eyes racked over her curvy form, I had to agree with her vampires when they said she looked good in red. It really was her colour.

"It's true..." I muttered, before I realized the words had left my mouth she had snapped into action and was facing me at once. I inwardly cringed as I took in her bite marks, such beautiful skin shouldn't be marked like that. I searched her face for her expression and wasn't overly surprised when confusion was the main one on her face, I sighed and knew she would want an explanation, but I had to calm her down, I didn't want to be on the receiving end of her newly discovered gifts that's for sure.

"Adrian what are you talking about?" she asked questionably and I realised I must have been starring at her for a while without saying anything since I could see her shifting her weight uncomfortably. I decided that I didn't want to burden her yet with what the psychic said, I didn't want to put too much of a burden on her, so I went against my instincts for the first time and lied.

"I thought as soon as I left, your vampires might try something and it appears I was right" I said calmly, over the years I had become a very good liar and I was now thankful for the skill. I found my eyes searching out her neck, and I was pleasantly surprised to see her wounds already healing, they will take longer than a vampire, but by tomorrow they should be just about gone.

"Ok..." she sighed and I was thankful for the subject change. I still felt her magic but was thankful she had calmed down a bit, so I made my way over to her taking her in my arms.

"Drop your weapons" I said softly and I knew she had when I didn't hear them drop to the ground, but her empty hands hugged me back. I sighed; I had missed this kind of contact with someone else of my race. I heard her gasp when she realised her weapons had disappeared and I chuckled into her neck as I breathed in her scent.

"Shit" I muttered when I realized that her masking scent was gone, it must have worn out when she was fighting. I felt her tense in my arms and I pulled back, keeping my hands on her upper arms and looked into her worried face as she asked what was wrong. I sighed I didn't mean to worry her.

"Your masking scent has faded already... I was hoping it would last longer." I said while shrugging it off as I continued. "I will have to give you something else, but all it will do is make you smell like a delicious human, only the very old will be able to recognize your smell. I am hoping you will not come across any, they will want a lot from you and try and take it." I continued as I poofed home to get the masking scent before poofing back quickly. I smiled when I saw her confused face, but I realised that she doesn't get what vampires will want from her, I sighed, I would have to tell her.

"Sookie, come sit" I said as I made my way over the couch, I gestured her to sit before I followed her lead by taking a seat.

"You mean they will be after my blood" she whispered and I was thankful she knew something about what they were after. But I knew I had to tell her more, that they were not just after her blood but something much more precious.

"Our blood is addicting and the best so yes, but that is not the only reason they hunt us, we have something much more valuable to give them" I said gently as I leaned back on the chair, even though I wanted to spend time with Sookie, I had to get back since I had a meeting which I couldn't miss. So I hurried things along.

"Like what?" she asked and I was glad she was getting straight to the point.

"When we reach a certain age and our magic is strong enough, if we chose we can grant immortal life to vampires." I said but cut her off when her mouth opened to speak. "Before you ask I know vampires are immortals, but what you need to get Sookie is that we are true immortals, vampires can die the true death, I and when you complete the change cannot. It is what every vampire wants, they will never have to fear of being staked or killed by the sun."

"Have you ever granted it?" she asked and I wondered why she chose to ask that question.

"No, it is not that I am selfish, but to grant such a gift they will be tied to you forever. You must really want to give it to have the pleasure." I answered and she seemed generally intrigued by the idea of her being able to grant such a gift. I smiled but hoped she would use it wisely and not give it freely.

"So if I wanted..." she stuttered.

"If you want to give it to your vampires when you are strong enough, then yes but remember that you can't take it back and I must tell you not to give it freely. Only those you care about." I finished and got up to leave.

"I must leave, I will be in touch" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and poofing off. _I will be in touch _I thought as I brought my fingers to my lips, wanting the tingling to last from the contact with her skin. _Yes I will be in touch very soon._

**A/N hope you liked it, sorry for the wait but I had a bit of trouble with my computer. Don't worry all fixed up now. I have already started the next chapter so shouldn't be too long of a wait. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW!**


	45. Payback In The Teasing Variety

**A/N Right well I have been looking forward to doing this chapter since I thought of it last week, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I knew that I had sort of rushed the whole change and powers thing so I am going to take a break with that and start more with the troublesome threesome and the new man in the picture Adrian. Well I hope you ENJOY it and carry on with reading my story. **

"_So if I wanted..." she stuttered._

"_If you want to give it to your vampires when you are strong enough, then yes but remember that you can't take it back and I must tell you not to give it freely. Only those you care about." I finished and got up to leave. _

"_I must leave, I will be in touch" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and poofing off. I will be in touch I thought as I brought my fingers to my lips, wanting the tingling to last from the contact with her skin. Yes I will be in touch very soon._

**Chapter 45**

SOOKIES POV

I groaned as I felt the rays of the sun on my face as they forced their way through the slit in my curtains. As my eyes fluttered open I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the revenge I was going to get on my vampires. I knew that they were sexually frustrated and would do anything for my forgiveness; I planned on using it against them. As I dragged myself out of my cosy sheets I glanced at the clock to see that if I didn't get a move on I was going to be late for work, I had agreed to work the day and night shift so...shit I forgot I was meant to work the night shift. I so wanted to put my plan into action; I sighed and mentally reminded myself to ask Tara or Arlene if they would cover my late shift if I took a day one of theirs. Crap this was not the best way to get back into Sam's good books. I dragged myself out of bed and plodded off to the bathroom to take care of my human needs before jumping in the shower. I moaned as all the tension from my body disappeared with the water and I was left feeling relaxed. After I had washed myself and my hair I grabbed a small towel and began to pat myself dry. As I caught my reflection in the mirror I saw that my fang bites from last night had gone. What the...? Before I gave myself a headache I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, reminding myself to ask Adrian when I saw him next. I made my way into my bedroom to grab my work clothes, I knew I could just _poof_ my clothes on, but I felt like I needed something normal and I couldn't get too comfortable with it yet in case I _poofed_ by accident while I was with a friend, so after putting on a set of pink bra and panties I pulled my work clothes over top. After I had slipped on my top and shorts I grabbed the brush and ran it through my long curls, I knew people would ask about my hair so I just thought I would say they were extensions which I got in Dallas and leave it at that. As I pulled it up into a high ponytail and I couldn't help but smile slightly as I felt my blonde curls flutter against my back as I made my way downstairs after applying a little make-up.

"Crap" I muttered as I glanced at the clock, if I didn't get a move on then I was really going to be late. I grabbed an apple as well as my purse and car keys before heading out, locking the door behind me. I shivered when the warm climate hit me before smiling; it was good to be home I thought. I jogged to my little car and jumped in before starting my journey to Merlottes. As I pulled out of my drive I found myself thinking of my vampires, I knew they were dead for the day so I was glad they couldn't feeling my longing to be with them, they didn't need anything else to fuel their massive egos. I continued to grin like a foul as I parked my car in the employee's car park before checking my watch. I was 5 minutes early...thank god. I got out of my car, locking it and made my way in the back entrance to put my things away. I didn't meet Sam or the other waitresses so I got my little apron and went in search of someone.

"Fucking hell Sookie!" I heard Lafayette shout from behind me making me jump slightly. As I snapped my head around I saw him staring at me open mouthed and I couldn't prevent a giggle from erupting from my lips. Gotta love Lafayette I thought to myself as I made my way over to him. He was dressed in his usual bright colours and had a bright red bandana on his head, basically you couldn't look any gayer then Lafayette.

"What?" I asked with pretend innocence. I knew I looked better than I did before I had left, but why everyone was over reacting was beyond me. It's not like I'm drop dead gorgeous or anything and I had seen plenty of women who help a candle over the way I looked, even if I happened to be lucky in having large assets.

"Now don't give me any of that girl, what the hell happened to you because whatever it is, I need to get me some of it" he sassed tilting his hip and snapping his fingers before he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Urm..." I started not really knowing how to answer that without confessing my heritage. I trusted all my friends, but not with that kind of information about me. Not even Sam I would tell it too and I knew everyone else to be a gossip. I have had to listen to it too years, twice since I ended up hearing it in their heads as well as out loud.

"Oh so it's going to be like that huh?" he laughed as he finally let me go before walking into the kitchen. I was sure I heard him mutter "I need to get me some hot vampire" and I could help but fall into a fit of giggles. The rest of the morning passed slowly and I had arranged for Arlene to cover my shift tonight if I covered her morning one as well as babysit some time when she had a date next. As it was passing midday we started to get a rush in business so I was off my feet. I walked up to one of my tables and put a wide smile.

"Hey I'm Sookie I will be your waitress for this evening. What can I get you?" I asked cheerily to the couple stilling in the booth. The man was a little older than me and had short brown hair, he was wearing a loose shirt and just by looking at him I got the creeps. The women on the other hand suited him perfectly; she had cropped black hair and wore a skimpy outfit which matched her red lipstick. I immediately thought slut, but I didn't like to judge since I knew how it felt since I was always on the receiving end.

_God look at her fucking tits, look at how she's looking at me. She definitely wants to take a ride on my..._

As soon as his thoughts entered my head my smile was replaced with what my friends called my 'crazy Sookie' smile. I quickly turned to the black haired women hoping her thoughts were a little less...disturbing. Of course I was wrong.

_Look at her; she is nothing but a skank. Look at the way my boyfriend's looking at her, what does she have that I don't..._

I sighed which seemed to snap them out of their thoughts long enough for them to give me an angry glare.

"We will have a couple of beers and a burger each. Hurry it up as well were hungry or I won't leave you a tip!" he grunted and I quickly scribbled it down before turning on my heel and putting his order through. The rest of the day my head was swirling with people's thoughts, in the end I had put my shields up so tight I thought my head might snap, I hadn't had any of my vampires blood in a while and since I had only been around them for a while, I was having trouble getting back into my routines. I would have to go out to practice I thought. I finally finished my shift and said my goodbyes before heading out to my car. I had about 2 hours before Fantasia opened and I couldn't wait to put my plan into action. I just hoped Pam and my vampires would go along with it, and I had the guts to go through with it.

When I arrived home I jumped in the shower before I grabbed myself something to eat. I took my time eating as I wanted to leave my vampires on edge, I smiled as I knew they would have risen by now and waiting for my visit. I made my way over to my fridge, still in my towel and took out some salad and a chicken breast. I quickly prepared it and found I was starving, but even after I had finished I found I was still craving for something other than food. I sighed and made my way back to the fridge. As I scanned the shelves I saw a bottle of true blood, I groaned but took it out and reached for a straw. Though I moaned loudly as I felt the liquid pass down my throat, _that's much better_ I thought as I washed it up before putting it in the recycling bin.

I made my way upstairs and slipped into my new pair of red lingerie, the material was barely there since there wasn't a lot of it. I smiled at the thought of what they would do to them if I let them get their hands on me. I slipped it on gingerly before I flung my towel in the laundry basket and walked over to grab my brush. As I was just about to pick it up, I felt my energy spike and I fell to my knees gasping for air. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I was relieved when the uncomfortable feeling faded and I felt the air enter my lungs easier. I waited a few minutes catching my breath before I got up, catching my reflection in the mirror as I opened my eyes. I gasped loudly...what the hell?

My eyes were a smouldering brown; they looked sexy but not slutty. My hair was in small ringlets that fell down my face and back and if I didn't know better I was sure my hair was brighter and blonder than usual. My lips were a deep shade of red which made them look fuller and totally kissable, I smiled at the thought. As I continued to scan myself I looked down and my eyes widened, I was wearing a long skirt but it was cut up both sides right to the tops of my thighs, showing off basically all of my leg. My top was more like a boob-tube but joined onto my skirt which straps which crossed over my stomach and my back, which was totally bare. And to finish it off I had a pair of heels which were dangerously high, they had ribbons which crossed over repeatedly all the way up to just below my knees. I stared at my reflection totally stunned. The outfit was in a deep shade of red and I had no idea where the hell it came from, I knew that I couldn't have thought something like this up. But instead of wondering anymore on the point I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car after downing the potion which Adrian had given me to mask my scent.

I was breathing heavily all the way to Fantasia, I was so excited to put my plan into action, all the shyness I had felt before just left my mind as soon as the outfit appeared on me. I didn't look half bad in red I thought as I pulled into the parking lot. As I got out of the car I was suddenly hit with a waves and waves of excitement coming from my vampires telling me they knew of my arrival. I smirked as I made my way to the entrance were Pam was standing and I scanned over her, she was looking sexier than usual I thought. What the fuck? Did I just think that? I shook my head before walking over to her, the second she caught onto my scent her head snapped round and her fangs slide down fully at the sight of me. I could tell that the club was going to be full and the fact that the queue outside was longer than I had ever seen it made me more excited about my revenge. As I came face to face with Pam, skipping the queue completely I heard a chorus of fangs run down as I got closer. I smirked at Pam's expression and it was obvious she approved of way I was dressed.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked as I gave her a spin, causing my hair to whip sexily around me as I finished my spin. I heard her growl low in her throat; I had never heard Pam sound so...turned on. I would have to make a mental note to watch her during my revenge seeing as she was now acting differently around me. I wonder how much she knew...

"You look delectable Sookie" she purred "are you sure you won't swing my way just once?" she asked hopefully though I knew she knew my answer, her eyes filled with lust and I swore I heard growls of anticipation from the vampires in line who were hoping for some girl on girl action. Men. I had to admit I had thought about what it would be like if I experimented a bit, why, I had no idea as I never thought about doing it with any other women then Pam if I ended up having a woman. Must be because she had Eric's blood in her I thought. I smiled as I took a step closer to her so my chest was nearly touching hers, she growled appreciably as I ghosted my lips on her neck though I could tell by her expression that she was surprised.

"If you're good" I purred causing her legs to buckle slightly. I laughed slightly in her neck as I took my time in telling her my plan. Once I had finished she through her head back and laughed, I had to admit I was shocked since I never thought Pam was one to laugh in public or at all as a matter of fact. I was starting to like her more. I smiled.

"Sookie they will love it and hate it at the same time." She laughed, her fangs never retracting. "But even though where I am involved in your plan will be very entertaining...I can't help but think you should sweeten the deal?" she asked seductively and I blushed, which seemed to shock and excite Pam at the same time.

"How about a kiss?" I purred and watched her eyes dilate slightly. Where the hell had I gone sex kitten? And when was I attracted to Pam? She nodded her head furiously and went off to tell Eric and Godric my rules. As I waited for her return I felt all of the eyes on me and I was tempted to dip into their thoughts, but I decided against it. It wasn't my business.

"It's done" I heard Pam shouted excitedly, I knew she was looking forward to the kiss, why I didn't know since I had seen her with women much more beautiful than me.

"They agreed?" I asked clearly shocked that they would. When Pam nodded I squealed excitedly as I grabbed her hand and led her by the new bouncer who stared at me hungry as I walked past, but one growl from Pam and his eyes diverted. As soon as I entered the club I was hit with a strong wave of lust from both my vampires and I knew they had spotted me. As I looked towards Eric's throne I saw that Godric had one next to it, both of my vampires had a very pained expression on their face, and just the sight of those fangs made me whimper with desire and my core start to pool slightly. This rewarded me a growl from every vampire in the club, after giving them both a seductive wink I made my way over to the dance floor with Pam in toe, I was bubbling with excitement but I kept my face in what I hoped was a seductive expression. As I made my way to the dance floor I only then noticed that every pair of fangs was on display and the room had gone quiet apart from the music playing. As I got to the middle of the dance floor I felt Pam's hardened nipples press into my back and I looked around to look at her expression. She was clearly going to enjoy this.

"Ready?" I purred as everyone formed a circle around the dance floor waiting for us to make the first move. She pressed her lips to my neck and muttered something along the lines of "I was born ready." As soon as the upbeat music started, in no time we were bumping and grinding against each other, ever so often I would whimper just to hear the growls of the crowd. I knew they wouldn't try and make a move since they could smell I had a bond with Eric and Godric and I had Pam, who wouldn't want me heard since I had promised her something she wanted since she had met me, but that didn't mean I could wind them up a bit, everyone deserves me a good show. As the music sped up our dancing got more and more intense, Pam hands were everywhere and I could feel her fangs graze my neck but I had warned her not to draw blood. It seemed like we had been grinding for less than a minute before I took a look at my vampires when I heard the snapping of wood. As I looked up I saw both vampires leaning forward in their chairs, their fangs were still fully down and their faces showed nothing but lust for me. As I looked closer I saw they had such a tight grip on their arm rests that they had actually snapped the wood. I laughed out loud which didn't help their situation as a very loud growl came from their chests. They didn't seem to like the expression "you may look but not touch" it seemed.

"So Sookie" Pam purred and I licked her behind the ear as a reward, seriously since when was I a fucking minx? "Wana take it up another level?" she continued to purr as I ran my hand across her chest barely touching her though by her stained expression I knew she was struggling to control herself. I nodded.

**A/N Hope this was worth the wait. Sookie is such a tease in this chapter and her attraction to Pam I thought was a unusual twist, though you will have to wait for Adrian to explain that one since I aren't giving anything away before hand. I hope you like it and I hope you take the time to REVIEW. And don't worry already started on the next chapter, let's see what the vamps think of Sookies strange behaviour. **


	46. She Will Be The Death Of Me

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I got better feedback than I expected so thanks. I also thought for this chapter as well as doing a Godric and Eric pov I thought it would be fun to do a Pam one. After all she has made it obvious she would have it off with Sookie, so wouldn't it shock you if suddenly she started flirting instead of scowling. **

"_Ready?" I purred as everyone formed a circle around the dance floor waiting for us to make the first move. She pressed her lips to my neck and muttered something along the lines of "I was born ready." As soon as the upbeat music started, in no time we were bumping and grinding against each other, ever so often I would whimper just to hear the growls of the crowd. I knew they wouldn't try and make a move since they could smell I had a bond with Eric and Godric and I had Pam, who wouldn't want me heard since I had promised her something she wanted since she had met me, but that didn't mean I could wind them up a bit, everyone deserves me a good show. As the music sped up our dancing got more and more intense, Pam hands were everywhere and I could feel her fangs graze my neck but I had warned her not to draw blood. It seemed like we had been grinding for less than a minute before I took a look at my vampires when I heard the snapping of wood. As I looked up I saw both vampires leaning forward in their chairs, their fangs were still fully down and their faces showed nothing but lust for me. As I looked closer I saw they had such a tight grip on their arm rests that they had actually snapped the wood. I laughed out loud which didn't help their situation as a very loud growl came from their chests. They didn't seem to like the expression "you may look but not touch" it seemed. _

"_So Sookie" Pam purred and I licked her behind the ear as a reward, seriously since when was I a fucking minx? "Wana take it up another level?" she continued to purr as I ran my hand across her chest barely touching her though by her stained expression I knew she was struggling to control herself. I nodded. _

**Chapter 46**

PAMS POV

"Oh give it a fucking rest you too, you have been moping around since I woke. What the hell have you done now?" I spat while I expected my nails. I was sick of them, they had been in a sour mood since I had risen for the night, and I thought I was the one who was grouchy in the morning. I didn't expect to get an answer to my question, but I got a set of very pissed off growls.

"Oh give that a rest, we are now opening. Go sit out front!" I hissed, which seemed to perk them up a bit which left me puzzled since Eric never liked to enthral the vermin, and I very much doubted that Godric would be any different. I raised an eyebrow but when I looked up they were already gone. As I changed into my Fantasia get-up I found myself looking forward to seeing our little blonde telepath again. Things get so boring when the blonde bombshell isn't around. Once I finished applying my red lipstick I made my way into the bar to see Eric and his maker looking very anxious.

"Ok spill." I said as I walked up to them, purposely getting too close to comfort as Sookie puts it.

"I don't know what you are on about Pamela, but when Sookie gets her let her in straight away. That is an order!" I snorted at Eric's attempts to look threatening, not a look which had the same effect on me, though I knew it would scare the blood-bags behind me.

"I know something was up, Sookie?" I asked which got a reaction as they both looked at me guiltily. "Ok now you have got to tell me. What have to done to the poor girl this time?" I asked, I had found I had become quite protective over the human and I was too anxious to see her again.

"We attacked her" Godric said quietly. What the fuck! They attacked her, not just one of them but two vampires of over 1,000 years old attacked a small girl just over twenty. Is she alive? Is she dead, is that why they are so glum and guilty. Oh course they didn't kill her since they were expecting her, but what had driven them to do something so stupid?

"Did you rape her?"

"NO!" they both shouted and I had to resist taking a step back. Ok well no need to lose it I only asked I thought. It's not like they had been keeping me up to date on anything. I would have to ask Sookie about it later if I couldn't get it out of them, and it wasn't like it was an out of the blue question. When vampires attack a human we become very aroused, so rape wasn't really that far out of the question. Though I am glad that they didn't, I am positive that if they did then she would not forgive them, bonded or not.

"Door Pamela" I was ordered by my maker. Great I thought.

"But I don't like it, it's boring." I asked which a slightly fangy grin, though they didn't see it. Their eyes were fixed on the door. I huffed since I didn't get a reaction and made my way to the door. I hated it when they were in a mood, though I had not seen Godric for years he hadn't changed.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

"Hey sweet thing, wana get kinky" some blood-bag asked me. I scanned the skinny bloke up and down before answering.

"Well first of all I don't bat for your team. Second look at you, even if I did why I would want to go anywhere near you. Your ugly and you make me sick, I think even touching you would make me want to wash, or throw up if I could. And third kinky, since I can't see the outline of your dick in those tight trousers of yours I doubt I could even feel you if I happen to change my mind and fuck you!" I stated while looking him in the eye in a neutral expression and a tone to match. He blushed and his group of friends burst into a fit of giggles, but I let him in either way. I sighed this was getting boring, when can our little blonde telepath get here... Just as that thought past my mind the most delicious, yet familiar scent filled my nose and my fangs descended straight away. My head snapped around to find a very sexy looking Sookie standing there, a very amused expression on her face as she approached me, gladly ignoring the vermin in the line, thank fucking god.

When she asked me what I thought I scanned her delicious body eagerly. Her outfit fitted her perfectly and I hadn't seen anything like it. Red was definitely her colour. I continued to basically eye fuck her with lust filled eyes as she span around in front of me, causing the smell of her unique blood to surround her stronger. As I continued to take her in I found myself speechless, she was stunning and I had to admit she was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, and I had seen a lot of beautiful women.

"You look delectable Sookie" I purred and it was nothing but the truth. "Are you sure you won't swing my way just once?" I asked and when she leaned even closer to me and put her soft lips to my neck I buckled slightly. Hell! She was going to be the death of me if she kept that up. I admit I love the new ballsy Sookie, but if she kept tempting me like this I would hate to become obsessed with my mistress.

"If you're good" she replied and my eyes widened, was she kidding or serious? I looked in her eyes and I was shocked to see that her eyes had diluted slight with lust and she was looking over my figure with obvious interest. If I had a heart it would be beating a million miles an hour and I had to stifle a growl. We bantered for a while until I asked her about the attack, I asked cautiously since I didn't want to snap the blonde out of her flirtatious mood. I was only partly listening since her fingertips were grazing my bare arm making my cool skin seem as though it was on fire, a feeling I had never felt before but I found I wanted more, and I would gladly take whatever the busty blonde offered me. As if this couldn't get any better when she told me about her revenge I could help but laugh in delight, I found by the look on her face that she was surprised to see such a reaction out of me, and it seemed to...please her. I told her I would be right back and signalled for someone else to take the door and watch over Sookie. This was going to just be brilliant! As I drifted through the crowd I took in that envy vampires eyes diluted slight and fangs were released, I had noticed that Sookies scent had changed slightly but it seemed she was irresistible to all supe's. That could made things interesting.

"Pamela I smell her, were the fuck is she?" I heard my maker spit at me.

"Is that how every maker greats his child, charming" I pouted. I was purposely making them wait longer, this was just priceless.

"Child we are beyond patient" Godric's voice cut into my thoughts, and I knew by his tone that he was serious.

"Ok, well she is outside and has told be to bring you a message. She says that she will come in and see you, though whatever she does you have to remain seated." I said finishing with a smile and I saw the surprised looks on the pair of vampires in front of me.

ERIC'S POV

WHAT? She is here yet seems to have set down done guild lines; fine I huffed and sent away my very amused child. I could tell this was Sookies creative way of getting her own back, and I am relieved that she has chosen something like this instead of avoiding us. It is no question that she knows that we are both sexually frustrated, I admit I have tried to feed and fuck fang-bangers, but I had found I have come to find even the thought of it disgusting. I sighed in defeat; this was going to be a long night.

"She is such a temperas" I heard Godric mutter next to me, and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"This is going to be a long night" I repeated my thoughts out loud. I tried to scan the crowd and I noticed that since my maker has come here, business was booming but I found I was still waiting for my lover to appear in sight.

Suddenly I was hit with a wave of excitement coming through the bond and the scent of her rare blood hit me as she walked through the door with my child in toe. She had a very amused and lust filled look on her face as the pair made their way to the dance floor, everyone clearing their path as they went. I scanned over my lovers figure and my fangs shot out and my eyes glazed over. I could tell by the way her eyes hit mine she had felt the huge wave of lust I had felt for her. She was dressed in head to toe in red, obviously to try and please me, and the outfit showed off more flesh then I knew she was comfortable with, yet she walked through the crowd as if she had done this a thousand times.

_She will be the death of us_ I thought to my maker and it seemed he was thinking my exact thoughts due to his quick reply.

_She is looking more and more like one of her kind every day, we are truly lucky that she has chosen us_ he thought. I was a little taken back when he mentioned that she had chosen us, but the more I thought about it, the more I realised that we were extremely lucky that she had chosen to bond with us. She was amazingly beautiful, tasted amazing and had a heart of gold, she truly was our goddess.

Since I had never taken my eyes off my bonded I was watching her dance sensually with my child and I noticed how beautiful they look together. I could tell by the bond I shared with my child that she was extremely aroused by Sookie grinding and touching her while keeping in time with the music, but instead of feeling possessive or angry which I would have expected to feel, I found myself seriously aroused. I had a raging hard on and my fangs ached her body and blood, this seriously was one hell of a punishment and I just hoped that after her...performance she would let us satisfy her and return the favour in kind. As I continued to watch I saw my Sookie brush her hand lightly over my child's breasts, and whimpered. She fucking whimpered! I let out a frustrated growl and was just about to lose it and go to her when I felt my maker in my head.

_STAY! _Was all he thought but I knew it was a command, but my instinct was telling me to claim what was mine and before I registered it I had snapped the arms of my throne. Fuck! I thought, as I looked at my maker I thought he would have something clever to say but I noticed that his throne had been broken in the same way. I smirked but was snapped out of it when I heard my lover laugh, the delightful sound sent shivers through my entire body straight to my painful cock, she is such a tease I thought with a smirk as I continued to push my lust through the bond, hoping to temp her to us. By the smell of her arousal I knew she had felt it, the hunger in her eyes and the lust hitting me from her was enough to make me growl in protest to her being so far away instead of withering underneath me.

Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse I noticed my child whisper something in my bonded's ear and my lover nodding eagerly. What had my child said...? Then they were gone, panic rushing through me as well as my maker, I spared a glance at him, and I noticed the fire in her eyes, his fangs were fully extended and I knew that if Sookie continued this delightful tease we would not be responsible for our actions. She is ours whether she liked it or not!

I then noticed where my maker was looking and I followed his gaze to find Sookie perched on the dance stance that was completely in our view. She looked surprised and it was clear this part of the plan was Pam's idea; I didn't know whether to thank her or punish her, though I had to admit I wanted to know what our normally shy barmaid would do. I felt a jolt of embarrassment coming from her causing her skin to look even more delectable when she blushed, I growled which seemed to rile up the crowd as soon they were cheering 'dance! Dance! Dance!' I smirked at her causing her arousal to kick up another couple of notches and seemed to put more confidence in her as she grabbed the pole and started to dance sensually with the music, caressing her curves and looking both me and my maker in the eye as she hooked her tanned leg on the pole, swirling her scent as her hair thrashed around her face. Where had she learnt to do that I thought. I found myself wondering if she would be happy to do a private showing as I looking into her eyes and I saw fire in them. I noticed that every vampire, and male human was enchanted by her beauty and she moved with the music, I didn't release until I was hit with a burst of her energy that she was moving with speed which was not possible for a normal human, yet gave nothing away that they was anything other than a human who had just had a healthy dose of vampire blood.

Just as I thought I was about to lose it and go grab her and have her in my office she nodded to Pam to bring her down and they walked sensually towards up. I growled low in my throat when her scent hit me with a much stronger delight.

"Ser något due giller killer?" _(See something you like boys?)_ She purred and I found it extremely erotic that she was speaking in my native touch. My hard-on was now painful; if I got Sookie wet enough maybe she would return the favour I thought. I also felt a jolt of surprised from my child, I had not yet told her about Sookies heritage, I was waiting to see if Sookie wanted my child to know, I didn't want Adrian on my case. I will try and tell her it is for the best if she does not agree straight-away.

"Min kära, tror du det är roligt att retas med oss ja?" _(My dear, you think it is fun to tease us so?) _My maker purred and another flash of lust from Sookie was broadcasted to us.

"Naturligtvis hon gör Godric, men jag slår vad hon är dyngsur för oss" (_Of course she does Godric, but I bet she is dripping wet for us) _I purred and I groaned when I felt another sharp stab of lust hit me and I heard a faint moan from my lover. I knew by the expression on her face that she was expecting us to be the ones who were falling apart, and not her as well.

The next thing I know she winks at us and turns to my child and purrs in the same language "Pam vad sägs om att kyssa?" _(Pam how about that kiss?)_ Wait what kiss? Even the thought of the two sexy women kissing and touching is more than I can bear; the thought is so exotic that I find myself gripping the sides of my throne again. I hated feeling this out of control!

" Så snart, tror jag inte de två vampyrer skulle vilja se en sådan sak" _(So soon, I dont think the two vampires would want to see such a thing)_ my child suggested. Wait what! Of course i want to see it, are they teasing us? Luckly i dont have to reasure them as my maker eagaly does it, it seems he has gotten just as turned on as i have.

SOOKIES POV

I couldn't help but feel as hot as hell as i pressed my lips to Pams and her hands found their way to my hair. I felt her cool tongue along my warm lower lip and i opened my mouth eagaly, allowing her tounge to dance with mine. One of my hands found its way in her long hair, tuging it slightly tearing a growl from her lips as my other held onto her upper arm. I could feel myself getting wetter as i felt the lust from my vampires and i knew i had to get out of public view as i felt my eyes begin to glow and my magic rise. Shit. I reluctlently tore my lips away from Pams and looked directly at Godric before i spoke.

"Meet us in Eric's office, can you bring blood?" I asked in Swedish and Godric nodded, knowing exactly what was going to happen if I didn't get any blood, and I still was not ready to drink from a human, if I would ever be I had no idea. This was still all too new to me. Before I knew it Eric was dragging me and his child to his office, I could feel he was still completely aroused but I could also feel a slight worry from him. A feeling I didn't like from him, it made me feel more than a little worried. I looked at Pam who looked more than a little confused and I realised how little Godric and Eric had told her, and I could help but wonder why.

**A/N Hope you liked it and sorry if the Swedish isn't perfect, but since I don't know the language very well I had to use a translator. Though if it isn't correct then I would love help with my Swedish translations if anyone is good with the language. If so then let me know by e-mail / comment etc. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I am adding some more lemons soon but I am also going to expand the plot line, maybe include Pam a little. Hope you agree and don't forget to REVIEW because I just love to learn what you think of my chapters. I wouldn't want to lose my touch and disappoint so if I am then please let me know so I can up my game. **


	47. Respecting Your Elders

**A/N Hey thanks for all the previous reviews I was pleased that you enjoyed the chapter so much. I just wanted to point out that I will be getting a beta soon so chapters may be a little delayed, but I assume that the couple of extra days would be worth it. Anyway tell me what you think. ENJOY! **

_I couldn't help but feel as hot as hell as i pressed my lips to Pams and her hands found their way to my hair. I felt her cool tongue along my warm lower lip and i opened my mouth eagaly, allowing her tounge to dance with mine. One of my hands found its way in her long hair, tuging it slightly tearing a growl from her lips as my other held onto her upper arm. I could feel myself getting wetter as i felt the lust from my vampires and i knew i had to get out of public view as i felt my eyes begin to glow and my magic rise. Shit. I reluctlently tore my lips away from Pams and looked directly at Godric before i spoke. _

"_Meet us in Eric's office, can you bring blood?" I asked in Swedish and Godric nodded, knowing exactly what was going to happen if I didn't get any blood, and I still was not ready to drink from a human, if I would ever be I had no idea. This was still all too new to me. Before I knew it Eric was dragging me and his child to his office, I could feel he was still completely aroused but I could also feel a slight worry from him. A feeling I didn't like from him, it made me feel more than a little worried. I looked at Pam who looked more than a little confused and I realised how little Godric and Eric had told her, and I could help but wonder why. _

**Chapter 47**

SOOKIES POV

As soon as we were safely in Eric's office I went to sit down on the large sofa at the end of the room, but a cool hand gripped my wrist preventing me from doing so. As I looked over my shoulder I saw my Viking looking at me with a strange expression, as I checked the bond I realised it was mixture of adoration, lust and worry. I smiled before I wrapped my hands around his tall neck, burying my head in his chest as I breathed in his scent. I knew by the way he tensed that he didn't expect such an innocent gesture, but all I wanted was to be close to him right now.

"You are amazing lover" he purred into my hair as he planted small kisses with every word he spoke and I found I was completely relaxed in his arms. I didn't know how long we were standing there before I heard the constant tapping of a shoe from a very impatient female vampire. I removed myself from my Vikings chest and went to sit on the sofa; I was fighting off the pains before Godric got here with my blood, where the hell was he? I could tell by the glare that Eric was giving his child that he was not happy with the interruption, so my 1,000 year old Viking did in fact like the hug. Brilliant I thought as I smiled sweetly.

"Well..." Pam finally said breaking the silence between the three of us. I looked up to see that Eric had moved to sit in his office chair, but Pam hadn't moved an inch and was looking at her maker for an explanation. I found this pissed me off a little, she was speaking to Eric as if I wasn't even here, I sighed and relaxed back into the leather couch just as the door opened and concern filled the bond from Godric. I looked up and saw him holding a couple of bottles of warm blood with a straw in one of them. I gave him a weak smile before reaching out to take mine, I noticed Pam eyeing me with a shocked expression.

"Thank you Godric" I smiled and brought the straw to my lips and sucked. As soon as the familiar taste filled my mouth I moaned in pleasure, and it wasn't even a second later when I was hit with lust from both vampires. As I raised my eyes I saw them both eyeing me with hungry expressions and I couldn't help but smirk, I wondered how long it would be until dawn and how much run we got get up to.

"Ok you three...spill" Pam hissed and I rolled my eyes as I relaxed back and continued to drain my bottle of its delicious goodness. As I looked over at Eric I saw he was doing his best 'I don't know what you're talking about' look and I couldn't help but burst out in a fit of giggles. My Viking could not pull that off. Wait did I just call him _my_ Viking, wow since when did I become as possessive as my vampires?

"Oh come on, Sookie comes here in an outfit that before you left for Dallas she wouldn't wear in a million years. Second she was moving considerably faster on the dance floor that a human can. Third she knows your native tongue which took me at least a decade to perfect and fourth she is sitting their drinking bloody true blood through a fucking straw!" She spat and I had to resist the urge to gasp at her sudden fierceness. It seemed that this was not deemed appropriate by Eric's maker as his reply was nothing short of command.

"Pamela you will NOT talk to your maker like that. My child has been far too lenient with you since you were made but you will NOT disrespect him in front of me!" he growled and I could tell by Pam's shocked and startled expression that she would take his threat seriously, and I had to admit that Godric looked completely vampire even though his fangs were still retracted. She bowed her head to show her respect and kept her mouth shut, I looked over at Eric to see how he was taking this. His face was a blank sheet of emotion and I was once again glad for our special bond, I could tell that even though he didn't show it he was proud of his maker, though slightly nervous. What the hell did a 1,000 year old have to be nervous about? I raised an eyebrow in question and waited for him to speak.

"My child, since Dallas we have found out a lot of things about Sookie." He started and by the look he gave me it was obvious that he was asking for my permission to tell her. I nodded; she needed to know if I was going to be spending more time around her. So I listened to Eric tell his child about my discovered heritage and everything I had so far learnt about myself over the last couple of days, she listened eagerly and never took her eyes off me. When Eric finished his speech I had finished my drink and Godric gladly offered me another but I declined, I hoped to have a bit of my vampires tonight I thought with a smirk and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. I knew he had got it when his fangs slide out from hiding, wow has it suddenly gotten hot in here or was it just me? I thought with a smile

"You have fangs...?" was the first thing out of Pam's mouth when Eric had finished, I was partly shocked that she had taken the rest of the information so well, but I nodded anyway. I knew by the expression on her face that she was expecting me to show her, but I found I was still a little uneasy about them so if she asked I would have to politely refuse her request, making me feel like a right bitch. Luckily Godric seemed to pick up on my nervous mood, and by the lust coming from him it was clear he wanted Eric's child gone, and quickly.

_I can't wait to get her and my child alone, she looks amazing in that outfit, I have wanted to fuck her all night..._

My eyes widened as I looked at Godric, did I just hear his thoughts. I swallowed nervously which seemed to grasp my Vikings attention as well as his makers. I knew I should come clean but the thought of what they could do to me put that suggestion right back in its box. I trusted them, but Eric had always told me that if I was able to read vampires thoughts he would kill me. I would just have to be extremely careful not to let anything on, and then they might not pick up on it. Both vampires were looking slightly restless and I knew they were itching to have their way with me, and I was more than happy to let them. Though I was planning on teasing them a little, but I could feel my arousal spike slightly and I knew I wouldn't be able to last long. They were both vampire sex gods after all, what can a girl like me do? As soon as Pam left I was under the gaze of two very hungry looking vampires, I smirked which caused them to growl in response and my arousal to spike.

"Lover" "My pet" Eric and Godric purred as they took a step closer towards me, I could feel the fire in my core start to heat up as they both licked their lips in response. However much I wanted to just let them fuck me right here and now, I was reminded that I was a lady and I would NOT be pleasured in a office which I knew had been the destination of plenty of Eric's previous fang-bangers. I put my foot down on that! Wait since when did Godric start calling me 'pet' instead of his usual 'petite' I would have to ask him later. I wasn't sure I liked the name.

"Sorry, but I am a lady I will not let you have your wicked way with me here!" I said but I realised that it had came out more as a purr then the command I had been aiming for, crap I don't want to add fuel to the fire, or do I?

"Come now my pet, you have been teasing us all night..." Godric purred as they took a step closer, I could feel my essence coating my thighs and I knew my panties were ruined. I really needed to stock up on underwear since every time I was alone with my vampires they were either soaked or ripped from my body in the fits of passion.

"Come on, what are you always saying Viking 'patience is the best aphrodisiac'" I said with a raised brow and a sweet smile. I had to stifle a laugh when Godric growled low in his throat and by the look on my Vikings face; he was definitely regretting ever telling me that. I grinned broadly and soon I was struggling with the effort not to burst out laughing, his face was just priceless. Before I could even open my mouth I was suddenly over someone's shoulder and was being carried out of the office to the dance floor.

"Hey, let go of me!" I laughed as I stayed at the perpetrator's arse, definitely Eric carrying me I thought with a grin as I slapped that delicious arse of his, causing him to vibrate with his chucking and Godric to grin at the sight of the two of us. Though as soon as we got through the hall, their expressions changed back to the emotionless mask which all vampires seemed to carry most of the time, I would have been worried if I couldn't feel their lust and amusement through the bond. Gotta love the bond I thought with as grin. I could tell by the way that the crowd scrambled out of the way that my vampires had those sexy fangs showing, I had always felt such it was such a turn-on when they had them viewed in front of me, but whether they would feel the same with mine I didn't know but I wasn't ready to find out just yet. As soon as we were out of the club I was quickly moved from being slung over Eric's shoulder to my legs being wrapped around his waist, my barely covered core pressed up against his large bulge as he took flight, umm... I moaned as I started too wiggled against it, desperate for some friction to help the dull ache of my nub, this seemed to wind my Viking up more as he was trying to stifle a growl, which I found very amusing.

"What Viking, is this not to your liking?" I purred as I nipped at his ear, his lust was pouring through the bond and into me, igniting mine more and I could tell I was probably as bright as a light bulb in the night.

"Oh yes lover, very much so in fact..." he purred into my neck as he span us round quickly causing me to squeal and grip onto him more, ok I was going to stop that now, though...

"Eric?" "Godric?" I asked, I could see Godric flying next to us, and I was dying to ask a question.

"Yes my pet?" Godric was first to answer so I turned to look at the older vampire. His pale clothes were flapping slightly due to the wind and he had a look of expectancy on his face. I knew that both my vampires let down their expressional guard with me, I mean really what was the point when I could feel everything they were. It would be pointless unless they blocked the bond from me, which I had come to hate.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked and I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks at the thought of what I was about to ask. I was having second thoughts, but I found I really wanted to know since it had been a fantasy of mine since I realised that Eric could fly. I could tell that by Godric's expression that he was dying (no pun intended) to know what I wanted to ask since I had suddenly turned from a sexy little minx as Eric would put it, to embarrassed and shy. I could feel Eric's eyes on the top of my head and curiousness though the bond. Great I was sure I was now as bright as a tomato.

"Of course my pet" he asked almost hoarsely and I was sure he could smell my arousal increase and my blush thicken. Suddenly I got cold feet about my question and buried my head into my Vikings chest to hide my embarrassment. I knew that they wouldn't leave it though since their lust and curiosity was thickening through the bond, I decided to try and change the subject.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked I had no idea where they were taking me, but I knew it wasn't to my old farmhouse; we would be there already if we were.

"We are going to one of my homes, now lover don't change the subject. You question?" he asked and I could feel a small spike of annoyance when I didn't reply. Well he will just have to wait won't he!

"Wait since when did I say I wanted to go home with you?" I asked, my voice was slightly sharper than I intended but I was sex deprived so there was nothing I could do until I got my vampires inside of me and I could feel their fangs in my flesh and pulling on my blood, god even the thought was making me hotter, and I had to admit I was curious to where Eric lived.

"Lover" he chuckled "by the smell and feel of things, I doubt you have a problem with it!" he chucked, his voice filled with amusement, and though the he had let the topic of my question drop I knew he would bring it up again, he was never one to let things slide and I doubted that Godric was any different. It didn't take us long to get to our destination wherever it was, but what I could see of it so far it was a large and very extravagant house. It wasn't surrounded with anything other than land and forests and it was clear it was a location which wasn't known to many others. There were large iron gates which surrounded the house and by the looks of it Eric was very high on security, I couldn't blame him for having it since he was at his weakest through the day and I did worry about him sometimes. I was suddenly rushed inside of the house, unable to even take in my surroundings.

"Hay I wana look around" I pouted, but by the look my Viking gave me he was so not in the mood for giving me the grand tour right now and I couldn't agree more.

"No!" they both growled at me at the same time, lust was hitting me from both of them and I was more than ready for them, for once I hoped they didn't do the foreplay, I wanted them both in me and Now! In less than a minute I was thrown onto the biggest bed I had ever seen in my life, the sheets were as soft as silk, I would have taken more in but soon I had a cool pair of lips on my neck and pair of hands tugging at my clothes. I moaned and moved my head to the side to give them more room to work on my neck. Apart from my slight glow it was pitch black but I was too turned on to ask them to turn on the light. It seemed erotic that I couldn't see them, since all my other scenes were heightened. A set of fangs grazed my flesh, leaving goose-bumps in their place; I moaned and arched my back as another set tore through my top grazing my skin as the fabric was removed. Since I was in such a state that I couldn't think rationally, I found I really didn't care that my mystery outfit was going to be nothing but red scraps of material of the floor by the end of tonight.

"So hot..." I heard someone mutter, sending vibrations across my skin. I searched for any fabric that was covering my beautiful vampires and started to tear it from them which seemed to amuse and delight them. I was sure that they were grinning and I was a little peeved that I couldn't see those smouldering eyes and sharp fangs for myself. In no time I was completely bare and I felt a pair of cool fingers teasing my folds and I gasped raising my chest which was welcomed by a very hungry mouth. They had removed the rest of their clothes since I could feel how aroused they were, skin on skin.

"So wet lover...so wet for us..." I heard my Viking mutter as he kissed his way down my stomach. Well it was clear who was teasing my core. I screamed with pleasure as I felt a cool tongue lick up and down my folds, I was withering underneath them and pulled Godric from my breast for a hungry and demanding kiss which he gladly returned with matching hunger. I ran my tongue on his left fang, cutting the wet muscle and spilling my blood into his mouth. With a loud growl his hand found its way round the back of my head, forcing my lips to clash with his and he lapped at my tongue greedily. Not that I was complaining. We both battled for dominance and I gasped in his mouth when my naughty Viking took my nub in his mouth, nipping...sucking...teasing. My hips were bucking and his large hands had to hold me still, the bond was fully open and I could tell they were enjoying my reactions to their efforts. Not long under their attentions I was screaming their names and thanking god as I climaxed and I felt two sets of fangs piece my skin. One in the inside of my thigh and the other on my neck, the small stabs of pain and the feel of my blood leaving me were what pushed me over the edge as I was hit with a wave after wave of pure pleasure. As I finished riding out my first orgasm my vampires licked the wounds and I swear that they were purring slightly.

"You are delicious my pet" Godric purred and I felt his fingers dip inside me to check I was ready, I was definitely ready. Before I knew what was happening I was suddenly filled from both of my entrances and was sitting in the middle of them, my back pressing into my Vikings bare chest. I moaned and turned my head and grabbed my Vikings neck pulling him towards me so I could feel his talented tongue in my mouth. He didn't disappoint.

"More..." I begged against his lips, I had adjusted to their generous sizes and I wanted, no I _needed_ more! Soon they were moving inside of me, though it was agonizingly slow. I knew what they wanted; they wanted me to beg...well I wasn't going to. I suddenly was hit with a brilliant idea of what to do; Adrian had told me that my fangs could great extreme pain, but also an unknown amount of pleasure. I decided I would give it ago. I tore my lips away from my Viking who seemed to be moaning my name under his breath and I could tell he was having trouble holding back. I turned my attention back to Godric, giving him a passionate kiss I nuzzled his neck before dropping my fangs half-way, I was still new to this and I would admit that I was slightly nervous. My vampire's hands were everywhere, grabbing and kneading my generous breasts and arse, since they didn't hear the click on my fangs it would be a shock to Godric's system when I teased his hard flesh with them. Slowly I ran my fangs across his skin, he shivered in pleasure and the lust through the bond only increased along with his shock and surprise encasing us in it as well.

"Sookie..." was all I heard, but I took it as a good sign and started to lick and nibble at his skin. Unlike vampires I didn't have a trouble descending my fangs when I was aroused, but I knew I would if I was somehow angered me enough or threatened them as well as myself. I switched from Godric to Eric and paid him the same attentions making sure that I retracted them before I nuzzled his neck so he wouldn't see them but would feel them. I was still a little shy about them, but by the growls I got in response I was starting to gain more confidence. In no time I felt my orgasm coming and I could feel them swell inside of me so I knew they wouldn't be far behind. I was shocked that they were so tense, I guessed it to be that they were having trouble holding off...interesting.

"Can I bite you..." I whimpered into Godric's ears after I had finished my attentions with my Viking. His turn would come later if he wanted it. I was suddenly filled with pride and excitement from Godric's side of the bond and I knew his answer before it had a chance to pass his lips.

"Yes..." he whimpered. Yes a 2,000 year old vampire whimpered, I grinned against his shoulder and continued to tease his neck with my fangs which I had now fully retracted. That familiar _click_ which I was so used to hearing seemed to spur them on as in no time they were thrusting in and out of me in a restless pace, their fangs grazing my skin and it felt as if it was on fire. I continued to lick and tease the spot I had chosen on his neck and I found I wanted and craved for him to beg me to bite him. I now knew why they were so keen on me begging them to go faster, it was such a turn-on! I found I didn't have to wait long before he uttered my name impatiently, I giggled slightly before I dove my fangs into his neck at the same time as they drove theirs into mine. The second my fangs hit his skin his blood filled my mouth, I had to admit that compared to the bottled blood this was like heaven and I could see myself becoming addicted to it. I would have to be careful how much I took since I was new to this. My climax hit me hard this time and I saw light flashes through my eyes, they both thrusted into me to the halt before exploding violently inside of me, both releasing a animalistic roar as they rode out their climax's with me. I couldn't utter a word as they pulled out of me, though I whimpered at the loss of contact before I collapsed back against my Vikings chest. My heartbeat was rapid and I was heavily panting.

All I could utter was "wow" as I licked the wounds closed on Godric's neck and retracted my fangs before they caught a glimpse. Yes definitely WOW!

**A/N hope you enjoyed the lemon, I was in the mood to right one so I slipped it in at the end. I hope you enjoyed it as must as I had run righting it. All I can say is will the Viking get jealous that he hasn't had the pleasure of Sookies new pleasurable fangs yet, and how long will it be before Sookie pleases the poor Viking? Lol, hope you like where I am going, keep up with the reviews I am so giddy when I read them all. **

**REVIEW and tell me what you think. I hope the word HOT is mentioned Lol. **


	48. Discovering The Stalker

**A/N Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I was in a writing mood when I wrote that one so I decided to start on this one as well, which is why I was so quick to update. This chapter turned out a little shorter then I first thought it would, but I didn't have much to say. Anyway I hope you enjoy it all the same. **

"_Yes..." he whimpered. Yes a 2,000 year old vampire whimpered, I grinned against his shoulder and continued to tease his neck with my fangs which I had now fully retracted. That familiar click which I was so used to hearing seemed to spur them on as in no time they were thrusting in and out of me in a restless pace, their fangs grazing my skin and it felt as if it was on fire. I continued to lick and tease the spot I had chosen on his neck and I found I wanted and craved for him to beg me to bite him. I now knew why they were so keen on me begging them to go faster, it was such a turn-on! I found I didn't have to wait long before he uttered my name impatiently, I giggled slightly before I dove my fangs into his neck at the same time as they drove theirs into mine. The second my fangs hit his skin his blood filled my mouth, I had to admit that compared to the bottled blood this was like heaven and I could see myself becoming addicted to it. I would have to be careful how much I took since I was new to this. My climax hit me hard this time and I saw light flashes through my eyes, they both thrusted into me to the halt before exploding violently inside of me, both releasing a animalistic roar as they rode out their climax's with me. I couldn't utter a word as they pulled out of me, though I whimpered at the loss of contact before I collapsed back against my Vikings chest. My heartbeat was rapid and I was heavily panting._

_All I could utter was "wow" as I licked the wounds closed on Godric's neck and retracted my fangs before they caught a glimpse. Yes definitely WOW!_

**Chapter 48**

SOOKIES POV

_It was a dark night and I was running through the woods, I was panting heavily and I heard the bushes moving behind me, but there wasn't any wind. I had been visiting my gran's grave; it had been weeks since I had seen her. I heard a deep growl and I knew it wasn't animal or human. Vampire I thought fighting back a sob. I continued to run as fast as my feet would carry me, moving through the trees and twigs at a pace I knew was slow compared to a vampire. He was hunting me I thought with a pant, I was going to die tonight. I continued to run, scratching my arms on brambles as I continued to sprint through the woods, I was glad the skin didn't break as it would only make this creature more wild and take more pleasure in catching me. I heard the growl again, this time closer and I could feel my pace slowing as my breaths got more ragged and painful. The next thing I knew I ran into something cold and hard, I screamed and looked up to catch a pair of white fangs in the moon light, my breath hitched in my throat. I looked up and released a breath of relief when I saw it was my Viking, his blonde hair was thrashing in the wind and his dark clothes made him blend into the night. But his beauty didn't distract me from the creature chasing me and soon I had handfuls of his shirt in my hands, bringing him closer to me than he already was. _

"_Someone's behind me" I panted as I sobbed into his shirt, his large arms pulled me towards his chest, now I felt safe. The safest I could be was in the arms of someone who cared about my safety. _

"_I know" he breathed in my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe as he continued "Fear smells good on you" he continued to purr. I looked up at him trying to pull away but it was a useless effort, my brows creased as it suddenly hit me that it was him scaring me half to death. Before I could scream his lips were on mine and however much I wanted to protest, to tell him that I didn't want to, I found I couldn't. My hands let go of his shirt and reached up to tangle them in his hair. Just because I wanted this didn't mean I wanted it to be all sweet and savoury. No I wanted it hard and fast! _

"_More..." I hissed in his ear, before biting his bottom lip, hard. The small drip of blood that filled my mouth made him growl hungrily and before I could respond my back was thrown up against the front of the tree, hard enough for me to cry out though it was muffled by his mouth. I was having trouble keeping rhythm with his tongue, but got back in time as I felt his large hand run up my thigh to my soaked panties. How the hell had I gone from sacred out of my wits to being sex crazed? This vampire was going to be the death of me I thought with a grin. I gasped as the small amount of fabric was ripped from my core, the cool breeze making me shiver slightly. I saw he was struggling with his zipper and I thought I would tease him more. I release my fangs with a click the noise seemed to hurry his pace as I ran the tips against his cold hard skin, causing us both to shiver since my fangs were hyper-sensitive. _

"_Fuck..." I heard him growl into my neck as his fangs grazed my warm skin in the same rhythm, it was driving us both wild. My nails were scratching at his shirt, wishing to remove it and in the end I ripped it from his body so I could glimpse at that gorgeous chest of his...yum. I moaned loudly when I felt his hard length at my entrance, thank god I thought. I wiggled my hips trying to speed things a long and I was thankful when it did. In one hard thrust he entered me to the hilt and I screamed out in pleasure and shock. He gave me a couple of seconds to adjust before he was ramming into me at a vampires pace. _

"_Oh my god!" I half-screamed and half-panted, his hand slipped between us and found my clit, stroking it in a rough motion matching his thrusts. My fangs were scratching his skin due to his frantic movements, and by his growls and hisses I knew he loved the feeling of my fangs on him as much as I craved his on mine. Soon I felt him swell inside of me and my climax beginning to take effect, I moaned and screamed his name as he drove his fangs into my neck and I followed his lead with mine. The feel of the sharp prick and then him taking my blood, my life essence pushed me over the edge and I squeezed him inside of me causing him to swell and roar an animalistic roar as he came violently inside of me..._

I woke up feeling sweaty and panting, when I looked over to see my two vampires still dead for the day in realised that it had just been a dream, a very realistic dream though. I collapsed back on the bed and pulled my hand from my soaked core, I noticed how they shone with my juices and I shot out of bed to take a cold shower. The cold water gave me the wake up that I needed and soon I had finished and I was running a brush through my long blonde curls. Now I was awake I was able to take in my surroundings, the bathroom was huge and I took note it was bigger than my bedroom. What was it with vampires and their bathrooms? The walls were deep red and wooden floor was black and shimmered thanks to the water dripping from my towel wrapped body. After I ran a towel through my hair I realised that I didn't have any clothes, and that I had work and didn't have a fucking clue where the hell I was? Brilliant I thought. I jogged into the bedroom and smiled when I saw my two vampires in rest, I knew it should creep me out since they were dead to the day, but I found it sweet that they trusted me enough to let me stay with them when they were at their weakest. I took in the room around me and grinned when I realised how Eric it looked. The room was basically black and red and looked surprisingly modern, the bed like I thought took up a great amount of the room's space and the sheets were a black silk. There were a couple of sofas and arm chairs all in expensive looking leather and I took note not to sit on them in case I damaged them in some way.

"Shit" I muttered when I looked at the clock and saw that it was noon, I had slept like a vampire last night I thought to myself. As I scanned the room I wasn't surprised to see the floor covered in scraps of my previous red outfit, I quickly went to gather them up and put them in the bin before I decided that the only choice I had was to use my magic to get ready. I used the excuse that it was good practice and before no time I was in my Merlottes uniform and my hair was dry and piled up on top of my head to keep it out of the way. As I looked at the clock again I realised that I only had ten minutes before I was due in, I had took longer then I intended to. I was about to go downstairs to see if Eric had any human food in his house when I realised I wasn't hungry, I felt a bit uneasy when I placed that it was due to me having some of Godric blood last night. I grinned when I remembered Eric's expression just before I passed out for the night, he seemed excited for me to give him the same pleasure I gave Godric, but to be honest I was shattered. He would get his turn, Godric on the other hand had been shooting questions at me left and right, I tried to answer them as best I could before I passed out. As I went to the nightstand I saw my daily note from my Viking and I blushed when I read it.

_Lover you were a naughty little minx last night, if you think you are getting away with not sinking those exquisite fangs of yours into me tonight you have another thing coming..._

_I know you have to work even though I told you a number of times you are too good for that shifter but I would like for you to come to Fantasia tonight and 'listen' for me. _

_Your Viking..._

I grinned and clutched the note to my chest as I thought about sinking my fangs into his cool hard flesh...crap even the thought was making me hot again. I had to get to work. I took a sheet of the paper which Eric used, I figured he wouldn't mind and scrawled down my own little note.

_To Eric and Godric_

_I have left my sexy vampires to go to work, if you see them please let them know_

_Thinking of you, Love your Sookie _

I may not be able to do pant wetting notes like him, but I could go for humour I thought with a giggle. I placed the note where mine had been and placed mine back on the nightstand. I kissed them both lightly on the lips before I thought of my destination and _poof_.

*****Sunset*****

I looked at the clock and saw that my vampires would rise any minute, I hoped they would come and visit me I hoped as I placed the beers on my tray before making my way over to a table full of drunks. I tried not to listen to their thoughts, and was thankful when only a few managed to slip through when I lowered them without realising it. I trotted over to the table and put the beers down and collected the empty ones, I was just about to leave when one of them grabbed my wrist.

"Hey sexy wana join us?" one of them slurred and it was obvious that they had had a little too much to drink. I sighed and snatched my arm back. I would have to tell Sam to cut them off.

"No thank you, enjoy the rest of your night" I said politely and turned to leave the table. I was suddenly filled with annoyance and disgust as one of the men grabbed my waist and pulled me towards their hips, their pathetic erection pressing into my lower back. The sudden movement caused me to drop my tray and the glasses on it to smash to the floor, I squealed in surprise. I was just about to turn around and kick his arse when I was filled with waves of anger, but I realised it wasn't mine. Before I could even blink the pervert that had pulled me to him was off me and the bar was suddenly quiet apart from a low growl and a cry of pain before a low gurgle. I snapped my head around to see Godric holding the redneck by his neck and the man was forced up against the wall. Godric's fangs were down and his snarling made him look very vampire and I smiled slightly at the sight of him before I realised unless I wanted the redneck to die, I would have to step it.

"How dare you blood-bag!" Godric hissed tightening his grip causing the drunk to gasp for more air. I scanned the room to see that Godric had got everyone's attention and I wasn't surprised.

"Godric, honey put him down" I said calmly as I took hold of his upper arm so I could try and sooth him and catch his attention if he didn't hear me, though with his hearing if he said he didn't I would know he was lying. Godric snapped his head around to me before he answered me though he still had the redneck in his firm and probably painful grasp. The whole table was shocked into silence and the fear was evident in their eyes.

"He touched you Sookie that is unacceptable" He growled before turning to the man who had now wet himself. Ok that is just icky! I let out a breath of frustration before I tried again.

"He now knows you don't approve and I doubt he will do it again. Now please let him go. For me?" I asked giving him my best puppy eyes; they had gotten me out of a lot of situations when I was in school so I hoped I still had the skill to get away with it. He nodded and released the redneck who grabbed his throat catching his breath before paying and getting the hell out, not that I could blame him. As soon as he was gone, Godric had his hand on the back of my head and pulling me in for a toe-curling kiss before releasing me with a fangy grin. I could feel myself grow wet and by his slight chuckle I knew he could smell it quite well. I sighed.

"Sit in my section I will be just a minute then we can talk." I said and he nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before going for the corner booth in my section. I noticed that people were giving me looks as if to say what the hell, I decided to have a listen in since it was better to be safe than sorry.

_What a fucking slag, I thought that she was with that other vampire..._

_OMG he is fit looks a little young to be a vampire but I would still do him..._

_Look at her tits; I would consider becoming a vampire just to have a little fun with her..._

The thoughts basically were what I was expecting but I caught one that got my attention straight away.

_Those fucking vampires, they think they can just come in and assume that they own the place. I bet his blood would get me a lot of money, he looks young but I bet he older than he looks..._

I gasped and anger washed over me, I noticed that it hadn't gone past Godric's attentions and he was just about to come to me when I gave him a look saying that I needed him to stay put. I signalled to Sam that I was going on break and I trotted over to where Godric had sat in my section. I glanced at the guy who had thought it out of the corner of my eye and didn't stop until I sat opposite Godric, my face a blank sheet of emotion.

"What's wrong?" he asked his face suddenly blank but his body was tense and ready for a right. I decided that it would be safest to speak in Swedish.

"Speak in Swedish" I said using his native tongue so he knew I was serious. I noticed that as soon as I spoke people were glancing at our booth with shocked looks on their faces, but I ignored them.

"Have you heard something?" he said obeying my request and speaking in Swedish so we could speak freely without worrying someone was listening in. I knew no one here spoke it so I knew we didn't have to leave as a precaution. I nodded to answer his question and he gestured for me to continue.

"There's a drainer in the bar" I said and I watched as his fangs which had been retracted descend in anger as he eyed the bar patrons looking for the perpetrator. I was still keeping a listen in on the drainer's thoughts even though my anger was rising when I realised how many vampires he had preyed on and killed. Suddenly I was hit with an image of my ex Bill, the vile man and his team of drainers had seen him in the area and had witnessed him surrounding a house with another vampire who looked strangely like Lorena if his memory was correct. I was aware of Godric talking to me but I was reaching deeper and deeper into the drainer's memories, I found that since I had been drinking blood the images had become clearer and I was having less trouble controlling my gift. A couple of second's parsed until I was able to get a view of the house. SHIT it was mine!

"The fucker!" I shouted in Swedish and I could tell Godric was a little taken aback from my language, my ex was stalking me with that bitch of a maker of his, I was now thankful I had stayed the night at Eric's since going by the drainers memories I would guess were from yesterday. Before I knew what was happening my fangs had slide out and I was outside of Merlottes with the drainer pinned up against the wall by a sudden burst of air...wow.

"Why were you at my house!" I hissed and he looked at my wide eyed. I felt Godric come up behind me and it was obvious he was staring at my fangs; I had suddenly gotten self conscious and retracted them quickly but still held eye contact with the drainer. He was struggling and started to kick out so Godric stood in front of me while I took a few minutes to pat down my clothes. Godric was waiting patiently for me to get ready. Then it hit me, I had just gone super in the middle of a crowded bar shit.

"Crap Godric what the hell just happened?" I asked, I was ashamed at how my voice was shaky as I was trying to pull myself together.

"I've glamoured them all my pet don't worry. Now would you like to tell me what has gotten you so worked up?" I nodded before starting.

"I was looking into his memories Godric, he has been following his next target, its Bill..." he growled loudly and his angry was suffocating me but I decided to continue. I was just about to open my mouth when I felt Eric's calm presence come up behind me, his hair was slightly tousled so I knew he must have flown and his worry and concern were flowing through the bond. He took in the sight in front of him and tensed searching his surroundings.

"What's going on?" His voice was husky and he eyed the human Godric now had up against the wall with distain since I had released my mental grip on him. I decided he needed to know as much as me and Godric did.

"He's a drainer...he has seen Bill..." I got out before he growled loudly and took a step towards the man pinned up against the wall. His fans had run down and he looked as scary as hell, I was glad that I was on his side. His anger combined with Godric's was too much for me to handle and the next thing I knew everything had gone black.

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think. REVIEW**


	49. Fighting Temptation

**A/N Wow the reviews for the last chapter were amazing and I enjoyed reading them all. I am glad you like where I'm going with the story. I took a little longer to write this chapter partly due to be being bus, but also I wanted it to be longer than my other ones and I wanted to make it as perfect as I could. I hope you ENJOY! **

"_I've glamoured them all my pet don't worry. Now would you like to tell me what has gotten you so worked up?" I nodded before starting. _

"_I was looking into his memories Godric, he has been following his next target, its Bill..." he growled loudly and his angry was suffocating me but I decided to continue. I was just about to open my mouth when I felt Eric's calm presence come up behind me, his hair was slightly tousled so I knew he must have flown and his worry and concern were flowing through the bond. He took in the sight in front of him and tensed searching his surroundings. _

"_What's going on?" His voice was husky and he eyed the human Godric now had up against the wall with distain since I had released my mental grip on him. I decided he needed to know as much as me and Godric did. _

"_He's a drainer...he has seen Bill..." I got out before he growled loudly and took a step towards the man pinned up against the wall. His fans had run down and he looked as scary as hell, I was glad that I was on his side. His anger combined with Godric's was too much for me to handle and the next thing I knew everything had gone black. _

**Chapter 49**

SOOKIES POV

I woke to the sound of voices in my head...

_OMG I hope they don't kill me, shit I knew I had made a mistake but I didn't know who the blonde bitch was..._

_How the fuck did the bitch know I was a drainer, man it stinks down here. What the hell am I gunna do...?_

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in Eric's office at Fantasia, I could hear the muffled beat of the music outside so I knew it was still dark, but I was alone. I creased my brows in annoyance and confusion before I realised that I had let my shields drop when I fainted. I got up and stretched my arms and back, I could sense my vampires in the club and my first thought was to find them, I was curious to what happened to the drainer after I passed out. That thought was washed out of my mind when I realised I needed to tend to my human needs. I made my way over to the small bathroom in Eric's office and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I was stunned that not a single hair was out of place and apart from my face looking slightly paler than normal I looked fine. I looked at what I had on and wasn't surprised that I was still in my work clothes...crap Sam. I dashed out of the bathroom and made my way over to the phone on the desk and dialled Merlottes. As I waited for someone to pick up I took a seat in his chair and fiddled with the phones cord until it beeped signalling I had gotten through.

"Hello welcome to Merlottes, Sam speaking" I smiled against the phone, but I needed to know if he remembered anything from last night. I would be mortified if he found out, i had spoken to Eric and Godric about this and they agreed that I needed to wait until I had finished my change before I told anyone. If not I would be at risk and so would my vampires, I was there weakness and they were mine.

"Hey Sam its Sookie, I just..." I started trying to sound as cheerful as I could though I was nothing but nervous inside. I was about to suggest into the conversation what he remembered last night and whether Godric's glamour had worked. I knew he was old but glamouring a whole room at once must be an incredible skill to have and I made a mental note to ask Godric about it later, I doubt he would have a problem explaining it to me since I was sucked into the supe's world whether I liked it or not. I quickly snapped back to my conversation when I heard Sam cut me off before I finished.

"Sookie! Where the fuck have you been and what the hell happened to you last night? I can't believe it have you lost your mind? Are you stupid or something?" he shouted down the phone causing my smile to deflate and my eyes to tear up. Same was never one to be harsh but from a friend I expected comfort from...I won't lie when I say I expected more.

"Look Sam I'm sorry I left early last night, I will make it up to..." I said as calmly as I could as I tried to hold back on my tears, something must have upset him since he cut me off again. I tried to remind myself that something had upset Sam and he was only taking it out on me, but I couldn't help but feel hurt at his words. My self-confidence didn't need to be knocked down anymore pegs than it already was. My smile was definitely gone when he continued his harsh words when all I could do was cradle the phone to my ear and look down at my feet, I now officially felt like shit.

"I don't care that you left early. One of your vampires told me, what are you dating two at the same time now?" he spat at me, his voice full of anger and disappointment. I took a death breath and brought my knees up to my chest but kept quiet for a moment, not trusting my voice. Sam didn't get angry often and most certainly not at me, I knew that he had some sort of crush on me but what he was saying I found extremely hurtful and I had no idea how to reply to his comment. I was just about to open my mouth and apologise again when the office door burst open and entering was a very angry Viking. I gulped, but what really concerned me was the fact I was so caught up in my conversation that I didn't realize that he was coming to his office, I scolded myself for not taking the time to be more observant to who was around me, until my change I would have to be a lot more alert than I was now. I gulped as I watched my Viking stride up to me; it only took him a few strides until he was standing on the other side of his desk.

"Phone" he demanded and I shook my head lightly not wanting him to have a go at my boss. This proved to be a mistake as he growled and snatched the phone from my hand, scratching my skin as he tore it from my grip. I tried not to wince at the slight sing of pain and brought my hand to rest on my lap out of view, I've had worse I thought to myself. I looked down at my hands and blinked hard to try and fight back the tears as I listened to Eric speaking to my boss. I couldn't help but feel slightly pissed off that he was speaking for me, but I couldn't help the fact I felt nervous around him when he was in a mood so I kept quiet, he had acted violently around me before and the last thing I wanted was a repeat of that.

He was growling into the phone when I heard the click of the door, I looked up to see Pam come into the room, she took in the situation and I saw he fangs run down slightly before coming to stand behind placing a hand on my shoulder and she looked at Eric intensely. This gesture of hers shocked and stunned me; I looked up at her only to be greeted with a slight smile. Ok now I was confused... Dam I wished I had vampire hearing right now, I wasn't surprised when nothing happened and I was yet again left in the dark.

"I do not take well to threats shifter" I heard Eric snarl into the phone, my attention was snapped back in his direction and I looked at him confused, Sam wasn't stupid enough to threaten a vampire was he, especially one as old as Eric? I felt Pam tense even more next to me and I looked up to see that her fangs had extended and her eyes had glazed over slightly. Shit the blood...

"Pam..." I whispered cautiously as she bend down to inhale my scent, ok now I was becoming concerned and slightly freaked out. I glanced over to Eric wondering why he wasn't stepping in but I found the bond filled with anger and it was cancelling my small emotions out. I looked back at Pam to find her looking at me intently before she lowered her face to my neck, I wanted to shout Eric but when I opened my mouth no words came out. My fear increased when I felt Pam lick my neck preparing to bite, I knew it wasn't personal and my blood was calling to her but I was starting to feel blown out panic. This seemed to grab Eric's attention but before he spoke I felt a large whoosh and heard the faint noise of a _poof_.

*****Some time later*****

When I woke up I immediately reached to my neck searching for any bite marks, the last thing I remembered was Pam getting a little over friendly with me. Well ok she passed my safe zone by a number of bases. I rubbed my eyes like I always did when I woke only to realise that I didn't remember falling asleep. My brows flurried in confusion and then panic when I looked around the room. I was lying on the most extravagant bed I had ever seen, and after seeing Eric's bed I didn't think that was possible. Instead of black silk sheets though, I was lying on the same material which Eric had spotted that one time on the plane, I grimed when I remembered how I had reacted and snapped at him, but for some reason I felt this...need to hide the material from him. When I managed to tear my eyes away from the bed I scanned around the rest of the room, everything was in light pastel colours and the furniture looked expensive and exquisite. The upholstery was all in the similar swirling material, the same as the sheets and that dress I had thought of that night on the plane. Once I had observed the room, the fact that I didn't know where I was started to sink in, I reached out with my mind only for my head to be filled with hundreds, no thousands of minds at once. My hands gripped my head as I tried to block out all of the thoughts from my head, but I found I was weak from the lack of blood I had been drinking. I felt tears begin to run down my face before I heard the _click_ of a door.

"Crap" I heard a familiar voice mutter but I couldn't place it with a face, before I could think anything more of it I felt something touch my shoulder. I panicked and my instinct kicked in, the next thing I knew I heard a crash and a strangled cry out in pain. I sprang from the bed and tapped into the bond I felt with my vampires, the connection was weak but our last blood exchange had made it stronger, I thought whether they were worrying where I had gone. I felt their emotions...

Confusion...

Anger...

Worry...

They were all running through me at once, the voices in my head were getting louder as more people got closer in range. I heard that familiar voice again called my name, though this time I knew exactly who it was. Adrian. I looked up at the direction of his voice though my vision was clouded with my tears. I silently cursed having pink tears!

"Where am I?" I managed to rasp out; I knew it was louder than I thought since I was trying to speak above all the voices that were swirling around in my head. I felt something cautiously touch my shoulder though I didn't even flinch; I turned around and hugged him, silently begging him to take away my pain.

"Sookie, I am so sorry but I didn't know what else to do." He said in a hushed tone while stroking my hair. I tried to take in what he was saying but I was struggling to hear him over the voices in my head...

"Please make it go away" I sobbed out into his shirt, I cursed myself for feeling weak and burdening Adrian with my problems as I continued to sob into his shirt. His muscular form pulled me tighter into him and I felt safe though I continued to cough out strangled sobs.

_Fetch me some blood and bring it to me now! This is urgent!_

I gasped into his chest and I felt him stiffen against me. I heard him, I heard him in my head but who was he speaking to? I thought it was only us that were telepaths? In no time at all there was a light knock on the door.

"Enter" Adrian commanded and a small woman entered the room and put something on the table. The noise of the metal tray being set on a table was what alerted me to that fact.

"Come Sookie, you need to drink" he whispered into my hair since he was a good couple of inches taller than me, though not as tall as my Viking I thought. I nodded and let him take me over to the small table, my head felt like it was going to explode with all the minds I had tuned into, so I took what was offered to me quickly. Downing it in three gulps I moaned out loud at the taste of the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, apart from my vampires blood of course. Though I hadn't had the pleasure of using my new found fangs on my Viking yet...

"Better?" Adrian asked in a slightly strained voice which left me feeling confused. I looked over at him and grinned broadly which he seemed to like since he smiled back at me in which looked like a look of adoration. Since my vision had cleared I scanned over his figure with interest while I wiped my face with a wet cloth which I took from the tray, I doubt he would mind if I ruined it. He had a black suit on though his undershirt was a deep blue and open showing off his perfect chest. He was slightly tanned and his hair looked as if he had just woken up, though I found it suited him fully since I really couldn't think of how else he could wear it to get a better effect on a women. After I had finished looking him over I caught his eyes doing the same to me and I could help but blush and look away from him. I was only in my work clothes for goodness sake. I heard him chuckle slightly before I returned my gaze, keeping my eyes trained on his and not his gorgeous body. I found myself feeling a little guilty for admiring him, though I found other than that I didn't have any strong lust filled emotions like I had when I was with either Eric or Godric, so I dismissed it to the back on my mind, I would ponder on it later.

"Urm...thanks for the drink" I mentioned when my manners finally kicked in and I gestured to the empty glass.

"No thanks necessary I ashore you" he replied quickly. I smiled at him which he returned, I found with this man I couldn't help it, he made me feel...at home.

"Where am I?" I asked and took a seat on a small chair when he gestured for me to sit. I ran my fingers along the material, watching with fascination when the pattern moved around my fingers as I touched it.

"You're in my realm" he said calmly though he seemed cautious, as though he wasn't sure how I was going to react to him bringing me here.

"Realm?" I asked shocked. I didn't know there was such thing, I had heard of them in story books but other than that I thought that was just what they were...stories. I finally relaxed back in my chair and watched as Adrian took a seat opposite me, though instead of sitting he kind of slouched in the chair, he looked tired though I didn't think it was polite for me to mention anything. It wasn't my business after all.

"Yes a realm you know what they are yes?" I nodded "Well this is our races realm. It has been my home since I was taken from my birthplace and brought here to be raised, I was the youngest to start the change until you showed up of course, but I have lived here ever since." He finished with a small smile and I heard his voice in my head again.

_Bring us some more bloods_

I gasped again and put my hand over my mouth, he looked at me with confusion before pride.

"Did you just hear me?" he asked and all I could do was nod, he grinned and started to drop the topic, I was surprised that I let him but I needed to contact my vampires at Fantasia before they went on a hunt for me.

"Could I..."

"Use the phone yes, I thought you might want to contact _your_ vampires" he said, I smiled and reached for the phone which he had held in his hand and dialled the number for fantasia. I looked towards Adrian to catch him studying me, when he caught me I swear I could see embarrassment on his face. I grinned again and was just about to make a comment when I heard a waitress on the other side of the phone.

"Hello you've reached Fantasia the bar with a bite" the waitress said in a flat tone, really you would have thought with all the extra tips they got that they would be happier about their job than that. I sighed before speaking.

"Hello could I speak to either Godric or Eric please, its Sookie?" I asked politely and caught Adrian rolling his eyes.

"They're busy" was all I got as a reply. My brows creased on my forehead as I gripped the phone slightly tighter in my hand before speaking again.

"Is Pam there?" I asked again.

"She's busy" I decided right there and then that I disliked this girl, I could tell by her quick responses that she didn't move an inch from the phone. I thought about shouting but I decided that I would be no better than her so I took the high road.

"Fine but I would like to leave a message. Tell them it's Sookie and I'm..."

"Whatever" she said in an annoyed tone before hanging up. What the fuck? I looked at Adrian with an expression that must have read 'can you believe that' and passed the phone back to him. I could tell that he was about to comment and probably ring the bar back and shout at the girl, but I decided that I wanted to ask him a few more questions before I had to get home.

"Can you clear some things up for me?" I asked him in a polite manner, not like that waitress I thought with a smirk. He nodded and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and waited for me to continue. I thought about where I should start but in the end I thought I might as well be blunt.

"Did you bring me here?" he nodded. "Why?" I asked puzzled.

"That female vampire was about to bite you, I don't know if you have ever been bitten without wanting it but it hurts like a bitch. I didn't want you to go through that." He said calmly. His reply only made me think of a dozen more questions I wanted to ask him.

"How did you know what Pam was about to do? Have you been watching me? How do you know what it feels like? Have you been bitten before?" the questions going round in my head were bubbling to the surface one by one. He was about to reply when the same young girl came in and passed me a drink. I thanked her politely which seemed to shock the hell out of her, I shrugged it off. This place had its weird moments and I've only been here for a couple of minutes.

"I have been keeping an eye on you yes, as for knowing what a vampires bite is like than yes. But that story will have to wait for another time." He said. I didn't know what to make of his answer. He was keeping an eye on me, how did I feel about that? I knew he was trying to protect me and I was thankful that he had been since the idea of Pam hurting me was not on my to-do list. I decided to let it pass and bring it up some other time.

"Ok I get that, but why bring me here?" I asked curious as I sipped at the drink the girl brought in, I would guess she was a type of servant or something. Again not my business...I watched as Adrian shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the question, if I wasn't so curious I would have let it drop but that was not the case. I folded my hands on my lap and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I urm...wanted you to see our realm. I thought it was the perfect opportunity." He stated. He looked nervous; I assumed he was worried I wouldn't like it, though I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him that I felt right at home here. I was worried if I grew to like this place to much, I wouldn't want to leave it. I smiled which seemed to boast his confidence.

"I want to thank you for helping me Adrian, but I really do need to get back to my vampires, they must be panicking where I got to since the waitress wasn't a great deal of help." He looked saddened by this so I carried on quickly "though maybe when you're not busy you could give me a tour or something, probably during the day so we wouldn't have to rush." I said with a hopeful smile. I was bubbling with excitement that I would be able to get a tour around this realm.

"Yes, Yes of course" he said brightly, practically jumping out of his chair causing me to laugh at the amount of life he still had in him. I was just about to open my mouth and thank him before I felt a kind of static charge around me, the next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of Eric's office. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened when I realised that I had been gone longer than I thought. What felt like a few minutes were in fact a couple of hours...crap. I looked around but didn't see anyone though I felt a sudden burst of anger and annoyance from both of my vampires. I opened the door quickly and went into the bar, I gasped at the sight in front of me. What the fuck...!

**A/N I am so sorry for the wait but I was having trouble with deciding where to take the story. I have decided that I want to include more of the plot, you know sort of hurry the story a long a bit. Though don't worry there will still be plenty of lemons...you gotta love them. I hope you are enjoying the story still. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think... **


	50. Secrets Lead To Pain

**A/N I will keep this short and sweet as I really want to get on with my story. Thanks for all the support and reviews so ENJOY!**

"_I want to thank you for helping me Adrian, but I really do need to get back to my vampires, they must be panicking where I got to since the waitress wasn't a great deal of help." He looked saddened by this so I carried on quickly "though maybe when you're not busy you could give me a tour or something, probably during the day so we wouldn't have to rush." I said with a hopeful smile. I was bubbling with excitement that I would be able to get a tour around this realm. _

"_Yes, Yes of course" he said brightly, practically jumping out of his chair causing me to laugh at the amount of life he still had in him. I was just about to open my mouth and thank him before I felt a kind of static charge around me, the next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of Eric's office. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened when I realised that I had been gone longer than I thought. What felt like a few minutes were in fact a couple of hours...crap. I looked around but didn't see anyone though I felt a sudden burst of anger and annoyance from both of my vampires. I opened the door quickly and went into the bar, I gasped at the sight in front of me. What the fuck...!_

**Chapter 50**

GOODRICS POV

Fucking drainers, I can't believe they think they can get away with selling our blood, let alone draining our kind. As I dragged the drainer down to the basement of one of my child's houses, I had to take the time to admire the Viking for being so prepared for such occasions. I allowed a small smirk of pride to pass on my face as I snapped the metal cuffs on the drainer's wrists; we would have to get our Sookie to question him since it would be much more effective than our usual methods. Torture could get so...messy, and most of the time we couldn't even glamour or pain the information out of them. It could be such a pain... As I was clamping the last cuff on I felt a sudden burst of anger from my child, I closed my eyes and homed in on Sookies bond, my child could take care of himself up to a certain extent...but Sookie needed protecting. I was suddenly filled with unease then a sharp stab of panic then...nothing. My eyes snapped open and the last thing I remembered was locking the door shutting the unconscious drainer in before making my way back to Shreveport.

SOOKIES POV

The smell of burning flesh was making me gag and I backed up slowly impressing myself at how quiet and graceful I was. I leaned my back against the wall so I was out of view but in hearing range. I wanted nothing more than to get that red headed bitch that was currently holding all three vampires in silver. I swallowed hard and tried to clear my head before I decided to dip into the thoughts around me. As I let down all of my metal shields my brows creased as I was met with the blank voids of about six vampires. I would guess that the ones who handled the silver were the two in the black suits and leather gloved, brownie points for Sookie I thought. I was about to withdraw my shields back before I thought of an idea, I mean, I had been inside of Eric's head once or twice so my theory of vampires having no brain waves was obviously incorrect, they must have an extra shield or something in place. I focused all of my energy on the red headed vampire's mind since it was obvious she was in charge. Why the hell can't I get a break in vampire politics and their antics? I inwardly groaned before I forced all my energy to hit the invisible barrier blocking her thoughts. I felt myself tiring quickly and realised that if it wasn't for the blood Adrian gave me, I would have found it nearly impossible to get this far. I knew that with practice it would get easier, but if I managed to succeed I would not be telling my vampires. After Eric, Godric and now Pam had wronged me and lost my trust, I would struggle to feel so safe around them anytime soon.

_Such pathetic vampires, taking down such old vampires shouldn't be so easy..._

Shit I'm in! I didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing but at the moment I'm going with it. I narrowed my eyes and tried to concentrate even more, luckily like some humans she was a loud broadcaster, she loved herself and enjoyed seeing others in pain. I grimaced at some of the images I saw in her head, her memories as she related events I so didn't need to see or know that. When I got all the information on her that I deemed useful I tried to concentrate on the other vampires, but found myself mentally drained. This sucked (no pun intended) as the next thing I heard was not good.

"Telepath, how nice to see you" the red bitch purred and I yelped slightly out of shock when I realized she was in my face. I quickly regained my posture, she seemed amused. Bitch. I heard Godric and Eric growl and I swore I even heard Pam let out a low hiss, strange I thought even though I should have been concentrating on the vampire in front of me. I snapped back to reality when I felt her finger one of my blonde curls, I fought the urge to show fang in her face but I didn't think it would help the situation unless I wanted her dead. Wow where the hell did that thought come from, I thought I was a Christian a good Christian? Oh well I would just have to make it up to god when I went to church next, I had done a lot worse which I hoped he would have forgiven me for, I had a lot of new sins. At that moment I realised that I could still dip in and out of her thoughts, my energy must have been getting the barriers down not leaving them open.

_I will kill Compton when I get my hands on him, he was meant to deliver her to me weeks ago..._

A massive shot of pain ran through me, Bill my first lover had been sent to secure and seduce before deliver me to her. I kept my face neutral thanks to the years of practice, but I could feel confusion and pain through the bond with my vampires. They must have known something of this but I could tell they wondered where I had come from and were carefully watching how I would react to her. I wished I could have snap into one of their heads so I knew what I had to do, but I sound I didn't have any interest in reading their thoughts; they were my voids, my peace. I thought carefully how I should react to her, do I bow? Smile? Fight? I didn't have a clue and my instinct was telling me strongly to kill the bitch since she was a threat, but I knew she was Eric's superior so that wouldn't go so well. After I had gone through this quick debate I knew she was getting annoyed with my lack of reply so I snapped a strained smile on my face and curtsied. I could tell that all eyes were on my and I thought I had made a mistake, though I quickly thought of a reasonable answer if she asked me, which she did.

"You know who I am?" she asked surprised, I read she thought I had got it from her mind, true but I couldn't let her know that.

"Yes your majesty, Bill mentioned you on a few occasions in the past" I said clearly as I rose from my curtsey. Let Bill deal with that I thought with metal sass making my tense grin relax slightly into a genuine one.

_I will kill fucking Compton! What has that idiot said to her? She shouldn't know who I am until he brought her to me! For fucks sake I will have his head on a spike for this! _

Even though she was a bubble of emotions inside she remained calm and an act of trying to be unfazed and regal. I knew her next question before she asked it, so the short peroration time was good for me to come up for a liable answer.

"What has he told you about me? All good I hope?" she said with a smirk though she was annoyed and nervous inside. I was about to open up and give her a bit of the Stackhouse temper, though I knew it would be a mistake I looked over at my vampires before returning me gaze back to her, I wouldn't have any harm brought to them on my account I thought stubbornly.

"Your name is Sophie-Ann and you are the Queen of Louisiana" I said clearly and felt a sudden joint of surprise come from my vampires. I have to blink long and partly close the bond so I wouldn't be fazed by their emotions, I didn't want to black out again which we still needed to have a conversation about. We have a lot of things to discuss!

_What the fuck! Compton told her who I am...she should fear me...I want her...I bet her blood tastes divine..._

The rest of her thoughts were slightly jumbled since she was thinking so quickly, she was debating on snatching me right there and then. I gulped, I fucking hope not! If she tried to take me than I would fight back, dam the consequences!

"I have business...you will come to visit me, you will do a job for me is that clear?" she demanded she wanted me to fear her; I was impressed since if I wasn't in her head I wouldn't have thought she was a mess inside. I nodded sharply and she expected me to curtsy again since it was customary or something...so I did.

"Release them and we will leave. Sheriff, Godric you heard me I will contact you with the details. Yes?" she kind of hissed, losing her composure a bit which she seemed to figure out since her cool mask was back in place quicker than a blink. I stifled a grin when I picked from her head that the only reason she had them bound in silver in the first place was because they were stronger than her, she wanted to feel powerful but she was terrified that they would jump her and she wouldn't be able to fight back due to her age being younger. I shook my head slightly when her back was turned; she was such a poser I thought. The vampires released my vampires and Pam much to their displeasure and took their leave letting me relax. I stood motionless for a few moments scanning there brain patterns until they were out of range. I sighed and looked over at my vampires who were standing and staring at me with similar expressions. Shock. I scanned over their injuries and saw they were already healing before I went over to the bar and grabbed several bottles of true blood and stuffed them in the microwave, I then realised that I still had the bond partly closed. I opened it and as guessed their emotions flooded me, I found I missed this even if it was only for a few minutes. The ding on the microwave signalled the drinks were done and I placed them on the bar waiting for them to approach. They seemed fazed for a second, just staring until I started shifting uncomfortable which seemed to snap them out of it. As soon as they had chugged their bloods they looked at me expectantly while I drank my own, more gracefully might I add. They stood like that until I started on my second one and they lost patience.

"Care to share?" Pam hissed obviously annoyed. I wasn't mad at her for the whole 'must bite Sookie thing' but I couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't in tale me telling them about my new found gift for reading vampire minds. So I decided to redirect the conversation and go on the defensive, I needed some answers anyway.

"And would you like to tell me why you can't keep your fangs to yourself!" I hissed. I thought I saw surprise on her face before it turned cold again. Ok, so Pam isn't much of a Sookie fan at the moment...good to know.

"That was...inappropriate." she half sighed and half snarled. Well that was as close to an apology I thing she had ever said to a human. Well since I am only a little bit human or whatever I am I thought I could be classed at an exception. I shrugged and finished my drink; I found I didn't care. I didn't blame Pam and I knew it wouldn't happen again since Adrian slipped in some scent guarder (or whatever it's called) into my blood when he offered it. Whether he knew I got that from his head or not I don't know, but since he was a telepath as well I had no doubt that he knew I was snooping. Can't be too careful around anyone anymore, I knew I would learn to trust Adrian since he was closest I had to family or whatever...wait what about my brother. I made a mental note to check with Adrian on my next visit, I hoped it would be soon.

"Sookie" I heard Godric growl, right how to distract them...got it! I knew it would be kind of unfair to use it as a distraction but I happened to value my life and I sure didn't trust them with my knew found secret, though I found I wished I could confide in them. That would be nice I thought with a slight smile.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, I was glad the smell of burnt flesh had nearly gone, it was making me gag.

"Don't play stupid with us you silly little girl, tell us how you knew who she was!" he snarled. To say I was shocked at his sudden attitude was an understatement I had just saved his fucking life; I even felt slight surprise from his child that he had acted so viciously. Eric knew that this was not the way to get me to speak since I heard him sigh slightly shocking me again. I never thought I would hear a 1,000 year old Viking sigh; the world was full of surprises.

"I most certainly am not a silly little girl!" I hissed. I could feel my fangs start to inch...brilliant I thought sarcastically.

"Tell me!" he hissed and leaned closer to me, his fangs were still showing and he looked everything that people thought vampires were. Evil and savage...I didn't like it. I could tell that Pam and Eric wanted to interfere, but after all Godric was Eric's maker so he couldn't overstep his place.

"Why the fuck should I? You tell me nothing!" I snarled back. I could feel my anger radiating off my in waves, clashing with his. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, he didn't tell me about Bill, he didn't tell me that the Queen was coming, they didn't even fucking ask me if I was ok for fucks sake! "You think of me nothing but a blood-bag to feed from and fuck!" I shouted and could feel the air crackling with tension and anger around me. Pam looked startled by my words and took an obvious step back not that I blamed her of course; I didn't even trust myself at the time being. I looked Godric straight in the eye, he looked startled that I would suggest such a thing, did he not remember saying it to me when he was in the middle of attacking me, did I mean that little to him that he would think nothing of it?

"Sookie! How dare you accuse me of seeing you that way" he snarled still shocked I had come to such a conclusion. I could feel Eric pushing waves of calm through the bond and I looked at him briefly but got nothing but a black sheet of emotions on his face. Well that was helpful I thought. Godric's anger was bubbling inside of me with my own, not helping me control my fangs I thought with a growl. Wait was he calling me a liar? I snapped! The next thing I knew I had tackled him to the ground, my hair was thrashing around my head and my fangs were bared down, my hair falling to down the sides of my faces, hiding my face from both Eric and Pam. I heard both Eric and Pam gasp before they rushed to intervene, though I never felt them touch me.

"You think I would just come out with that out of the blue!" I hissed and Godric's eyes widened. I closed the bond; I didn't want to feel him at the moment though I kept the bond I shared with Eric open. He was frustrated and panicked though strangely aroused and curious. His emotions were a mess. "You think I like that you called me a fucking blood-bag to my face before you ripped at my throat?" I carried on, snarling. "You didn't think I was hurt that i found out how you sore me, how little I meant to you?" I said a little quieter and I felt a tear run down my left cheek. I didn't realise the fact that my eyes were glowing and I was currently straddling Godric by the waist but I did notice that he wasn't struggling, he never did.

"Your..." he started but cut himself short. I saw the startled look on his face when he relived that memory. He retracted his fangs and kept silent and I followed suit. I leant down and whispered coldly in his ear before leaving..."Dawns approaching, rest well" before I got up and left. Thankfully no one tried to stop me.

**A/N So what did you think. I included a few ideas which got suggested in my reviews (thanks again by the way...love to hear what you think and what you want to happen) and added my own little spin. I noticed that you all thought Sookie was acting as a doormat when she let them all treat her like shit. Well in this chapter I think she used it as mainly as different subject change but also I think it finally clicked in that she believes she cares about them more than they care about her. **

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	51. Forgiveness And Trust Are Earned!

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews I just wanted to apologise to **_**CHEEKY-HERMONIE**_** but also thank her. I didn't realise until you mentioned it that my story was on its way to becoming repetitive. I have thought about it and I have rewritten my storyline slightly so it changes, I admit that Sookie is doing a whole lot more forgiving then she should be but she is a forgiving person. I realise that maybe she will need more time to forgive them both for hiding the secret about Bill, they had tried to tell her in Dallas but things got in the way. **

**Thanks everyone else for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Don't forget that if you come up with a good idea you want me to add than to mention it to me in a review, don't worry I will give you credit for it...lol. **

**Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and keep up with all the great reviews...ENJOY!**

"_Why the fuck should I? You tell me nothing!" I snarled back. I could feel my anger radiating off my in waves, clashing with his. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, he didn't tell me about Bill, he didn't tell me that the Queen was coming, they didn't even fucking ask me if I was ok for fucks sake! "You think of me nothing but a blood-bag to feed from and fuck!" I shouted and could feel the air crackling with tension and anger around me. Pam looked startled by my words and took an obvious step back not that I blamed her of course; I didn't even trust myself at the time being. I looked Godric straight in the eye, he looked startled that I would suggest such a thing, did he not remember saying it to me when he was in the middle of attacking me, did I mean that little to him that he would think nothing of it?_

"_Sookie! How dare you accuse me of seeing you that way" he snarled still shocked I had come to such a conclusion. I could feel Eric pushing waves of calm through the bond and I looked at him briefly but got nothing but a black sheet of emotions on his face. Well that was helpful I thought. Godric's anger was bubbling inside of me with my own, not helping me control my fangs I thought with a growl. Wait was he calling me a liar? I snapped! The next thing I knew I had tackled him to the ground, my hair was thrashing around my head and my fangs were bared down, my hair falling to down the sides of my faces, hiding my face from both Eric and Pam. I heard both Eric and Pam gasp before they rushed to intervene, though I never felt them touch me. _

"_You think I would just come out with that out of the blue!" I hissed and Godric's eyes widened. I closed the bond; I didn't want to feel him at the moment though I kept the bond I shared with Eric open. He was frustrated and panicked though strangely aroused and curious. His emotions were a mess. "You think I like that you called me a fucking blood-bag to my face before you ripped at my throat?" I carried on, snarling. "You didn't think I was hurt that i found out how you sore me, how little I meant to you?" I said a little quieter and I felt a tear run down my left cheek. I didn't realise the fact that my eyes were glowing and I was currently straddling Godric by the waist but I did notice that he wasn't struggling, he never did. _

"_Your..." he started but cut himself short. I saw the startled look on his face when he relived that memory. He retracted his fangs and kept silent and I followed suit. I leant down and whispered coldly in his ear before leaving..."Dawns approaching, rest well" before I got up and left. Thankfully no one tried to stop me. _

**Chapter 51**

SOOKIES POV

I hadn't been to Fantasia in nearly two weeks and neither Godric nor Eric had been round, I was missing them so much it ached. I had cried myself to sleep every night and woke up with puffy eyes, I was as guilty as hell for what I did with Godric, I had lost my temper and there was no excuse for it. My Gran would have smacked my arse if she had seen the way I acted, well as long as I didn't have the fangs n'all.

I sighed and shut the mystery novel I had been reading, I couldn't bear to read any of my unusual normal romantic novels and I had had enough of trying to make any sense of it. I had been reading the same sentence for the past twenty minutes, yet if someone asked me what it was I wouldn't have a clue.

I leaned back on the couch, throwing my book next to be after I marked my page. Why hadn't they called? I admit I may have overreacted a little, but I had to distract them since I didn't want to die. I knew that they cared for me, even if it was nothing close to love but I didn't trust them enough to tell them about my new skill of getting to their heads. I closed my eyes, I hated that I cared so much but Gran had raised me well and I was a good person at heart. She always said that 'trust was earned and not freely given' and I had to admit it was the best advice I got from her.

I opened my eyes enough to peek through my suddenly heavy lids and glanced at the clock, it would be dark soon and I was thinking about visiting Godric to apologise, I was smart enough to know that the guilt would bubble up inside of me and just make me feel worse over time. No point in delaying it.

I was still pondering the thought when I jumped in the shower after stripping off my work clothes and throwing them into the hamper; it had been nice to do something normal for once even if I was groped twice and had to unblock the toilets at work...yuck!

As I jumped in the shower my blood lust hit me, I hadn't been drinking well as just the sight of the blood brought me to tears. How couldn't they tell me about Bill or how the Queen had sent him to 'secure' me? I placed my hand on the cool shower wall to steady myself while I got a grip on myself. Pull it together Sookie; you're a Stackhouse for peats sake I thought.

I stepped under the warm shower spray, sighing as the water ran over my aching body I thought about my two vampires. How they were such skilled lovers...suddenly heat rushed to my core and my nub was producing a very familiar dull ache.

As I rubbed my thighs together desperate for any kind of friction I thought about how much I wished I could be pleasured by my vampires...though I found I wanted to feel that sudden rush when I hear their moans and growls as they are pleasured by me.

Before I knew what I was doing my fingers were moving down my stomach towards my core, my hips buckled slightly as I teased my wet folds with my finger tips. I hadn't had any form of release since the night they took me to Eric's home; it was so beautiful I wish I got a better look at it before I had to rush off for work that day.

When I reached my core I discovered I was dripping wet and I knew it wasn't due to the water in the shower, as I continued to stock my folds; my back leaned against the shower wall. I hissed slightly at the sudden cool contact before my fingers found my clit, rubbing it in slow circular motions before picking up the pace. God I had missed this!

"urm..." I moaned as I felt myself getting closer and closer, my hips buckled and I slipped a digit inside of me, pumping in and out. My back arched off the wall, thrusting my breasts forward as I continued to work myself to a climax. I imagined it was Godric doing it while my Viking was covering all my skin with his large hands, the image alone caused me to reach mu peak. I shouted their names as I rode the waves of pleasure before I was left panting and sweating under the showers spray. As I removed my fingers I finished washing before wrapping a towel around my body and towel drying my hair.

"Thank god" I muttered to myself when I realised my hunger had been pushed aside...for now at least. I was just about to get into my night clothes when my phone rang, I groaned as plodded off towards the phone. I had been feeling more tired lately, I was hoping for a stress free night, was that too much for a working girl to ask for? Apparently yes.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone and leaned against the wall. The line at the end was silent for a few moments; I was just about to speak again before hanging up when a husky voice answered, the voice causing my womb to clench and my core to poll...dam it I was meant to be mad.

"Sookie my lover...how are you?" he purred and I had to stifle a dreamy sign, I was still pissed off with them both but come on I was sexually frustrated and I was a women for goodness sake!

"What do you want Eric?" I sighed feeling more than a little tired. I hadn't closed the bond completely but I had decided to dull it down, I just couldn't bear to feel them when I knew I wouldn't see them. I knew that Pam had been protecting me in the house, I could pick up her familiar brain fuzz but I hadn't decided to dip into her thoughts like I managed to Sophie-Ann's. I need the peace and I found I was too weak to manage it even if I wanted to.

"Are you well?" he asked, concern leaking slightly into his voice. Was I fine?

"I'm fine. Now what are you after?" I asked my voice a little harsher at the unwanted call. Just because I missed him, craved him in fact didn't mean I needed the temptation. I would not forgive them so easily this time!

"You will come to Fantasia and read the fang-bangers in the bar" he commanded. Normally I would have said a smart remark and given him a piece of the Stackhouse temper, but I just didn't have it in me. The command was enough for my libido to dial down which I was thankful for.

"I will see you in an hour" I said my voice filled with defeat and hung up, great just what I needed, a night listening to sex, blood and pain.

*****Fantasia*****

"Pam" I greeted with a slight nod as I got to the door. I watched her eyes trail up and down my form as I did the same, I was sure I would have felt something other than annoyance if I was in my normal mood, but I wasn't so I didn't.

"You look like hell" she stated when her eyes trailed back to my face. Great, now my mood was even worse.

"Thank you" I muttered and passed her on the door only to be hit with the thoughts of every fang-banger in the club. I stumbled slightly and was glad when Pam caught my shoulder to steady me. The void in her mind was enough for me to re-shield the thoughts, but I was struggling to cope, I knew I couldn't stay long.

"Are you ok Sookie, should I get my master?" Pam asked with genuine worry before she masked it. Vampires didn't like to look weak and apparently having emotions fitted into that category. I shook my head weakly and said I was fine before stumbling back into the bar and making my way over to Eric's normal booth. As I slumped into the booth a gin and tonic was slide onto the table straightway.

_Fucking bitch, what the fuck would Eric and Godric see in her...she looks like a bloody train wreck!_

I slammed my shields up as best I could before I put my head in my hands, I could feel a headache coming on. Could this get any worse? I felt the air shift in front of me and I looked up to see Eric looking at me with a blank sheet of emotion on his face. I put my head back in my hands, I could feel confusion and worry through the bond and I smiled slightly, it was nice to see he cared even if it was just for my telepathy. I pushed my gin and tonic away and looked up to meet Eric's eyes. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, though something thick and sweet filled my noise. I could feel my fangs ache with need sliding down slightly. Shit! I smelt fucking blood! I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Sookie?" he asked cautiously. "Thank you for coming" he continued. I smiled weakly, he still felt concerned and I could tell he was having trouble trying to mask it. His hand reached for mine and I was about to pull away before my sighed in content, I found it easier to concentrate.

"Let's just get this over with yea?" I asked and he nodded, I opened my shields and was suddenly hit with the thoughts of everyone. My hand gripped onto Eric's with force as I continued to pick through the thoughts of everyone. I thought if I caught a couple of people than I might be able to go home. I couldn't feel sweat form on my forehead, my hand gripped even tighter as I started panting slightly.

_Fucking vampires, I can't wait till I get to drain another one. Maybe Mark will let me pick this time..._

Got ya!

"Sookie" I heard my Viking, I could feel him pushing waves of calm through me though it made no difference so I shut the bond completely. I could feel another painful episode coming on and my fangs dropped lower, though they didn't click into place as the smell of blood got too much. All rational thought was leaving my mind and my eyes snapped open to look at Eric who was looking at me with more than a little concern. I swallowed.

"There is a...drainer here." I said and motioned my hand to the handsome man at the corner of the bar. He had sandy blonde hair and was dressed as a fang-banger; trying to stay undiscovered I would have guessed. The next thing I knew Pam was at the table, concern broke through her usual stone mask as she looked at the state of me. She was looking at me with concern; I was looking at her with hunger.

"You called master" she stated, never taking her eyes off me. I could tell we were drawing attention from people in the bar, especially the vamps. He signalled for her to go dispose of the drainer though she stood still...staring at me.

"Pam!" Eric hissed but she didn't move it was like she had been glamoured if that were possible. I felt Eric squeeze my hand and I licked my lips involuntarily as I eyed Pam's neck with hunger in my eyes. "Sookie!" he hissed since he couldn't get a reaction out of his child, I snapped my head around and a feral growl passed though my lips breaking me out of my trance. My hand snapped over my mouth, I gasped when I felt the tips of my fangs though me upper lip and quickly retracted them. Shit! The next thing I knew I was in his office. Eric was standing in front of me while Pam was standing by the door...they did not look like happy vampires.

"Where's Godric?" I asked trying to break the tension. It didn't work but it was worth a go right?

"He has gone back to Dallas; he is a sheriff and has responsibilities to protect our kind like I do. He will be back in a couple of weeks at the minimum, maybe later" he said calmly. I found I didn't know how to reply to that or what to think. I knew he had left his nest when he came back with us, but I thought he would stay. I closed my eyes slightly wondering why he didn't call or visit to say he was going.

"Sookie!" he snapped pulling me from my thoughts, I looked up and flinched when he was suddenly standing right in front of me. His fangs had descended and he looked pissed. I was tempted to open the bond we shared but I felt like crap so I didn't risk it. I eyed the couch, what I would do for a nap right now...

"Sookie!" he snapped again, I looked up and waited for him to continue. "Is there anything you want to come clean about?" he sneered and crossed his arms across his chest. Oh Fuck! How did he know I could read vampires minds, I hadn't told anyone and he seemed clueless before? I mean sure I knew he would bring it up again but he couldn't know...could he? I had to think fast, do I play stupid and risk him killing me, or do I come clean and risk him killing me? Well either way I was probably not going to last long so I decided to play innocent and clueless.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I whispered which got me pushed against the wall in his office. I cried out at the slight pain and I could feel my eyes tear up.

"You know what I am talking about Sookie!" he hissed. "How long have you been able to do it?" he sneered and pressed himself closer to me, I could feel his hard bulge as he pressed it into my thigh. I would have moaned if I wasn't scared shitless right now. He knew! I swallowed and opened my mouth, but no words came out. This seemed to displease him.

"You glamoured me bitch!" I heard Pam hiss. What the fuck...? My confusion must have gotten through to Eric as he grip on me loosened, he looked...guilty. I was panting now and I tore my attention from him to Pam. She too had her fangs bared and she looked lethal, though one look from her maker and her fangs retracted.

"You didn't know?" Eric asked quietly and I nodded. He pulled me close to his chest and brought his large arms around me as I gripped him back and sobbed. I could glamour vampires...impossible I thought. "You do not look well lover...tell me what is wrong"

"I'm sooo hungry" I whined before I could stop myself and I sobbed even harder, when the hell did I whine? The truth was I was starving, I felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks and I knew that if I didn't drink soon I would experience the pain I would rather not. Eric pulled me from his chest and looked into my eyes before he spoke.

"Would you like a true blood lover?" he asked and I shook my head much to his dismay and shock. "What do you want then Sookie?" he asked and my eyes snapped to Pam. Why I wanted to taste her I doubt I would ever know, but I had this craving. I saw Pam stiffen under my stare; she had retracted her fangs and had no emotion on her face. I wanted her! When she was hit with my arousal her fangs shot down and her eyes dilated, she took a step forward before stopping, matching the fire in my eyes. Yum...! I heard my vampire's fangs drop down with a _click_ and he followed my line of sight, I felt him stiffen before I felt him growl low in his throat. Oh no.

"You want to fuck my child?" he half asked half growled. I would have thought he was angry with my due to me not being able to sense his emotions, but that familiar large bulge pressed into my thigh.

"No" I said which shocked them both, I saw Pam's eyes drop to the floor. "I want to taste her..."

**A/N Don't hate me for sending Godric back to Dallas but it is necessary for the story line to continue. **

**Hope you liked it so tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	52. A New Exotic Flavour

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I thought I would treat you with Pam's Pov for the start of the chapter and give you a wild sexy Sookie towards the end.**

**Warning a very sexy and kinky Sookie coming right up!**

"_You didn't know?" Eric asked quietly and I nodded. He pulled me close to his chest and brought his large arms around me as I gripped him back and sobbed. I could glamour vampires...impossible I thought. "You do not look well lover...tell me what is wrong"_

"_I'm sooo hungry" I whined before I could stop myself and I sobbed even harder, when the hell did I whine? The truth was I was starving, I felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks and I knew that if I didn't drink soon I would experience the pain I would rather not. Eric pulled me from his chest and looked into my eyes before he spoke. _

"_Would you like a true blood lover?" he asked and I shook my head much to his dismay and shock. "What do you want then Sookie?" he asked and my eyes snapped to Pam. Why I wanted to taste her I doubt I would ever know, but I had this craving. I saw Pam stiffen under my stare; she had retracted her fangs and had no emotion on her face. I wanted her! When she was hit with my arousal her fangs shot down and her eyes dilated, she took a step forward before stopping, matching the fire in my eyes. Yum...! I heard my vampire's fangs drop down with a click and he followed my line of sight, I felt him stiffen before I felt him growl low in his throat. Oh no. _

"_You want to fuck my child?" he half asked half growled. I would have thought he was angry with my due to me not being able to sense his emotions, but that familiar large bulge pressed into my thigh. _

"_No" I said which shocked them both, I saw Pam's eyes drop to the floor. "I want to taste her..."_

**Chapter 52**

PAMS POV

I watched my maker ask Sookie if she wanted a true blood, the vial bottled stuff...yuck! Why the fuck anyone would drink the crap when they could have blood straight from the vessel I would never get. I let my eyes again ran over Sookies form, she was wearing a pair of light jeans which hugged her shapely legs and a deep blue button up top which cover her generous chest much to my disliking. She was dressed for comfort I think is the human phrase. As I continued to look over her form I couldn't help but notice how pale and ill she looked, her normal glowing skin and fiery stand were nowhere to be seen. I could tell my maker was worried about her health, he cared for her so much it used to make me gag, but now I see what drew his eye to her, if she battered for my team I would have kept her as a pet and never gotten rid of her whether she would have been willing or not. My maker was so fucking lucky...the best blood known to a vampire on tap in a sexy little package. He just loved to lord it over me. When she shook her head letting him know that she didn't I was shocked, she must be thirsty since it was the only thing I could imagine would cause her to look so sickly. This obviously shocked my maker as well as his eyes widened slightly clueing us in on his emotions, when he asked her what she wanted I found myself curious. What did she want? Then I felt her heated eyes on me, she looked at me with such hunger I couldn't help but let my fangs drop, her arousal drifted through my nose and I growled low in my throat. She smelt delicious. When Eric asked her if she wanted to fuck me I let my hopes rise, by the smell of her blood before I knew she would taste delectable and I was jealous of my maker for having her affection, blood and body. God I sound like a love sick teenager...urgh! When "no" passed from her lips I felt embarrassed for the first time in my un-dead life. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up...shit now I'm going to look like a right old idiot. Fucking Brilliant!

"I want to taste her" Sookie purred and my eyes snapped back to hers, scanning her face for any signs that she was joking with me. There wasn't. The child/maker bond was suddenly filled with surprise and mostly lust and I could tell my maker would find this very satisfying even if I got a twinge of jealousy. He had been a petty bitch for the past two weeks; I had to replace three waitresses and in the end had no choice but to ban him for being out with the vermin in case he killed one of them. Even though I would love to see it, when he came around I would have been punished for not doing a better job at running HIS business.

My eyes were staring wide at Sookie, did I want her to drink from me...what the fuck of course I did. Godric had mentioned before he had to leave that he had had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of one of Sookies bites. After his description of it I had to go find a blonde fang-banger I was so horny...even if his description was a bit on the vague side for my liking.

"Pam?" I heard my makers husky voice cut through my thoughts. When I looked again at Sookie I saw a blush had risen up in her cheeks making me want to purr with lust for her sweet body. She was so innocent and yet she wanted to drink from a vampire, a female vampire no less.

"I...urm..." I was speechless for once in my life. I saw her expression change to shame and rejection, the look didn't look good on her. Then suddenly I had a thought, why didn't she want to drink from my maker, he was far more of her tastes and I knew he hadn't been on the receiving end of one of her love bites yet. I loved to tease him merciless about that little fact. I asked this of Sookie and watched as her eyes flurried and she looked up at my maker before replying in an icy tone.

"I have not forgiven him yet" I felt a small dash of hurt, guilt and anger come through the bond before he closed it down. He never did like people knowing how he felt, his stone mask was in place and he looked calm and collected though I was sure he was nothing but turmoil inside.

"Don't be foolish Sookie, I can see you are hungry, hell I can feel that you are hungry. Stop being childish and drink from you're bonded!" He hissed. This was not going to go well...though I was looking forward to watching their heated argument. Everything was more fun when Sookie was around I thought trying to suppress my grin.

"I am not foolish and I am not a child!" she hissed and it was filled with venom. Her hands were now in fists at her sides and I could see her eyes start to shine brightly. I had never seen anything like it, I knew I should step in but I was curious to find out what she would do next, she was obviously getting more and more wound up. This was going to be fun!

"Then why won't you drink from your bonded? I have been faithful for you and yet I get nothing in return." Shit, she was not going to like that. This was going to get heated.

"I. Do. Not. Trust. You!" she snapped.

"Why not?" my maker asked and I had to admit I was curious to find out myself.

"Because first you do not treat me like an equal. Second you lied to me about Bill, how could you not tell me Eric?" she sobbed but before he could cut in she continued her voice slightly raised this time. "And last of all, oh this is the real good one. When you find out that I can glamour vampires as you claim I can, which I didn't even fucking know about. What did you do?" she scowled. My master was silent so she took it as her queue to continue. "You threatened me!" she practically shouted. God her temper was just so tempting...

"I apologise" he said simply. It may have seemed like a small gesture yet it was rare for him to say such a thing. It was evident that Sookie knew this as well as she visibly relaxed from her stiffened stance. "We were going to mention Bill to you in Dallas but things have gotten in the way lover...but as for me threatening you that was unacceptable." He finished dropping his eyes from her for a moment before returning them to her beautiful browns, I could sense a but coming on... "but..." ah! There it is! "I find it hard to trust you when you just disappeared without so much as a phone call saying where you had gone!" I had to agree with him on that point, it had been my fault that she had left and I was punished for it, but my maker had been a wreak waiting for her to contact him. He hated being in the dark and not being able to protect his bonded.

"I did ring!" she said defensively. "But the waitress wouldn't put me through; really you need to get better staff Eric." She said and I looked at my maker to find he was gone from the room. I was about to follow when I felt a warm had grip my wrist, when I looked back I saw Sookie. Her speed was impressive.

"Please Pam, I am so hungry" she said shyly as if she was afraid I would pass up the offer to have her warm body pressed up against mine. My fangs were still down and I looked at her and nodded. "Thanks, I'm kinda new to this so if I get carried away do anything to stop me ok?" she said sternly and I nodded.

She planted a quick peck on my lips before moving around so she was pressed up against my back...yum! Wait did I just think the word yum! Fucking hell I'm turning into a pussy! I heard the audible _click_ of her fangs drop and I shivered with anticipation, I could feel wetness pool down my thighs and I knew after this I would have to go find some blood bag to bed to take out my built up sexual frustration. I felt her lick my neck as if she was a vampire before she sank her fangs into my neck. I immediately started moaning and whimpering...oh my fucking god! With every sip of my blood she took I felt pleasurable shivers run through me. I had never felt something so erotic...When I heard Sookie moan behind me I couldn't help but run my body up against hers, even though I didn't get a reaction from her I knew she was enjoying the way I tasted. It felt like a decade had passed the amount of pleasure I was feeling from this small blonde southern belle...Hell!

"Bite harder!" I hissed out and I was rewarded when her teeth gripped my neck tighter, it was enough to send me over the edge and I came screaming, and I was not a screamer! As she casually licked the small puncher marks I knew they would be gone in a few minutes. I was taking unnecessary pants while I came down from my high. I snapped my head around grinning like a fool hoping to catch a glimpse of her fangs, but much to my disappointment she had already reacted them...dam!

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked nervously and I couldn't help but laugh out loud, this seemed to anger her so I quickly told her the true making sure I was blunt about it.

"Fuck no Sookie, that was the best orgasm I had ever had and all you did was bite me!" I laughed out and her cheeks went bright red and she diverted her eyes. Cute!

SOOKIES POV

Feeding from Pam was just...wow. Though I was surprised when I didn't feel any sexual attraction towards her I enjoyed the taste of her blood very much. As I felt my health return to better than normal I went over to the leather couch and sat down on it, I licked my lips finding a small trace of blood on them which I hungrily lapped up. I was now alone in the office since Pam had other things on her mind...or as she put it.

"I am going to find a blonde blood-bag to fuck! Have a nice night!" she said almost giddily before she was gone. I relaxed back on the couch and glanced at the clock which was sitting on his desk, I was shocked to find that only an hour and a half had gone. I grinned, just enough time to put my plan into action; I just hoped that Eric could go along with it. When I heard the door open I turned my head to the direction of the noise and saw my Viking standing at me with fire in his eyes. Wow what had he been up to? Oh right he smelled sex...or to put it more accurately Pam's sex. Though I was still a little muffed that he and Godric had kept things from me, and then Godric just left without so much as a goodbye I gasped when I looked at him. He had changed into a pair of dark black jeans which made his generous package stand out. He was wearing a pale blue vest top which hugged his muscles like a second skin, basically he looked like a god, and he was all mine I thought with a cheeking grin. I got up and made my way over towards him as seductively as I could, now I had had my fill of blood, even if it was from a vampire I felt a little frisky. I really needed to ask Adrian for more details on my life changes.

"Take me to your place?" I almost purred out, I squealed when he picked me up...the next thing I knew we were in the sky. I blushed when I thought of my fantasy and it didn't go unnoticed, Not that I thought it would.

"What are you thinking lover?" he purred and I felt my core heat, great another pair of ruined panties, though they would be totally worth it if all went to plan tonight.

"Just a fantasy of mine...maybe we could try it sometime?" I asked as I nipped his ear lobe slightly causing him to shiver and growl. God he was turned on tonight, yummy a horny Viking is the best kind.

"Of course but first I am going to take you to my home and ravish you until you can't walk lover" he purred causing me to shiver this time much to his delight. God he was cocky, he knew exactly the reaction he had on me. I smirked since I knew the perfect way to wipe it off his face.

"No you're not" I said firmly causing shock to run through the bond. Since I was feeling better than perfect I wanted him to feel me and me to feel him, I hated closing the bond; it was as if something was missing from my soul and I didn't like it one bit. I looked up into his eyes and saw a determined look set on his face causing me to laugh out loud. I put my lips to his neck and licked a long strip of skin "I have other plans for you" I purred causing him to jerk in his pants and growl before speeding up. Due to the position I was in I could feel all of him, and I mean all of him but I didn't want to get him to wound up...yet. We had all-night I kept reminding myself.

*****ERIC'S ROOM*****

The flight was shorter than I remembered from my last trip here and in no time we were in the bedroom. I rubbed myself up against Eric's cool body and his hands and mouth were everywhere at once. I couldn't help but thank god for vampire speed. I felt his hands come to the bottom of my shirt wishing to remove it. I moaned but stepped back remembering my plan. He looked at me with shock before annoyance and reaching for me again but I dodged him.

"Sookie..." he started his voice ruff with lust and frustration, I had to swallow down a moan since it took every ounce of my self control not to pounce on him and let him have his wicked way with me. But this was MY show so I would have to control myself.

"Now Now I have other plans for you" I purred letting the words roll off my tongue, he growled but stayed put. Good boy. "Now on the bed!" I demanded shocked by the control that was in my voice. Wow this was going to be fun. He looked at me with question but went to lie on the bed leaning up on his elbows so he could watch me. I walked seductively over to him and pushed him so he was on his back, his hands were all over me and I swallowed back yet another moan. If I could hold out and he cooperated than this was going to be the best sex of my life and maybe near the top for him, I was not naive enough to think I was the best he had ever had...I was a virgin when we started dating after all. I smirked and pulled one of his hands from my body and pushed it up against the banister of his bed, he looked surprised for a minute and his other hand stopped working its magic on my right breast. I closed my eyes for a second and felt my magic rise inside of me slightly before I heard Eric's intake of breath. I bite my lower lip to keep from giggling out loud. I looked at my hand to find two pairs of black furry handcuffs and bent down to kiss Eric hungrily, distracting him as I clipped it onto his wrist and then onto the banister. He pulled away and looked at his wrist a shocked and amused expression on his face as I followed through with the second one.

"Lover you naughty minx...but you do know I can just snap them don't you?" he asked, his voice was filled with lust and I felt my nub start to ache. I bend down to whisper in his ear...

"I trust you not to" I purred and looked up into his eyes. The realisation hit him that I needed this...I needed to trust him a little even if it was just in sex. If he couldn't handle this than my other secrets I wanted to tell him would be too much. He nodded and I smiled planting another heated kiss on his lips and grounded my core against the bulge in his jeans drawing a growl from him. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip demanding entrance as I continued to grind into him roughly. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues danced together, I ran my tongue along his right fang cutting the wet muscle and he groaned into my mouth, lapping up everything I offered him. My hands began to dance on his fabric covered chest and I wanted rid of the offending fabric, something so beautiful should not be covered by clothing. I suddenly felt a burst of boldness and smiled against his mouth before coming up for air, planting kisses on his neck, working my way down to his chest. I gripped the top of the fabric and tore it from his body, I looked down shocked at the two pieces of fabric I was holding...what the fuck! Amusement and surprised filled the bond and I smirked trying to play it off coolly though I was kidding no one.

"You want more?" I purred as I ran my tongue across his chest after tossing the useless fabric on the floor. I was still grinding against him and I moaned when I felt him thrust his hips upwards wanting more friction. I lifted my hips off him so I was putting all of my weight onto my legs either side of him. He growled in protest but I didn't give in, I knew he would pay me back for this but the thought only excited me more. I ran my tongue over his erect nipped and brought it into my mouth causing his hips to buck slightly and a delightful hiss to pass through his lips. His eyes rolled back and his head dropped back onto the mattress. No I was not having that. I stopped my attentions.

"Lover look at me!" I demanded purposely using the word lover...I was right that it would have an effect on him as he eyes snapped back to mine, his eyes were pitch black with the lust he felt for me. "Good boy" I purred and bite slightly on his nipple causing him to groan. The jeans I was wearing were starting to rub in an uncomfortable way and for what I had planned I needed comfort. I gave him one more kiss resting my arse on his bulge and sat upright.

"Lover..." he growled when I stopped everything, his tone had a threat imbedded in it making me shiver, I heard the cuffs scratching the dark wood of the banister and I smirked. In less than a blink I was wearing a blood red coloured teddy which made my breasts stand out in a seductive way. He eyes glowed with hunger. "Let me touch you" he said huskily but I shook my head, this was my show. He growled in protest but I muffed it bringing my mouth down to his. One of my hands tangled in his hair as the other one went to his straining bulge, I started stroking it in a rough circular motion causing his hips to press into my hand wanting me to continue my attentions.

"We haven't even got started yet" I purred and was rewarded with a groan. I pulled away from his lips and slid down further on his legs, planting kisses and licks on his cool chest as my fingers worked the button and zipper on his jeans before pulling them down. His gracious plenty sprang free and he was incredibly hard, thank god that the man went commando. I pulled his pants the rest of the way down before taking his shoes and socks off. I climbed my way over him and purposely breathed on the top of his erection causing him to shiver with pleasure. I ran my tongue up the length of him and blew softly onto the wet streak and he jerked in response.

"Is this what you want?" I asked and he growled in response. I licked the pre-cum off the head of his cock before licking his length in long stokes. I loved the way he tasted...yum! I did this for a few minutes building up the tension before I heard him growl out my name.

"Remember you have to stay put!" I moaned before I took the head in my mouth and stoked the rest with my hand.

"Fuck..." he hissed as I swirled my tongue around the rim of the head before taking him in as much as I could, using my hand to work the rest of him. He started to thrust gently into my mouth as I bobbed up and down, swirling my tongue and sucking hard while keeping his gaze with mine. When I felt him tense I knew he was holding out on me, I smiled against him and relaxed my mouth ready to take him, I used my other hand to squeeze his balls as I hummed.

"Fuck...Sookie!" he roared as my mouth milked him for everything I could get. I licked him lazily while he came down from his high before planting a kiss on the top of his length, I started climbing up to kiss him hungrily. I moaned and my nub ached with need and I rubbed my thighs together wanting to create some friction. I felt him stirring beneath me again...gotta love how quickly my vampire can recover right?

"Let my touch you" he pleaded and I smirked but shook my head much to his disappointment. I made sure he was watching and began to remove the little red teddy from my body, as I flung it off I was left in nothing but a skimpy red thong, he growled with need and want and he was standing up at full attention in no time. I slipped out of my thong and moaned, licking my lips at the sight of him before bringing my hand to my own core. As soon as my fingers touched my socked folds I moaned in pleasure. I stared into his eyes as I continued to whither and moan in pleasure as I continued to pleasure myself. "Sookie..." he begged and all I could do was bite my bottom lip and nod. In no time he had snapped the handcuffs and I was under him. He took my hand from my soaking lips and I watched with hunger as he brought it up to his lips and sucked. He groaned at the taste and I felt him pressing against my thigh. He released my fingers and kissed me deeply before moving his mouth to my eyes, nipping it lightly.

"I am going to fuck you so hard...burry myself inside of your hot tight centre..." he growled and I shivered. I let my fangs drop and I heard his sharp intake of breath. He brought his hand up towards them and looked at me with question, asking for my permission, I nodded and he smirked cockily. I moaned loudly as he touched them, his cool skin making them tingle with pleasure. "Their beautiful lover...you're beautiful..." he whispered before trusting into me right to the halt. I arched my back and screamed his name as he thrusted into me with abandon.

"Fuck Eric!" I screamed out as I met him thrust for thrust, he ran his fangs across my neck as he grunted my name with each thrust. His hand snaked between us and he started to rub my clit. In no time at all I felt my climax building, I could feel him swell inside of me and I knew he was having trouble holding off.

"Eric!" I shouted as he sank his fangs into my neck, since his was so close I returned the favour. As soon as my tips pieced his skin and as soon as his pieced mine we both fell over the edge, I could see white spots as I was pushed over the edge. I drank greedily thinking how much better his blood tasted to Pam's. I felt him release violently inside of me as my walls clamped down on him, milking him for everything he could give. He collapsed on top of me and I lazily dragged my fingers across him back, I felt wetness and knew I must have drawn blood when I was hanging on to him for dear life during our fucking, since this was NOT love making by any kind. But he had kept his word and I was thankful for it.

_God she is amazing _

I heard him think and I smiled. He rolled off me pulling out of me and I whimpered at the loss of him, causing him to chuckle. We both laid there recovering from our aftershocks before I felt something poking in my side. I blushed when I picked up half of a furry handcuff.

"I think it's a bit late for modesty isn't it lover?" he chuckled which only caused me to blush even harder. I playfully smacked his arm and made an attempt to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked me as he pulled me towards his chest. Fuck he was already stirring again.

"Shower" I giggled and tried to pull away from him but he kept me tightly against him as he nuzzled my neck and breathed in my scent. I was sure I stank of sex.

"I don't think so lover" he purred

"Well...you could always join me" I purred as I reached between us and ran couple of fingers up and down his length causing him to growl playfully. The next second he left a lingering kiss on my lips and was gone, leaving me puzzled until I heard running water. I chuckled and got out of his bed and making my way to my naked Viking. Gotta love life sometimes I thought with a smile.

**A/N well tell me what you think. I know that some of you might be upset that she has forgiven him again but it is her character, plus she had a bit of funny doing it anyway. Who wouldn't want a aroused Eric tied to a bed for you to do as you wish to him...exactly. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW! **


	53. Taking The Best From A Situation

**A/N Wow thanks for all the reviews I loved reading them. I am glad you enjoyed my last chapter, I admit I got a little carried away with the lemons but I hadn't put some in for a while so I thought I would make up for it. From all your reviews I can tell that you enjoyed it. I got a few suggestions from the reviews which I am thinking about including later on so watch out for some of them. **

**I also wanted to say sorry for this chapter taking so long to be posted, it was longer than this but I decided I would split it up and put it in the next one since I wanted to add to it more. So to apologise for this one taking so long the next chapter will be put up really quickly since I have nearly finished editing it. **

**Hope you ENJOY it as well as the others and watch out cause I was still in a lemony mood when I wrote this chapter. **

_God she is amazing _

_I heard him think and I smiled. He rolled off me pulling out of me and I whimpered at the loss of him, causing him to chuckle. We both laid there recovering from our aftershocks before I felt something poking in my side. I blushed when I picked up half of a furry handcuff. _

"_I think it's a bit late for modesty isn't it lover?" he chuckled which only caused me to blush even harder. I playfully smacked his arm and made an attempt to get out of bed. _

"_Where are you going?" he asked me as he pulled me towards his chest. Fuck he was already stirring again. _

"_Shower" I giggled and tried to pull away from him but he kept me tightly against him as he nuzzled my neck and breathed in my scent. I was sure I stank of sex. _

"_I don't think so lover" he purred _

"_Well...you could always join me" I purred as I reached between us and ran couple of fingers up and down his length causing him to growl playfully. The next second he left a lingering kiss on my lips and was gone, leaving me puzzled until I heard running water. I chuckled and got out of his bed and making my way to my naked Viking. Gotta love life sometimes I thought with a smile. _

**Chapter 53**

ERIC'S POV

_God she is amazing_ I thought as I came down from my orgasm high. She is everything that a vampire would want in a mate. She was extremely beautiful, an asset, tasted amazing and was a wild cat in the bedroom. I groaned at the memory of her putting handcuffs on me, her actions were a delicious torture of pleasure and pain but I loved it. I felt the bed shift and looked over to see her trying to get off the bed...hell no! I grabbed her round the waste and pulled her to my chest, I heard her squeal slightly in surprise before relaxing her delicious body against mine. I already began to stir.

"Where are you going?" I purred as I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck wanting to cover myself in her scent...god I loved the way she smelled nearly as much as I loved the taste of her blood. I was a truly lucky vampire to have found such a rare delicacy. I heard her mention something about a shower but I was already on my way for round two, I was always an extremely sexual being before I met my Sookie, but every time I was around her I just can't seem to control my urges not to jump her and fuck her like some newly made vampire. Not that she or I would complain about it, but still I should be able to control my urges better. I mumbled something which told her how much I disagreed and pulled her against me so she could _feel_ how much I wanted her again. She surprised me yet again when I felt her fingers dance along my length and I groaned, when she mentioned something about sharing a shower I nearly lost it. The vision of a soaking wet Sookie naked in my shower was enough for me to give her a peck on her swollen lips before dashing into the bathroom. I was turning on the hot water when I felt a flash of lust go through me making my fangs run down. I looked over my shoulder to catch a very naked Sookie admiring my arse. I raised a brow catching her in the act, when she looked up and met my eyes a delicious blush appeared on her cheeks before she looked away. Fuck! I was suddenly hard as a rock and decided to turn around to show Sookie just what she did to me. Her eyes trailed down my form and her blush deepened when she reached my erect cock. She groaned and her eyes darkened with lust. With her new found speed she was rubbing herself all over me and her lips melded with mine.

"Shower..." I mumbled against her mouth and she nodded. I tore my lips away from hers and chuckled when she whined in protest. As I stepped in the shower I felt Sookie slap my arse before giggling, I smirked. She joined me in the shower and I positioned her under the showers spray and washed her hair before she returned the favour. I purred when I felt her hardened nipples scrap across my back as she washed my hair, I jerked painfully out of need for her but I could hold back on my urges...for now. I soaped up my hands before washing her curvaceous body, careful not to miss any of that addicting tanned skin. Me being a breast man I paid extra attention her to generous and perky chest, making her moan as I pinched her erect nipples gently. I breathed in the scent of her welcomed arousal and I bent down to take her nipple in my mouth, my eyes rolling back slightly with the taste of her.

"Eric..." my lusty fairy moaned and I nipped slightly as my hand ran down her thighs to her soaked core. I hissed when I felt how wet she was...I must taste her! I realised her breast and paid the same attention to the other one before I pushed a finger inside of her, pumping it in and out a few times before bringing it up to my lips. I moaned as I tasted her and she whimpered at the loss of my affections. I kissed her hungrily and cut her tongue with my fang moaning at the taste of her. She tensed up against me slightly before relaxing into the kiss. I was still as hard as hell and I need of some kind of realise, though I would see to my southern belle first.

"I want to taste you!" I growled against her mouth and she nodded as her legs buckled slightly under my gaze. Lust was getting thrown and received though the bond making us even hornier than we would have been without it. I had grown to love the bond we shared and I hoped she would learn to love it to with time. As I kissed my way down her body I licked, nipped and sucked every bit of her skin I could find. When I got down to her core I saw it was glistened with her juices. I groaned and listened to her moan her frustration until I bend forward and kissed her folds. The smell of her scent was at its strongest down here and my mouth watered at the smell alone. As soon as my lips tasted her glistening sex I nearly came undone. I licked and sucked roughly at her folds before I took her swollen clit into my mouth, sucking hard. Her cry out in pleasure was music to my ears and she withered and bucked against me causing me to hold her still with my hand on her stomach. As I continued to suck on her clit I inserted one of my digits into her causing her to cry out in pleasure at the intrusion. I smirked and added another finger before pumping in and out of her using vamp speed. In no time she was screaming and panting my name before she exploded and I greedily lapped up everything I could get. God she tasted amazing! I continued to lazily lick her folds while she came down from her high, before rising up to my full height to kiss her hungrily. My cock was now painful and I groaned, thankfully Sookie saw fit to take care of my little problem. I leaned slightly into her and nuzzled her neck when I felt her warm hand wrap around my length giving it a few strokes. Fuck!

"That can't be too comfortable can it?" she purred into my ear as she sucked on the skin there, I groaned and thrusted into her hand to signal I wanted her to continue her affections. I could feel her smirk against my neck and her pace continued to accelerate. Fucking hell... For someone who has had very little experience with this type of foreplay she was certainly talented...she must be a natural I thought with a smirk. I couldn't wait to teach her how to pleasure me, and of cause I would gladly return the favour.

"Fuck Sookie..." I hissed as her thumb swirled over the head with every upward stroke. Did I mention my bonded was skilled? Wanting to be inside of her when I came, I pulled from her hand causing me to groan at the lack of contact before grabbing her by her shapely thighs and pressing her up against the wall of the shower. She wrapped her legs around me tightly and I thrusted into her right to the hilt, my head fell back at the feeling of her gripping me tightly. "So tight..." I murmured into her ear and I scraped my fangs along her neck. "So fucking tight..." I groaned as I started to thrust in and out of her harshly and I hissed when she drew blood when she scratched at my arms and back. I relished in the slight pain she caused. Her first orgasm hit her hard but I refused to let her rest as I needed to find my own release. She cried out my name as I continued to thrust into her, her meeting my every thrust.

"Eric!" she panted, as she came to her second realise. During her third one I realised what I wanted, I wanted my bonded to bite me...drink from me. I waited to feel her fangs on my neck but as I kissed her hungrily I was disappointed and confused to why she wasn't using them. I was suddenly filled with doubt, did she not like the way my blood tasted? Nonsense my blood has had over 1,000 years to potent and strengthen there is no way she could dislike the taste! I stopped my actions which proved a lot more difficult than I thought it would be, as my instinct was screaming at me to continue to take her, claim her as mine. She wiggled against me and I felt her hands on my arse trying to get me to continue my movements.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked suddenly worried that she had done something wrong. I brought my head up from her neck and looked into her eyes. She was truly beautiful. I cursed myself for feeling needy and continued my thrusting into her warm sheath. Fuck why did I want to taste me so bad, I was meant to be selfish about my blood so why did I want her to take it so bad? I put my head into the crock of her neck and ran my fangs against her skin causing her to shiver. Just as I felt her coming up to her next realise I couldn't stand it anymore as I felt myself coming to my release. I kissed her forcefully before asking her!

"Drink from me!" I growled and the next thing I knew she had sank her fangs into my neck. I returned the favour by sinking mine into hers. I roared out her name and I came violently inside of her as I continued to ride out my orgasm. She continued to return each of my thrusts even though I was using unnatural speed, she screamed my name out as her climax hit her at the same time and intensity as mine did. That was another perk from the bonding; we could reach our climaxes that the same time making them much more intense. As her rich and spicy blood filled my mouth I took a few sips before I closed her wound, retracting my fangs as I did so. I didn't take as much since I had took a lot from her early and she withdraw the same time as I did. I instantly missed her fangs. I let her slip down as I rested against her warm body, still joined, we kept still enjoying the feel of each other before I felt dawn approaching. I felt my lover's tiredness through the bond and I knew I needed to take better care of her; she was too valuable and fragile for her own good. I pulled out and both of us whimpered at the loss. I quickly cleaned her up before carrying her out of the shower; I patted her dry before I did the same to myself before carrying her back to our bed. As I laid her down in the crumbled sheets I wrote her daily note before joining her. I could feel my blood running through her body and it was a feeling that I loved; knowing that she belonged to me tampered the vampire within me. She was already asleep when I died for the day pulling her protectively towards me, thinking of how lucky I was to have found her.

*****SUNSET*****

I awoke from my rest to find my lovers warm body pressed up against mine. I could tell that she had not left my side in the day and the thought pleased me, my bonded should say with me while I rest. I knew she would do everything in her power to protect me when I am at my weakest. I lay perfectly still and listened to my angel breathing; I inhaled her smell and thought again how lucky I was to have her. Since inhaling her scent had made me unbelievably hard I thought it was time for me to wake up my lover. I tended to be hungry for her body and her blood as I woke from my days slumber. As I carefully slide my fingers down to her core I was delighted to find that she was already soaked. I smirked as I heard her whimper my name, the dreams she is having of me mean I didn't have to worry about foreplay in the morning. I slowly got on top of her leaning all my weight on my hands as I balanced my weight, careful not to crush her fragile form. Once I was comfortable I ran the head of my cock against her opening and her eyes snapped open. Without questioning my actions her hands twisted in my hair and her ankles locked around my legs giving me permission to continue. I kissed her gently, letting her seize control as I slid into her welcoming core. Her long moan signalled my growl as we let our tongues dance in unison. Once I was sure she had adjusted to my size I began to move slowly in and out of her, whispering how much I adored her in Swedish and what I wanted to do to her. By the sudden rise in her moans volume and the delicious flush on her cheeks I knew that specking in my native tongue turned on my little Sookie, so I dialled it up a notch or two. We both came biting into each other's flesh and shouting each other's names as we rode out our climaxes.

"Thank you" Sookies voice broke through my thoughts. I turned my body and propped myself up on an elbow so I could look at my bonded. Her hair was muzzled and her lips were slightly swollen due to my forceful kisses. She looked like a goddesses and she was all mine! I traced her face with my finger and marvelled on what I had done to deserve her. All the wrong ways that I had treated her, I knew she was still keeping things from me but I would let her tell me when she was ready. I hoped it wouldn't be too long; it was not safe for us to have secrets when we were going to visit the queen. I needed to know how to protect her.

"As I thank you" I replied with one of my smouldering smirks. I watched her take a deep breath and I found I couldn't tear my gaze away from her chest as it heaved with every deep breath she took. She must have caught me looking as she giggled slightly while a light blush spread on her flushed checks.

"Although I would love for us to stay and continue to fuck, we have to get to Fantasia" I said and I watched her eyebrows crease at my statement. I signed she could be so stubborn. She was about to leave the bed but I clasped her small wrist in my hand and pulled her against my chest, she fitted against me perfectly and I knew she was made for me. I heard her huff and I chuckled slightly before bending my head to nuzzle her neck.

"I would like for you to occupy me" I asked gently and I felt her relax her against my chest. I was already ready for another round of fucking my zesty little fairy but I was expecting a call from the Queen so we needed to get going.

"OK, I can dress casual right?" she asked and I nodded her head. Since she didn't have any clothes here I would take it she would have to use her magic, I grinned at the image of what she was going to wear since she had to picture it in her head to make it appear. She jumped off the bed and I watched her naked form with desire as she jogged to the bathroom, I heard the toilet flush so I assumed that she had taken care of her human needs. With vampire speed I slipped into a black shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans, going commando of course, before I waited for Sookie to come back from the bathroom. Exactly 10 minutes later she came out and my fangs descended quickly enough I sliced open my bottom lip. She eyed the blood on my lips with hunger and I took the time to take what she was wearing in. She had her hair down and loose as reached the small of her back, it was in large curls and was the blondest it had ever been, I guessed it was due to her taking my blood more regularly. Her skin was practically glowing and her eyes looked so vibrant that I was sure I would get lost in them forever. She was wearing a halter-top dress which was in a vibrant yellow and came to just above the knee, her yellow fuck me pumps and girly headband made her look downright edible. The cut on her dress made her legs look amazing and she was showing just enough cleavage to look sexy but not slutty...fuck she looked delicious. As I continued my assessment I flinched slightly when she appeared in front of me, her eyes as dark as mine with passion and desire. I groaned as I felt myself harden against the fabric of my jeans, cursing myself for wearing such tight fitting jeans. In less than a second my lips had crushed down onto hers and my arms wrapped protectively around her waist, I felt her tongue click my lips clear of my blood, and I savoured the moan that passed through her plump and glossy lips. The she pulled away, I opened my eyes so catch her looking at my with a smirk of her own, and fuck it made her look as sexy as hell. I was going to have her screaming my name on my desk tonight; she will not reduce me to a puddle and then smirk about it! That was my fucking job for fucks sake!

"Come on handsome" she purred and I playfully growled and picked her up bridal style. Sookie being Sookie had to complain through, she was so stubborn!

"Eric put me down! I can walk you know!" she hissed and slapped my arm playfully. I flashed a fangy smirk and smirked when I felt her arousal fill my nose, I moaned, yea I fucking moaned at just the scent of her! God I was whipped by this woman! I refused her attempts to let me release her and gripped her tighter.

"What? You don't mind me carrying you now?" I asked with a smirk as soon as I was in the air.

"Just don't drop me!" she huffed causing my smirk to stay plastered on my face. This was going to be an interesting evening.

**Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	54. Uncalled for Attention

**A/N Told you it would be up quickly didn't I? Thanks for the reviews I loved reading them. Hope you ENJOY the chapter!**

"_Although I would love for us to stay and continue to fuck, we have to get to Fantasia" I said and I watched her eyebrows crease at my statement. I signed she could be so stubborn. She was about to leave the bed but I clasped her small wrist in my hand and pulled her against my chest, she fitted against me perfectly and I knew she was made for me. I heard her huff and I chuckled slightly before bending my head to nuzzle her neck. _

"_I would like for you to occupy me" I asked gently and I felt her relax her against my chest. I was already ready for another round of fucking my zesty little fairy but I was expecting a call from the Queen so we needed to get going. _

"_OK, I can dress casual right?" she asked and I nodded her head. Since she didn't have any clothes here I would take it she would have to use her magic, I grinned at the image of what she was going to wear since she had to picture it in her head to make it appear. She jumped off the bed and I watched her naked form with desire as she jogged to the bathroom, I heard the toilet flush so I assumed that she had taken care of her human needs. With vampire speed I slipped into a black shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans, going commando of course, before I waited for Sookie to come back from the bathroom. Exactly 10 minutes later she came out and my fangs descended quickly enough I sliced open my bottom lip. She eyed the blood on my lips with hunger and I took the time to take what she was wearing in. She had her hair down and loose as reached the small of her back, it was in large curls and was the blondest it had ever been, I guessed it was due to her taking my blood more regularly. Her skin was practically glowing and her eyes looked so vibrant that I was sure I would get lost in them forever. She was wearing a halter-top dress which was in a vibrant yellow and came to just above the knee, her yellow fuck me pumps and girly headband made her look downright edible. The cut on her dress made her legs look amazing and she was showing just enough cleavage to look sexy but not slutty...fuck she looked delicious. As I continued my assessment I flinched slightly when she appeared in front of me, her eyes as dark as mine with passion and desire. I groaned as I felt myself harden against the fabric of my jeans, cursing myself for wearing such tight fitting jeans. In less than a second my lips had crushed down onto hers and my arms wrapped protectively around her waist, I felt her tongue click my lips clear of my blood, and I savoured the moan that passed through her plump and glossy lips. The she pulled away, I opened my eyes so catch her looking at my with a smirk of her own, and fuck it made her look as sexy as hell. I was going to have her screaming my name on my desk tonight; she will not reduce me to a puddle and then smirk about it! That was my fucking job for fucks sake! _

"_Come on handsome" she purred and I playfully growled and picked her up bridal style. Sookie being Sookie had to complain through, she was so stubborn!_

"_Eric put me down! I can walk you know!" she hissed and slapped my arm playfully. I flashed a fangy smirk and smirked when I felt her arousal fill my nose, I moaned, yea I fucking moaned at just the scent of her! God I was whipped by this woman! I refused her attempts to let me release her and gripped her tighter. _

"_What? You don't mind me carrying you now?" I asked with a smirk as soon as I was in the air. _

"_Just don't drop me!" she huffed causing my smirk to stay plastered on my face. This was going to be an interesting evening. _

**Chapter 54**

**SOOKIES POV **

I walked into Fantasia with Eric's hand pressed securely to my lower back, steering me towards his throne. On no I couldn't...

"Eric..." I whined and stopped walking, stumbling slightly when he pushed me forward not expecting my sudden change in direction. I looked up and met his slightly puzzled eyes, I signed, the few people who had gotten in were already staring and I was thankful that Eric had let me take some of his blood last night. It was a lot easier to concentrate when you felt as if you could run a marathon in heels.

"What is it lover?" he asked puzzled, seemingly obvious to the people starring around us. How didn't he notice all the attention he brought with just an entrance? Oh right, he did and he loved it so much it didn't bother him. Ass!

"I am going to go sit at the bar, ok?" I asked sweetly turning to the direction of the bar, but he held me perfectly still. He didn't look pleased by my comment.

"You will sit with me, you are mine" he said calmly and controlled, I just shook my head since I hated being centre of attention so sitting with him on the throne was out of the question. My long blonde curls trashed across my face with the sharp movements I was making...I really dint want people staring and judging me all night. He was just going to have to be a big boy and such it up!

"Please" I said sweetly placing my small hand on his forearm hoping to persuade him. It did.

"Fine but sooner or later you WILL join me tonight" he said sternly, his tone told me that there was no way around it. Even though I didn't appreciate him telling me what to do, I just nodded and made my way over to the bar. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but it was obvious that they were curious to why I was with Eric so I just shrugged it off. It was still early at Fantasia and the humans and vamps were now coming through the entrance, joining the several other humans already on the dance floor. Strange how I call them humans how, I mean I still looked like a human but I felt...different. I carried on making my way to the bar and sat down gracefully on the bar stool, a gin and tonic was placed in front of my but I refused wanting to try something else. Hell I was in a good mood! I felt almost giddy, queue to stay off the vamp blood I think. I only took some from Eric because he asked, since I wouldn't dare take it unless he gave me permission of course. I knew he cared somewhat for me, but I wasn't that naive or stupid.

"Is the drink not to your liking, master said it was your usual" the bartender said and I smiled at the thought of Eric knowing my favourite drink. He could be such a sweetie sometimes I thought with a slight smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Urm...no the drink is fine but I am in the mood for something more...exotic" I said sweetly and I could see the vampire shift on his feet slightly and his fangs run down partly. I could tell by his shocked and slight intense gaze that he was taken aback that I spoke to him with such manners. I frowned slightly at the thought of him judging me before hand, but I was used to it so I decided to keep my lips sealed and my thoughts to myself.

"Do you have any idea what you would like?" he asked, if I didn't know better I would say he was curious. Interesting...

"What's a popular drink?" I asked keeping my tone light. He disappeared and was back in a blink of an eye, but since I was used to it I didn't flinch like some of the other customers. You would have thought that fang-bangers would be used to their speed by now. I studied the drink the bartender was holding, it was a crystal glass which held a red liquid.

"A Vampire Kiss" he said when I arched an eyebrow. I smiled and grabbed my purse off the side getting ready to pay him when he said that my drinks were on the house. When I started to protest he just said he was following orders so I shrugged and took the drink from him. I felt like I was being watched and I had an idea that a very Horney Viking was the cause behind it. I inwardly smirked; I was in a bubbly mood so I thought I would have a little fun. I took the small red straw in the glass and swirled it around in the drink before bringing it up to my lips and sucking it slightly before moaning at the taste. It tasted divine and since I knew he was watching I put a little more passion into my moan, I was planning to fake it but the drink tasted exotic and spicy, but it must have held quite a lot of alcohol. I heard a few fangs descend in the bar and thought that some lucky girls were going to get their bitten desires tonight. Lust was pouring through the bond and I tried to keep my face blank from the smirk that threatened to overcome my face. The next think I knew I detected a void taking the seat next to me but I did my best to ignore it.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" he purred. His voice sounded slightly husky and I detected a slight hint of an accent. I was now fully aware that I stood out in the bar, how stupid was I to choose yellow to wear to a vampire bar. I inwardly sighed, smart move Sookie. I would have worn black if I didn't think it looked so dull and boring on me, I was more of a vibrant colour person.

"Not for the same reason as you" I replied taking a sip from my drink and trying to swallow back a moan, god I loved this drink. I would have to ask Eric for the recipe since I had never tasted anything like it before, no wonder it was so popular. I felt annoyance and possessiveness come through the bond and I decided to try and get rid of this vampire as quickly as possible. The last thing I wanted was a blood bath just because I was silly enough to choose an outfit that probably signalled 'vampire bait, get your free meal here.' He laughed a deep throaty laugh and for the first time I looked up from my drink to take in his appearance. He had short blonde hair and a childish face, making him look young in appearance. The slight glow which I only saw brought out his deep brown eyes and I could see he was of medium build; overall he was a good looking vamp. I felt my Vikings stare on me and I blushed slightly at the thought of the claiming we would be doing later. The vampire obvious to my thoughts seemed to think he had a shot so he 'stepped up his game' as my brother called it. I inwardly sighed.

"My name is Mark" he tried to purr but compared to my Viking it just sounded fake. I could tell he was waiting for me to give up my name but I only smiled, making him press more.

"And you are..." he continued signalling for me to continue with a patronizing flick of his hand. God he was arrogant.

"Tired of trying to get you to leave without sounding offending" I said flatly wondering where my attitude was coming from. I felt amusement coming through the bond, but the annoyance and possessiveness was still there. He was a VERY possessive vampire after all. His gaze hardened and I felt that all too familiar force hit my shields; he was trying to fucking glamour me, instead of snapping at him right away I decided to try and reign in my anger and see what he expects of me. I felt my brows crease in anger and my fangs start to itch, just wanting to come down and treat this boy some manners.

"Now now you should know better than to talk to a vampire of my age." He started.

"Oh I doubt that 121 years is all that old" I said rolling my eyes not even realising I had no idea where that had come from. I felt surprise come from my vampire and the bar grow quiet but I just decided to go with it.

"How did you know that?" he demanded and his posture went tense. The bartender was opposite me in a second his fangs bared ready to intervene. I shrugged at the young vampire and took another sip of my drink; I found I wasn't quite in the mood to enjoy it anymore. Stupid vampire!

"You want to come with me?" he said pressing all his glamour into me as he grabbed my wrist. I felt anger burst through the bond and didn't realise that it was mine until I felt my fangs threaten to descend; I was hanging onto my anger by a threat. I hated people I dint know touching me and I could tell my vampire agreed with that. I saw that Eric was about to get up and sort it out but I turned my attention back to Mark and looked down where he was holding onto me.

"I would let go of me if I were you" I said, a dangerous grin playing on my lips. He was slightly shocked that I wasn't obeying him but he sorted himself out straight away, but still didn't release me. The club went completely quiet.

"Why would I do that? I can tell that you have no bite marks, I WILL sort that out!" he hissed and my reasonable thought snapped exactly like it did in Merlottes when I was speaking to Godric. A small spike of longing washed over me before it was replaced with anger. The next thing I knew my fangs had partly descended, but were luckily covered by my lips and my Viking had the vampire by the neck on the bar, his fangs bared while I tried to will mine back in. I heard all the human clientele scream out in surprise and fear and the vampire's intake of breath, though it must have been a voluntary move since they didn't exactly need to breath. I was still trying to will away my fangs but the lust and anger from my Viking wasn't exactly helping the situation. Since no one was in view of my partly down fangs I decided to speak to the vampire who now laid flat on his back on the bar.

"If you want to know I already have a vampire to take care of my needs" I hissed into his shocked and angered face. "Unlike you he knows how to treat a lady instead of trying to get everything he wants by using fucking glamour!" I continued to hiss and the venom in my voice made him flinch. I took a second to take pride in it, though why I wasn't quite sure...Queue the Viking.

"Nicely put lover" he said proudly and I watched as the vampires eyes widened and he realised his mistake. "Now Mark is it? Well it's not like I really care but HOW DARE YOU TRY AND GLAMOUR WHAT IS MINE!" he hissed, fangs bared and I noticed that everyone was admiring the show. Lust and anger was still pouring through the bond and I smiled as I felt my core begin to pool. Normally I would have scoffed at his use of the word 'mine' but as long as he was mine and mine only I found I was rather proud of the fact he called me his. He must have sensed this as a smile was tugging at his lips and he gave me a quick wink, great I just fuelled his already giant ego. Could I just go one day without drama? No apparently not!

"I apologise Sheriff for I did not know" Mark managed to splutter out weakly.

"Did she tell you she was not interested in you?" He nodded barely since he was quite restricted since my Viking had a firm hold on his neck, seconds away from snapping it. "Yet you did not leave her be" it was more of a statement but he nodded anyway.

He called Pam over, who looked at me pointedly and lustfully and I realised that my fangs were still partly down, I retracted them quickly. I was surprisingly calm and walked the couple of steps towards my seat and sat down gracefully, I continued to sip my drink. I knew in the morning guilt would probably consume me, but right now I was fairly calm. I was not a violent person, but when my life or the peoples I care about is threatened then I just...snap! After Eric told Pam to dispose of the vampire and threatened to remove Marks fangs if he touched me again, he grabbed me by the hand and practically dragged me to his office. _Finally_ I thought with a smirk. He opened the door like a gentleman and let me pass, as soon as I had made it through the door he had me pressed up against the door of his office.

"Du har varit en mycket stygg flicka ӓlskare" (_You've been a very naughty girl lover)_ he purred into my neck as he knew how much it turned me on as we ripped each other's clothes off, I felt as though I was on fire and his voice was sending delicious shocks to my core making me moan. I nipped sharply at his ear causing him to growl before trusting into me, I moaned out loud and wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to trust into me in harsh, long strokes. He kissed me roughly, forcing his tongue into my mouth even though I would have welcomed it eagerly. His grip on my thighs tightened as I felt his release build along with mine. We continued to move at an inhuman pace until I felt that all too familiar feeling start to form in the bottom of my stomach, I broke the kiss to scream out his name as he sank his fangs into my neck before coming harshly inside of me, roaring my name as he reached his own completion. I relaxed there panting until he lowered me down and pulled out of me, I whimpered at the loss of contact but stifled it when I felt amusement coming from the bond. Jackass!

**A/N hope you liked it! I added a small lemon at the bottom since we all know that the Viking has a very large appetite. Any ideas welcome, all reviews read. So don't forget to press that REVIEW button and tell me what you think. **


	55. Call From The Queen

**A/N thanks for the reviews guys I loved reading them all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am not completely happy with it but I thought it was good enough to post. So I kept this short so you could get on and ENJOY the story... **

**P.s this chapter contains other languages. I used an online translator for some of it so I apologise if it is wrong. Sorry. **

"_You want to come with me?" he said pressing all his glamour into me as he grabbed my wrist. I felt anger burst through the bond and didn't realise that it was mine until I felt my fangs threaten to descend; I was hanging onto my anger by a threat. I hated people I dint know touching me and I could tell my vampire agreed with that. I saw that Eric was about to get up and sort it out but I turned my attention back to Mark and looked down where he was holding onto me. _

"_I would let go of me if I were you" I said, a dangerous grin playing on my lips. He was slightly shocked that I wasn't obeying him but he sorted himself out straight away, but still didn't release me. The club went completely quiet. _

"_Why would I do that? I can tell that you have no bite marks, I WILL sort that out!" he hissed and my reasonable thought snapped exactly like it did in Merlottes when I was speaking to Godric. A small spike of longing washed over me before it was replaced with anger. The next thing I knew my fangs had partly descended, but were luckily covered by my lips and my Viking had the vampire by the neck on the bar, his fangs bared while I tried to will mine back in. I heard all the human clientele scream out in surprise and fear and the vampire's intake of breath, though it must have been a voluntary move since they didn't exactly need to breath. I was still trying to will away my fangs but the lust and anger from my Viking wasn't exactly helping the situation. Since no one was in view of my partly down fangs I decided to speak to the vampire who now laid flat on his back on the bar. _

"_If you want to know I already have a vampire to take care of my needs" I hissed into his shocked and angered face. "Unlike you he knows how to treat a lady instead of trying to get everything he wants by using fucking glamour!" I continued to hiss and the venom in my voice made him flinch. I took a second to take pride in it, though why I wasn't quite sure...Queue the Viking. _

"_Nicely put lover" he said proudly and I watched as the vampires eyes widened and he realised his mistake. "Now Mark is it? Well it's not like I really care but HOW DARE YOU TRY AND GLAMOUR WHAT IS MINE!" he hissed, fangs bared and I noticed that everyone was admiring the show. Lust and anger was still pouring through the bond and I smiled as I felt my core begin to pool. Normally I would have scoffed at his use of the word 'mine' but as long as he was mine and mine only I found I was rather proud of the fact he called me his. He must have sensed this as a smile was tugging at his lips and he gave me a quick wink, great I just fuelled his already giant ego. Could I just go one day without drama? No apparently not!___

"_I apologise Sheriff for I did not know" Mark managed to splutter out weakly. _

"_Did she tell you she was not interested in you?" He nodded barely since he was quite restricted since my Viking had a firm hold on his neck, seconds away from snapping it. "Yet you did not leave her be" it was more of a statement but he nodded anyway. _

_He called Pam over, who looked at me pointedly and lustfully and I realised that my fangs were still partly down, I retracted them quickly. I was surprisingly calm and walked the couple of steps towards my seat and sat down gracefully, I continued to sip my drink. I knew in the morning guilt would probably consume me, but right now I was fairly calm. I was not a violent person, but when my life or the peoples I care about is threatened then I just...snap! After Eric told Pam to dispose of the vampire and threatened to remove Marks fangs if he touched me again, he grabbed me by the hand and practically dragged me to his office. Finally I thought with a smirk. He opened the door like a gentleman and let me pass, as soon as I had made it through the door he had me pressed up against the door of his office. _

"_Du har varit en mycket stygg flicka __ӓ__lskare" (You've been a very naughty girl lover) he purred into my neck as he knew how much it turned me on as we ripped each other's clothes off, I felt as though I was on fire and his voice was sending delicious shocks to my core making me moan. I nipped sharply at his ear causing him to growl before trusting into me, I moaned out loud and wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to trust into me in harsh, long strokes. He kissed me roughly, forcing his tongue into my mouth even though I would have welcomed it eagerly. His grip on my thighs tightened as I felt his release build along with mine. We continued to move at an inhuman pace until I felt that all too familiar feeling start to form in the bottom of my stomach, I broke the kiss to scream out his name as he sank his fangs into my neck before coming harshly inside of me, roaring my name as he reached his own completion. I relaxed there panting until he lowered me down and pulled out of me, I whimpered at the loss of contact but stifled it when I felt amusement coming from the bond. Jackass! _

**Chapter 55**

ERIC'S POV

"Ni ӓr fantastiska ӓlskare" (_you are amazing lover_) I purred into my lovers ear, meaning every word of it. We were sprawled out on the black leather couch in my office, her naked, warm skin touching my cool one as she rested her body on top of mine, legs entwined. I had to admit I had gotten a little carried away with my claiming by fucking her hard against the wall, but I couldn't help but smirk outwardly when I remembered the moans and pleasurable screams which passed through her plump and swollen lips. It had always been a fantasy of mine having her in my office, but I never thought she would allow me the pleasure. Of course I have a number of other fantasies including having her on my desk, in my office chair and on every surface of her house and mine, the images flashed in my mind as I pictured the way her body would whither undermine as I ravished her until she could no longer keep up. Though for a small blonde she had incredibly good stamina when trying to keep up with me, she had to be one of the best women I have every slept with, even if she isn't as experienced as some of them.

"Mm..." she hummed as she snuggled closer to me. I gripped her tighter so she would have to struggle to escape my grasp, I thought about how content I was, and how it had been decades until I had last felt so at peace. I would never admit that a simple gesture such as a hug from my bonded made me feel somehow whole, I didn't know exactly why but chose not to dwell on it until a later date.

"Hur lӓnge till gryningen?" (_How long until dawn?_) She asked as I ran my fingers over her slightly sweaty skin. She was still radiating a slight glow which she got sometimes when we made love, or in this case fucked hard and fast up against my office wall. I smirked when I thought about her scent being all over my office and how every vampire I had in here would be envious. Vampires had this urge to have the best, and looking down at my Sookie, I knew I had.

"Vi har fortfarande en lång natt framför oss älskare, varför har du fått några idéer om hur att fördriva tiden?" (_We still have a long night ahead of us lover, why have you got some ideas on how to pass the time?_) I purred and wiggled my eyebrows at her, I grinned at the slight blush which covered her cheeks and the playful slap she gave me on the arm for my suggestive comment. We had taken to talking in a number of languages, mainly Swedish since she loved the reaction it gave me when the words rolled off her tongue. She was becoming a tease and I loved it, sometimes...she tended to have higher self control when it came to teasing, something that didn't amuse me, but it would soon change. I would make her crave me just as much as she has made me crave her.

"You're just..." she stuttered out switching back to English, much to my disappointment. I watched as she detangled her limbs from mine and jumped off the couch, surprisingly gracefully taking in the fact that she was trying to get off an already horny vampire who didn't want to let her go. I playfully pouted at her, causing her to giggle and start to hunt for her clothes, which had been reduced to scraps on the floor. I smirked at her flustered look as she tried to piece together the torn fabric, it really wasn't going to work but I found it amusing to watch her efforts. In the end her eyes snapped to me, annoyance was flaring through the bond and I switched my usual smirk to one of my most innocent expressions.

"Oh don't you dare even try to play innocent with me Northman" she said partly frustrated and partly amused. Again I still kept up my innocent act on my face and decided to tease her a little. I loved it when she got flustered; it made her even more edible.

"No need to get touché with me lover, have to see the state of my clothes?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow and I felt guilt swarm the bond. Her smile dropped slightly as she looked at my parts of clothing which were scattered around my office.

"Oh my gosh! I am sooo sorry Eric" she started apologizing and I was shocked at how sincere she sounded, that was not the reaction I neither expected nor wanted from her. I quickly hushed her before getting up to put on the spare clothes which I kept in my office. I heard Sookie clear her throat behind me and I looked over my shoulder and gave her a questioning look. She was still standing there in all her naked glory and she looked like she had been completely fucked. I smirked, just how she should be I thought seriously.

"What am I going to wear?" she asked shyly and I was confused to why she just didn't magic up another outfit.

"Why don't you just use your magic?" I asked since confusion flooding my senses.

"I do not like to use it just for convenience" she stated and I was confused yet again. She could be so confusing sometimes.

"You need to practice Sookie, you never know when you may need it" I stated, being completely serious with her. I had seen her magic up food and weapons; it could be a very useful skill to have. She just stared at me for a few moments before nodding slightly, I watched in fascination as she thought about what she was going to wear. I had dressed in a matter of seconds but I was amused to find her still in the exact same spot, thinking. In the end I watched her close her eyes and drop the pieces of fabric to the floor, I was so fixated on her I didn't even hear my office phone start to ring. A couple of minutes later she released a kind of _poof_ sound and was standing in front of me wearing the exact same outfit as before, but it was now in a deep red. My fangs dropped and I saw a smirk fall on her cocky face and her arousal filled my senses. Minx I thought with a smirk, she was learning what I liked.

"Eric..." she said amused and I realised I had been staring. I looked down and saw I was now rock hard again, great she knew exactly what she was doing to me and she was enjoying it. I would get her back for this I thought as I started going through all of my to-do fantasies in my head.

"Eric" she said a little sharper and I looked up to see her smiling sweetly; her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"What?" I asked confused to why she kept trying to get my attention, she obviously knew what I would be like if she chose to wear red. She pointed to the phone and I suddenly realised it was ringing. I mouthed her _thank you_ and sped to my office chair, motioning her to sit on my lap and I picked up the annoying device feeling pissed.

"Hello?" I asked flatly into the phone as my lover made herself comfortable on my lap, obvious to the fact that every time she moved, the fabric of my jeans would rub against me, causing me to have to stifle a moan. She was as sexy as hell and didn't even realise it. I would make her realise in time.

"Northman, I do not like to be kept waiting!" she hissed into the phone and I inwardly groaned. It was the fucking queen, bloody brilliant I thought with a sneer. I knew she was interested in Sookie, she was one of the reasons to why Godric had to leave, my maker had tried to reason with her but in the end he knew he had to leave our Sookie for a bit. It hurt him and worried him at the same time. I shifted nervously, I didn't want Sookie to hear this and I knew her senses had been slightly better since she had begun her change and with her drinking so much of my blood recently. I would have to tread carefully since Sophie-Ann had no idea how far me and my maker would go to protect and keep Sookie safe.

"I apologise, I have been distracted" I said keeping my tone from showing any kind of emotion.

"Ah yes, keeping our telepath amused I hear" she said. I felt Sookie stiffen against me and I felt my anger rise when she mentioned _our_ telepath. She was not hers and never would be. If the queen thought that just because I had bonded with Sookie that I would allow her to even touch Sookie, then she was sadly mistaken. I would kill her to keep my lover safe and I knew Godric would do the same.

"You have heard correctly it seems your majesty, now what do you wish to speak to me out" I said trying to keep the anger from my voice. I felt Sookie lean her back against my chest as she played with the phones cord, I could feel her curiosity filling the bond as well fear. I grasped her small waist with my arm and brought her closer to me, hoping to give her some comfort as I nuzzled her neck trying to calm myself down.

"Ah yes silly me, I wish to use her services since I am having some trouble at the palace. I will pay her travel expenses and she will certainly be safe with me" she finished in a slightly excited tone. I tried not to laugh out loud at the thought of me sending my bonded and lover to my queen on her own. Was Sophie-Ann really that stupid that she thought I would?

"With all due respect your majesty, I will be joining her" I said calmly but firmly. I knew the queen would disagree and try and make me sound as if I were overreacting, but again she did not know just how special Sookie was. After Sookies change she would be a very powerful weapon for a vampire to have, if Sophie-Ann found this out then Sookie would most likely be held prisoner, and that was if she would agree to be the queen's slave. If not then she would be killed, leaving Adrian to punish everyone who got in the way. I had a feeling that he would have perfected the art of torture throughout the thousands of years he has been breathing. Even though I am curious to find out his techniques, I would not like to be on the receiving end of his temper. I may be brave and powerful, but I was not foolish by any means.

"Now now Eric, she will be perfectly safe with me" Sophie said in what was meant to be a pointed comment. It would have been a lot more threatening if she wasn't so much younger than myself, I could kill her without even trying if I so much as wanted her dead. Yet that thought always seemed to pass her.

"She will not be leaving without me Sophie" I said a little more firmly and felt Sookie sigh a breath of relief and she pushed herself closer to me. Sophie was quiet for a few minutes and I could tell my lover had dosed off, she had work tomorrow much to my dismay, but I knew it was important to her, so she needed her rest.

"Fine sheriff; be at my palace in no more than three days. Do not be late!" she said firmly before hanging up. I placed the phone back on its stand and looked down at my lover. She looked so innocent and fragile when she slept, but I knew deep down that she would do anything to protect the ones she cared about, I loved and admired that about her. I brushed a piece of hair which had fallen on her peaceful face and tucked it behind her ear; she was truly breath-taking.

"Pam..." I muttered and she was in my office in the next second. She was wearing standard Fantasia attire, even though I knew just how much she despised it. She had on a pair of red leather pants and a black corset which showed her assets off to their maximum advantage. She looked every bit like my child, and I was glad I changed her those 200 years ago.

"Yes master" she said in a respectful tone and I watched as she eyed Sookie with concern. She had become feisty protective over Sookie and I wasn't sure why, but Sookie didn't seem to mind so I had no reason to stop my child's unusual behaviour.

"We have been requested by the Queen, you may come if you wish or you may stay" I told her, not really caring if she chose to come or not. She enjoyed her independence as much as my lover did, must be a female thing I thought.

"By we do you mean you and Sookie?" she asked, her interest piqued. I nodded. "Then I will come" she stated to which I wasn't surprised. I knew that when she found out Sookie was coming she would want to come to help protect her, I was proud of my child.

"Then we need to be ready to go by tomorrow night. We will rest on the plane ride there." I said and my child nodded with a slight smile ghosting her lips, obviously sensing my pride for her.

"Have you phoned the shifter?" she asked and I was thankful for the reminder, I would do it before I went to rest since Sookie would need to know not to work tomorrow. I knew she had been missing a lot of work lately, so I would have to pay her what I owned her for coming to Dallas and saving my maker, she is too polite to ask for it. I nodded to say that I would, this was going to be an interesting trip and I had a feeling all would not run smoothly.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW since I love to read your comments. I have already started the next chapter so it shouldn't be long until it's up. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	56. Fearing the one you love

**A/N this chapter was put up a look quicker than I thought it would...but because of all the great reviews I decided that I would make the effort to get it up earlier. Just to let you know that for those who are enjoying the Eric and Sookie paragraphs don't worry since I am doing a couple more of them before I let you know what Godric has been up to. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to tell me what you think since I am addicted to all your comments. Remember that suggestions are taken into consideration, I had a couple which I am adding in later which you fans have already suggested, so look out for your name since I want to thank you for the idea. **

**I also want to answer a question which I got from a reader in-case you were confused on the idea as well:**

**Racecz5 you asked why Sookie wasn't getting weak from not drinking true blood or human blood, well it's simple as she is drinking vampire blood. She has fed from Pam but mainly Eric and since they are vampires, she doesn't need as much since there blood is stronger and better for someone. Hope this answers your question thanks for your review. **

**ENJOY the chapter...**

"_Pam..." I muttered and she was in my office in the next second. She was wearing standard Fantasia attire, even though I knew just how much she despised it. She had on a pair of red leather pants and a black corset which showed her assets off to their maximum advantage. She looked every bit like my child, and I was glad I changed her those 200 years ago. _

"_Yes master" she said in a respectful tone and I watched as she eyed Sookie with concern. She had become feisty protective over Sookie and I wasn't sure why, but Sookie didn't seem to mind so I had no reason to stop my child's unusual behaviour. _

"_We have been requested by the Queen, you may come if you wish or you may stay" I told her, not really caring if she chose to come or not. She enjoyed her independence as much as my lover did, must be a female thing I thought. _

"_By we do you mean you and Sookie?" she asked, her interest piqued. I nodded. "Then I will come" she stated to which I wasn't surprised. I knew that when she found out Sookie was coming she would want to come to help protect her, I was proud of my child. _

"_Then we need to be ready to go by tomorrow night. We will rest on the plane ride there." I said and my child nodded with a slight smile ghosting her lips, obviously sensing my pride for her. _

"_Have you phoned the shifter?" she asked and I was thankful for the reminder, I would do it before I went to rest since Sookie would need to know not to work tomorrow. I knew she had been missing a lot of work lately, so I would have to pay her what I owned her for coming to Dallas and saving my maker, she is too polite to ask for it. I nodded to say that I would, this was going to be an interesting trip and I had a feeling all would not run smoothly. _

**Chapter 56**

SOOKIES POV

I sighed heavily. Instead of being at home getting ready for work, I was sitting on the same plane which had taken me from Dallas back to Bon Temps. I remember the black carpet and extra large seats well, and even though I was comfortable, I would have preferred to be back home in my old farmhouse. I sighed again as I took in my current situation. We were nearly there and Eric and Pam had risen about twenty minutes ago, they were looking at me expectantly. I may have let it slip that I was hiding something from them, I knew that it pissed Eric off more not to know everything I did but I found it really hard to care, though it didn't stop some of the guilt I felt. I didn't care about his pride or the fact that he insists on knowing all of my business, but I knew it was important for him to know that I could read the Queens mind so I had decided to tell him. I was fairly sure that he wouldn't kill me straight away since we had to visit the Queen and she had requested my presence for 'business' as Eric put it vaguely. I was too deep into vampire politics now to ever go back to them leaving me alone, the Queen was interested enough in me to send Bill to secure me so she was not on my list of favourite people or vampires. I felt my head begin to feel fuzzy and I closed my eyes for a long moment before powering through the situation at hand.

"_Sookie, what are you hiding from me?" I heard since Eric's pissed off voice broke me out of my own thoughts. I was doing that a lot lately, thinking about how much my life has changed since I had met my first vampire. I exhaled a long puff of breath which I didn't even realise I had been holding and looked him in the eyes. His face was a sheet of blank emotion and he looked much like the vampire he was. I too had some skill on how to mask my emotions, since I had the trouble of reading everyone's thoughts for over twenty years, you would never believe how much I had envied the other kids that were normal. I continued to stare into my Vikings eyes debating on how much to tell him, and since Pam was currently sitting next to him I had no idea how much he wanted her to know. She knew partly what I was and she had shown me a lot more respect since she learned the vital information, and well...since I fed off her. _

"_Ok, well don't be mad but I have been kinda hiding some stuff from you" I said in a quiet voice, I knew he heard every word clearly and he was not happy. I felt a sudden flare of anger through the bond, though his face remained emotionless. Pam just looked amused, curious and slightly worried. Shit vampires were not meant to get worried. This was not going to turn out well. _

"_Continue" he said slightly strained. Ok this is not good Sookie I told myself. We had a few more hours until we arrived at the queen's palace and I was feeling anxious about the plane ride, I did not want to be stuck with an angry 1,000 year old Viking for the last hours. I decided to put on my big girl panties and suck it up. Rip it off like a bandage I thought, just come out with it and everything will be fine. Well that's what I'm hoping for anyway. _

"_You know that I met Sophie-Ann, sorry the Queen" I said slowly and he nodded. "Well you know that after meeting her I suddenly knew about Bill and..." I cut myself off there. I had heard some other stuff in her head which not even Eric knew about and I was positive that it would not make him any happier. I had refused to think about it since I heard it first hand from her mind, and I would not change that just for my Viking to hear. "Never mind, well did you ever wonder where I got the information from?" I asked hoping that he would take the hint and shut up about what I nearly let slip. He did, thank you lord. _

"_I would have guessed that you read her mind, but that would mean..." he said and stopped in the middle of his sentence as it dawned on him that I could read vampire minds since the start of my change. I felt anger grow through the bond as well as another emotion which I couldn't make out due to the swarms of anger he was sending me. I knew that if I hadn't had his blood recently than it would have knocked me out like the last time, I think now though I would have preferred to surrender to the darkness. In less than a second he was in front of me, leaning his arms on either side of my seat so he was blocking me in. His fangs had released and I was now scared. I don't think he registered the fact that I was practically peeing myself due to fear of what he would do to me, his emotions were all over the place and clouding mine. _

"_Can you read my mind Sookie, and do not fucking lie to me!" he hissed and I swallowed deep, pushing my back into the chair as far as I could, but he only leaned in closer. Crap crap crap! Not good Sookie, so not good! _

"_No..." I started but he didn't let me finish as his hand went around my throat. It was such an unexpected gesture that I screamed slightly out of surprise before I was having trouble breathing. Yea this was not good. _

"_I told you not to lie to me Sookie. For fucks sake this is important!" he snarled and I saw Pam looking torn out of the corner of my eye. I knew she wanted to help, but her loyalty was to her maker and her maker was Eric, not me. When I didn't answer Eric shook me slightly this was enough for me to sputter out my next comment, hoping to get through to him. _

"_You said you wouldn't hurt me...you told me to trust you. I have made a mistake" I said sadly as I felt my eyes start to water. I knew he would not be happy with my new skill but I had not expected this overreaction. I was going to die at the hands of the vampire who told me to trust him, the vampire who I was in love with. I stopped my struggling and went weak with defeat. As soon as my words sank into him I felt regret and pain through the bond, his hand released my throat as if I was made of silver, and I had burnt him. I fell off my seat and onto the floor, clutching my neck with my hands as I struggled to take in oxygen to breathe. The tears which had treated to spill from my eyes now ran freely down my face and I kept my eyes locked onto the carpet. I felt cool finger trying to sooth my throat and I knew it was Pam, I looked up to confirm it was her and I was not mistaken with my assumption. _

"_Sookie...he didn't mean..." she started, her eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. Confusion, pain, anger and sympathy clouded her eyes, though her face remained emotionless. Eric had taught her well I thought. I had cut her off before she had finished with a raise of my hand, I didn't want her to continue. I slumped back against the chair as I continued to take in long breaths of air, my throat felt sore and raspy but what hurt the most was the fact that Eric felt nothing when he hurt me, I had fallen for a vampire who didn't care if he treated me like a pet who had wronged him. I had let him into my heart after Bills betrayal, and he had hurt me just as much. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be loved I thought with defeat. _

"_Sookie..." I heard Eric say lightly and cautiously. He had closed the bond to weaken the connection and I couldn't blame him, why would he want me to know that he felt nothing for what he had done. He was probably laughing at my weakened state, why do I keep fooling myself with the hopes that he would love me. It was obvious it was never going to happen, why did I even kid myself? I asked myself with a sneer. He could have any women, or even men that he wanted, why would he want a barmaid from a backwash town in Bon Temps? _

"_Don't" I said as best I could, I couldn't hear him pretend to care for how I felt, to care about me. Defeat filled me once again and I closed my eyes hoping for darkness to take me. I wasn't so lucky for it to claim me straight away, but thankfully I could feel it coming as I grew weak. I felt cool fingers reach for mine and I flinched and snatched it away, why did he pretend? It was just cruel, even for him_

"_Sookie please" he begged but I refused to open my eyes, I knew that if I was met with those intense blues then I would forget that he saw me as nothing but a good feed and fuck. I had kidded myself for long enough and it was time to stop. I had tied myself to a vampire who loathed me and a vampire who didn't care enough about me to say goodbye before he left, basically I had lost my freedom, broken my heart again and there was no way out of it. I thought back to when I had my talk with Adrian, I was going to give them eternity without having to worry about death for fucks sack! I was going to give them my heart but all they wanted was my body and my blood, I was a fang-banger to them just as Godric had said the night they had lost it. I was a fool to forgive them and to forget all I meant to them. _

"_I do not want your apology" I said my voice clear of all emotion. They had broken me and I had given up trying to get them to love and care for me the way I did them. I would just follow out my life until they got bored of me, and hopefully they would let me go and leave me be. It was a long shot but since I wasn't ready to die, it was all I had. _

"_Sookie..." he tried again but finally sleep threatened to overwhelm me, I gladly let it as I scrimmaged into darkness. _

I woke up with the biggest headache I had ever had. I winced as I opened my eyes, only to be filled with panic and worry from Eric, I creased my brows in confusion and opened my eyes fully, ignoring the pain that it caused me. I realised then that I was cradled in my Vikings arms, I knew that after our argument it shouldn't be like this, but I couldn't help it since I needed his cool body to relieve my headache quicker. Just because I was thankful for his cool skin didn't mean I had forgiven him by any means.

"Are you alright lover?" he asked, his voice and feelings filled with concern. I didn't know what to say since I was meant to be mad at him, and him mad at me.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked confused to why he wasn't. I could see from the small monitor saying that it wouldn't be that long until we arrived and would have to meet the Queen.

"No" he said suspicious to why I would say that. "Now lover I know that you may not be yourself since you fainted but..." I cut him off.

"Wait I fainted?" I asked and he nodded. But... what the hell is going on?

"Anyway Sookie, I need to know what you hiding from me?" he asked calmly. Wow serious case of déjà vu. It's not like I could have dreamt all of that, could I? Then again I have felt something like this before, when I dreamt that Godric nearly got silvered by Lorena and I woke up with the silver that should have hurt him in my shoulder. I really need to speak with Adrian I thought.

"Ok" I started, looking up at him. God he looked delicious with his hair hanging loosely down his cheeks. "Let me get this straight, I haven't told you what you want to know and you haven't attacked me?" I asked slowly getting an odd expression from my Viking.

"Sookie is this some sort of trick to get me off the topic, why on earth would I attack you when I think I'm..." he stopped then looking quite alarmed, braking eye contact as if the picture he was now staring at was the most important thing in the world. Was he going to say that he was falling in love with me? It's what I felt through the bond, but then my vision, dream or whatever it was, was wrong since I had given up on the fact that he could love me, that he didn't care about me. Gosh my life way a mess. But what I did learn was not to hide things from my bonded and from this point onwards I was going to be straight with him. Even if it was a dream kinda future vision thing I was going to listen to it anyway, to many weird things have happened to me to just ignore it.

"Ok well there is a lot you don't know" I said testing the waters. He tensed and I felt anger going through the bond just like my... Ok I need to approach this differently. I got off his lap and went to sit next to Pam, who was very surprised at my gesture.

"Right Eric I have a lot of to tell you which you are not going to like, and I want you to calm down ok?" I said calmly. He looked at me oddly, probably not used to me telling him what to do, but to my defence I didn't tell him, I asked instead. I waited a few minutes until he showed signs of impatience, I wouldn't have picked up on it if I didn't know him as well as I did.

"Sookie we don't have time for..." he started.

"Eric please, you wanted to know what I have been hiding so I will tell you, but you have to promise me that you will control yourself." I said and he nodded. Ok well it's going better than my vision so far so that's good news.

"Sookie..." he said impatiently when I thought about how I was going to word my answer.

"Ok, well I can read the Queens mind, but not yours or Pam's" I said, making sure to mention the last part quickly. He seemed to mull this over a bit and anger filled the bond...shit. I was kept on edge until he realised that he was scaring the shit out of me, as soon as he relaxed I let the magic that had been swirling inside of me die back down. Close one.

"So you can read vampire minds now?" he asked carefully, as if he was the one who was worried about me blowing off.

"It's more complex then that" I said, trying to put what I had to do to get into a vampire's head into words.

"Explain" he demanded softly. I took a deep breath before I started.

"Well...I can only get into a vampires head by braking the wall that surrounds all your minds." I started and he looked at me, giving me a look which I think meant for me to carry on explaining. I took the hint.

"It takes a lot of energy to do it, but after I can read all your thoughts and such. If I don't take down the wall barrier than I can't get inside your heads" I said, trying my best to explain what I did. I watched as his gaze never broke mine, I looked into the fully open bond and sorted though his emotions. Surprise, confusion and pride were flowing into me and I looked at him with an equally confused expression. He was proud of me? What the hell was that emotion all about? About five, ten minutes later he finally spoke much to my relief.

"You must not tell anybody of this lover" he said seriously and I nodded. Who would I tell anyway? Who would believe it? "Is there anything else that you are keeping from me?" he asked, keeping his tone serious and I thought about coming clean with him. I knew I didn't want to mention about the whole 'I can give you external life' thing yet since I couldn't do it until after my change.

"There is some other stuff, but I need to check with Adrian first..." I said offhandedly, mainly talking to myself but I wasn't surprised when he picked up on it and wanted to know more.

"Nonsense, you are my bonded. Tell me" he demanded but added a "please" when I crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ok fine, but promise not to laugh?" I asked sternly, not wanting to be made fun of since it was the last thing I needed.

"Why would I laugh at you lover?" he asked confused, I ignored his question and decided just to tell him before we went to the Queens.

"I fainted, yes?" he nodded and I continued after finding the correct words to proceed. "Well I had this really strange sense of déjà vu and I think I may have had a vision" I said, waiting for him and Pam to start laughing at me. You can understand why I was shocked of what to make of his reaction. His lips were on mine in an instant, his tongue demanding entrance into my mouth. It was such an unexpected gesture that I was frozen for a few moments before I relaxed into the kiss, opening my mouth to let in his talented tongue. My fingers threaded in his hair, tugging it slightly drawing a growl from him and I felt his fangs snap down. I was sure we would have probably gotten a lot more physical if it wasn't for Pam clearing her throat in a stern and harsh way. Eric broke the kiss to glare at his child, while I felt my skin grow hot as I blushed with embarrassment. When I looked back at Eric I saw he was looking at me with an expression that could only be described as amazed and lustful, though how it was possible to amaze a 1,000 year old Viking was beyond me.

"What was that for?" I asked, still breathless from that mother of all kisses. God that vampire could kiss!

"You are amazing lover" he purred and started to kiss my neck. I craned my head, giving him more room to work as I stifled the gasps and signs of pleasure he was bringing me from his simply touch alone.

"Why aren't you laughing at me?" I asked, confused to why he wasn't. Did he really believe what I had just said?

"I believe you are psychic lover" he said excitedly and I tensed. What the hell...? "And being psychic is a very special talent indeed."

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter. Remember what I said about suggestions and comments now, I love to read the brilliant reviews you give me. Now I am sorry to say that the next chapter may be a little later up since I have quite a few exams next week, but I will try and get it up as quickly as I can. Hope you carry on enjoying my story and don't forget to tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	57. Trying To Make A Good Impression

**A/N thanks for the reviews I read and loved every one of them. I am looking forward to writing the next couple of chapters with the queen and I have a feeling that you are going to like them. I decided to keep this short so you could get on and ENJOY!**

"_There is some other stuff, but I need to check with Adrian first..." I said offhandedly, mainly talking to myself but I wasn't surprised when he picked up on it and wanted to know more. _

"_Nonsense, you are my bonded. Tell me" he demanded but added a "please" when I crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. _

"_Ok fine, but promise not to laugh?" I asked sternly, not wanting to be made fun of since it was the last thing I needed. _

"_Why would I laugh at you lover?" he asked confused, I ignored his question and decided just to tell him before we went to the Queens. _

"_I fainted, yes?" he nodded and I continued after finding the correct words to proceed. "Well I had this really strange sense of déjà vu and I think I may have had a vision" I said, waiting for him and Pam to start laughing at me. You can understand why I was shocked of what to make of his reaction. His lips were on mine in an instant, his tongue demanding entrance into my mouth. It was such an unexpected gesture that I was frozen for a few moments before I relaxed into the kiss, opening my mouth to let in his talented tongue. My fingers threaded in his hair, tugging it slightly drawing a growl from him and I felt his fangs snap down. I was sure we would have probably gotten a lot more physical if it wasn't for Pam clearing her throat in a stern and harsh way. Eric broke the kiss to glare at his child, while I felt my skin grow hot as I blushed with embarrassment. When I looked back at Eric I saw he was looking at me with an expression that could only be described as amazed and lustful, though how it was possible to amaze a 1,000 year old Viking was beyond me. _

"_What was that for?" I asked, still breathless from that mother of all kisses. God that vampire could kiss! _

"_You are amazing lover" he purred and started to kiss my neck. I craned my head, giving him more room to work as I stifled the gasps and signs of pleasure he was bringing me from his simply touch alone._

"_Why aren't you laughing at me?" I asked, confused to why he wasn't. Did he really believe what I had just said? _

"_I believe you are psychic lover" he said excitedly and I tensed. What the hell...? "And being psychic is a very special talent indeed."_

**Chapter 57**

SOOKIES POV

The car ride from the plane to the palace seemed shorter than it was. I took the time thinking about what Eric had said and how I really needed to get in touch with Adrian. I was now apparently psychic and every time I had a vision thing I would pass out...great. Eric seemed to think this could be a useful skill along with my other so-called talents, I wonder if my new skill has to do with this strange feeling I have been having...another thing I have to ask Adrian.

"Sookie?" I heard Pam ask and I broke out of my thoughts to look at her. She was studying me carefully.

"Yea?" I said slowly, since Pam was never on to strike up a conversation with me, well apart from if it was to flirt or make some obnoxious comment or gesture. I knew that most people would find Pam's comments rude and bitchy, but if you really pay attention all she does is speak her mind. She can be a little up-front about it, but I find I enjoy parts of her sarcastic humour. She was almost giddy when she found this out, and a giddy Pam is a strange sight to see.

"You can't meet the queen with what you're wearing" she said flatly as she let her eyes roam my outfit. I looked down and realised that my aqua blue skirt and white vest top weren't exactly royal enough to meet the queen with, though I had assumed that I would get the chance to try and find something later that I could possibly wear.

"Wait, are we meeting the queen straight away?" I asked slightly panicked to why Eric didn't warn me on the plane. We had spent the remainder of the plane journey disusing everything that Eric knew of psychics, that he had forgot to tell me what to expect. Shit!

"Yes, I thought Eric had briefed you" she said, staring accusingly at her maker. I shook my head roughly and gave my best death glare at Eric who was looking rather amused. I hissed slightly, shocking me, as well as both Eric and Pam. I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth and tried to will away the blush of embarrassment that had started to form on my cheeks. Ok what the hell was that? Did I just hiss? Like a vampire?

"Calm down Lover" Eric playfully demanded, and I had to stifle another hiss. He was patronizing me and this was serious! I could feel my blood start to boil with anger and keeping my fangs in was proving harder than I thought. He seemed to catch onto my mood as waves of calm came through the bond, which I gladly accepted. I took my hand from my mouth and was please to realise that I had kept my fangs retracted. Point for me I thought.

"Eric, stop being a a-hole and tell me why you didn't tell me I wouldn't have time to change?" I asked, my tone was thick with annoyance. I knew the queen wanted me, but I also knew that she could try and kill me at any point. I was still new to all this and I had no idea whether Eric would kill, or restrain his queen just to stop me from being hurt. I just hoped to god that he would, since I didn't know how well I would fare against a 900 year old vampire with mood issues.

"I forgot" he shrugged like it was nothing. "Though I agree with you that it is important and I should have told you sooner" he admitted, though he still seemed far to amused for the situation at hand.

"Well what am I going to do? Like Pam said I can't wear this" I said gesturing to my plain and totally impropriate outfit.

"Sookie, how many times are we going to go over this?" he said pointedly and I had to think about what he meant for a couple of seconds. Oh my magic. I did keep forgetting that I had it...but it was going to get some use to since I have been years without it.

"What are you two on about? Eric? Sookie?" Pam's confused voice filled my ears. Oh right she didn't know yet.

"Pam, what sort of dress would you deem appropriate to meet the queen in? Be specific." I asked. She looked at me in an odd way but went on to tell me about what I should wear.

"Look at my outfit" she said gesturing to herself as I took in what she was wearing. It was a pale pink full length dress which was cut low at the front. It was glamorous but also incredibly sexy. I nodded for her to continue. "Well you will need something that will make your chest stand out and..." she pondered before continuing "maybe in a bright colour such as red...oh and not floor length like mine, keep yours short." She said and I nodded. I leaned back in my seat and could feel to pairs of eyes on me. Oh right, the dress...I closed my eyes and thought of a dress which fitted Pam's description. It took me slightly longer this time, I was low on blood and reminded myself to have a word about that to Eric. With a sudden _poof_ I felt my comfortable outfit change into something more glamorous. As I looked down to asses my outfit I gasped at how short it was on me...shit. I didn't imagine such a reviling outfit did I? My eyes widened slightly as I took in my outfit. It was in a deep read and came to mid-thigh; the front was cut extremely deep but had a silver clip across the middle of the cut, making it easier to keep my girls in, the material felt like pure silk and it was smooth against my tanned skin. It didn't have any sleeves apart from the straps which followed down my back in a crossing pattern keeping my dress in place. I touched my hair and found that it was straight and ran down my back, I knew my make-up was probably light but perfect as well so I didn't bother to check. I was about to change it when I heard the distinctive sound of two sets of fangs running down and I knew I had done well. I raised my gaze to meet my Vikings gorgeous blues and swallowed hard.

"You look...incredible lover" he purred before giving me a passionate kiss on my lips. His mouth on mine was an amazing feeling and one I could never get sick of. The lust was flooding the bond and I heard him growl against my lips as I pressed my body into his. I felt his hands on my breasts and I moaned into his mouth, igniting the beast within him, but I knew before we got carried away we had to stop since the driver of the limo said that we were arriving in five minutes through the speakers. I reluctantly pulled away and gasped when I looked into my Vikings eyes, they had gone black with pure lust and the sight was such a turn on. I was about to kiss him again, stuff the queen! But even with this idea in mind I was thankful when Pam's voice broke my thoughts.

"Sookie you look..." she said in a strained voice which was heavy with lust, surprise and amazement. "But we will be arriving soon, Eric" she said a little harsher since he was practically rubbing himself all over me. With a deep growl he realised me but instead of returning to his seat he pulled me onto his lap, I decided to let his hands and lips travel my body since he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" I moaned as I tilted my neck to the side so he could get better access to it.

"Of course it is Sookie, you know that we view modesty differently to you since we don't have any, so you don't have to worry about it being too short, but I have got to say that you look delicious..." she started but I heard Eric growl protectively behind me, causing me to chuckle and Pam to do her signature eye roll. That Pam...

"Thanks...urm Pam do we have any true blood in this car?" I asked and I felt Eric stiffen behind me and the lust through the bond to increase. Oh no...

"Why not drink from me lover?" he purred and I told him why I didn't think it would be such a good idea. I knew he would ask as soon as I mentioned it and I had an answer already prepared.

"One, I don't want to get my dress bloody, but also you seem to be having some trouble containing yourself for some reason so I doubt me drinking from you is such a good idea honey" I said with a grin, accepting the bottle which Pam offered me. I downed it quickly before grabbing another two and downing them as well, I didn't know how often I would get the chance to drink anymore without someone catching me who wasn't supposed to.

"You are going to be centre of attention tonight lover, I am proud to call you my mate" he purred as he licked my ear causing me to shiver. I giggled at his comment and this seemed to wind him up more as he ground his bulge into my core. Since my dress was so short I got the full advantage of his impressive size though his jeans, the little red thong I was wearing might as well have been gone. I was about to start some of my own grinding but the car pulled over and we had to get out. I planted a quick peck on his lips before sliding off him. I smiled as he took a few minutes to arrange himself and retract his fangs before climbing gracefully out of the car, which was surprising since he was such a tall Viking. Once he was out he outstretched his hand for Pam to climb gracefully out before outstretching his hand out for me to take. I placed my small hand in his large one and climbed out a little less gracefully since I found out I had apparently imagined high fuck me pumps. I agreed with Eric when he mentioned I needed more practice on my magic. The hot air hit my tanned legs and I grinned as it reminded me of home.

"Shall we go ladies?" Eric purred as he wrapped one arm around my waist and one around Pam's and we headed into the palace. I grinned when I realised what we must look like if anyone saw us, surprisingly I felt pretty calm and confident in my outfit, but I kept my magic swirling within me just in case. It was a lot easier to summon when it was swirling constantly inside of me, bubbling away. We walked up to the entrance and I felt Eric's arm tighten around my waist as we approached the couple of vampire guards. As if my Viking was a psychic as well the guard's fangs descended of their own accord as soon as they saw us, or should I say me since I felt their eyes were practically undressing me.

_They had better retract there fucking fangs! She is mine!_ I heard Eric think, shit I had forgot to come clean with him about that. I had told him that I couldn't read his mind, and I couldn't, but I did get glimpses when his emotions were strong. Anger and possessiveness were coming off him in waves, I tried to send him calm through the bond but it wasn't enough to get rid of his negative emotions. His grip on me tightened slightly, bordering the line between being painful and secure. My Viking and Pam both growled low in their throats when I shifted uncomfortably under the guards hungry gazes. I felt exposed and knew I should have tried to change my outfit into something less revealing and sexy, but I knew my Viking wanted to show me off so I had sucked it up. I even think my Viking was second guessing his chose which was extremely rare.

"The Queen is expecting you" one of the guards said in French, not having a clue that I could hear whatever they would say. They continued to let their eyes shamelessly roam my body and I knew that Eric could sense my unease. They only snapped out of him when Eric growled loudly again, his beautiful fangs had dropped slightly and the guards actually looked panicked. Not that I blamed them, I could sense that they were both under 200 years so they wouldn't even be able to take Pam out. They let us pass but I caught them looking at my arse as I gracefully walked through the palace halls. My long red heels clanking on the wooden floors were the only noise we were making, and I could feel my nerves increase.

_Who the fuck are we waiting for? Sophie said she would bite me when her guest arrives...come on! _ I heard someone think impatiently, I checked where the noise came from and I knew that it was the direction we were going. I knew that Sophie-Ann was going to feed to try and make me feel uncomfortable, even despise a vampires nature to get me to refuse Eric only to be claimed by her, but what she didn't know was it was unfortunately part of my nature now.

"Remember what we talked about lover" Eric muttered just loud enough for me to hear it. I looked up into his eyes and nodded before dropping my head and eyes slightly to look at the wooden floor. Eric and Pam had briefed me on how I am expected to act around vampires, I may be Eric's bonded but they will still think of me as human. I hated the idea of not being thought of as an equal, this was one of the reasons I couldn't wait to complete my change. Adrian had said that we were the most powerful creatures, whatever that means...but I find it hard to believe. We continued walking until we got to a large set of gold doors, I knew they must be extremely expensive but to me they looked incredibly tacky. Two more guards were stationed outside of the room and they eyed my hungrily. I frowned, I was getting sick of them seeing me as nothing but a piece of meat, but I kept my gaze on the floor like I was told to. I knew tonight my patience would be running thin.

_Oh, I can't wait till I get to see my telepath. The guards said she looked delicious...the Viking will have no choice but to give me a taste..._ shit Sophie-Ann! I tensed and felt my anger rise along with my unease. If she thought she was going to feed on me, then she had another thing coming. If only I could teach her lesson in manners...wow where the hell did that thought come from? I felt my Viking tense against me and I felt confusion fill me from his side of the bond, as we walked into the queens day room all I could think was, if Eric let that spoiled bitch touch me then I would not be responsible for my actions.

**A/N sorry it took so long but I have finally finished most of my exams so I will be putting up the chapters quicker. Another reason why this had taken so long is that my internet has been down so I was having trouble posting my updates, but good news is I have already starting writing the next update. It will be up soon and I hope you will like it. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW since you know how much I enjoy reading them. **


	58. A Powerful ReAwakening

**A/N told you it would be up quickly didn't I. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it, I have to admit I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely. **

"_The Queen is expecting you" one of the guards said in French, not having a clue that I could hear whatever they would say. They continued to let their eyes shamelessly roam my body and I knew that Eric could sense my unease. They only snapped out of him when Eric growled loudly again, his beautiful fangs had dropped slightly and the guards actually looked panicked. Not that I blamed them, I could sense that they were both under 200 years so they wouldn't even be able to take Pam out. They let us pass but I caught them looking at my arse as I gracefully walked through the palace halls. My long red heels clanking on the wooden floors were the only noise we were making, and I could feel my nerves increase. _

_Who the fuck are we waiting for? Sophie said she would bite me when her guest arrives...come on! I heard someone think impatiently, I checked where the noise came from and I knew that it was the direction we were going. I knew that Sophie-Ann was going to feed to try and make me feel uncomfortable, even despise a vampires nature to get me to refuse Eric only to be claimed by her, but what she didn't know was it was unfortunately part of my nature now. _

"_Remember what we talked about lover" Eric muttered just loud enough for me to hear it. I looked up into his eyes and nodded before dropping my head and eyes slightly to look at the wooden floor. Eric and Pam had briefed me on how I am expected to act around vampires, I may be Eric's bonded but they will still think of me as human. I hated the idea of not being thought of as an equal, this was one of the reasons I couldn't wait to complete my change. Adrian had said that we were the most powerful creatures, whatever that means...but I find it hard to believe. We continued walking until we got to a large set of gold doors, I knew they must be extremely expensive but to me they looked incredibly tacky. Two more guards were stationed outside of the room and they eyed my hungrily. I frowned, I was getting sick of them seeing me as nothing but a piece of meat, but I kept my gaze on the floor like I was told to. I knew tonight my patience would be running thin. _

_Oh, I can't wait till I get to see my telepath. The guards said she looked delicious...the Viking will have no choice but to give me a taste... shit Sophie-Ann! I tensed and felt my anger rise along with my unease. If she thought she was going to feed on me, then she had another thing coming. If only I could teach her lesson in manners...wow where the hell did that thought come from? I felt my Viking tense against me and I felt confusion fill me from his side of the bond, as we walked into the queens day room all I could think was, if Eric let that spoiled bitch touch me then I would not be responsible for my actions. _

**Chapter 57**

SOOKIES POV

As I walked into the room I felt all eyes on me, I blushed slightly at all of the attention and scanned the minds of the people around me. I was on full alert, I knew that we weren't in Eric's territory anymore and anything could happen to one of us. I could sense six humans, two were's and three vampires, but I could sense that more were on their way here. As well as my mind I let my eyes scan the room. I tried not to scowl at the hideous design of the day room, the walls were in a deep red and the pool's water was lit with red lights, making it look as if it was blood. I knew it wasn't blood since I could now apparently smell blood, as well as having to drink it. I carried on my personal assessment of the room until I came to where Sophie-Ann was sitting on her large throne. The throne looked cheap but I knew it was far from it, it was solid gold with a red cushion for a seat...yes tacky. It was raised slightly on a platform and had two cushions one either side of her feet. If I had to venture a guess I would say that they were for her favourite pets. I felt Eric put pressure on the small of my back to get me to continue walking and I complied as we walked towards the bitch that was currently looking at me as if I was her last meal. Her fangs had dropped and I could feel her breathing in my scent, I knew with me looking like this she was having a hard time controlling herself. I decided to keep up-to-date with what was going on in her mind, better be safe than sorry Eric had told me. As we reached her Eric had told me the proper way to greet her so I did my little half curtsy, making sure not to look her in the eye.

"Your majesty" I said softy before standing up, keeping my gaze down. I read from her mind that she thought I would make a brilliant pet for her and her child, and that the Viking must have taught me well. I swallowed a slight hiss that formed in my throat; the anger building within me was replacing my nerves. I heard the vampires groan in lust, it wasn't new to me that they were turned on by power.

"Ooh isn't she just precious" the queen squeaked as she clapped her hands playfully. I tensed even more, who does she think she is? Oh right the queen, but still how she got to that position was beyond me. She gestured for us to sit on the chairs near her throne, and I did so cautiously and gracefully. She said a few words to Eric in French, saying that she was impressed that he had carried out her orders and his pet looked very delicious, oh and she hinted she wanted to taste me. Yuck! I felt my Viking growl low in his throat and anger was pouring though the bond, fuelling mine. They continued to talk as if I wasn't here and I took the time to poke continuously in her mind, this lasted for at least twenty minutes before I felt sharp pain spread throughout my body. I bit my bottom lip trying to prevent the sudden scream which threatened to overcome me, what the fuck...? The pain was getting more intense and I felt my eyes begin to water up as I tried to overcome the sudden rush of pain. Compared to the pain I felt when I was blood thirsty, this was 100% worse. As soon as I felt the first jolt of pain run through my veins Eric face had snapped round to face me. It was obvious that he could feel it as well...I closed the bond quickly, not wanting him to suffer. What was wrong with me? This was definitely not the time; I was in enough danger as it was.

"What is wrong with her?" the queen asked Eric, it seemed I wasn't hiding my pain very well as his eyes filled with concern.

"She does not look well, maybe some fresh air would do her some good" he said, never taking his eyes off mine. My anger spiked even though I was in agony at her next comment.

"Yes, I will get my Were guards to see to it" she said in a tone which left no room for arguments. Even though I wanted Eric with me I gave him a look saying that it would be fine. He gave me a tiny nod and the queen motioned the two guards over to me. They were both slightly taller than me and had a beard; they both looked at me with the same hunger that I had gotten from all the vampires, unease spread through me along with the pain that continued to run through my veins. Their large builds secured the fact that I had no escape; if they wanted to attack me I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my powers to defend myself. I rose from my seat slowly and painfully, though I refused to let it show on my face. Showing pain to the queen would appear as a weakness, and I couldn't afford to have any at the moment. I shot Eric one more look over my shoulder before I followed the Were's outside. I used my mind to scan for anybody near me...none. We walked for several minutes before I opened my mouth and let a horrific scream pass through my lips, shattering the glass around me. The guards were looking at me with concerned, defensive expressions as I collapsed on the floor, screaming in torment. It was taking most of my strength to keep the bond that I shared with my vampires closed, not wanting them to feel my pain as their own. The air around me suddenly seemed to shift as I felt the burning sensations burn me from the inside out. Tears were falling down my face, chilling me as the wind hit them. I closed my eyes, concentrating on anything but this pain inside of me, my breath coming in short sharp pants and I felt relieved when I heard a _poof_ in the distance. I felt the Were's approaching, a look of hunger on their faces, not a hint of concern. Not now they caught the scent of my blood as it ran down my cheeks, staining them pink. I wondered where my vampires were, I had sensed Godric near when we had arrived, it had been faint but I had refused to deny that I had felt it. I didn't bother to mention it to Eric, his connection to his maker was a lot more superior to the one I had with him. I continue to whither and cry out in agony, clutching my stomach though I ached everywhere. Over my laboured breaths and throaty screams I could hear the distant cries of the Were's in pain...Adrian. That would explain the _poof_ I heard and my guess that he was here, it was similar to the one Eric always commented on whenever I changed. My theory was confirmed when I heard his voice through my screams.

"Sookie, it's going to be alright. Listen to me." He said soothingly though urgently, though I detected a hint of surprise and excitement through his tone. I was in pain and now I was confused. Fuck! When did my life become such a complex mess?

"What's happening to...me?" I gasped out, gritting my teeth together in a hope to muffle my cries of agony. I felt him cautiously pick me up, and I cried out in pain. I saw him cringe before I buried my face in his chest.

"You are going through the change earlier than I expected. I need to take you to our realm" he said and I knew before I had tried to talk back that there was no way around it. For once I didn't argue, he had told me that he had gone through this...process before so he had my complete and utter trust.

"Eric...Godric" I protested slightly, I only just felt Eric's surprise, panic and anger through the bond before it was tampered down completely with my own painful emotions. I also felt Godric, yes he was definitely here. What's going on...?

"There are in trouble, but you need to listen to me Sookie. They can handle themselves until you come for them. You NEED to trust me and complete the change before you try to help them" he said seriously. I was filled with sudden panic at the thought of what was happening to them, but I nodded my head and leaned into Adrian's strong frame as he popped us back to his realm.

**A/N slightly shorter chapter but I thought I covered a few important bits. I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about ending this story soon. I really want to start another story with a different idea, so I hope you might start to read that one as well. But don't worry I have a couple more chapters left to do on this story and I may even end up doing a sequel...**

**Tell me what you think and REVIEW!**


	59. Ending My Pain, Planning Yours

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I had no idea that you would miss my story so much but I am glad. I have decided to continue this story for a couple more chapters before starting another one. But if you demand a sequel then I will give you it as well. Anyway that's not yet so let's get back onto the story. ENJOY!**

"_Sookie, it's going to be alright. Listen to me." He said soothingly though urgently, though I detected a hint of surprise and excitement through his tone. I was in pain and now I was confused. Fuck! When did my life become such a complex mess?_

"_What's happening to...me?" I gasped out, gritting my teeth together in a hope to muffle my cries of agony. I felt him cautiously pick me up, and I cried out in pain. I saw him cringe before I buried my face in his chest._

"_You are going through the change earlier than I expected. I need to take you to our realm" he said and I knew before I had tried to talk back that there was no way around it. For once I didn't argue, he had told me that he had gone through this...process before so he had my complete and utter trust. _

"_Eric...Godric" I protested slightly, I only just felt Eric's surprise, panic and anger through the bond before it was tampered down completely with my own painful emotions. I also felt Godric, yes he was definitely here. What's going on...? _

"_There are in trouble, but you need to listen to me Sookie. They can handle themselves until you come for them. You NEED to trust me and complete the change before you try to help them" he said seriously. I was filled with sudden panic at the thought of what was happening to them, but I nodded my head and leaned into Adrian's strong frame as he popped us back to his realm._

**Chapter 59**

SOOKIES POV

I cried out as Adrian laid me in the middle of a large four poster bed. I was muffling my screams and cries as best I could but I felt as though I was on fire, I could do nothing but toss and shake on the large bed that Adrian had tried to place me so carefully on. I could feel my head bounding with the same amount of fire which passed though my body. I had to hold back from begging Adrian to end my life once and for all, just wanting the torture to stop.

"Drink" he softly said, not a demand but I knew if I stupidly refused it then he would force me to have it anyway. I opened my mouth doing the best to ignore the pain the small action caused me; he poured the blue-green liquid down my throat as quickly as he could. As soon as the first drop touched my tongue the pain increased, it was as if he was pouring fuel onto the already burning fire taking place inside of me. I tried to turn my head away, gasping for air but I was forced to finish the vial as Adrian's hold on my face was too much for me to pull away from. Why was he giving me something which would grant me more of this pain I thought while I still had any reasonable sanity? I stared him in the eyes, my vision blurred with my slightly bloody tears. He looked uncomfortable with my screams but I saw his eyes dance with adoration and excitement. Did he enjoy seeing me like this? NO of course he didn't, there has got to be some reason why he gave me something to increase the pain I was feeling. As if he had heard it straight from my mind he answered my unspoken question.

"It will increase the pain, but it will speed the process" he said calmly and I nodded the best I could. The pain had increased to a level where I could no long scream, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was sweaty and breathless, slowly letting myself think of defeat. I had no idea how long I had to injure the pain until everything in the world went black. Before I scrimmaged willingly to the darkness and closed my eyes, I wondered whether I would ever open them again.

* * *

I didn't know how long I must have been out for, but as soon as I opened my once heavy lids I felt as healthy as I have ever been. I wiggled my fingers and toes and sighed in relief when all the pain I had felt before had vanished from body and mind. As soon as I had tested all of my limbs I sat on the bed and stretched, god I felt so alive I thought with a grin. I scanned around the room and realised it was a different one to what I had stayed in before. The sheets on the bed were a bright and floorless white, matching the rest of the comfortable looking furniture. The only other colour in the room was a soft pink which swirled in patterns around the room, making it look cute and comforting. Before I could continue taking a better look at the room I heard the velvety voice of Adrian to my left.

"How'd do you feel?" he asked, his voice was filled with uncontrolled excitement though I knew he wasn't trying to hide it for me. He has had thousands of years to master the skill of hiding his emotions from me, and I doubted he would have any trouble now a days.

"Amazing" I smiled wide, completely forgetting about my vampires for the minute. I gingerly climbed off the bed, not wanting to fall or trip so soon after the horrific experience I had gone through. I saw Adrian grinning from the doorway and I sneered playfully in his direction. After I managed to stand gracefully, I felt odd. Not bad, just strange. I looked over at Adrian and decided it was time to get a few answers.

"How long was I out for?" I asked. I was curious because I knew it must have been more than a couple of hours since I felt so well rested and alive. If it was longer than I was glad that Adrian hadn't attempted to try and undress me since that would have just been well...weird. I probably wouldn't have made a fuss, but I knew a couple of vamps who would.

"Only a couple of days" he said matter-of-factly and I gasped. I was out for days, but how could...

"What...how could I have been out for days...?" I gaped at him. Was he serious? It only felt as if I had been out for a maximum of a day, but more than that...

"Look Sookie..." he started and gestured for me to sit. I could tell he was going to lay it all out there for me and I was glad he was getting straight to the point. Beating around the bush I thought was unneeded and a complete waste of time and effort. I needed to get back...shit! Eric and Godric, I remembered Adrian mentioning that they were in trouble. I searched the bond but couldn't find anything, I had a feeling that if they were in any trouble then they would have shut down the bond. Not having a clue what had happened to me or where I had gone. I took a few breaths and realised that I needed answers from Adrian before I attempted anything to help my vampires; I needed to stay calm and focus. Good thought Sookie I thought to myself as I carried on listening to what Adrian was saying, making sure that I took in everything that he was saying.

"...the change that all our kind had to go through is what you experienced. The vial I gave you is something which I have made over the years, waiting to give it to you when your time came. It made the process more painful, but quicker" he finished and I thought of at least 50 questions I wanted to ask him right there and then. But I knew we were on a time limit so I asked the ones which I needed the answers to right away. I tried to keep my face serious, but excitement was coming off his in waves, intoxicating me and causing me to catch onto his positive mood.

"What do you mean quicker?" I asked. I admit it wasn't one of my more important questions, but I found I wanted to know what he had gone through.

"If you didn't have the vial you would have been in pain for about three days, mine was four since I was one of the youngest to start the change" he said calmly, though I could see his eyes glaze over slightly, as if he was remembering the past. I nodded and asked another question when I thought I had his attention back to the present. I was hoping he would share more about his past with me when I knew my vampires were safe.

"Adrian you have kept calling what happened to me the 'change' but I still don't get what it is exactly. Could you please brief it for me; I am really worried about Godric and Eric?" I asked sweetly and he nodded his head and came to sit next to me on the bed, handing me a large glass which I assumed was some sort of blood, I didn't realise he was holding anything until now. I really needed to become more observant. I thanked him for it and took it from his hand, taking a sip and moaning at the taste. This was definitely not from a bottle.

"I know you are worried, I will tell you about them in a minute. About our change you may find you have a few different skills, our kind doesn't normally have more than three or four but I realise that you may have a few extra ones. We can both teleport, though when you age you will be able to travel further distances and across realms, though you are too young to do so now. Our kind can also detect any language and also speak it fluently as well as being telepathic. Those are what we are destined with, but we also developed personal skills..." He said and gave me a minute to take it all in. I had always wondered where my telepathy came from, but I had just pushed it off as being something different, something that was a curse. But now I think about it, I wouldn't want to be without it. I admit I could do without the horrible thoughts of some of the minds I had been in, but without it I would most likely be dead right now. My gift had saved my life so many times I had lost count. After I had processed everything I told him it was alright for him to continue. He looked pleased that I was taking it so well, but seriously what else was I meant to do. Go kicking and screaming, shouting that I didn't want this, that it wasn't fare? No.

"...I for example am telekinetic, can command humans with my mind and I am also an empath" he said and my eyes widened. I knew that he hadn't been controlling me since I wasn't exactly human, but still it would be a strange skill to have. I was becoming slightly nervous, I didn't know if I wanted to know much more right now, but I decided that I had to, no I needed to. Adrian broke me from my thoughts and asked me if I had developed anything new apart from my telepathy. I nodded and he gestured me to continue.

"Eric says that I'm Psychic, though I have had only one vision which prevented Eric from attacking me, urm...I can glamour vampires, though I really don't feel comfortable with doing it, and for some reason I can prevent people from touching me when I don't want them to, as well as throwing someone across a room. Well that's what Eric and Godric told me one time, I can't seem to recall anything like that." I finished and took a deep breath and waited for him to speak, watching his facial expression closely. I was a little peeved when he kept it blank, until a slight smile curved at the corners of his lips and I couldn't help but feel slightly relived.

"Your telekinetic as well me Sookie, it is a brilliant gift to have. You may have other skills that you do not know of yet, but they will come in time." He grinning and I couldn't help but giggle slightly at his happiness. Though I was having a good time with Adrian I needed to get back, I guess Adrian felt my impatience as his face became serious and his eyes locked with mine. As he told me what to do I was shocked at how the thought of a fight made me excited. Ok this was just weird. Good or bad I am not quite sure yet, but I have a feeling that after tomorrow night I will know the answer to that thought and so many others.

**A/N Well I hope you liked it. It was shorter than I expected it to be but I thought you would forgive me for it since I got the chapter up quickly. Tell me what you think and don't forget to REVIEW! We will be hearing from our handsome and sexy vampires next so keep reading...**


	60. My Bonded Is My Saviour

**A/N Sorry I took so long but I had an exam to revise for, but I have finished them all until the end of next year so I should be ok for updating this story and maybe starting the other one I mentioned. I got a review reminding me that I nearly have 1,000 reviews for this story but I am a few off, so let's see if we can change that shall we? Anyway I kept this short and just wanted to let you know why I had such a long break putting this chapter up, but I hope you like it all the same. So there's nothing left for me to say other than ENJ0Y!**

"_Adrian you have kept calling what happened to me the 'change' but I still don't get what it is exactly. Could you please brief it for me; I am really worried about Godric and Eric?" I asked sweetly and he nodded his head and came to sit next to me on the bed, handing me a large glass which I assumed was some sort of blood, I didn't realise he was holding anything until now. I really needed to become more observant. I thanked him for it and took it from his hand, taking a sip and moaning at the taste. This was definitely not from a bottle. _

"_I know you are worried, I will tell you about them in a minute. About our change you may find you have a few different skills, our kind doesn't normally have more than three or four but I realise that you may have a few extra ones. We can both teleport, though when you age you will be able to travel further distances and across realms, though you are too young to do so now. Our kind can also detect any language and also speak it fluently as well as being telepathic. Those are what we are destined with, but we also developed personal skills..." He said and gave me a minute to take it all in. I had always wondered where my telepathy came from, but I had just pushed it off as being something different, something that was a curse. But now I think about it, I wouldn't want to be without it. I admit I could do without the horrible thoughts of some of the minds I had been in, but without it I would most likely be dead right now. My gift had saved my life so many times I had lost count. After I had processed everything I told him it was alright for him to continue. He looked pleased that I was taking it so well, but seriously what else was I meant to do. Go kicking and screaming, shouting that I didn't want this, that it wasn't fare? No. _

"_...I for example am telekinetic, can command humans with my mind and I am also an empath" he said and my eyes widened. I knew that he hadn't been controlling me since I wasn't exactly human, but still it would be a strange skill to have. I was becoming slightly nervous, I didn't know if I wanted to know much more right now, but I decided that I had to, no I needed to. Adrian broke me from my thoughts and asked me if I had developed anything new apart from my telepathy. I nodded and he gestured me to continue. _

"_Eric says that I'm Psychic, though I have had only one vision which prevented Eric from attacking me, urm...I can glamour vampires, though I really don't feel comfortable with doing it, and for some reason I can prevent people from touching me when I don't want them to, as well as throwing someone across a room. Well that's what Eric and Godric told me one time, I can't seem to recall anything like that." I finished and took a deep breath and waited for him to speak, watching his facial expression closely. I was a little peeved when he kept it blank, until a slight smile curved at the corners of his lips and I couldn't help but feel slightly relived. _

"_Your telekinetic as well me Sookie, it is a brilliant gift to have. You may have other skills that you do not know of yet, but they will come in time." He grinning and I couldn't help but giggle slightly at his happiness. Though I was having a good time with Adrian I needed to get back, I guess Adrian felt my impatience as his face became serious and his eyes locked with mine. As he told me what to do I was shocked at how the thought of a fight made me excited. Ok this was just weird. Good or bad I am not quite sure yet, but I have a feeling that after tomorrow night I will know the answer to that thought and so many others. _

**Chapter 60**

ERIC'S POV

I hissed as the silver rubbed against my flesh, burning my skin to the bone. The bitch will pay for this I promised as I remembered how I happened to be in this weak state three days ago with my maker by my side...

"_What do you mean she's gone?" I hissed at the Queen's guards. It had been at least half an hour since my lover had left with the Queens guards, when they hadn't returned I got anxious and requested them to return. My Sookie had closed the bond so I couldn't feel her; I had felt a strong pain run through her before she had left and it had been my plan with her but the Queen had given me a direct order to stay, though now I wished I had gone with my bonded and ignored the Queens order, Sophie-Ann would have gotten over it eventually. I knew I should have fucking gone with her! If this is the Queens doing then she will pay and return my bonded to me! Or their will be war! _

"_Both Were guards are dead but there was no sign of the telepath" I shot out of my seat enraged! What the fuck happened to her, I knew it couldn't have been her who killed the guards. She may have powers but I have no idea whether they were strong enough to take both of them out. _

"_How were they killed?" I snarled, needing to know if it could have been Sookie. The vampire I was snarling at looked even more nervous as he shifted on his feet slightly; his body was tense as if preparing for an attack which I may decide to give him. I glanced at the Queen who did not look impressed, her lips were curved up into a snarl and her fangs were down in anger. If she thought she had the right to be angrier than me then she had another thing coming. Where the fuck was Godric! I had sensed him when we first set foot in this fucking palace but he had closed the bond as soon as I stepped into the day room. I could feel my child's nervousness and ager at the situation as well; she had become protective and comfortable around Sookie so her disappearing was not setting so well with her either. _

"_They were ripped in half" he said, his voice filled with confusion. So it wasn't Sookie, well as far as I knew it wasn't. I started pacing in front of the Queen, not taking any notice to how she was taking things. They were her best Were guards after all and she did have some sort of obsession with owning Sookie as the palace telepath, like I would let that happen unless it was over my true un-dead body. _

"_Calm the fuck down Northman!"The Queen hissed and I snapped my head in her direction, a snarl rising from my throat. I didn't give a fuck what she bloody thought, I would not just sit here and humour her while I have no idea where my bonded was! If she thought I was in any mood to act like her loyal sheriff then she must been thicker than I first thought. I started pacing again, not bothering to hide my disgust for her; she would be dead within the hour if I did not get my bonded back. I had more than 100 years on her; she didn't stand a chance if I decided to attack!_

"_You fucking whore! Are your guards that pathetic?" I hissed venomously while I continued pacing. She was on me in less than a second, her hand around my throat and her fangs against my neck. Her red hair looked slightly tousled from coming at me so fast, not realising that I could track her every step as if she walked towards me at human speed. Her once long, elegant dress was now ripped up the side where she had stretched the fabric straddling me. When the audible rip was heard her mood didn't improve, guess it was one of her favourites I thought. I would have grinned if it wasn't for my missing bonded and maker, and the fact that my Queen was threatening me. _

"_Do not disrespect me Northman!" she hissed, her tone more of an order than a simple request. I growled savagely as I tackled her to the floor with ease, my hand gripped around her throat tight enough to break her windpipe. I smirked at the snapping noise; she squirmed beneath me, clawing at my hands enough to draw blood but I would not release my grip on her. She would heal quickly due to her age though I would continue to break every bone in her body if she continued to push me, even if it meant giving her children a similar treatment in front of her. Speaking of her children... _

"_Release her Viking!" Andre hissed before he drew his sword. Since Andre happened to be the Queens favourite child it wasn't a surprise he was the most protective of her. The look of determination and adoration in his eyes proved as much, though he was still young so he was no threat towards me, the fact that he thought he was I found amusing in its own right. His fangs had dropped and I noticed all the Queens guards start to approach, ready to attack when the Queen gave the word. I felt Sophie-Ann's throat start to heal so I snapped it again with a flick of my wrist, taking my anger and frustration out on her. The noise seemed to be enough for the guards start to move towards me, I braced myself ready to take them as I got into a fighting stanza before I heard a familiar voice over the growls and snarls which came from everyone around me as I still held onto their Queens throat. _

"_ENOUGH MY CHILD" I heard my maker hiss and I released Sophie-Ann before standing up gracefully and speeding over to Godric. I searched his face as I approached only to find his usual sheet of nothingness, he was dressed in his usual clothing consisting of a pale shirt and pants. I searched the bond I shared with him; glad to feel that it was in fact open. His nervousness and excitement where the only two emotions I could feel from him, making me feel even more confused over his emotions and the current situation. _

_**Where have you been**__ I asked him mentally, it was a lot more private than speaking out loud and I knew he had to have come up with a plan on what we should do? Did he know what was going on with Sookie, he seemed to know a lot more about her heritage then I did? _

_**Speaking with Adrian, Sookie is safe**__ he said and I straight away felt relief spread through me. I felt my fangs retract themselves of their own accord and I went to stand next to my maker. I was still tense but I watched amused as Andre helped up a very pissed off Queen, she hated it when she was reminded that she wasn't the strongest vampire in the world, let alone her area. But there were vampires out there that were older than me and Godric, yet she just couldn't seem to grasp onto the idea that it wasn't just me who could kill her easily and take out her royal guard effortlessly. I tilted my head to show my amusement at the whole situation, even though on the outside I remained calm to the naked eye inside I was filled with confusion, anger and nervousness due to me not knowing where my bonded was. I was constantly prodding at the bond I shared with my lover, but was disappoint to find every time that I could get nothing from her. _

_**Where is she?**__ I asked, though I had already gotten the idea that either Godric didn't know or he was keeping it from me. I hated it when I didn't know all the facts, but my maker was one of the only people who I believed kept things from me for a valuable reason, whether I liked that fact or not I respected it. Anyone else and I would have most likely tortured it out of them instead of trusting them with the information, I didn't get into the position I was in now by just sitting back and letting people lower and higher than me keep things from me. I wasn't a fool like dear old Sophie-Ann who had only gotten her position by cashing in a favour from a higher up, I mean seriously..._

_**Adrian's realm I believe, I felt Sookie suffer and contacted him. Believe it or not but Sookie is going through her change as we speak, he mentioned it was a...painful process to go through**__ he finished mentally and I cringed at the idea that she was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it, if it was anything to do with the shock I got from her I knew it would be torture for her. I was also pleasantly surprised with the amount of information Godric had told me, I had expected him to be more cryptic when answering my question but I was glad that he had trusted me with the information. Sookie after all was as much my responsibility as his and knowing what was going on really did help the situation at hand. _

"_Tie them up with silver!" I heard the Queen order and I tensed and scanned my surroundings. Just as the Queen had ordered I noticed four of her Were's approaching us with gloved hands, they carried handfuls of silver chains which I hissed warningly at as they cautiously approached us. I crouched slightly, ready to attack if they continued to approach us with the silver chains. _

_**Attack?**__ I thought to Godric when I noticed him tense as well at the thought of the silver burning into our flesh, it was not a good feeling even if I had experienced worse than just being tied with it. I didn't move as the Queens guards approached us, waiting for Godric to give me the all clear though it never came. I looked down at my maker only to find he had an odd expression on his face, I found I couldn't quite place it though but before I could look into it anymore he replied mentally to my question. _

_**Do you trust me my child? **__ He asked and I relied without hesitation. _

_**Of course**__ I said, wondering why he was asking me this. He knew I was furiously loyal to him and trusted him with my life, not only because I would have died 1,000 years ago without him but due to the fact I had always trusted his guidance and commands. He had never commanded me to do anything other than what was necessary so I had never asked him to release me, I think he respected me even more as this was the case but he would release me with no question if I ever asked for it. _

_**Back down and follow my lead child. Our bonded will soon change everything**__ he thought and I felt his excitement and pride thought the bond. I looked at him quizzing but I straightened my posture and let the Were's approach however much I didn't like the situation, my maker had asked me to trust him and I refused not to have faith in his choice. _

"_Is the sheriff surrendering, never thought I would see the day!" Sophie-Ann laughed though her voice still sounded slightly husky due to the fact her windpipe was still healing. I snarled at her comment and was about to snap back at her when I felt a silver chain wrap around my throat bringing me to my knees as the metal started to cut into my throat as it burned its way through my skin. I bit the inside of my mouth to prevent the hisses of pain which threatened to come from my mouth, I heard nothing from my maker but knew the silver didn't affect him as strongly due to his age, though I bet it still hurt like a bitch. I looked out of the corner of my eye to find him in a similar position to me, he seemed calm on the outside compared to me not bothering to try and hide my anger, though I knew his emotions matched mine due to the bond we shared. _

"_Oh look I have two Sheriffs on their knees in front of me, how amusing" she continued to laugh, her voice sounding as high pitched as usual since she had fully healed. I let a snarl rise from my chest and I felt the Were's tighten the silver around me, I hissed at the burning sensation and was shocked to hear my maker snarl next to me. I had never known him to sound as violent as he sounded next to me; it was obvious that he didn't enjoy being patronised by this bitch of a Queen as much as I or any vampire would, especially when we had no idea what was really happening to our Sookie. I noticed hesitation in Sophie-Ann's eyes at her actions towards Godric, it was lucky that she knew pushing Godric was not a good idea as she ordered the Were's to take us to her throne. She wanted to 'show us off' and I snarled at the idea of hers, as soon as I get my Sookie back she is as good as dead, dam the Magister! The bitch was mine! _

And so here I fucking was, three days later and I was still being shown off with my maker as we were held next to the Queens throne. She was smart enough to have guards with silver surround us unfortunately, since it would have been easier to escape if not. The stupid bitch seemed to think we had ordered our Sookie to run away and hide somewhere, did she not see my reaction when I found out Sookie was gone, I would swear she was getting thicker with every year that passed rather than smarter like we should. She had been creative with her torture the three days we had been here, saying she would not stop until she had _her_ telepath! She had taken the torture out on me, knowing how uncomfortable it made my maker to watch. Fucking bitch!

"Just tell me where she is Viking, then you and your maker can go..." she purred as she dragged a silver knife down my neck causing me to hiss. I had numerous scars covering my flesh since both I and my maker had been refused blood. I heard Godric hiss as he felt the burn from the silver on my skin as if it was happening to him, I had thought to him to close the bond and it would spare him the pain but he had refused. He was just as loyal to me as I was to him and I knew I was lucky that he had been the vampire to change me all those decades ago. I hissed again as she continued to drag the blade down my neck applying more pressure to it, she was still sitting on her throne and to show how 'powerful' she apparently was she let the other vampires watch. Fuckers! Just as she was about to repeat the cut again I heard in the distance the sound of metal on metal. Suddenly the bond I shared with Sookie opened and her emotions filled me, she was here. I shared a look with Godric as I felt her anger and power flow through me, we shared a smirk and I looked up to look Sophie-Ann right in the eye before I said smugly.

"Our bonded is here, but I assure you she will not be happy with what you have been up to" I smirked as I heard the sound of heels approach the door.

"Oh and what's the human telepath going to do about it?" he said, sticking her lips into a fake pout as she dug the metal into my neck harder, I could feel the blood run down my neck and I felt Sookies anger increase, so she could either hear what Sophie-Ann had said, felt my pain or smelt my blood. Probably all three since the anger I felt from her was coming in waves.

"Who said she was anything human?" Godric said proudly before the doors to the dayroom slammed open with intense pressure. All head snapped towards the direction where the entire disturbance was coming from and my fangs dropped in lust as I saw my bonded enter the room. She glowed brightly and was dressed in head to toe in red, her weapons were in her hands as she clutched them tightly and I saw they were stained with the blood of the guards. Her fangs her down and it made her look both extremely dangerous and incredibly sexy at the same time as her hair thrashed around her seductively. I felt both my maker's lust and mine flow through me and I hardened at the thought that she was ours and we would definitely be enjoying her as soon as this situation was sorted out.

"RELEASE THEM NOW YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she roared furiously, her voice filled with anger and authority and I looked at her in amazement. She stood in a defensive pose though kept her weapons by her side, I could see everyone in the room was captivated with her beauty and power and they were too stunned to move. I watched as her scowl disappeared slightly but only to be replaced with a devilish smirk before she continued to say in a much more deadly voice "and I will go easily on you" she purred...

**A/N well I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to REVIEW!**


	61. Not Everyone Will Survive Tonight

**A/N Sorry for taking so long again but I have put up the chapter now. I am so happy with the number of happy reviews I have got for this story. YAY! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest, I decided to have a little fun with this one. So I have kept my A/N short and sweet just how I like them...ENJOY!**

"_Who said she was anything human?" Godric said proudly before the doors to the dayroom slammed open with intense pressure. All head snapped towards the direction where the entire disturbance was coming from and my fangs dropped in lust as I saw my bonded enter the room. She glowed brightly and was dressed in head to toe in red, her weapons were in her hands as she clutched them tightly and I saw they were stained with the blood of the guards. Her fangs her down and it made her look both extremely dangerous and incredibly sexy at the same time as her hair thrashed around her seductively. I felt both my maker's lust and mine flow through me and I hardened at the thought that she was ours and we would definitely be enjoying her as soon as this situation was sorted out. _

"_RELEASE THEM NOW YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she roared furiously, her voice filled with anger and authority and I looked at her in amazement. She stood in a defensive pose though kept her weapons by her side, I could see everyone in the room was captivated with her beauty and power and they were too stunned to move. I watched as her scowl disappeared slightly but only to be replaced with a devilish smirk before she continued to say in a much more deadly voice "and I will go easily on you" she purred... _

**Chapter 61 **

ERIC'S POV

"Oh _my_ little telepath got fake fangs; I never had you pegged to want to join us, though I can help you with that..." Sophie-Ann purred back to my bonded, not knowing just how powerful my Sookie was. I growled low in my throat along with my maker, we may know that Sookie can never be turned, but just the thought of Sophie-Ann being her maker alone was enough to make me fill with rage. She had just blatantly asked Sookie if she wanted to be her child in front of us! Does she have any idea what she is fucking doing! Who she is fucking messing with at that? She will not live tonight, that I was sure of since I would never bloody allow it! I had never taken my eyes of my lover since she had entered the room; her eyes were dancing with rage, a look which I found extremely hot on her but just as threatening and menacing. I smiled internally even in the situation we were in, that was never a thought I would have expected myself to think. I moved against the chains which still held me in place as I tried to shrug them off me, muffling a hiss as I clamped my lips together tightly. I continued to watch my lover intently as my maker did the same, all eyes in the room were on her slightly glowing form as well as the Were's handling the silver, but they still held a tight grip on the chains bounding both me and my maker on our knees. I watched as a sour smile appeared on my lovers face and watched carefully as she took a step forward, glancing around the room as she continued to take in her surroundings.

"Oh their real" my Sookie purred and I felt her disgust through the bond. I was glad we were on the same page about Sophie-Ann, if I had to kill her and be punished for it then so be it, but I would never have her take my Sookie. I would rather meet the sun then give her away like some pathetic blood-bag!

"How amusing you are my telepath" the Queen laughed, her eyes dancing with amusement as she stared unbelievingly at Sookies fangs, believing them to be as fake as her good manners. My eyes narrowed as most of the supe's in the room smirked and chuckled at the expense of my lover, my rage was increasing at an alarming rate and for one I didn't want to control it. I wanted to let the true animal inside me out like I had done rarely in the past! I promised myself that they would all be slaughtered slowly and as painfully as I could possibly manage for laughing at my lover, I had tortured many in my past and the present wasn't any different apart from my skills had improved considerably. I watched as Sookies eyes narrowed at her suggestive comments, Sophie-Ann had no idea how much my lover hated being owned, it took us long enough to make her feel proud enough for her to admit to herself that she was ours, I doubted she would feel the same about the Queen.

"I am not yours, I will never be yours!" she hissed, any tiny amount of amusement that may have been in her eyes had been wiped from her face and only her anger remained. I saw both the vampires and Were's move closer to her, though they seemed to be much more cautious now as they realised her eyes were glowing slightly like they did when she was angered. She looked both beautiful and deadly making her look all the more dangerous to be around. I would never have pictured Sookie like this the first time I saw her at Fangtasia in her white dress with red flowers splattered on the bottom of it, she looked like an angel then but now she looked nothing of the innocent Sookie I had met...Not that I was complaining since this side of Sookie I was definitely enjoying, though not being able to stand with her and rub myself all over her was something I was not!

"You will do as I say little girl! If I want you to be mine then you fucking will be!" the queen hissed rising to stand in front of her throne. Her amusement had also been wiped from her face, she may not yet believe what our bonded is capable of, but since she still believed Sookie to be nothing but a human, it was an insult for Sookie to say such a thing to a vampire, let alone a queen. I growled threatening in my throat and looked over at my maker, only to find him unable to tear his eyes away from Sookies. She really did look like a goddess I continued to think, I still didn't know what she actually was but if I had to render a guess it would be that exactly. I returned my gaze to my lover, only to find that she had taken a step closer towards Sophie-Ann. Every Were and vampire guard was watching her with caution and fascination, they could sense she wasn't human since I could smell the sweetness of her blood from several feet away. Sookie tilted her head to the side before speaking, as if she was talking to an infant of nothing above the age of 5.

"Make me!" she laughed but it was humourless though not bitter, Sookie may be extremely angry but she could never be bitter, it just wasn't in her nature to be so. I saw the shock of her statement appear on the queen's face, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly gaping at the tone Sookie had took with her, but how she still hadn't felt Sookies power was beyond me. I heard Godric chuckle slightly at the Queens side, a rarity for him but I saw and felt Sookies mood soften as she took him in. She had missed him majorly since he had left Shreveport, why I still didn't know but I had made a mental note to discuss it with him when this blows over, she had never admitted she had missed him and I had tried to distract her from his absence. I think it worked for most of the time, but when I was gone for the day I couldn't venture a guess since I assumed she slept when I did. I smiled as I looked over at my maker, though it turned into a scowl and a furious growl escaped my lips as the Were's tightened the silver around his neck and body harshly causing him to flinch and moan in pain as it sliced through the already burnt flesh. The Queen laughed along with the Were's and I growled again though this time my head snapped back to Sookie to find her seething in anger at what she had just witnessed. The bond was filled with her strong emotion, it was spreading through me in heavy waves shocking me at how powerful her emotions affected the bond we shared. I could see the guards that had been preparing to attack when the queen ordered falter slightly, unease appeared on their faces as the air picked up around my lover, thrashing her hair almost wildly as she never removed her gaze from my makers. The smell of our flesh burning filled our senses since it was made more potent with my maker's pain.

"Don't you-"the Queen started, still obvious to the fact that she was increasing Sookies temper with every word and action she took since my lover had entered the room. She was sharply cut off by my lover as she took another step forward, the guards staying in place rather than moving more towards her. So they were smarter then they appeared it seemed and noticed that the Queen was digging her grave deeper and deeper the more she played with Sookies emotions.

"Release them now!" Sookie hissed and I resisted the urge to flinch at how venomous her voice sounded, I vowed never to be on the other side of that tone coming from her. I glanced at my maker to find him shaking slightly due to the silver burning through his imbedded flesh; it was not pleasant for a vampire to put up with and I could see he was used most of his self control not to continue to moan, hiss or growl out in the agony it was causing him.

"Don't you know who I-"the queen started again though was cut off by my lover who's patience was running very thin. I could feel the chains against my bare skin shaking slightly as the Were's trembled slightly in fear, the movement of the silver on my skin was not at all pleasant but I refused to show any sign of weakness, if my maker could control himself then I would push my self control to the limit as well.

"RELEASE THEM NOW!"She screamed and I heard glass shattering around us, hitting some of the guards though avoiding us significantly. Whether it was her doing that we were protected or it was just luck I couldn't guess but I had to admit I was impressed by the amount of power she seemed to be displaying in front us. I saw genuine shock and fear on the Queens face as she dodged the shards of glass which came her way, I knew she had finally realised that she was definitely not dealing with a human, though I knew from her personality and position that she wouldn't take it lying down. As I predicted the Queen cautiously came from behind her throne with her chin help high, stupid bitch I thought as she came to stand next to me grinning. I saw the silver knife she held in the palm of her hand, I hissed and snapped at her though she did nothing but smirk as I struggled against the silver which still bound me. The Were's had unknowing loosened their grip, yet the chains had imbedded themselves far enough into my flesh that they were more difficult to wiggle out from.

"Francis!" the queen hissed and I rolled my eyes, a human gesture which I had picked up from Pam over the years. Francis was a well known vampire who the queen had secured by threatening his maker, he was meant to be the best fighter in Louisiana though his young age was his only downfall. He could be as crafty as he liked with fighting an older vampire such as me or Godric, but with our fighting history and skill on top of our impressive ages he wouldn't stand a chance. It was the only reason the Queen hadn't threatened us with him like she had with other vampires in her kingdom, even if he had the element of surprise it would be useless if he came up against us. I heard Godric hiss slightly as the Were's tightened their grip on his chains, I could see that the silver had burned right through to the bone so his agony would be far greater than mine. I knew if he had been a younger vampire then he would have be howling in pain right now, probably begging for mercy as they had such little pain resistance compared to some of us. Less than a second later a tall vampire stood next to the Queen. His height was only slightly shorter than mine, he had long black hair which would have reached past his shoulder blades if he hadn't of tied it up into a war braid. I had never liked to do such a thing to my blonde locks since I preferred it lose as I fought, though for what reason I was never quite sure...He was wearing one of the Queens given outfits since it barely covered any skin, it was made up of a pair of lose black pants and black wrist and neck bands. My eyes widened slightly in disgust as I realised that he was dressed as if he was one of the queen's human pets. I was now sure that I wouldn't second guess my first assumption that he was controlled by the continued threat on his maker as no sane vampire would choice to wear that get up of their own free will, it was degrading. I didn't bother to stifle to snarl as I saw him wink at me before making suggestive eyes at my bonded, I heard Godric make a similar snarl as he obviously caught the wink which the bastard sent me, not to mention the way he was practically undressing Sookie with his eyes. Was he digging his own fucking grave? When I get out of this...

"I will give you one more chance to surrender yourself to me telepath, or I will let Francis have his fun with you!" the queen said smugly as she signalled her vampire to take a step forward. The tall vampire smirked and winked at her, causing both me and my maker to continue to snarl viciously and Sookies face to turn up in disgust as she took him in. My lover stood quiet for a few moments before smiling to herself, sending both me and Godric a wink. My fairy had a plan...clever.

"Well..." she started thoughtfully "...since I am new to the whole power thing I don't know how I would fare up against all of you and your 500 year old vampire, so I am going to let Adrian take care of him while I rescue my vampires" She said pleasantly before Adrian made his entrance from behind her. He looked as good looking as he always did, I would normally dislike having him so close to Sookie but I wasn't really in a position to do anything about it so I kept my thoughts to myself...I knew for a fact Sookie would never betray me or Godric. I noticed Francis look him over before shrugging; he had really no idea who he would be fighting up against, he didn't have a chance in hell of winning. I had wished that Sookie would have chosen to take him on rather than everyone else, but this was hers and Adrian's plan and I knew Adrian cared enough about her not to let any harm come to my bonded and my lover. I noticed he stood protectively next to Sookie and it was the first time I noticed he held a sword. It was incrusted with gold and diamonds and was increasingly larger than most average swords, I felt slight jealously that he owned such a beautiful object before I laughed internally at the realisation I had the most beautiful thing I could own...Sookie.

"Surrender?" Sookie asked playfully before the violence and action started. Francis launched at Adrian and the guards at Sookie as the queen shouted her order for them to subdue her, if they couldn't then kill her. I snarled and growled at the thought of them harming her, though she could not die she could still feel the pain of dying, which I would have guessed would be extremely painful. I watched as she got into a defensive pose and waited for them to attack her first while I struggled against the fucking silver as it still prevented me from helping her. As the first vampire reached her she killed him with ease though I saw her cringe slightly as one of her weapons imbedded in his heart. I knew Sookie disapproved of solving problems like this, but I was extremely proud she was fighting to protect us as much as we would her. Vampires continued to approach her and she fought alone until Francis had been dealt with and Adrian started attacking down the vampires who had started to approach him. He was a magnificent fighter as he wielded his sword with ease, not a sigh of remorse on his face as he cut them down one by one with impressive speed and skill. What stunned me though was the fact he could have used one of his many talents to kill them in seconds, yet he takes the time to fight them with his sword. As soon as I had that thought I realised that he must enjoy a good battle as much as I did, I found it extremely stratifying to feel my blade slice through my enemies.

"Are you ok baby?" I heard Sookie whisper tenderly and I looked over to see that she had knelt in front of Godric, the Were's who had been holding him in silver where either dead or smart enough to run but I couldn't see their bodies in the position I was still forced to be in. I watched as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes and I felt my dead heart swell with the love and affections coming through the bond from both my lover and my maker. I watched out for any enemies which may try and attack Sookie while she was in such a vulnerable position but I could see Adrian fending them off. Out of the corner of my eye I smiled when I saw Sookie place a soft kiss on my maker's lips before pulling back grinning.

"I am fine now my pet, now how bout you get me out of these chains before you help my child" he said grinning, though I knew he was trying to hide a grimace from her as I could feel his pain from the silver as if it was my own, the cuts that marked my bare flesh had yet to heal due to the amount of blood loss I had suffered and the fact I was being drained by the silver. I watched her nod quickly before whispering something in his ear so softly that not even I could pick up before grabbing hold of the silver and peeling in from his flesh. I heard my maker growl in agony as it moved against his skin and bones, Sookie winced and I saw her eyes tear up with her pink tears though she didn't let them fall. I could sense her inner turmoil and I knew she hated seeing Godric in such agony but she continued to remove the silver as painlessly as she possibly could.

"Thank you my pet" he smiled as she took the last silver chain from his wrists, his flesh had been cut up by the silver and I grimaced as I saw his bone through his chard skin. Sookie gasped as she assessed the damage and I saw her fangs descend again from her mouth as her eyes narrowed in anger. She leaned over to whisper something in his ear before pulling back and watching him nod; she smiled and kissed him passionately...

**A/N hope you liked it **** it took so long cause I struggled to right some of it, but I hoped I pulled it off alright. I hope I get the next chapter completed sooner as I know where I am going to go with it. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it and hope you tell me what you think. So REVIEW! **


	62. Karma's A Bitch!

**A/N Thank you all for the brilliant reviews you wrote me, it was clear that you are all after more violence and something bad to happen to Sophie-Ann but don't worry I am onto it. I wrote this chapter sooner than I expected but now on Christmas break so I will have much more time to dedicate to fanfiction which I hope will please you all. So I really don't have much else to say in this little bit but ENJOY... **

"_Are you ok baby?" I heard Sookie whisper tenderly and I looked over to see that she had knelt in front of Godric, the Were's who had been holding him in silver where either dead or smart enough to run but I couldn't see their bodies in the position I was still forced to be in. I watched as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes and I felt my dead heart swell with the love and affections coming through the bond from both my lover and my maker. I watched out for any enemies which may try and attack Sookie while she was in such a vulnerable position but I could see Adrian fending them off. Out of the corner of my eye I smiled when I saw Sookie place a soft kiss on my maker's lips before pulling back grinning. _

"_I am fine now my pet, now how bout you get me out of these chains before you help my child" he said grinning, though I knew he was trying to hide a grimace from her as I could feel his pain from the silver as if it was my own, the cuts that marked my bare flesh had yet to heal due to the amount of blood loss I had suffered and the fact I was being drained by the silver. I watched her nod quickly before whispering something in his ear so softly that not even I could pick up before grabbing hold of the silver and peeling in from his flesh. I heard my maker growl in agony as it moved against his skin and bones, Sookie winced and I saw her eyes tear up with her pink tears though she didn't let them fall. I could sense her inner turmoil and I knew she hated seeing Godric in such agony but she continued to remove the silver as painlessly as she possibly could. _

"_Thank you my pet" he smiled as she took the last silver chain from his wrists, his flesh had been cut up by the silver and I grimaced as I saw his bone through his chard skin. Sookie gasped as she assessed the damage and I saw her fangs descend again from her mouth as her eyes narrowed in anger. She leaned over to whisper something in his ear before pulling back and watching him nod; she smiled and kissed him passionately..._

**Chapter 62**

GODRIC'S POV

I felt relief wash over me as Sookie knelt down in front of my burning form, the silver still digging painfully into my bare flesh as I was held to the floor helplessly. My mind was able to wonder from the pain slightly when my goddess and saviour knelt down in front of me, while I found I disapproved of her being in such a low position I felt a genuine smile spread across my lips at just the sight of my angel. The smell of her blood filled my senses as well as her natural scent, though it seemed much more potent and delicious now she had completed the change her kind had to go through in order to become immortal. With her in this position I was able to take in every difference which had been due to the change, like her eyes, they looked more vibrant and brighter though they had darkened with anger as soon as she had seen us in pain. Other than this I noticed other small things such as her hair was brighter and more of a golden blonde as well as her lips had darkened slightly to a darker shade of pink making them look fuller. I found I could name other more minor differences in her appearance though I knew I had to keep my mind on more important things...for now anyway. I kept my lips tightly together as the silver continued to char my skin, I watched as Sookies eyes ran over my burning form and I could literally see her eyes darken even more than they were with anger, a look I found I adored on her. It wasn't a secret that our kind was attracted to power and anger, the two things which made us wild with want and need. My smile increased when she asked if I was ok even though it was obvious that I wasn't at my best, though I still struggled to keep myself in control and not moan out in pain as I managed an calm, if somewhat strained answer in reply to her concerned question. She smiled and I could feel her love and adoration pass through me due to the bond we shared, it was then I realised that neither me nor my child had ever said those three words to her and I made a mental note to change that as soon as we were all safely out of this jam. My similar smile was wiped off my face as quick as a blink when my Sookie started to remove the silver as painlessly as she could, though the silver chains had imbedded themselves too far into my skin for them to be removed with minimum pain. I blocked the bond slightly so I wouldn't put my child in even more pain than he was already in and I definitely didn't want Sookie to feel anything after what she had to go through during the change, Adrian had explained what it would feel like to her and I did not like it one bit.

"Fuck" I breathed out so low that it was only audible to my ears since I had been the one to breathe it out. I was breathing in and out rapidly even though it wasn't necessary for me to do so. My teeth were gritted together as I stifled ever hiss, growl and whimper which threatened to pass through my lips as she worked getting the metal off me. I was low on blood and I could smell the human's blood as well as their fear as they hid in various places around the room. The doors had been locked shut, preventing anyone from getting out. I continued to stifle my cries as my bonded continued to peel the silver which had burnt all the way to the bone, I saw her eyes rim with her pink tears as she continued to stare at the wounds which had been made as she removed the silver carefully. I tried to smile reassuringly at my little Sookie but I was sure it came out more like a grimace by the expression on her angered face. She had gone from sad to angry in a matter of seconds as I watched as her eyes darken as well as the power she radiated increase with her sour mood. I felt my lust rise even in the situation we were in as I looked into her fiery eyes but I quickly tampered down that emotion down, I would show her how much I thought of her new look later and I couldn't wait, I had waited far too long.

"Thank you my pet" I smiled as she pulled off the last of the silver, I was already healing slowly though I knew I would need a small amount of blood to heal properly. My mood soured at the idea of feeding from anyone other than Sookie but my worrying was a wasteful effort as she leaned over to whisper something into my ear, her voice sounding as passionate and velvety as I remembered it was.

"Drink from me, you will need it for what we have planned for the Queen" she purred and I felt my lust rise and I almost moaned, yea moaned at just the sound of her sensual voice in my ear. Just the thought alone of drinking from my beloved was enough to make my fangs descend out of lust instead of anger. I breathed in her scent as she pulled back and I was positive she smelled sweeter and more delicious than ever, but I could also smell something else in her blood which I had smelt before. Ah! She is making her scent, just the thought made me grow even harder as I realised she would smell even more delicious when the potion was out of her blood. As she stared into my eyes I nodded viciously and watched as she smiled sensually before leaning in and pressing her lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms which were no longer bounded around her waist, pulling her closer to me and deepening the kiss. I was getting carried away before she pulled away and tilted her neck towards me in a submissive gesture, a gesture which made me go wild inside with need. Sookie seemed to sense this luckily as whispered one of the only things which could get me to control my urges...

"Hurry, but only take a little, I trust you" she whispered and her words managed to snap through my lust filled haze. I nodded before running my tongue along her throat, reviling in the taste of her skin before piecing her tanned flesh with my fangs. I moaned and gripped her harder round the waist as her enhanced blood filled my senses, the taste of her blood on my tongue made me feel as good as I had ever felt as the power in her blood made me crave more as I dug my fangs into her flesh harder. I continued to suck until I felt her moaning form push against my shoulders gently snapping me out of my haze; I retracted my fangs and licked the small puncher marks on her skin. I was still licking my lips and teeth as I continued to taste her blood on my lips and in my mouth as I kissed her passionately again.

"Right, I am going to go help Eric and I need you to track down the Queen. She is hiding here somewhere, but please don't harm her yet honey. Is that ok?" she said seriously, though I could tell she was trying to pull herself together. I smiled cheekily at her before stealing another kiss and dashing off to find where the Queen was hiding. It wasn't hard to find her cowering behind a group of humans, she had glamoured them all to attack as soon as either me, Adrian, my child or Sookie approached. Just the thought alone that she would have them hurt Sookie was enough to make my fangs snap down in anger, my child could handle himself due to his age but I knew Sookie would struggled to kill humans to protect herself, her attitude towards killing vampires was enough for me to realise that she only killed them to protect and save me and my child and took no joy over killing her enemies like me and my child would have.

"You will stand down!" I glamoured the humans as they started to approach with blank looks, my age made it available for me to overrule the Queens glamour so harming the humans was not necessary, I knew Sookie would appreciate me taking the time to save their short lives. As I started to approach the Queen I smiled when I felt a burst of surprise and lust though the bond knowing that Sookie was giving my child the same treatment she had kindly given me before, I just hoped he would be able to control his urges so I kept in tuned for any panic which Sookie may radiate due to my child.

"I order you to stay away Godric, you may be older but I am still your Queen!" the Queen hissed, her order not having any effect on me as I continued to approach. She was crouched into a defensive pose with her favourite child, Andre, standing next to her. I tilted my head slightly to acknowledge her but apart from that made no attempt to consider her demand. Her fear was apparent in her eyes though outside she remained as calm as she was always, though I knew she was anything but, her fear was radiating from her in waves increasing with every step I took towards her.As I reached them I grabbed the sword which her child had stupidly tried to cut me with and tore it from his hands, not caring that it cut my hand hard enough to draw blood as I dropped it onto the floor beside me.

"Stay away from your Queen!" Andre hissed and I was beginning to lose my patience with this, Sookie had mentioned that they had plans for the Queen but I didn't think she would mind having her child as well, especially since he had enjoyed the torture he had imprinted on us while we had been held here. It was lucky that he wasn't as skilled at inflicting pain as he boosted to be since I had experienced far worse then what he had done.

"You're coming with me!" I death-panned before I grabbed them both ignoring their protests as I dragged them to the centre of the room. I smiled at my child and my bonded as they stood next to Adrian watching as I brought the reason for all the trouble. My child had his arms around Sookie protectively and I could tell he was bursting with excitement at the prospect of getting to carry out revenge on the Queen. Sookie was also supporting a similar expression though hers was filled with lover and adoration as she looked into my eyes, god she is amazing I thought as I walked closer to my family. Yes I never thought I would have a family, but looking at them I knew I had found exactly what I had been after since I had been turned, somewhere to belong and to be loved. Corny I know but I found I didn't care as I dropped the two vampires down and sped over to capture Sookies lips with mine. She returned it eagerly before we heard the constant hisses which filled the room behind me, standing on the other side of Sookie I stared down at the two vampires who seemed to be held still buy an invisible barrier, it didn't take me long to figure out it was Adrian since his eyes never left there forms and his eyes had taken on a glowing appearance. In all my 2,000 years of being a vampire I had never thought I would experience the things which I had seen in the last couple of weeks... I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts buy my angel speaking next to me...

"Hey baby" she smiled and I returned it gladly, she had retracted her fangs and her eyes were filled with various emotions like the bond, they flowed through me too quickly for me to tell what they were unfortunately. I let the comfortable silence fill the room until I knew I had to find out what the hell was going on and what was going to happen.

"What are we waiting for?" I heard my child ask before I had the chance to ask the exact same thing, I listened eagerly to her explanation but only two words came through her lips.

"The Magister" she said with no emotion. Great I thought sarcastically as I gripped her more tightly as my child did the same. How the hell were we going to explain this?

**A/N So? What do you think? I knew most of you were hoping or expecting to read about Sophie-Ann's punishment but I thought I would give it to you from a different point of view. Anyway I hope it was as good as you expected and I hope you REVIEW to tell me what you think. I had put this chapter up quicker than I personally expected but I woke up this morning and thought that I might as well work some more on this chapter. Hope you liked it! **


	63. Searching For The Perfect Punishment

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I am so glad that I have managed to continue to write chapters which you enjoy reading. Well I started writing this chapter the same day as I wrote the previous one; I was in such a writing mood, not to mention all the ideas which kept coming to mind. Anyway here's the chapter which most of you have been looking forward to since you want to know what happens to Sophie-Ann as her punishment. Read on and ENJOY and I hope I don't disappoint! **

"_You're coming with me!" I death-panned before I grabbed them both ignoring their protests as I dragged them to the centre of the room. I smiled at my child and my bonded as they stood next to Adrian watching as I brought the reason for all the trouble. My child had his arms around Sookie protectively and I could tell he was bursting with excitement at the prospect of getting to carry out revenge on the Queen. Sookie was also supporting a similar expression though hers was filled with lover and adoration as she looked into my eyes, god she is amazing I thought as I walked closer to my family. Yes I never thought I would have a family, but looking at them I knew I had found exactly what I had been after since I had been turned, somewhere to belong and to be loved. Corny I know but I found I didn't care as I dropped the two vampires down and sped over to capture Sookies lips with mine. She returned it eagerly before we heard the constant hisses which filled the room behind me, standing on the other side of Sookie I stared down at the two vampires who seemed to be held still buy an invisible barrier, it didn't take me long to figure out it was Adrian since his eyes never left there forms and his eyes had taken on a glowing appearance. In all my 2,000 years of being a vampire I had never thought I would experience the things which I had seen in the last couple of weeks... I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts buy my angel speaking next to me..._

"_Hey baby" she smiled and I returned it gladly, she had retracted her fangs and her eyes were filled with various emotions like the bond, they flowed through me too quickly for me to tell what they were unfortunately. I let the comfortable silence fill the room until I knew I had to find out what the hell was going on and what was going to happen._

"_What are we waiting for?" I heard my child ask before I had the chance to ask the exact same thing, I listened eagerly to her explanation but only two words came through her lips. _

"_The Magister" she said with no emotion. Great I thought sarcastically as I gripped her more tightly as my child did the same. How the hell were we going to explain this?_

**Chapter 63**

SOOKIES POV

"The Magister, are you sure it's a good idea to get him evolved?" Godric asked me as soon as I let it slip that we were in fact waiting for the magister to get here before we got started. It was Adrian's part of the plan and since I still wasn't caught up-to-date on everything to do with vampire politics, something that will change very soon, I had to agree that he knew what was best on that point. Our plan had gone swimmingly, even if I hadn't been prepared for how bad a shape both my vampire had been in, I found as soon as I saw what the queen had been doing I felt a sudden anger inside of me rise to the surface which I had no idea I was capable of feeling until then. All I wanted to do was rip the bitches throat out and hear her scream out in agony as I drank every drop of blood from her body, I shivered at the mental image since I wasn't prepared to think of something so...violent. I also had no idea whatsoever that I could have thought of something so...so...vampire like and I was struggling to come to grips with my new found attitude to life. My shiver hadn't gone unnoticed as Eric looked at me strangely, I was still a little shocked that he had yet to mention Pam but I knew it was only a matter of time before it clicked that he was missing his child if it hadn't already. He had gotten off likely compared to what had been happening to Pam, I had killed the four vampires in the room within seconds when I caught the first glimpse of what they had been doing in their minds. I would have brought her back with me but I needed her to contact the magister and wait for his arrival, even if she wasn't happy with me since I was preventing her from a good fight, she listened to my request anyway. I looked back over to Godric and smiled, I had missed him dearly but I still wanted to know why he left without saying anything, no reason or even a goodbye. I breathed out before answering his question; I had gone over all the answers in my head to the questions which both of my vampire may ask me so I knew what to say calmly.

"It was Adrian's idea so I asked Pam to contact him, we might be able to get away with murder but I doubt you would" I answered smoothly and after thinking over my words I saw him nod to show that he understood my reasoning, to be truthful I had just repeated what Adrian had said since I had asked him the exact same question before we broke into the palace. As he thought over what I had just said I noticed Eric tense beside me, it was obvious he had picked up on me mentioning Pam's name and he would naturally want to ask questions about what I knew about her wellbeing. On queue he started shooting questions at me about his child; I smiled at how much he cared for her and his eagerness to know that she is safe and sound.

"Is my child safe? Why is she contacting the Magister? What has been happening to her?" he was shaking me slightly at this point but gladly stopped when Godric growled warningly. I shot Godric a thankful look and saw him smile in return, god it was good to have them back. I looked back at Eric who had taken his hands off my shoulders and was looking at me slightly shamefully; it was his own way of saying sorry so I didn't mind. I put my warm hands on his cooler cheeks and brought his lips down to mine, it was a soft and gentle kiss and I kissed him with as much love as I could before pulling away panting slightly. His eyes had gone dark with lust and it was then I realised his hands had made their way to my hips, I giggled at his expression and leaned into him before answering.

"She is fine now honey and she is contacting the Magister because I asked her to, but as for what had been happening to her you will have to ask her, though what I saw going through the vampires minds you got off _extremely_ likely" I said and felt him tense even more against me. Anger was rolling off him in waves and I saw Godric take another step towards his child, putting a comforting hand on Eric's shoulder to calm him down. I tried to pull away and get a safer distance between me and Eric but he held me firmly in place, I couldn't mover an inch unless he allowed me to. I felt Godric's waves of calm pass through me as he sent it to his child, I watched as my Viking relaxed slightly though I knew he would want to have revenge for those who had harmed his child, such a shame I had already taken care of it I thought smugly.

"I will kill those who did it to her!" he hiss, his voice was filled with venom and his eyes set into a determined expression, before Godric could say anything to encourage him I spoke.

"No you won't" I laughed bitterly but stopped quickly when Eric's grip on me tightened in his anger. I knew it was out of reflex and he didn't mean to grip me so hard, but I had to push on his shoulders firmly as his grip continued to tighten. He was staring at me with hate in his eyes but I could also sense his confusion to why I thought it was funny to what had happened to Pam, did he not hear the bitterness in my voice? He felt my feelings for fucks sake! I narrowed my eyes and continued to struggle out of his grip with no luck, he was stronger physically than I was and the only way I could get free of him would be to use magic, but that would hurt him and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I looked at Godric for help but his focus was on Adrian as he held Sophie-Ann's and Andre's forms using his own power. I breathed in heavily but I could tell Eric didn't have a clue to how tight he was gripping me when he spoke.

"Why?" he hissed and I closed my eyes for a moment as I tried to breathe in and out. I started to chock as I could get oxygen into my lungs and started to push him with all my might, I could feel my hands tingle but I willed the feeling away. Suddenly he was off me and I opened my eyes to find Godric had removed his child thankfully. I stumbled slightly and was glad Godric caught me in his arms as I gathered my breath, fuck I did not expect Eric to react like that, and did he really think I would want harm to come to Pam?

"Eric you have to be more careful with her!" Godric hissed in a no bullshit tone as he ran his hand through my long hair. I looked up and smiled at him while I caught my breath, I could sense that Eric was still extremely angry so I thought I had better sort this whole situation out. I could feel another powerful vampire enter the palace with Pam and knew that the magister must have arrived. He wasn't more powerful physically than either of my vampires but politically he was extremely important, well that's what Adrian told me anyway...

"Do you really think that I would want Pam hurt?" I asked with a raised brow and I stepped away from Godric and looked Eric right in the eye. He continued to stare right back at me before answering.

"Your denying me the revenge I deserve!" he hissed and I saw Godric said him a warning look and step next to me in case his child really lost his temper. I laughed slightly, though again it was bitter before answering...

"You want to know why you can't have revenge Northman!" I asked, calling him by his last name to show I was not happy. He nodded so I continued. "Because they are already dead so shut the fuck up because the magister's here!" I hissed showing slight fang. I felt slightly guilty for shouting at him but this was important, if he made one wrong move then we could be looking at a war on our hands which would not be good! I felt his guilt and shame as well as him feeling slight pride as it flowed though me, I rolled my eyes before turning to Godric who had been watching with an amused expression compared to his former warning one. I shook my head at him s'lightly and took up a position next to Adrian, I signalled my vampire to stand on my other side before we waited for the magister to make his appearance with Pam.

* * *

"Magister" Adrian greeted him as soon as he stepped into the room. The doors had been unlocked and the humans had been glamoured before being escorted out of the building having no memory whatsoever of what acquired here tonight. When I realised that Godric had in fact spared the humans instead of killing them I was suddenly filled with a sense of pride, he must have felt it to according to the slight grin he tossed in my direction. We hadn't needed to wait long after we cleared the room, any remaining vampires which hadn't been killed had been locked away, Eric said it was 'vampire business' but I knew he was taking full advantage over the fact that I didn't know much about vampire politics, YET that is. I made myself a silent promise to learn everything there is to know about my vampires politics as soon as we sorted out all this mess; after all I am right in the middle of it now.

"What do we have here then?" the magister asked slightly-amused and slightly-annoyed. God what the hell was wrong with this vampire, did he really find this who situation amusing? As soon as he spoke I decided to sum him up just in case. He had short black hair which made him look even uglier than he already was since it made his face look as if it had been made of candle wax and someone had taken a flame to it. He was wearing a black suit which I was sure would have cost more than what I earned at Merlottes in a year probably...shit I really needed to call Sam; I hoped I still had a job... Concentrate Sookie I told myself since we had much more important things to sort out that involved life or death, well it's not like I would ever allow that to happen, but this strange looking vampire didn't need to know that we could stop him if we wanted to. While Adrian filled in the details of what had basically occurred I found myself slumping against Godric's chest, his arms had circled my waist and I could feel concern swirling in the bond. Eric had gone to check on his child but Pam was fine, like I would ever let anything happen to her...

_**Are you ok?**_ Adrian thought to me and I jumped slightly, not expecting him to talk to me like this while still keeping up a conversation with the magister. Godric must have sensed my shock and surprise as he tensed behind me slightly, looking around and checking for any sudden danger that may occur. I smiled at how sweet it was but to be honest I felt...tired, no drained is more like it.

_**I just feel a little drained**_ I replied as I sighed. It must have been a mistake as the magister sudden snapped his head from Adrian's to mine. Crap! I glanced over at Adrian for some advice; luckily he seemed to take in the situation quickly as he was thinking to me how to act as soon as the magister had moved. Ok so I had to act calm, confidant but not sarcastic. Good, I could do that...I think.

"Why hello there, what's your name then?" the magister purred as he stepped in front of me. I shuddered at how creepy he sounded and I could feel Godric's arms tighten around me in a protective gesture, I was now silently thanking Adrian for letting me know exactly how to act in front of this ugly looking vampire. I sighed loudly to show that I was as bored as hell with this conversation before speaking...

"Sookie" I said flatly, not having any emotion in my tone. I was surprised by the fact that I really didn't feel frightened or scared by this vampire, I mean I could sense that he was about 500 years old but I knew he could have us hunted down for the rest of our lives if we stepped out of line. I was extremely glad that Adrian was telling me how to act, apparently, what most vampires didn't know about the magister's character was that he admired courage and confidence. He was also meant to be extremely cruel to those who he was about to punish which makes sense if he admired courage and the vampire at his feet was balling like a baby and begging for mercy. The magister smiled, making him look more sinister then he already was before he took a step back and addressed the whole group, though his eyes didn't break eye contact with mine, if he tries to glamour me I swear...!

"So, whose fault is all this than?" he asked amused and gestured to all the mess around us, I looked at Adrian for him to give me the queue for me to come clean. While the magister was looked at the three vampires, I and Adrian stepped forward side by side. I bet we looked quite a picture since we both had a slight glow around us; it was just bright enough to make out though it could easily be dismissed as someone who has had a lot of vampire blood.

"That would be ours" me and Adrian said at the exact same time. I had to muffle a smile at how we sounded when we spoke at the exact same time but I knew we had more important things to do. The last thing this situation needed was me grinning like a fool...no that would probably cause more problems than it would solve so best keep a straight face and focus. I could feel both my vampires and Pam begin to interrupt but I shook my head, telling them that they _really_ didn't want to do that. It still hadn't completely sunk in that I couldn't die, well I could in fact die but I would just return again and again until I chose not to, but my vampires on the other hand... I watched silently as the magister's eyes narrowed and I decided to dip into his thoughts, I knew that Adrian must be doing something similar since I saw his eyes narrow in disgust at the vampire. Before I even dipped into his thoughts I knew I wouldn't hear anything pretty...unfortunately I was correct on that point.

_**They are the reason for all the vampires slaughtered, yea right their protecting someone. My bet would be the Viking over there, I mean Godric wouldn't be stupid enough...though he could do that sort of damage...**_ my eyes narrowed along with Adrian's, though I didn't think what he was thinking was all that bad and I bet I would've kept thinking that if I hadn't kept listening to his thoughts...

_**...I bet it wouldn't be all that bad though, I am the magister and can pick any punishment I like...maybe I could order the blonde to take her punishment by me claiming her...the other bloke I can just kill... **_he thought and I felt pure disgust wash over me as well as pure anger. He would not get anywhere near me I thought with a sneer, and if he thought I would let anything happen to Adrian he had another thing coming! I knew he could probably look after himself but still, this sick fuck was one messed up vampire and I would like nothing better to see the back of him as he walked out of our lives never to return. Before I could stop myself I had tensed and started speaking to him, my tone coming out ice cold and emotionless which was something I never thought I could achieve, I found I had to stifle a slight smile when I realised I must have gotten it off my Viking.

"No" I said firmly, not leaving any room for argument. I was a little shocked at how cold my voice sounded, but right this minute I was grateful I could keep my voice calm and steady while keeping my fangs retracted. I took a step forward, having every intension to try and glamour this vampire when I noticed his eyes widen in surprise, probably at my outburst. Ops! Now if he did let us go he would probably try to enlist my services, great! Just great!

"So you're the famed telepath" he stated rather than asked. I kept looking into his mind and not liking what I was seeing, he wanted to make me his sex slave and make money from my skill...no way! I was shaking my head out of anger as I narrowed my eyes even more at him so they turned into slits, it was taking every ounce of my control not to snap my fangs down and watch as he got staked as soon as I told my vampires what he was thinking. Suddenly both Godric and Eric were at my side along with Pam, they looked at me curiously though all three of them were posed ready to attack if necessary.

_**Calm down Sookie, we will sort this out and then leave. **_Adrian thought at me and I realised that he was in fact correct, again. The quicker we got this sorted out the quicker we could leave and get out of this vampires sight, yuck he's even licking his lips at me...ok I am going to throw-up in the next ten seconds if he doesn't stop, his vivid thoughts weren't exactly helping either. I was just about to think of a reply to him when the room was suddenly filled with Sophie-Ann's screeching...

"Magister punish them, look what they did!" she hissed as both her and her child clawed the invisible barrier which Adrian had them held in. I looked over at them and tilted my head slightly smiling slyly, I knew I was patronising them both but hay, they hurt my vampires, tortured Pam and threatened to keep me as her pet, I think I deserved to tease her... Once I managed to get her to snarl at me I turned my attention back to the Magister, if he followed though with her order then we would have no choice but to restrain and glamour him. Though if he wanted to think of an effective punishment for the queen then...

**A/N Ok so no punishment yet, I know I am such a tease but to be honest I still haven't thought of a suitable punishment for her so if you have any ideas then make sure to tell me in a review. Sorry this chapter took so long but I found it extremely hard to write for some reason. Hope you enjoyed it though and I hope you REVIEW telling me your comments and ideas...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	64. Learning Your Place

**A/N Sorry the chapter took so long but I decided that even though I had yet to finish this story I decided put up the first chapter of my new fanfic. It is an Eric and OC story since I have fallen in love with reading them so I thought I would have a go, please read and tell me whether you think I should continue it. Anyway I have not deserted this one as you can see so I hope you enjoy since it's the queens punishment! ENJOY!**

_**...I bet it wouldn't be all that bad though, I am the magister and can pick any punishment I like...maybe I could order the blonde to take her punishment by me claiming her...the other bloke I can just kill... **__he thought and I felt pure disgust wash over me as well as pure anger. He would not get anywhere near me I thought with a sneer, and if he thought I would let anything happen to Adrian he had another thing coming! I knew he could probably look after himself but still, this sick fuck was one messed up vampire and I would like nothing better to see the back of him as he walked out of our lives never to return. Before I could stop myself I had tensed and started speaking to him, my tone coming out ice cold and emotionless which was something I never thought I could achieve, I found I had to stifle a slight smile when I realised I must have gotten it off my Viking. _

"_No" I said firmly, not leaving any room for argument. I was a little shocked at how cold my voice sounded, but right this minute I was grateful I could keep my voice calm and steady while keeping my fangs retracted. I took a step forward, having every intension to try and glamour this vampire when I noticed his eyes widen in surprise, probably at my outburst. Ops! Now if he did let us go he would probably try to enlist my services, great! Just great! _

"_So you're the famed telepath" he stated rather than asked. I kept looking into his mind and not liking what I was seeing, he wanted to make me his sex slave and make money from my skill...no way! I was shaking my head out of anger as I narrowed my eyes even more at him so they turned into slits, it was taking every ounce of my control not to snap my fangs down and watch as he got staked as soon as I told my vampires what he was thinking. Suddenly both Godric and Eric were at my side along with Pam, they looked at me curiously though all three of them were posed ready to attack if necessary. _

_**Calm down Sookie, we will sort this out and then leave. **__Adrian thought at me and I realised that he was in fact correct, again. The quicker we got this sorted out the quicker we could leave and get out of this vampires sight, yuck he's even licking his lips at me...ok I am going to throw-up in the next ten seconds if he doesn't stop, his vivid thoughts weren't exactly helping either. I was just about to think of a reply to him when the room was suddenly filled with Sophie-Ann's screeching..._

"_Magister punish them, look what they did!" she hissed as both her and her child clawed the invisible barrier which Adrian had them held in. I looked over at them and tilted my head slightly smiling slyly, I knew I was patronising them both but hay, they hurt my vampires, tortured Pam and threatened to keep me as her pet, I think I deserved to tease her... Once I managed to get her to snarl at me I turned my attention back to the Magister, if he followed though with her order then we would have no choice but to restrain and glamour him. Though if he wanted to think of an effective punishment for the queen then..._

**Chapter 64**

SOOKIES POV

"Shut the fuck up Sophie!" the magister snarled, though he continued to stare at me hungrily. Thoughts of how good he thought I was in bed and the taste of my blood were flooding through his mind as well as thoughts of how he could convince, no demand that Eric and Godric release me to him. His thoughts sickened me beyond belief though I kept my face a blank sheet of emotion, years of practice which I was proud of. I continued to pick into his thoughts in case he decided to turn on us, but nothing entered his mind but him envisioning me naked. I would have loved to say that it made me feel special or sexy that he wanted me but I felt the complete opposite, it was utterly disgusting and I couldn't help but want to gag at the vivid pictures which entered my mind from his. I knew that since my change it was meant to be impossible for me to be killed and that my blood had gotten sweeter somehow, but thanks to Adrian he had given me something to rain in my scent until he taught me how to control it though I knew that my blood would always smell delicious to a vampire. While I was wishing to be anywhere but here I couldn't help but feel slightly comforted that my vampires where by my side as well as Adrian, it was also a relief when the magister told the queen to 'shut the fuck up' since it meant that there was a high change that he would be on our side. If he wasn't then either me or Adrian could just glamour him, but Adrian had told me it could cause problems if he noticed his memory was a little hazy so we decided to keep it as a last resort. It seemed like hours until he finally started to think about the situation at hand, though thoughts of things I would rather not see still flashed through his mind constantly. I heard the queen snarl and hiss along with her child but no one even looked their way except Adrian, though only the occasional glance to make sure his shield-like-barrier didn't go down since the queen would act on instinct and anger so probably attack us as best she could. Not that she could have done any serious damage to any of us, but still I didn't want to go through any unnecessary pain so I was relieved when they stayed behind Adrian's barrier.

"You've made quite the mess here" the magister tusked but again not one of us said a thing. He finally stopped staying at me to survey the damage of the room...finally I thought as I sighed inside my head, I really didn't want to be standing in a room which was covered in blood, guts and loose limbs any longer than was necessary. I was actually surprised that I wasn't throwing up with all the gore around but I guessed it was down to the fact that since I was able to get into vampire minds, which I still needed to tell Eric and Godric about, I had seen some things which I didn't thing even a vampire should have seen. I had completely forgot that no one but Adrian knew of my new skill and I assumed that the magister only thought that I had guessed what he was thinking since he hadn't made a big deal about it, if he did know then I knew I was in very deep shit.

"Magister what the hell is going on, they attacked and ambushed us! They need to be dealt with!" the queen hissed and I saw the magister roll his eyes. It was such a human gesture that it shocked me to actually see him do it, the magister was the last vampire I would expect to have any human qualities. He seemed ruthless and what I have been told he was one of the most dangerous vampires in the country, perhaps even more so. I was also glad I knew that the magister didn't have to obey the queen and that he was basically the only vampire who could decide what punishment could be dealt to the vampire when they stepped out of line. I turned to face the queen who had apparently given up trying to get though the barrier; I raised an eyebrow and debated how she would like the magister to know that she was selling her own blood for money. I felt my eyes widen slightly before I controlled my features, gosh the queen was selling the blood of her own kind, had she completely lost it? I quickly returned to face the magister but found he was making his way over to Sophie-Ann and her child; finally we might be able to get out of here if he hurried things along a bit quicker! Even though I really didn't want to see this, I knew the quicker we got started the quicker we could finish and get the hell out of here.

"We have been tracking you for a while..." he said in a bored tone and I realised that he knew about their so called queen selling vampire blood. I continued to dip into his thoughts, hoping to find out what his game plan was and I was a little shocked that he was actually making this up as he went along. Though his thoughts continued to go through various means of how he was going to punish her...oh god, he is actually going to do it right here and right now in front of me! Great, I really did NOT want to watch this since I had already seen some of the stuff he was planning to do; it was bad enough seeing it in his head compared to actually seeing it happen in the flesh. My emotions must have been going all over the place since I felt calm being sent to me through both of the bonds I shared with my vampires. OK Sookie, really need to control your emotions better I told myself as I tried to calm my nerves.

"WHAT!" I cringed when the queen screeched and without realising it I took half a step away from her and towards my vampire. So my hearing had improved...interesting, I would have to have an even longer chat with Adrian now it seems. I felt both my vampires tense even more if that was possible and the arms around my waist tighten. Even though I was the one that couldn't die I knew my vampires would rather put their lives at stake than risk me getting hurt, and who said vampires were selfish? I thought which an internal chuckle. "You can't be serious!" she continued to snarl and I felt my mind slipping further in the magister's mind, I quickly pulled myself back out before I got to deep and see into all of his memories and such. I did not want to see them running threw my head though, ever! I had already seen enough to last me a dozen lifetimes and I would only go back into his mind if I thought he was about to attack so on...

"...we know you've been selling our kinds blood" he said in an almost bored tone and I heard both my vampires as well as Pam growl in anger at their queen. I knew they were extremely touchy on the whole selling their own blood thing and I doubted that the idea of one of their own kind doing it would please them, and if the anger I felt flowing into me from both Eric and Godric had anything to do with it, I knew I was right on my whole assumption.

"That's bullshit!" Sophie-Ann spat, I knew I would have flinched if I hadn't had known what she was about to say before she said it out loud. It was hard to be caught off guard when you know everything someone is about to say before they say it, and I found that all the years I had called my gift a disability I now found that I wouldn't want to be without it. I felt more vampire minds start to enter the palace and I glanced up at Godric and Eric to make sure they were aware, a quick nod of their heads told me that they had sensed them as well. Eric gently positioned me slightly behind him and I decided that I wouldn't put up a struggle, even though my stubborn mind was telling me to do so. I returned to dipping again into the magister's mind and found out they were actually his guards so I firmly squeezed both my vampires forearms to make sure they knew they weren't going to attack, well that's what the magister was thinking at the moment anyway. They were here to deal with Sophie-Ann and her child while the Magister decided on their punishments. As predicted a few seconds later several vampires made their way through, some held silver in gloved hands and I assumed it was to hold both Sophie-Ann and Andre into place. The magister after all couldn't do anything while Adrian had his invisible barrier up, so the silver would be the next best thing to prevent her attacking or escaping. Gosh I sound factual I thought with surprise, I was glad that I, a barmaid from a small town called Bon Temps could think so rationally at a time like this.

"Guards!" the magister ordered and I watched silently as they obediently walked towards the Queen and Andre who were currently shouting out orders which went unnoticed. I felt the instant Adrian dropped his barrier since I felt the air change slightly; it was so subtle that I doubted anyone else felt it since I felt neither Eric nor Godric show any signs that they did. I grimaced when I heard the hissing of their skin as the linked silver chains was wrapped around them tightly, rendering them immobile. I had no idea how painful it must feel for a vampire to be wrapped in silver, but from what Eric had told me once it was like a human being wrapped in chains which had been heated to an extreme temperature and kept constant before it was wrapped around them tightly. That fact alone was enough for me to realise that I was glad I wasn't a vampire since the pain sounded truly horrific. Even though I disliked what Sophie-Ann had done I still couldn't help but feel sorry for her...great I'm pitying the vampire who tortured my vampires, what the hell is wrong with me? I hate being so sympathetic sometimes I thought with a scowl.

"Get the fuck off me! I am your Queen for fucks sake!" the queen continued to snarl before the silver touched her pale flesh and she hissed out in agony. Adrian, now not needing to contain the shield took a step closer to me. I kept my face blank but shot him a look which I knew he would understand, I really didn't want to be here and I knew Adrian needed to be getting back to his realm. I could tell he was becoming impatient and I knew if we didn't get this done quickly he would have to take off anyway...something about a threat to his kingdom or something, he was very vague. He mentioned it was just a routine thing but I knew he was eager to get back; he was only here to help me out which I was extremely grateful for.

"Obey her! She is your queen!" Andre spat after they tied him with silver, they had used the chains to wrap around his neck, wrists and around his upper body to keep him as well as the queen contained. The guards positioned themselves around the prisoners as well as at the entrance and around the magister, safely and all that I presumed since either Eric or Godric could take him out if they really wanted to. I prevented another grimace from appearing on my face as the smell of burning flesh hit me, great enhanced smell as well I thought still hiding a grimace. I probably wouldn't have minded my new enhanced sense of smell as much if I didn't have to stand around and smell vampire flesh burning on silver, again though I was surprised that I didn't feel the urge to be sick...

"Right, let's get this over with" the magister muttered, ignoring the hisses, snarls, growls and curses which came from either of their lips. I started to feel uneasy when the magister started to approach them; his fangs had run down making him look even more sinister which wasn't helping with my sudden case of nerves. Normally fangs were an extreme turn on for me, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat disgusted when I looked at the magister's. As I continued to watch, unable to look away I found myself becoming more and more uneasy, probably due to the fact I made the mistake of slipping into the magister's mind again so I knew exactly what he was about to do. I admit it gave me some preparation for what he was about to do, but I still couldn't help but shudder when I watched it happening, killing was one thing which I could accept if the person or vampire was a danger, but torture was a

whole other deal.

"Fangs first" the magister muttered again right before he stood in front of the queen, ripping one of her fangs straight out. I flinched when Sophie-Ann screamed out in surprise and pain; I couldn't even start to imagine what a vampire would feel like without their fangs since it was their whole nature after all. As I watched the magister pull out the other fang I noticed that every vampire in the room had dropped their fangs as they watched their queen get punished for her crimes. I found my flinches soon stopped as her screams of pure agony and anger filled the room, but what really stunned me was the expression on her child's face. He truly did love and adore her as she him and what I saw the magister had planned I knew it would hurt Sophie-Ann deeply, he may not be about to kill her since they have not arranged for a new king or queen yet to take her place but he was planning something a lot worse than her final death. As I continued to watch as he repeated the process with her child I found even though it sickened me, I couldn't will myself to look away. Eric's and Godric's grip had tightened on me and I knew they were having trouble with their natural urges as well as every other vampire in the room, I guessed that since blood and violence was in their natural they were having trouble having complete control over their instincts. I glanced over towards Adrian and realised that he had a bored expression on his face, it was clear he had seen much worse than this in his life time and I couldn't suppress a shudder when I figured out he must have learnt a thing or two when it came to torture of his years.

_**I wonder if the telepath and her friend are getting turned on by this **_I heard most of the guards think and it didn't take a rocket science to figure out that they were going into bloodlust and had picked up mine and Adrian's scent. Shit! I glanced over at Adrian in time to see him give me a shake of his head, god I hope that means they won't attempt to attack either one of us. I knew I had a few skills since I got my new powers and everything but I still need to work and practice with them, the only one I can control easily is my telepathy and I don't know how much of a use it will be if all seven of the guards including the magister decide to attack me for my blood. I cursed the fact that I didn't have a strong tolerance for pain! As I retuned my attention back to the queen and her child I couldn't help but breath in the scent of blood, it smelled sweet though not as delicious as my vampires, but I guessed that had to do with the fact that their blood was more potent and aged compared to these vamps. I cringed internally at my thoughts about drinking blood, I guessed it was due to the fact that I hadn't had much of it and I was using a lot of my energy before when I was freeing and feeding my vampires...

"Right, now your child _your majesty_" the magister muttered sarcastically and I saw Sophie-Ann's eyes widen as it sunk in that she was going to lose her favourite child. I knew I couldn't watch this; the anguish on her face was enough to know that this was going to kill her to watch. I turned and buried my face into the side Eric's chest just in time to hear her scream when the magister staked her beloved and child. Turning away didn't help as my mind was still flooded with the images of the minds around me; I cursed myself for letting my shields slip. I could feel all the pain and sorrow coming off her in waves, but even then I couldn't shred a single tear for her though I couldn't help but feel pitiful of her. I may not like or even agree with what I was seeing, but until I was caught up on vampire politics I knew it would cause fewer problems if I just keep my mouth shut and follow Adrian's lead.

"Are you ok Sookie?" Godric whispered and I heard concern laced in his voice and though the bond. I removed my face from Eric's chest and looked him in the eye, I could tell he was concerned but was glad I was not crying, it seemed like he was like his child and didn't know what to do when I wept. I stood a little straighter and noticed the queen was being dragged out of the room, for the first time I saw an emotion on her face other than amusement, anger or surprise. Grief was clearly shown on the queen as red blood ran from her eyes as she mourned her favourite child. I felt the atmosphere suddenly change and I noticed the vampires had taken a step forward. Crap! Bloodlust! I was just about to mention something telepathically to Adrian, but before it got to that the magister had himself and his guards under control.

"Right, now that's cleared up I will be on my way" he said rather cheerfully, but the fact he still bared his fangs and leered at me made me see the whole situation as anything but funny. I watched as the guards left before the magister, but after a few words to Eric and Godric about calling some clean-up crew to clean up the mess and some paperwork that needs to be sorted out and such he finally left as well.

_**I must take my leave now Sookie. You did well tonight since I know your heart is too pure and innocent for this, but I assure you with time you will learn that everyone needs to learn their place**_ Adrian thought to me and a smile graced my lips. I looked over at Adrian to see him smile before he disappeared right in front of my eyes, leaving me with three very tense, very hungry vampires who were struggling with controlling their bloodlust...well shit! I creased my brows at my thoughtful cursing but decided it was a significant matter at the moment. I cautiously stepped away from all three vampires, making sure to step around the new pile of gunk which covered the floor as I put a safer distance between me and my vampires. As I looked up at my vampires I felt heat pool to my core, which probably wasn't the best thing to do at the moment as I took them in. Their eyes were dark and wild and their fang's were bared and they shone in the moonlight which filtered through the room. I could feel their lust and hunger through the bond, but I knew even though I wanted them to ravish me, having two very old vampires do that in bloodlust wouldn't end painlessly for me. I decided to follow Adrian's queue and try and pop out of there, they could ravish me tomorrow once they have calmed down I told myself before I felt my body tingle with my magic. I hadn't teleported on purpose before but was glad when I found it came naturally, before I popped off back to my old farm house I made sure to have the last word before I left.

"Tomorrow night my vampires" I purred before I found myself in my old kitchen. I smirked but found I was glad it was over, though I wasn't naive enough to believe that everything would now be peaches and crème. I sighed out in relief before I made my way to my bedroom, smiling at the thought of tomorrow night with my two very horny vampires...

**A/N Well, what do you think? I thought I wrote it better than I thought it would go so I hope I haven't let you down on her punishment. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW and check out my new Fan Fic!**


	65. A Night At Fangtasia

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I was relieved that you enjoyed the queen's punishment and the fact Sookie left her vampires teasingly. As always I am keeping my A/N short and sweet so with nothing else to say please ENJOY! **

_**I must now take my leave now Sookie. You did well tonight since I know your heart is too pure and innocent for this, but I assure you with time you will learn that everyone needs to learn their place**__ Adrian thought to me and a smile graced my lips. I looked over at Adrian to see him smile before he disappeared right in front of my eyes, leaving me with three very tense, very hungry vampires who were struggling with controlling their bloodlust...well shit! I creased my brows at my thoughtful cursing but decided it was a significant matter at the moment. I cautiously stepped away from all three vampires, making sure to step around the new pile of gunk which covered the floor as I put a safer distance between me and my vampires. As I looked up at my vampires I felt heat pool to my core, which probably wasn't the best thing to do at the moment as I took them in. Their eyes were dark and wild and their fang's were bared and they shone in the moonlight which filtered through the room. I could feel their lust and hunger through the bond, but I knew even though I wanted them to ravish me, having two very old vampires do that in bloodlust wouldn't end painlessly for me. I decided to follow Adrian's queue and try and pop out of there, they could ravish me tomorrow once they have calmed down I told myself before I felt my body tingle with my magic. I hadn't teleported on purpose before but was glad when I found it came naturally, before I popped off back to my old farm house I made sure to have the last word before I left. _

"_Tomorrow night my vampires" I purred before I found myself in my old kitchen. I smirked but found I was glad it was over, though I wasn't naive enough to believe that everything would now be peaches and crème. I sighed out in relief before I made my way to my bedroom, smiling at the thought of tomorrow night with my two very horny vampires..._

**Chapter 65**

SOOKIES POV

I smiled excitedly when I woke up. I had woken up from a dreamless sleep but had decided that I wanted to surprise my vampires tonight by visiting them at Fangtasia. As I jumped out of bed I made my way to my small bathroom where I jumped in the shower, as the hot water ran down my body I couldn't help but smile and start to imagine how tonight might go. I had only slept with both my vampires once and that was at Eric's home, but it had brought me to one of the best orgasms of my life and I couldn't help but be extremely jumpy as I imagined us doing the same thing tonight. As soon as I was finished I quickly wrapped a fluffy white towel around myself and made my way back into my bedroom looking for my phone, I didn't want them coming to my house when I wanted to greet them at Fangtasia after all. Since I had gone through the change or whatever I didn't need to worry about getting killed by every vampire I came across now, of course they could still bite me and such but I would heal and I doubted Eric or Godric would let that happen anyway. I had skills now so I could very well protect myself, if things got really bad I could just teleport to somewhere safer but that would have to be a last resort. I knew both my vampires did not approve of not knowing where I was every minute of every day... I dialled Eric's phone number into my old phone, knowing it was going to go straight to voicemail...

"Hey Viking..." I began to purr in my most seductive tone. Since I didn't have Godric's phone number, I didn't even know if he had a phone, but I knew he was probably resting with his child so I knew Eric would pass on the message. "Don't come looking for me, meet you at Fangtasia my vampires..." I finished flirtatiously, having trouble not to burst out in giggles and ruin the sensual mood. I had felt both my vampires anger and surprise through the bond when I teleported last night, I found I was extremely glad that it wasn't long till dawn since the time they got back to Shreveport they would have had to go to rest straight away. As I quickly ended the voicemail I realised I needed to see Sam, god I hoped I still had a job. Since it wasn't even noon yet I knew it would be awhile until it would be dark enough for my vampires to go out, I quickly decided I would go see Sam and maybe help out. I glanced at myself in the mirror and quickly used my magic to get dressed in my work clothes, I had found I could made new clothes and accessories appear on me but there was a limit to the things I could magic up. Food was a yes, though furniture and such was out of the question and so on... I quickly dialled Merlottes to check if Sam needed my help with anything before I changed my mind. After the phone continued to ring longer than normal I knew his bar was busy.

"Hello welcome to Merlottes, what can I do for you?" Sam said into the phone, I couldn't help but worry that as soon as he found out it was me he would sack me on the spot.

"Hey Sam its Sookie-"I started nervously only to be cut off quickly.

"Sookie thank God, where the hell have you been..." he said heatedly and I realised that I hadn't spoken to him in weeks, the last time was when I was in Eric's office and Eric ended up threatening him down the phone.

"It's a long story, but do I still have a job and if so do you need me to come in for a couple of hours? I have until sunset" I asked almost nervously, I didn't know what I was going to do if Sam actually sacked me, I mean I could get a job at Fangtasia but I had a feeling Eric would not approve of me working in his bar.

"Oh thank god Cher, how quick can you get here?" he asked and I felt relief wash over me. I quickly told him I was nearly there, since all I had to do was teleport I could just mention I was passing Merlottes on my way home. As I hung up I looked in the mirror and gasped at my appearance, I was literally glowing and I knew I would have to concentrate on diming it slightly...as soon as I thought of it I noticed the glow dim slightly and I breathed a breath relief. I quickly put my long blonde locks into a high ponytail and noticed I didn't need to wear any make-up, shrugging I grabbed my purse and pictured myself in the woods near Merlottes. Less than a moment after I felt my magic swirl inside of me I found I was exactly where I pictured with a _poof_, I didn't want people aware of what I was until it was completely necessary but I knew Sam would pick up on my scent straight away. As I predicted as soon as I walked into Merlottes everyone starred, I quickly realised my shields were down so I put them up with ease, though not before letting a few flow unwanted thoughts get through to me first.

_Wow is that Sook, God she's got even hotter. I wonder if she is still dating those fucking vamps..._

_Shit there she is and here we all thought those vamps had killed her..._

_Bitch, she walks in like she owns the place..._

For once I didn't need to use my crazy Sookie smile as quickly blocked out the thoughts, for once in my life I was happy and I was not going to let the thoughts of people I had known for years ruin that. I quickly spotted Sam and made my way over to him, it was only when I heard my shoes tapping on the wooden floor that I realised I was wearing black pumps instead of my normal heels. A part of me wished that I would be able to walk in them for hours without any pain like Pam did, I didn't know if that was the going to happen but I decided if not I could just change into some tennis shoes or something. As I walked over to Sam with a skip in my step I couldn't help but smile when I saw his shocked expression as he took me in. I knew I looked prettier since I had gone through the change, but the way Sam was looking at me I couldn't help but blush.

"Fuck Sookie, you look hot whore" Lafayette whistled and I couldn't help but giggle at his comment. Tara, Arlene and Sam continued to pay me compliments as I went to put my purse in Sam's office, they kept asking what my secret was but I kept quiet. I didn't know whether they would believe my whole story and I found I didn't want to tell them. As I continued to serve my tables I realised that people were still starring at me, I felt self conscious but I continued to try and ignore it as best I could.

"Hello welcome to Merlottes, what can I get you?" I asked a group of men who were staring hungrily at my breasts. I rolled my eyes but kept a polite smile on my lips as I waited for them to order, I didn't need to dip into their heads to know what they were thinking of.

"You single darling?" one of the men purred and I realised that they mustn't have heard the fact I was dating two extremely power vampires. I quickly dipped into their heads and realised that I was correct in my assumption. I felt the bar go quiet as they listened and watched what I was about to do, it hadn't escaped my attention that people that knew who I was dating were extremely cautious around me after what happened with the last bloke who tried to hit it off with me, I smiled slightly at the memory of Godric being protective of me...

"Yes, so what can I get you?" I asked again, knowing full well that I could personally deal with them easily if I had to. Since the change, fighting had become more of an instinct, like I had been doing it for years instead of minutes. The men at the table still didn't seem to get the message as they laughed as if it was hard to believe, I felt my eyes narrow and I tapped the pen on my pad impatiently.

"Really...I bet I could give you better time" one of the other men said and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his comment. I shook my head slightly before answering, my tone filled with all the amusement I felt.

"I seriously doubt that" I laughed out. It wasn't a secret around here to who I was dating. The people who lived in Bon Temps who had visited Fangtasia knew how old and dangerous Eric was, though fewer knew about Godric's exact age since he looked no older than 19. The men at the table tensed and it was clear they didn't like the fact I found the idea which they had said amusing.

"Now, why would you say that?" he tusked and I stopped chuckling, though an amusing smile still played on my lips. I leaned into the man who had started the whole conversation, I saw him smile as he thought he had succeed until I started speaking into his ear.

"Because I am dating a 1,000 year old Viking and a 2,000 year old vampire, and they REALLY do not like it when people don't take no for an answer" I purred before straightening up, an amused smile still played on my lips as their completions went paler then before. They quickly scanned the bar looking to see if it was in fact correct and by the cautious looks being thrown my way they must have realised that they had probably over stepped their marks. They all swallowed hard as they looked at each other before turning their gazes back to mine, they didn't look as cocky now.

"Now, I won't ask you again, what would you like?" I asked politely and sweetly, I was glad when they quickly ordered their food. I said thank you before leaving to give the order to Lafayette so he could cook it.

"Hell girlfriend, those vampires given you some attitude. I like it!" he laughed as he flipped the burgers currently on the grill. I couldn't help but laugh with him at his comment as I continued to serve and clean the tables for the next couple of hours. As the lunch rush died down I glanced at my watch to realise that it was only an hour till dawn, I felt annoyance, lust, surprise and more lust run through me and I smiled when I realised that my vampires must be up. Quickly telling Sam that I had to leave and saying goodbye I couldn't help but overhear my name being mentioned, what with all my enhanced senses and everything... As I looked over I noticed that Arlene, Tara and a few other pretty girls were standing in a group looking at me. I raised a brow when Tara made a come here gesture but I obeyed and plodded over to them, glancing at my watch to make sure I wouldn't be late tonight...though that would wind them up...urm.

"Hey Sook, urm can we ask you a favour?" Tara asked nervously and I creased my brows in confusion, I had no idea that they wanted since the only favours they had asked before were for me to cover their shifts. I knew if they asked that then I would have to refuse, I had been looking forward to seeing my vampires all day and I knew if I didn't go then they would come looking for me.

"Urm...Sure" I asked curiously, resisting the urge to dip into their heads and find out before they told me. I noticed the other girls seemed to shift on their feet nervously which left me even more confused.

"We want to go to Fangtasia tonight, can you get us in?" she asked and I felt my eyebrows raze and my eyes widened slightly in surprise. Automatically I dipped into their heads to make sure they weren't drainers, but found out that since it worked out fine for me they wanted to give it a go. They also wondered whether the sex was as good as everyone said it was and what it was like to get bitten. I stifled an eye roll at that but I quickly agreed. I felt kind of bad that I suspected them to be drainers, but I found I had become as protective of my vampires as much as they were of me.

"Sure, urm I'm going there about an hour after sunset so do you want to meet me there?" I asked and they all excitedly nodded. As I left Merlottes I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that after all the crap they gave me about being around vampires that they now wanted me to get them into a vamp bar. With a roll of my eyes I walked into the forest so I was out of view before I _poofed_ home, I found I was getting even more excited about my plan tonight. I had decided to dress up in a Fangtasia outfit knowing my vampires would appreciate the effort I made, though instead of wearing skanky barely their outfits I was going to wear my Vikings favourite colour, which was of course red. I grinned to myself when as I grabbed my new Mac-book from my room, it had been a gift from Adrian while I was in his realm. I had tried to refuse it but he insisted and I finally gave in, I knew I could never afford one with the wages I was on and I wasn't about to ask either one of my vampires for it. I was not a gold-digger and I did not like to accept expensive gifts often, I had only accepted this since he mentioned he owned a company which made them. As I got up onto the internet I started to search for outfits which I could copy, since I didn't have a good idea of anything I could wear I had decided to look up an outfit I could image up with my magic. I did feel slightly guilty since I wasn't exactly buying it but I soon thought that if I was only going to wear it once there was no point in me spending money on it, also I wanted it for tonight and I wouldn't be able to get it in time if I ordered it instead of using my magic.

"Perfect!" I grinned when I found the perfect outfit I was looking for. It was made up of a black corset with red ribbon which drew attention to my flat stomach and by generous bust; it had black feathers which decorated the front of the corset just along the seam above my breasts making it slightly sexier. The bottom part of the outfit was a pair of black leather pants and the shoes were a pair of bright red leather boots. It wasn't something I ever thought I would be wearing and I knew Eric would mention something about the trousers not having easy access, but I wanted to stay at Fangtasia for a bit until we left so I could mention the longer he waited the more he would be surprised. As I licked my lips I glanced at the time and noticed I would probably be slightly late arriving there in time to meet Tara and her friends, but I could just teleport down the street so it would be fine. Before I used magic to get into my outfit I realised I would have to think about what I was going to wear underneath. Since the corset was going to make it impossible for me to wear a bra I would just have to wear a red thong, since I had one of them I quickly dashed into my draws to put on my sexist thong, the last thing I wanted was a panty line showing through my tight trousers. Once done I quickly gathered my magic up inside of me and as expected the exact outfit which I had pictured on the computer I was wearing all in my size, my eyes widened when I looked in the mirror. I looked hot, mysterious and incredibly sexy! I decided to do my own hair so I quickly dried and curled it before applying a small amount of mascara and cherry lip gloss; even though I didn't think I needed to wear it. I glanced at the clock and realised I was late, crap! I quickly grabbed my only red purse and placed all of my things into it before I decided I was ready, I decided I would just have to grab a glass of Trueblood once I got there. Since I didn't want any vampires to see me when I teleported I made sure to imagine the ally down the road, I doubted anyone would be down there and it would only be a short walk to Fangtasia. As I predicted the ally-way was indeed empty and the walk to the bar only took about five minutes, surprisingly I found my outfit wasn't as uncomfortable as I predicted and so far I wasn't sweating in it so all was good so far. As I got closer to the entrance of the bar I felt my vampire's lust clearer and I knew they could sense I was here. I couldn't stifle the grin which appeared on my lips, neither did I want to.

"Oh my god is that Sookie?" I heard someone mutter and I realised it was one of Tara's friends. Due to my enhanced senses I knew that they didn't know I heard them, but I started to approach them anyway. They were all dressed in little clothing and the fear and excitement was coming off them in waves, I found it strange that I could pick up on their emotions but decided to pass it off as nothing.

"Are you guys ready to go in?" I asked as I got closer to the group of girls. They all nodded excitedly and followed me towards the entrance. I smiled when I saw Pam at the door and she returned the smile with fangs, I rolled my eyes when I felt a few of the girls jump behind me at the sight of Pam's fangs. They were going into a vampire bar for goodness sake!

"Sookie, you look ravishing tonight" she purred as she ran her eyes up and down my outfit, I couldn't help but giggle as I went to give her a hug which she returned with a squeeze of my arse making me jump. I quickly stepped back pulling her hand away much to her disappointment, I could tell the people in line were shocked to see a vampire treat a human as an equal. Well they didn't have to know I wasn't a human did they?

"Thanks, come in and dance with me later?" I asked and she nodded while she licked her fangs. I gave a little twirl so she could take in my outfit and I made sure to compliment her on hers. No one could deny that she looked as hot as hell in her red leather dress and I didn't keep the fact I liked it to myself.

"Of course we will dance Mistress" she said excitedly and I mentioned about letting my friends into the bar. She scanned them over before agreeing and motioned us to go into the bar, must to the disappointment of the people waiting in line. I shrugged my shoulders at them before walking into the bar, immediately getting hit with the atmosphere of lust and desperation. I quickly looked towards the stage to see two thrones on the platform, both my vampires staring at me lustfully with their fangs down. I turned around to give them a better look and I felt their lust increase, throwing a quick wink in their direction I made my way towards the bar to get myself a drink.

"Ok guys, be careful yea?" I asked them as I made my way towards Chow who was apparently on bar duty tonight. I placed my purse on the counter as I slid onto a stool, Chow was in front of me instantly causing everyone to flinch but myself. I noticed Tara, Arlene and the other girls were keeping close to me and I could feel and see that they were incredible nervous.

"Mistress, what can I get you?" Chow asked and I could tell everyone was wondering why they were calling me Mistress. I knew it was to do with Eric, I would have argued but I decided I would leave that conversation to another day.

"Can I get a cold Trueblood in a glass with a cherry please chow" I said sweetly. He gave me a confused look before preparing my drink in front of me.

"You're not really going to drink that are you?" Tara asked and I cursed myself internally that I ordered it in front of them. I could feel both my vampires' eyes on me, but I really needed a drink so I decided I would go up and see them in a minute. I looked over at Tara and shrugged my shoulders before reaching for my purse to pay for my drink. Quicker than I expected since the bar was incredibly busy my drink was placed in front of me, I thanked him and got ready to pay but he immediately waved it off before seeing to Tara and her friends. I sipped my drink and moaned as it ran down my throat, yum! As I turned around on my stool I decided to dip into the thoughts of the people in the bar, I had no idea where I got the sudden urge to do so but I decided to follow my instinct and do just that...

_God I want to get bitten again tonight..._

_Look at the hunky vampires on stage; I would just love to run my tongue up and down either of their..._

Sexual thoughts continued to flood my mind until I caught the thoughts of a couple of drainers. I creased my brows as I located them before I got out of my seat, I would have to mention this to Eric and Godric quickly.

"Hello lover" Eric purred as soon as I started to ascend the steps. I could feel their hungry gaze practically undressing me and I couldn't prevent the blush which coated my cheeks. I smiled before I leaned forward to kiss Godric passionately before I did the same to my Viking. They both growled in lust and I couldn't help but giggle as Eric pulled me onto his lap and started to nuzzle my hair and neck, I wiggled slightly against the prominent bulge in his pants and felt him tense before he groaned. I took another sip of my drink before I remembered the drainers I had heard in his bar. Godric must have sensed something was wrong as he asked me before I had the chance to tell him first.

"What's wrong my pet? Something is bothering you" he said softy and I felt my heart warm with the concern I heard in his voice.

"There are two drainers in here, they are interested in Pam" I muttered over my glass as I took another sip. I felt both of my vampires tense and anger ran through me from them due do the bond we shared. Their fangs were still out through I could tell they were humming with anger, drainers really got under their skin and I couldn't believe how someone could drain a vampire and the idea that they wanted to drain Pam made my blood boil.

"Where are they?" he muttered tensely, but even in his angered mood I felt his hand run up my leather covered thigh. I quickly pointed out the two drainers who were standing close to the exit with a tilt of my head and the next thing I knew Godric had gone over to retrieve them. I scanned the club and wasn't surprised when I noticed Tara, Arlene and her friends were openly starring at me in disbelief. I shifted uncomfortably under their stares and was relieved that I could control my gift better...yes gift, no more calling it a disability that's for sure. I jumped slightly when I felt Eric's large hand squeeze my thigh; I felt my core grow wetter when I felt him lick the sweet spot near the back of my ear.

"You are driving me crazy Sookie" he groaned and I felt my cheeks flush redder and my lust spike. Godric was back in no time and I saw him eye me hungrily which only increased my arousal; I heard them both groan as they breathed in my sweeter scent and I cursed yet again at their enhanced sense of smell. I continued to sip my drink until it was finished and all I was left with was the cherry at the bottom of the glass, I had no idea why I had ordered it but I decided not to dwell on it. I grabbed the cherry from the glass by the stork and put the cherry between my teeth, I didn't even notice that vampires were watching me until my Vikings lips pressed hungrily onto mine as soon as I finished the delicious fruit. I felt myself growing wetter and wetter as I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I decided I needed to calm down if I wanted to stay here a little longer, plus I wanted to dance with Pam so I really needed to wait until she was free for a dance. As I pulled my lips away from Eric I moved to sit onto Godric's lap, much to Eric's displease. I grinned and I felt Godric's amusement through the bond as he buried his head into my neck to breath in my scent, I could feel him chuckled against me while Eric narrowed his eyes. I could tell he was going to think of some way to get back at me, though what he did I was NOT expecting and I felt my anger rise!

**A/N so any ideas on what Eric is going to do. I have made Sookie more mature in this chapter since I imagined that after everything that she has been though it would fit, though if not then please mention it. I knew you were expecting some lemons in this chapter but Sookies night is still short and I WILL be putting in some lemons in the next chapter...as well as a little competition between Sookie and her Viking...**

**Well, don't forget to REVIEW! **


	66. More Reason To Panic

**A/N I absolutely loved every single review I got for my last chapter, I was seriously worried that it wasn't going to work but you got rid of all my doubts when I read the positive comments...so yay! Anyway here is the chapter you have been waiting for and I hope you enjoy it. I was slightly worried when I started to write it but I hope I managed to keep it up to your standards. So ENJOY! **

"_What's wrong my pet? Something is bothering you" he said softy and I felt my heart warm with the concern I heard in his voice. _

"_There are two drainers in here, they are interested in Pam" I muttered over my glass as I took another sip. I felt both of my vampires tense and anger ran through me from them due do the bond we shared. Their fangs were still out through I could tell they were humming with anger, drainers really got under their skin and I couldn't believe how someone could drain a vampire and the idea that they wanted to drain Pam made my blood boil. _

"_Where are they?" he muttered tensely, but even in his angered mood I felt his hand run up my leather covered thigh. I quickly pointed out the two drainers who were standing close to the exit with a tilt of my head and the next thing I knew Godric had gone over to retrieve them. I scanned the club and wasn't surprised when I noticed Tara, Arlene and her friends were openly starring at me in disbelief. I shifted uncomfortably under their stares and was relieved that I could control my gift better...yes gift, no more calling it a disability that's for sure. I jumped slightly when I felt Eric's large hand squeeze my thigh; I felt my core grow wetter when I felt him lick the sweet spot near the back of my ear. _

"_You are driving me crazy Sookie" he groaned and I felt my cheeks flush redder and my lust spike. Godric was back in no time and I saw him eye me hungrily which only increased my arousal; I heard them both groan as they breathed in my sweeter scent and I cursed yet again at their enhanced sense of smell. I continued to sip my drink until it was finished and all I was left with was the cherry at the bottom of the glass, I had no idea why I had ordered it but I decided not to dwell on it. I grabbed the cherry from the glass by the stork and put the cherry between my teeth, I didn't even notice that vampires were watching me until my Vikings lips pressed hungrily onto mine as soon as I finished the delicious fruit. I felt myself growing wetter and wetter as I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I decided I needed to calm down if I wanted to stay here a little longer, plus I wanted to dance with Pam so I really needed to wait until she was free for a dance. As I pulled my lips away from Eric I moved to sit onto Godric's lap, much to Eric's displease. I grinned and I felt Godric's amusement through the bond as he buried his head into my neck to breath in my scent, I could feel him chuckled against me while Eric narrowed his eyes. I could tell he was going to think of some way to get back at me, though what he did I was NOT expecting and I felt my anger rise! _

**Chapter 66**

SOOKIES POV

All humour was wiped from my mind when I realised what my Viking was about to do. I felt my anger rise within me and I was having trouble keeping my fangs in place, I could feel his humour of the whole situation and it didn't take me long to decide that if he wanted to play dirty then I would as well. I had no idea where all this attitude came from, all I knew was I didn't care. I would not cry or break down in front of him! He had seen me do enough of that when we were together and I had already told myself that it wasn't going to happen anymore, I wanted him to take me seriously after all. I watched furious as he gestured for one of the human girls to come to him. She was tall and brunette and I knew without all the slutty get up she was wearing, she would be extremely pretty. As the girl eagerly made her way to the stage I made sure to look into her head, even though I was furious with my vampire I didn't want any harm to come to him. Even if he was being a complete bastard! I felt my fangs start to slide down slightly as he gestured for the girl to sit on his lap, my eyes narrowed but all I could sense through the bond was amusement from my Viking. I felt Godric's grip tighten on me and I could feel his annoyance and slight anger through the bond, well at least Godric didn't agree with this display. _This was the last time I was sitting up here_ I told myself since the last thing I wanted was to be embarrassed and humiliated like this ever again. I made sure I kept my lips firmly shut as to hide my fangs as I watched as Eric moved the girls hair from her neck, I was suddenly broken out of my staring contest with Eric by Godric speaking, strangely he was speaking in...Dutch?

"Hij is alleen plagen" (**He is only teasing**) Godric muttered and my gaze turned to him. I felt annoyance from Eric and I only assumed the fact was that Eric didn't know Dutch...well if that was what we were speaking anyway. I wouldn't know for sure until I asked him since I hadn't heard anyone speak it other than on TV shows and in old films.

"Hij is vernederend mij!" (**He is humiliating me!**) I hissed, though I made sure that only Godric could see my mouth. I didn't really want to tell anyone of what I was yet, I mean I hated to admit that I still didn't have a clue to what I was myself. Adrian had told me that he would stop by my old farmhouse when I could visit him by the realm, he was having some...difficulty there, so he warned me not to use my magic to get there without his say so.

"Hij is gewoon plagen mijn Sookie" (**He is just teasing my Sookie**) he said more firmly and I felt my anger rise when I felt the lust coming off the girl. Suddenly I found myself grinning dangerously, if this is how he wanted to play it...

"Nou, als plagen is toegestaan..." (**Well, if teasing is allowed**) I said slyly and I felt Godric sigh out in frustration. I turned to him grinning, after giving him a quick wink I bend down to kiss him passionately. Eric may feel it was right to just grab a human and use her to make me what...jealous then I was disappointed and hurt that he thought so little of my feelings, I may want to tease him but I wouldn't doing anything like that to hurt him, let alone with Godric watching. I felt Godric stiffen slightly at the unexpected contact but he soon relaxed into the kiss. I ran my tongue around his fangs, I would have cut my tongue on them but I didn't know whether it would be such a good idea since my blood had gotten stronger and as my vampire mentioned, tastier, since I had gone through the change. I moaned into his mouth, forgetting that everyone in the bar was probably watching us right now as I let my fangs nip at his lower lip slightly. He groaned and I felt his grip tighten around me, I couldn't prevent a slight smirk when I felt Eric's lust coming through the bond, though I couldn't deny the fact I was in the girls head to make sure it wasn't from him biting her. He had told me he wouldn't and hadn't fed off anyone else and I believed him with all my heart, though if he fed from this girl in front of me then I would never trust his word again. As I removed my lips from Godric's I found myself panting slightly, grinned when I saw the expression on Godric's face and had to stifle the giggles which threatened to erupt from my lips. I managed to retract my fangs, only to have them threaten to descend yet again. I felt the girls lust increase and I snapped my gaze over to my Viking, I watched despite how much I didn't want to as he ran his talented tongue onto the girls neck. He still hadn't bit her so I wasn't as furious as I could have been...yet, but I knew if he did I would be out of here quicker than a blink of an eye.

"Als hij wil spleen vuile dan ben ik het vinden van Pam" (**if he wants to play dirty then I'm finding Pam**) I muttered in Dutch as I rose from my seat with every plan to do just that. My gaze had returned back to Godric and I could feel that he was frustrated with mine and Eric's mind games, but I wasn't going to give in unless he pushed it too far and I couldn't take it anymore. I knew in the past I would have probably cried by now and ran away from him, but I was sick of being seen as a hopeless pathetic little girl to them!

"Is het echt nodig om hem te liquideren? (**Is it really necessary to wind him up?**) Godric asked as I rose from my previous position on his lap. I shot him a cheeky look and a quick wink as I made my way towards the bar, I was still thirsty and I didn't want to feel drained if I did unfortunately have to poof out of here quickly and suddenly. I quickly made my way over to Chow and asked him for the same drink I had earlier, I had left my purse on stage and I doubted he would charge me for it, but if he did I could just quickly go and grab it. Just as he finished and gave me the exact drink I had before I noticed Tara, Arlene and their group of friends pushing through the club to greet me. I quickly noticed that the mood of the bar had suddenly increased in lust and from the thoughts in the bar I knew the fact that Eric had picked a random girl from the meant the fang-bangers were sure he wasn't off the market anymore, and they still might get picked. I rolled my eyes, but hoped that their thoughts were untrue since I would never be just a fed and a fuck for him! He may not be able to change his true nature, not that I wanted him to change that...but he can dam well change his feeding habits!

"Sookie...I thought you were dating the blonde one?" Arlene asked and I accidently dipped into her mind to hear that she wondered whether he would chose to have a night with her. I managed to hide my disgust as I downed my drink and asked Chow politely for another one. I thanked him when he returned and he offered a fangy smile in return.

"The other handsome devil is Godric..." I muttered and threw a wink in his direction since I knew he would be listening. I felt his lust and amusement through the bond and I couldn't help but giggle slightly, I was purposely avoiding looking Eric, if he was going to be a dick just because I didn't want to lose control of my emotions and have sex with him on stage then stuff him. After I finished my drink I slid it on the counter and quickly but politely excused myself to go to the entrance where Pam was while thinking why my friends had come here...I could sense their fear rolling off them, but it didn't take me long to feel slightly bad since it was exactly how I felt when I came in here for the first time. But it wasn't like I had a choice, it was for my brother! That reminded me; I really needed to give him a call... I did find Pam at the entrance of the club, she must have sensed me coming since she was looking in my direction when I came through from the entrance and leaned against the wall next to her. She looked at me slightly amused as well as surprised that I would be out here when my vampires were in the club. I tried selfishly to try and get in her head, but my eyes widened and I couldn't help the small gasp which came from my lips as I realised I could get nothing from her apart from a vague sense of what she was feeling. I decided to keep that little tip bit to myself as well as my other secrets and decided since I couldn't stand to watch what Eric was doing with that girl then I would spend some time with Pam, it would also be amusing to tease my Viking vampire to my whereabouts.

"Sookie darling, what are you doing out here?" she asked, slight confusion imbedded into her normally blank tone. I knew she didn't want to show any emotion in front of these, what do her and Eric call them? Vermin!

"Eric peed me off so I am going to chill with you for a bit if that's alright, then can we go in and have that dance?" I asked as I bit my bottom lip. The line to the club was still longer then I had ever seen it and I guessed it was because the news spread that there was another old vampire in the bar. _Well Godric being here was great for Eric in more than just a personal level_ I thought as I waited for Pam to answer me, I really hoped she would. It was obvious to her that I wanted to tease him with a dance, and she did enjoy it the last time I did a similar thing when I was still completely human.

"So you want to tease my maker?" she purred and I nodded sheepishly while I smiled cheekily. "Good, and yes please stay, nothing is boring since you came around" she grinned with fangs and I couldn't help but laugh at how right she was, I had certainly brought excitement and danger into their lives since the very first time I met them. I continued to lounge against the wall as Pam continued to check ID's, she had brightened up slightly I thought when I watched her in open fascination. I noticed that all of the humans in line were looking at me curiously or lustfully, I felt my annoyance peak slightly and I couldn't help but suddenly feel pity for Pam since she had to do this basically every night. _I will keep her company more often_ I promised myself as I continued to search through the heads of the people in line...so I was being precautious, sue me! Suddenly I noticed three girls approach Pam and myself, they had dressed in normal Fangtasia get-up and they looked old enough to get in, but I could tell from their heads that they were under aged. They gave their, what I now knew to be fake ID's to Pam, but before Pam could let them in I spoke to the three girls.

"Go home, come back when you're old enough" I said politely. The girls suddenly looked flustered and started to sputter that they were until they all shot me a glare and ignored me. They looked at Pam suggestively, only much to their disappointment to find that her expression basically said 'do you think I'm stupid?' They all left quickly while Pam kept their ID's, I could hear exactly what they thought of me as they basically ran away from the bar in tears. Pam gave me a nod of appreciation as she returned to collecting ID's as I continued to search through people's heads.

"So, what did my master do anyway?" Pam asked after she let in another group of girls who were basically only wearing their undergarments. I turned to looked at her, an annoyed expression playing on my features as I thought about whether to tell her or not. In the end I decided that it wouldn't be new news to Eric's behaviour anyway.

"He was planning to drink from a girl in front of me" I said matter-of-factly and watched intently at Pam's expression. A small amount of shock was playing on her features and her eyes went slightly wide, I was confused when I saw anger and surprise flash across her features before she settled back into her bored looking expression. When she asked what I did to get that reaction all I said was "because I wouldn't let him grope me." I watched as her eyes twinkled with amusement at my annoyed tone but luckily that was all that was said on that particular topic. The cool breeze was brushing through my long curls and I couldn't stifle the sigh which passed through my lips, I was just about to ask Pam about whether she could get off so we could dance when I caught an extremely interesting thought from someone's head...

"Shit" I muttered quickly and told Pam to get someone to cover the door. She creased her brows in confusion but luckily did as I asked. As soon as Chow took over the door I began dragging, well I say dragging but I doubted I could move her by body force if she detested, and pulled her out of view.

"Ok, seriously Sookie what the fuck?" she said annoyingly but before she could saw another word I wrapped her in a hug and summoned my magic, as I felt it run through me and into Pam I heard her gasp out in pleasure and surprise. My adrenaline was running through my whole body as I _poofed_ us both into Eric's office, I was slightly panicky and I was glad when I saw my two vampires come through the office door less than a moment after. Pam was still stunned slightly from me poofing her into Eric's office, but both Eric and Godric were on full alert.

"What is it Sookie?" Godric asked tensely, I swallowed hard before answering. I could feel my hands burning with power as my weapons wanted to appear...

"Who's Felipe?" I asked and I got the reaction which I had hoped I wouldn't get.

A/N Sorry for such a long wait, I had finished and planned to get this chapter up days ago but my laptop wasn't having any of it. Finally got it back into working order though so I could finally get this chapter up and running. It turned out slightly shorted then I had planned it to, and sorry but still no lemons...but I WILL be putting some in soon so you don't have to worry about that. I actually miss writing them!

**Anyway thanks for the continued reviews on my updates and I hope this chapter is good enough to post. I was slightly worried about it but I thought it would be best just to post it and see, I personally hate it when I am readying a fanfic I love and it takes ages for the author to update...anyway hope it was worth it. Sorry again for the long wait! REVIEW!**


	67. Hearing someones true colours sucks!

**A/N Sorry for the long wait on me updating this story of mine, don't worry I haven't given up on it or anything I have just been having trouble with my laptop and have been updating my newer story as well. Anyway I don't want to keep you from reading this chapter so this ends my authors' notes. ENJOY and please don't forget to REVIEW! **

"_He was planning to drink from a girl in front of me" I said matter-of-factly and watched intently at Pam's expression. A small amount of shock was playing on her features and her eyes went slightly wide, I was confused when I saw anger and surprise flash across her features before she settled back into her bored looking expression. When she asked what I did to get that reaction all I said was "because I wouldn't let him grope me." I watched as her eyes twinkled with amusement at my annoyed tone but luckily that was all that was said on that particular topic. The cool breeze was brushing through my long curls and I couldn't stifle the sigh which passed through my lips, I was just about to ask Pam about whether she could get off so we could dance when I caught an extremely interesting thought from someone's head..._

"_Shit" I muttered quickly and told Pam to get someone to cover the door. She creased her brows in confusion but luckily did as I asked. As soon as Chow took over the door I began dragging, well I say dragging but I doubted I could move her by body force if she detested, and pulled her out of view. _

"_Ok, seriously Sookie what the fuck?" she said annoyingly but before she could saw another word I wrapped her in a hug and summoned my magic, as I felt it run through me and into Pam I heard her gasp out in pleasure and surprise. My adrenaline was running through my whole body as I poofed us both into Eric's office, I was slightly panicky and I was glad when I saw my two vampires come through the office door less than a moment after. Pam was still stunned slightly from me poofing her into Eric's office, but both Eric and Godric were on full alert. _

"_What is it Sookie?" Godric asked tensely, I swallowed hard before answering. I could feel my hands burning with power as my weapons wanted to appear..._

"_Who's Felipe?" I asked and I got the reaction which I had hoped I wouldn't get. _

**Chapter 67**

SOOKIES POV

"Tell me what you heard" Eric said sternly and I looked at Godric to see that both Eric and Godric had blank looks on their faces, I scrunched up my nose and felt Pam put a comforting hand on my shoulder. It was a huge gesture on her part and I couldn't help but smile slightly at her, I wasn't surprised through when all she did was signal for me to hurry up on my explanation. I sighed and walked over to the couch; slumping down on it I found I was suddenly exhausted. I was upset and sexually frustrated and I could help but cross my arms and put like a child before both Eric and Godric took a warning step towards me.

"Sookie this is not the time to act like a child. Tell us how you know who Felipe is!" I was surprised when it was Godric to asked me in a warning tone, I could tell from this voice that I was meant to be shaking in my boots, but knowing Godric as well as I did I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me...well at least I hoped not. They were vampires after all. I tilted my head to the side slightly as I let my telepathy stretch though the bars patrons, I needed to know whether they were still here or not and I knew if I used my now considered gift to scan the bar it would tell me if they were. As I opened my mind I let all the thoughts file into me, grimacing when the sexual thoughts flooded into me. I closed myself off to my surroundings to concentrate. I had found that I could use my gift easier now I had gone through the change, because of this and the fact I didn't need to try so hard to block them off all the time I now considered it less of a curse and disability, I knew this pleased both Godric and Eric. I continued to scan but found that they were gone; I quickly closed off my mind only to gasp as pain ran through my arms. The grip on my arms making me feel as if my bones would break under the force and I couldn't help but scream out before the vice grip was gone immediately. I hoped my eyes panting slightly to find myself staring into Godric's, he looked slightly guilty and I fought the urge to move away.

"I apologise Sookie, I didn't realise how stronger grip I had on you" he said sincerely and I nodded my head slightly while rubbing my forearms..._hell that hurt_ I thought with a wince.

"It's fine" I said quietly and I knew I would have got a bruise if it wasn't for my now improved blood.

"Sookie, will you please tell us how you know of Felipe. He is the king of Mississippi and you should not know of him yet" Eric said from his position, I noticed he had moved closer to me and had relaxed from a protective stance. I send affection through the bond and I felt a smile start to tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Were's" I said simply and watched as all three vampires stiffened, though Pam's face held a scowl which I couldn't help but giggle at slightly since I knew how much vampires despised and hated them.

"There are Were's in my bar?" Eric asked simply and I saw him sniff the air as he tried to pick up on their scents.

"Were...they were in the woods. I would have never heard them if it wasn't for the fact my telepathy has improved." I said simply. I raised my eyebrows when Eric sent Pam off to check, slightly offended that he didn't believe me...but I crushed that thought as soon as it popped into my head, I mean you don't get to be 1,000 and 2,000 years old by not being 100% sure about your safely. I sat patiently while Eric paced, though Godric's eyesight hadn't left the slightly pink marks on my bear arms, I could feel his inner turmoil over the situation as well as the fact that he had marked me. I knew it wasn't his fault, I was out of it and he wanted my attention and didn't know how much strength he was using. I shook my head slightly and rose from the leather couch to go stand by my eldest vampire, leaning my back against his chest and sighing as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" I heard him ask himself and I couldn't help but smirk and press amusement through the bond and into him. It wasn't long until Pam returned with a nod of her head confirming my assumptions...god how had this night got so messed up. First with my jealously and emotional pain over mine and Eric's little game since I believed that he took it too far, and now this! I was so sexually frustrated and pissed!

"Sookie was correct, I could smell three Were's which were hanging around the club hidden in the forest. They were far enough away that without Sookie we wouldn't have known their presence unless they moved closer, or we directly tried to smell them out. They're smart!" Pam stated and I let out a huff, just great I was hoping for some quality time with my vampires and now we had to deal with this problem, I mean can't a southern girl get a break? I heard Eric and Godric release a growl from their throats and I knew in any other situation it would have made me wet...but unfortunately it isn't.

"Sookie tell us exactly what you heard, leave nothing out" Godric said softly and I felt three pairs of eyes on me, it would have made me nervous if I wasn't so used to it. I sighed and leaned all my weight against Godric before I started to recall what I heard from the Were's thoughts.

"...and that this vamp called Felipe, had them sent here to spy on me, apparently he wants to claim me." I finished kind of lamely, leaving out the part on the vivid thoughts on how they wanted to take me doggy style while I was tied to bed in front of my vampires...yea try listening to that and not be queasy. All three vampires snarled, I had expected it from my vampires but Pam was a whole other story, though I had noticed how protective she had come of me...not that I was complaining, I was a trouble magnet and needed all the help I could get. It was then I remembered that I had left Tara and her friends in the bar alone; I had promised myself that I would at least keep an eye on them...

"Look while you mull this over or whatever I need a drink" I said as an excuse to check up on them, I knew if I said the real reason then they would go on and on about how we had bigger things to think of, anyway I did not want to get into that conversation.

"I will get a waitress to bring you something, I do not want you out of my sight" Eric said and I felt Godric nod in agreement. I rolled my eyes, catching Pam do the same at their over-protectiveness. Pulling away from Godric slightly I turned around and put my palms on his chest.

"Look _I'm_ going to get a drink, I won't leave the bar and you will feel if anything is wrong." I said firmly, shooting an eye roll in Pam's direction causing a genuine smile to tug at the corners of her lips. I patted Godric on the chest before I made my way out into the bar, the music was still blaring loudly and the waves of lust flowed into me as I passed the countless number of fang-bangers who were dressed in nothing but scraps of black material.

"SOOKIE" I heard someone shout and I turned around to see my friend Tara. She had dressed similar to myself, though instead of going for a sexy yet mysterious look that I myself had gone for, her outfit left nothing to the imagination. She had a pair of leather pants which were similar to mine, apart from hers were in the design of a pair of hot pants...short hot pants. She had on a dark black sports bar sort of thing which showed off her toned stomach and make her look as if her breasts were a cup larger than they actually were. I had to admit that she looked hot, though I could get an idea that not one of the vampires around the room had noticed her...well until they saw her talking to me that is. Most of the vampires hadn't taken their eyes off me since I had entered the bar. I knew it was due to the fact that I was now unnaturally pretty, well according to their thoughts, and that I 'smelled delicious.' I took no notice of them as I slid into a stool, chow was their instantly to take my order, again his sped causing the bars customers to finch at the supernatural speed. I rolled my eyes and giggled when I saw Chow do the same.

"What can I get you Mistress?" he asked and I cringed at the nickname.

"Can I get the same drink as I had before, and please its Sookie' I said sweetly, I liked Chow. I saw Tara take a seat, leaning forward to 'try and tempt the fit arse of a vamp' was how she thought it. I bit my lip to keep my laugh at bay, I still couldn't shift the fact I was slightly peed though that she was still thinking about how she wasn't a fang-banger like I was and that she just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I felt my hurt and anger rise as Chow returned with my drink, I didn't realise he was getting angry and pissed due to me unknowingly inflicting my emotions onto him. Oh yea, since Pam pointed it out she is telling me that I'm also an empath, so not only have I still got to deal with my telepathy, I have to learn how to control this new 'gift' or whatever. It turned out that it was complex to work, if I didn't keep my shields up like I did with my telepathy, luckily it wasn't that hard due to going through the change and everything, but still...it was annoying. I didn't realise that the room had gone silent and my vampires were watching me cautiously as I sipped my drink. It also didn't help that I was still hearing the thoughts of Tara as she sat next to me, the word freak running through her mind constantly. It wasn't until I heard her thinking about how many vampires in this room that I had fucked when I finally snapped. The glass shattered in my hand and I felt my magic swirl inside of me. My head snapped in Tara's direction and she flinched, it didn't take me long too realised that my eyes were probably glowing dangerously. I could feel my vampires pushing calm into me but it had no effect on my emotions.

"What the fuck are you?" Tara said disgustedly, I heard vampires growl in the room, Pam had entered to see what the commotion was about and quickly assed the situation. Every vampire in this room was loyal to me, not all of them knowing what I was but they knew that I had to be special for both Godric and Eric to claim me as their mate.

"Sookie calm down dear" I heard Godric say soothingly but his words didn't sink in. People's thoughts were swirling in my head, but Tara's were still the strongest since we had physical contact.

_What the fuck is she? I knew she was a freak. I mean who hangs around with vampires all the time; she must have a death wish. I have always been friends, but I do not want to been seen with a freak...I do want to get laid tonight though and she knows a lot of hot vampires..._

"Shut the fuck up Tara! I can hear you ok, I know I'm a freak but do you think I like hearing people say it? You will not touch any vampire in here, they are family and I will die before you get your hands on one!" I screamed at her, hearing glass smash and people scream as they ran for cover from the broken glass. I could feel my vampires pushing more and more calm into me, though their anger at knowing how Tara's thoughts upset me didn't hesitate to flow into my line of emotions, causing my eyes to deepen with their glow. Though the people in the bar should have been running for their lives, I imagined I was a scaring sight, they stared put at their chance to see danger and violence. It was what they came here for wasn't it?

"What are you freak!" she screamed at me as she tried to get away, she couldn't as before I could get anymore riled up Eric had her by the throat. Godric was next to me, his hands around my waist as he pulled my black flush against him. I didn't miss the fact that he was aroused, my mood suddenly switching from pissed and angry to turned on. What? Don't judge it had been a while since I got a bit of action! He must have sensed this as he grinded into me slightly causing me to flush and my teeth to ach with want. I was drawn out of my sexual haze though when I heard Tara having difficulty to breathe. Crap I didn't want any harm to come to her, I mean yea I was angry but I had been on edge all night with the whole Felipe thing and the last thing I needed was the thoughts of one of my closest friends about how much of a freak she thought I was. I was not a freak! I was different and special, though I had been called a freak all my life, it still stung when someone called me it or thought it that was close to me.

"Eric, honey please let her go" I said softly, putting a hand on his arm. All the vampires in the room had gotten closer with their fangs out. Had I told them out loud that I thought they were family...? I think it did, oh well they needed to know how much I thought of them. I told them I saw them as my family and I did, apparently it touched a lot of vampires hearts as their thoughts were filled with adoration as soon as I said it, not to mention that their anger was visible at how much she had upset me. I knew this shouldn't touch me, the thought of how they wanted to kill the girl for hurting me, but it did. Their thoughts and actions showed they cared and I couldn't help but smile fondly at them.

"She hurt you!" he said through gritted teeth and I rolled my eyes. I could see Pam do the same; she was rubbing more on me every day. I already saw her as a sister, but I couldn't read her thoughts due to Eric's blood being inside of her so I didn't know what she actually thought of me.

"She didn't mean to, please, I let my shields slip" I said pleadingly. He sighed and dropped her, I knew Tara was about to say something but thought better of it when she looked up and saw a very pissed off Viking. I decided I really needed to lighten the mood.

"Can we get out of here, I'm horny?" I asked in Swedish before I could help myself. I slapped a hand over my mouth in shock and could feel myself heat up. I hadn't meant to say that out loud, by Godric hadn't stopped grinding into me and I it was really winding me up with desire. Thank god I had said it in Swedish! Eric shot me an amused before it sank in and he burst out laughing, though I didn't miss the lust present in his eyes and his emotions. I turned my face to hide into Godric's chest, and slapped his arm playfully as his chest shook with laughter. His lust was also pouring into me, so they liked a women who took control do they...?

**A/N sorry about the wait but what did you think? I was in the mood to finish the chapter, so before I lost it I quickly started typing. Thanks for all the past reviews and I hope you hear a lot more for you. Oh and a little teaser for you, I plan to dedicate the next chapter to mainly lemons, and a very seductive Sookie who is finally going to teach her vampires about just how seductive she can be. Hope you like it and continue to read and REVIEW! **


	68. Take Me and Make Me Yours!

**A/N thanks for all the reviews! Loved everyone! So like I promised this chapter contains strong sexual content...ENJOY! **

_"She didn't mean to, please, I let my shields slip" I said pleadingly. He sighed and dropped her, I knew Tara was about to say something but thought better of it when she looked up and saw a very pissed off Viking. I decided I really needed to lighten the mood._

_"Can we get out of here, I'm horny?" I asked in Swedish before I could help myself. I slapped a hand over my mouth in shock and could feel myself heat up. I hadn't meant to say that out loud, by Godric hadn't stopped grinding into me and I it was really winding me up with desire. Thank god I had said it in Swedish! Eric shot me an amused before it sank in and he burst out laughing, though I didn't miss the lust present in his eyes and his emotions. I turned my face to hide into Godric's chest, and slapped his arm playfully as his chest shook with laughter. His lust was also pouring into me, so they liked a women who took control do they...?_

**Chapter 68**

SOOKIES POV

I grunted as I was pressed up against a wall as soon as I popped us to Eric's home. I could feel myself heat up with lust and I tried hard to keep my fangs retracted, they would come down later. I quickly grabbed onto a lock of hair as the vampire planted kisses on my bare neck while the other one was using his hands to spur me up. I moaned as I felt a pair of fangs scrap across my neck before biting, surprising they drew no blood but I cried out in pleasure as he chuckled and healed them. Godric. How I didn't realised it was Eric's big hands exploring my body I don't know, but my mind was crowded with lust and my body was getting wound up with my vampires emotions as well as mine. I groaned as I felt a finger move around the rim of my leather pants, it was then I realised that I needed to give as good as it got. I already knew what I was going to have planned for my vampires but I would play the submissive one for a while to get them stirred up. I just hoped I still had enough reasonable thought to do it. I grabbed hold of my Vikings hair and yanked him up to smash my lips onto his. He growled seductively and it went straight to my core. I pulled away from him when I needed to breathe only to turn to Godric, I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in my small hands and pulled him towards me, I was in the mood for rough sex and I knew just how to get them up for it. I released his mouth with a pant and grabbed him by the hand as I did Eric and pulled them towards the bed. My face was flushed and I could feel my juices spilling down my thighs...fuck I was so turned on!

"What the-" Eric began but got cut off when I shoved both him and his maker on the bed with force, ok so my powers are helping slightly, I will admit that. They looked at me with lust and surprise but I grinned and moved away from them, walking backwards. Godric and Eric made a sound of disagreement and made to get up before I stopped them.

"No..." I breathed sensually "I want you to watch" I continued to purr, satisfied when I was hit with a strong wave of lust as soon as I spoke. I had no idea where I was going to go with them, but I decided to follow my instincts and just have a little fun. I deserved it right? As I looked at my vampires I saw their fangs had dropped and their eyes were pitch black as they stared at my every move. My clit pulsed and my teeth ached and I felt like I was going to cum on the spot. Hell! I covered up my reaction by smirking and taking a couple more steps back, I quickly plodded over to his stereo and clicked it onto Kiss radio, pleased when Rihanna only girl in the world came onto the station. Returning to my position in front of them I began to move with the music, making sure to make my movements that bit more slutty and sensuous. I heard growls from the bed and I let a smirk appear on my lips as I turned my back towards them, my hands going behind me to ruffle up my hair as my hips still moved to the music. As I continued to dance I moved my hands to the clasp on my jeans, I heard an intake of breath and I fort back a moan, what, this was hot! As soon as I had the clasp off I slowly slipped them off, revealing the small red thong as I slid them down before popping them away. I wanted to keep on my boots for the moment and it wouldn't have looked half as sexy if I took my boots off only to put them back on again. My magic was making my skin tingle with pleasure, like it loved to be used and I brought my hands back up to my chest before turning back around to face them. I moaned at the sight.

"Jesus..." I moaned as I saw them sitting their naked, their arousal standing there at full attention proudly. I couldn't really compare the two; though Eric was bigger, Godric had a thousand more years to perfect the art of sex. They were both as good as each other and seeing them naked was making me dripping.

"Are you going to let us pleasure you now?" Eric purred and I smiled cheekily and shook my head, continuing my dancing as soon as I realised I had stopped. I moved my hands to the edge of my thong, teasing them as their eyes never left my hands. I put my fingers underneath the strings and made to take them off, though before I could reveal my aching core I removed my hands. Growls of disapproval and lust filled the room and I moaned at the sound, my body flushed as I slowly started to undo the corset I was wearing. Luckily the small clips came undone easily and I again struggled to keep my fangs at bay. Later I told myself, I had no idea why they were aching since they were only meant to come out when I was angry. Me and Adrian were going to have a little talk later on I reminded myself. As soon as the clasps were undone I turned back around and slipped it off, continuing to dance dirtily as another sensual song came onto the radio. I looked over my shoulder after I heard the groans of arousal and moaned in desire when I saw them touching themselves. Their large hands working their gracious plenty's as they continued to watch. Fangs bared, eyes lidded and hands working. I brought my hand slowly to my arse before slapping it and moaning, they started to curse in their home language thanking the gods and I giggled. I finally turned around to give them a view of my near naked form; I was bare apart from the skimpy thong I was wearing. Their hands continued to pump themselves faster as they leant forward slightly to get a better look. I knew they could smell and see that my thong was soaked with my arousal, hell I could practically taste the sex in the air and we hadn't even done it yet. I started to toy with the strings, my clit was aching and I was a second away from touching myself for their benefit.

"Take. Them. Off!" Godric demanded and I felt my arousal shoot again. I licked my bottom lip seductively before I obeyed his order. I slowly hook my fingers around the small piece of string as I slipped them down slowly. I heard both Eric and Godric groan at the site of me in my naked site, wearing nothing but my high leather boots. They were just about to pounce when I threw them back on the bed with my magic. They looked shocked, but still turned on as they groaned. I let my fingers dance down my body as I made my way towards my core. They liked powerful women as well...interesting.

"Kiss each other" I moaned before I got to my core, I wanted to see them. If they were getting a show then I sure as hell wanted one. They seemed to catch onto this and groaned, they both seemed surprised and I couldn't help but smirk as my idea shocked them. I had no idea where my mood came from but I was sure as hell going to go with it. I watched as Eric looked at Godric hungrily before Godric grabbed him by his locks as and made his lips crash with each other. As I watched I couldn't help but groan and slip my fingers into my core, wetting them with my juices before attacking my clit. I throw my head back in wild passion before I continued to pump my fingers in and out of myself. I looked back to see that Godric and Eric were watching me with such hunger it made me want to melt. I sped my finger actions before I felt the first signs of my orgasm approaching. By now I was practically purring with want and need, wanting to spur up my vampires even more though I removed my fingers, looked them right in the eyes and slowly licked them clean. I let my fangs finally snap down with a click...suddenly I found myself pressed up against the wall with two snarling vampires pressed against me. I let my hands slip down their naked stomachs until I reached their members; I grabbed them both in a firm grip and began to rub them slowly, teasingly almost.

"Fan, min lilla ӓlva" _**fuck my little fairy **_I heard my Viking groan out as I slid my thumb over the head of his gracious plenty. His hands and mouth were busy with my breasts while I felt Godric's fingers slip between my legs and started to play around my dripping core, I was so wet I could practically feel my juices running down my thighs and onto his fingers. I wanted them...NOW! I heard Godric agree with Eric about something with a groan before both of them shared a look before dropping to their knees.

"Oh god!" I screamed out as I felt a mouth latch onto my clit and two fingers insert themselves into my core and start pumping. I was panting as they brought me to my first release; I moaned and panted before I felt myself go limp against the wall. I heard them chuckle as they gave me a few moments to recover before they threw me onto the bed. I squealed in surprise as they chuckled at my reaction, though a moan sudden filed out of my throat when I saw them approach me, both of them standing tall and dripping wet.

"Taste me" Eric said hoarsely and I bit my lip playfully as I got off the bed and made my boots disappear, I didn't want to accidently stake one of my vampires after all. It would kill me if I did and I would never forgive myself. As I slide off the bed, now a few inches shorter I turned and pushed Eric roughly on the bed, I turned to Godric and nearly lost it right then when I saw the look in his eyes.

"Watch" I purred as I climbed onto Eric and crashed my lips to his. We passionately kissed roughly for a few moments before making my way downwards, Godric groaned as he realised where I was going with this. This was going to be a _very _eventful night!

**A/N yep sorry people but I am stopping it there, though if you want more lemony goodness then just let me know when you review. I am sorry for the wait but I have this really annoying exam which is coming up and had to spend time revising for it. Don't worry though I have actually already started the next chapter, but I just wondered if you wanted me to add in some more lemons or to get on with the plot. Let me know and hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! **


	69. Possessive Of My Vampires

**A/N Sorry for the delay, I had serious writers block but while I was daydreaming I got the perfect next chapter so no need to worry. Hope you like it, plus the reviews were brilliant. Thanks again for all the support and don't forget to ENJOY and REVIEW! **

**Another note, sorry but I couldn't get my translator to work right since the internet was playing up as I tried to get onto the site, so to try and solve the problem Swedish is in bold. Sorry for the inconvenience... **

"_Taste me" Eric said hoarsely and I bit my lip playfully as I got off the bed and made my boots disappear, I didn't want to accidently stake one of my vampires after all. It would kill me if I did and I would never forgive myself. As I slide off the bed, now a few inches shorter I turned and pushed Eric roughly on the bed, I turned to Godric and nearly lost it right then when I saw the look in his eyes. _

"_Watch" I purred as I climbed onto Eric and crashed my lips to his. We passionately kissed roughly for a few moments before making my way downwards, Godric groaned as he realised where I was going with this. This was going to be a very eventful night! _

**Chapter 69**

SOOKIE'S POV

I stretched my muscles, grinning as I remembered last night with my vampires. I knew I would have been as sore as hell if I hadn't of drunken from both my vampires last night, the fangs and the blood sharing seemed to really rile them up. All I have to do is flash a hint of my small fangs and it makes them practically want to jump me, but then again to be honest if they do the same to me I practically melt with desire.

With a goofy smile playing on my lips I made a move to get up only to realise I was held in place by both my vampires. Though I liked the position, I needed to take care of my human needs and so it wasn't exactly working for me at the moment. Hissing slightly I attempted to wiggle free, though I knew with time I would be free, the movement was making my bladder feel like it was about to burst.

"Stupid vampires" I muttered as I thought about what I was going to do. My little bladder was practically bursting. Scrunching up my face in discomfort it finally came to me, I was a part fairy after all. Though I hadn't practiced my magic recently like I had decided I was going to I could at least try right? What harm could it do? Closing my eyes I pictured myself standing in the bathroom, the image in my head containing every small detail I could remember. Thankfully I could feel my magic whirl up inside of me, a feeling I absolutely loved and less than a second later I was exactly where I pictured.

Grinning, I quickly took care of my needs before deciding to see what time it was. Walking back to the bedroom I noticed it would be a while before my vampires rose. Deciding I would visit Sam at Merlottes I popped myself back into the bathroom, telling myself I was only practicing my magic encase something happened. It never hurt to be prepared after all.

Once done I decided against getting dressed by magic until I realised I didn't have any clothes here, reminding myself to have a word with my Viking since it was his house I quickly got dressed. I had summoned up a matching pair of black undergarments as well as a black dress which cut off just above the knee, it had a sweetheart neckline and it showed off my curves to perfection. Beaming, I quickly sorted my hair into a basic curled style before walking into my vampire's bedroom, smiling with adoration as I watched them for a moment before walking towards the bed.

"See you at sunset" I whispered as I kissed their motionless and cool cheeks, though I knew I didn't need to whisper I couldn't help but not want them to be disturbed in their rest. Making a quick decision on leaving them a note encase I wasn't back before they woke up I quickly located a sheet of paper and a pen.

_Gone to see Sam, be back soon._

_Yours forever_

_Sookie_

Smiling at the note I put in next to the bed on the small table which probably cost more than the total price of all the furniture in my house, I pictured the woods near Merlottes. I had been feeling guilty that I hadn't been working lately, but with all the threats and such I had completely lost sight of it. I just hoped Sam forgave me. Within seconds I was standing in the middle of the forest, I was ecstatic until I realised I dint know where exactly in the forest I was. Creasing my brows I tried again only to turn up in the same situation. I couldn't just pop into Merlottes encase I was spotted so it seemed as if I was just going to suck it up and walk.

"Crap" I muttered before I began walking, cursing the fact that I had on heels even if they were slightly shorted then my usual ones. It seemed like I was walking for a while, luckily I used to play in these woods as a child so I knew my way around once things started to become familiar. Stumbling slightly I made my way to the bar, running my fingers though my hair I was surprised but glad to find it twig free and barely out of place.

"Hey Sam" was the first thing I said as I walked into the bar and saw him behind the bar serving drinks with difficulty. Surprisingly the old juke box was playing something speedily and I straight away went over to offer my help. As soon as he looked up his grin broadened and he looked me over.

"Thanks Sookie, you look great" he smiled as I moved around the corner of the bar, I smiled back and started to help with the drinks, not realising I was moving my hips to the music and serving the drinks quicker and more fluently then everyone else due to the blood in my system. Humming I suddenly noticed the waitresses were staring, I stopped my movements and looked to Sam who had a strange expression on his face. I could sense lust, confusion and surprise run through me and I realised since it wasn't sunset yet that it couldn't be from my vampires. Creasing my brows it took me a while to realise I had let to grips on my new found talent. Quickly reining it in I realised that I hadn't heard any thoughts, I grinned broadly when I realised that either my control was getting better or it was due to my large dose of vampire blood.

"Sookie, you look..." Sam started until I caught Tara glaring at me and grimaced. I hadn't seen her that night Eric had her round the throat, and by the scarf she was wearing I guessed the bruises he had most likely left still hasn't faded. I started to feel guilty. While Tara had been a bitch that night, I knew how scary my Viking could be.

"Hey Tara" I said with a forced smile and I knew she was about to have a go at me, but to my utter surprise she actually looked nervous. What the hell?

"Urm..." she stuttered until she hurried away. I creased my brows and saw Arlene gossiping with the waitresses which I didn't know but had seen at the bar. Deciding I would approach and introduce myself later I dipped into their thoughts instead, suddenly angered and all guilt disappearing when I heard one of the girl's thoughts. My jaw clenched, putting on a forced smile I made a mental note to keep inside her head to find out more.

I started to chat with Sam as we caught up as I continued to serve drinks, I didn't waitress like I usually did since they seemed to be coping fine on their own as I dithered around the bar with my hips swerving with the music. What did stop me though was when I noticed a short man in what I could tell to be a very expensive suit, walk over to the waitress I was keeping track of. His thoughts were fuzzy but due to my intake of vampire blood I could now read them perfectly with only a little static, it was obvious he was some sort of shifter, I guessed a fox by his thoughts.

I continued to listen into both their heads. They were drainers there was no doubt about that, they had been working with the ones which had been staking out Pam until I caught them. This disgusting werefox was one of the ring leaders. My eyes narrowed slightly and my anger filled me but my expression remained blank as images of Pam filled their minds. If they thought I would let them get her then they had another thing coming.

"Sookie" I heard my name said distinctly but I refused to answer as I continued to dip into their heads. I would not let them get away. Suddenly I was filled with surprise, disappointment and anger before worry and I knew my vampires were awake and most likely on their way to me.

I continued to read their thoughts as the bar went quiet, my vampires could make quite the entrance but again I ignored the distraction. I hadn't even looked there way as I cleaned the same glass I had been on for the last 20 minutes.

"Sookie" Godric said but I tapped my head telling him I was listening, they both seemed to get it and waited somewhat patiently. I licked my top set of teeth as their thoughts turned to worry, they bloody should be I thought, but when thoughts of them coming after _my_, _MY_ vampires came into the man's head my glass shattered in my hand causing gasps to circulate the room and my vampires fangs to snap down due to the sweetness of my blood scenting the hair.

Ignoring the blood I continued to listen as the names of his companions filtered thought his head, the ones he thought best for a job to take down such powerful vampires. Grabbing a pen and a pad which were next to me I immediately started writing them down as they appeared in his mind. Both Eric and Godric watched me with fascination, worry, lust and curiously as the blood from my cut hand continued to drip down my wrist and arm. I was vaguely aware Sam tried to help me but my vampires warned him off as the names continued my I listed them down a quickly as I managed. Hell there was a lot of people in his group I thought as I continued to write. It wasn't until he realised my staring until his thoughts filled with me.

His mind filled with images of me doing very explicit things to him, my disgust and anger rose but I managed to keep it in control while my vampires emotions of irritation, worry, lust and fascination continued to buzz inside of me happily, signally their life force within me.

Snapping out of his head once I thought I had all the information I looked around only to find everyone was watching me curiously, maybe I hadn't been as subtle as I thought. Grabbing the pad I slipped it my cleavage to keep it in place before I faced my vampires.

"Hey" I grinned as I peaked them both on the cheek. I needed to speak to them privately while I was debating what to do with the two in the bar. Had I become so involved with death, since I was practically dating it, that killing people didn't bother me anymore? Though the thoughts of what he had planned for Pam and that my vampires were his next target sent waves of passiveness through me like nothing I had ever felt before.

"**Sookie are you ok?" **Godric said in Swedish and it clicked that they were concerned. I slapped a fake smile on my face even though I knew they could see right through it and came out from the bar.

"I got to go Sam" I said with a genuine smile as I hugged him, much to my vampires displease. Ignoring them I hugged him tightly before walking out the bar with my vampires on my heels. I had the address of the drainer; he had been thinking were he wanted to take me, happened to be on every horizontal surface in his house. Lovely.

"Now explain" Eric demanded he picked me up bridle style to fly me to Fangtasia. I sighed in irritation but I knew that this had to be dealt with. I waited until both my vampires were practically dragging me into the employee's entrance as the fang-bangers admired what was mine. Wow where had that thought come from? I shook my head as I tried to clear my throats; I was becoming as possessive as them.

"You might want to keep Pam in sight" I said seriously as they pushed me into the office. I stumbled slightly but Eric caught me by the waist, not realising the amount of force he had used. I smiled reassuring as they both check me over while I rolled my eyes, though the gesture showed they cared which I thought was sweet.

"Why?" Eric demanded obviously protective of his child. I explained about how the drainers who came to the bar last time I was here were working with an organisation with dealt with a high amount of draining vampires for their blood. My vampires had dropped their fangs and anger was rolling off them in waves, they really detested drainers with such a passion like most vampires did.

"Is that all?" Godric asked and I nodded until I caught them staring at my cleavage with question. First I thought that they were being themselves, men and all but then I realised that I had the pad.

"Oh right, well when you came in I was scanning his mind and he was planning to take Pam down before coming after you." I said possessiveness lacing my tone, while anger still came from my vampires, humour and lust formed into their emotions causing me to put my hands on my hips and glare at them slightly. I ignored the emotions and carried on my little speech. "Anyway he was mentally listing all the names of the people who could help him, his best drainers, where to store you and so on... Also I have his address" I grinned proud of myself.

"You have been busy" Godric murmured as he pulled me in for a heated kiss. I could practically taste my own arousal and by their intake of breath I knew they could as well.

"Here" I breathed breathless as I plucked the book from my cleavage, noting how their lust increased as I did so. I gave it to Eric since he was the sheriff of the area and all and he straightway started reading it before making some calls.

"You did well, come let us go get a drink" Godric said, pride lacing his tone and I smiled widely as he took me into the club, leaving his child to sort through my list.

The club was already going and I noted with humour how as soon as Godric made an entrance everyone started to dance more seductively, well what they thought was seductively anyway. I noticed how the vampires all nodded respectively and I smiled at what I considered home. It would be strange for most people but I felt content and safe with them all.

"What can get you, Sookie?" Chow asked, coming to greet us as soon as I got to the bar, ignoring everyone else in line. He said my name with hesitation but I grinned broadly. I hated being called mistress, too formal for my tastes.

"Urm...could I have the drink I ordered last time?" I asked and he nodded before looking at Godric who shook his head.

"I will drink later" he murmured in my ear causing me to shiver and blush as I remembered what happened last night. He chuckled at my reaction before my drink was placed in front of me. I thanked Chow causing him to smile genuinely, a rarity from him but I found it made him look that bit more human.

"Right my petite, I need to have a word with your Viking. Please stay in the club" Godric suddenly said and I noted how uneasy he felt about it. I smiled reassuring and spun around to kiss him on the lips.

"I will be fine" I grinned, he nodded and I rolled my eyes when I saw him have a silent conversation with Chow. Overprotective vampires I thought with a smile as I sipped my drink. It was about 10 minutes until I felt someone slip into the seat next to me. Shifter I could tell that much, I found I was more comfortable around supe's which would sound strange to just about everyone by the people who knew me the best. I didn't look at the bloke as I sipped my drink, I did though notice Chow move closer as well as the vampires in the bar seemed to tense up and watched me intently. I smiled at the small sign that they cared.

"Hey pretty lady, what's your name?" some bloke asked me and I creased my brows at the slightly familiar voice. Looking around I felt me anger rise at who it was. The fucking drainer form Merlottes. I found I couldn't control my anger as I leaned in and whispered

"You come near my vampires, I will personally kill you!" I snarled as I felt the tips of my fangs slid down slightly startling him. Before he could think of running away I had smashed my glass on his head knocking him out.

"Did not plan on doing that" I muttered more to myself then anyone, even though I wanted to feel guilty I couldn't, he had been after my vampires and had drained and killed many beforehand. The thoughts in his head had filled mine, how he had tortured vampires while he drained them as well as beating a number of women he had been in relationships with. Startled yelps filled the room as my glass shattered but I found myself feeling a strange sense of calm, I turned away from the unconscious bloke on the floor and smiled at Chows shocked expression.

"Could I have another drink please?" I asked Chow, my voice breaking the silence since the whole bar including the music had stopped. Chow looked at me slightly concerned but got my drink after little hesitation.

"What the fuck, who did this?" I suddenly heard Eric shout over the bar, since the drainer was bleeding a lot of vampires were getting slightly edgy, I could practically feel the lust coming off everyone. Everyone looked towards me nervously, I after all did it and I knew they were scared of the Vikings temper. I mean who wouldn't, he was a bloody Viking!

Deciding to try something, since I had promised myself I would work on my magic I tried to push calm into them all, surprised it took more effort then I imagined but more so that it was working. Grinning in triumph over my drink I felt a lot of stares at me. Turning around I saw both my vampires looking at me with a raised brow as everyone else edged away but didn't run. They wanted danger and they thought they were going to get it.

"Sookie?" Godric asked and I shrugged but nodded.

"**Drainer I got the information from, top of the list"** I said in Swedish and I saw Eric tense while Godric seemed to relax. I shot him a confused expression but he did nothing but come to stand beside me while Eric grabbed the now conscious man by the scruff of the neck and dragged him away, the crowd clearing a path for him.

"**You hit him around the head with your drink"** Godric muttered amused in Swedish and I playfully hit him on the arm causing him to chuckle as I blushed.

"**I thought I would feel bad, but I don't feel anything"** I replied in the same language as I stared down at my drink, my blonde locks falling down the side of my face. I was disappointed with myself, I should feel guilty, what would my gran say if she was still alive? She would most likely be rolling in her grave.

"**Sookie, my petite, you should be proud. Imagine all the lives you've saved" **Godric said softly before he tensed and narrowed his eyes slightly towards the entrance in the bar. Wanting to know what had caused my vampire irritation I followed his gaze to find Tara walking in with her friends.

"**Let's dance"** I smiled as I grabbed his hand after downing my drink, not wanting to cause a scene with Tara after the day I've had. It had very little alcohol in it so I could drink quite a few before feeling the effects of the liquor. I felt lust coming from my vampire and I smiled as I pulled him onto the dance floor, wrapping my arms around his neck, my back against his chest we grinded against each other until he pulled me off the floor towards Eric's office. I giggled as he picked me up and put him over his shoulder, which was fine by me since I could stare at his delectable arse. I was relieved that I had gone for a slightly longer dress then I normally do so, I did not want to flash anyone.

"Where's Eric?" I asked once he sat me on Eric's desk and I couldn't see him or feel him close. As Godric started to plant kisses on my neck and his eyes roamed my body he answered huskily that he had business to take care off. Before I could ask what sort of business I felt the fabric of my dress slide off me and I shivered as the cool air hit my now heated body. I licked my lips in lust as my eyes darkened, tonight was going to improve dramatically.

**A/N Sorry no lemons but don't worry I will be including some in the next few chapters. Anyway sorry again for the wait and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think, remember I am up for comments as well as future ideas which I could include to prevent me from taking longer with writers block. Tell me what you want to happen... **

**Thanks again!**


	70. Capturing Interests

**Thanks for the reviews, I hadn't planned to start this chapter so soon but I had some free time so I thought what the hell. I am glad that you are still enjoying my fanfic and I hope you continue to do so. Thanks again for the reviews and ENJOY! **

"_Where's Eric?" I asked once he sat me on Eric's desk and I couldn't see him or feel him close. As Godric started to plant kisses on my neck and his eyes roamed my body he answered huskily that he had business to take care off. Before I could ask what sort of business I felt the fabric of my dress slide off me and I shivered as the cool air hit my now heated body. I licked my lips in lust as my eyes darkened, tonight was going to improve dramatically. _

Chapter 70

**Sookies Pov **

I turned my head as my older vampire pressed open mouth kisses along my collarbone, resisting the urge to moan at the delicious tingles which went straight to my core. I was currently sitting on Eric's desk at Fangtasia, if I would have been told a few months back that this was how I was going to spend my time I would have literally laughed in their faces, now I realised just how wrong I would have been. I still couldn't work out my feelings on what I did to the drainer, I mean how could I have been so violent and not feel anything, it just wasn't me. Pushing that thought away since I would think more on it later, I returned to feeling the full extension of what my older vampire was doing to me.

"Your scents gotten stronger" he murmured against my neck as he licked and nipped at the skin there, I bit my lip as I shuffled back on the desk slightly, knocking over a few things as I did so. Wrapping an arm around my waist he pulled me against him, I opened my legs so he could stand in between them as my arms wound themselves around his neck. I moaned as his mouth found mine and I found his kisses compared to my Vikings were soft, gentle yet just as demanding. I didn't like to compare the two, but I knew I had the best of both worlds and I continuously found myself thinking what I must have done to deserve them both in my life. They could have any woman they desired, yet they chose an uneducated barmaid from Bontemps, it just didn't sound right.

"More" I murmured as his lips danced with mine, the coolness of his skin contrasting with my flushed one in the most addicting way I thought imaginable. My fingers wound themselves in his short hair as I felt his arm tighten around my waist as his other griped my full mane of blonde locks, his lips found my neck as I detangled my fingers from his hair to lean back on the now clear desk. I felt his fangs run along the dip of my shoulder causing me to shiver, I was already wet and I knew he was teasing.

"Godric" I moaned frustrated before my fingers ran along his shoulders and I fiddled with the first few buttons of his shirt, he chuckled at my eagerness but made no move to stop me as I did so. I felt his cool hands work the tops of my legs, teasing them as he rubbed my inner thighs. He would get close to where I wanted him, no needed him to be, only to pull back and start the teasing torture again. Finally undoing the tops of his buttons I licked my bottom lip at the exposed flesh, his tribal markings decorating his pale skin. I leaned in and ran my tongue along the dark patterns; I smiled against him as I felt a shiver run through cool body. Deciding to be slightly more daring then normal I used my blunt teeth to bite down, hard enough for him to feel it but not enough` to draw blood. It had the desired effect since the next thing I knew I was sprawled out on the desk with a very aroused vampire laying on top of me. His hands were on my hip and waist as he stared down at me with pure hunger, desire filling his eyes making them burn with such intensity it made me squirm in need and want.

"Do it again" he growled, and hell if it did go straight to my core. I was still slightly self conscious of my fangs so I repeated my action using my blunt teeth, smiling as another deep growl rumbled in his chest. I had spoken to Adrian about them the night he helped me through getting them, he had mentioned that while I was human I had needed to drink either true blood or human, but now I had 'gone through the change' as he keeps putting it I could survive quite happily on the blood of my vampires as they could survive on mine. He had also mentioned I might be getting some new gifts which I was not looking forward to, while I had now come to terms with my telepathy, the last thing I wanted was more. Returning back to the present I immediately began to remove the rest of Godric's shirt, the look he was giving me was making me dripping wet and I found myself shaking with need.

"Godric" I growled out frustrated, he raised a brow at my tone but if the lust coming from him was any indicator then I knew he liked it a lot more than he was letting on. As he quickly removed my dress I leaned up to lick one of his pearl white fangs, groaning his hips ground against mine as his hands moved my hips to the angle which would give us both maximum pleasure. I moaned as my fingers scraped down his chest, cutting my tongue on his right fang he growled inside my mouth as he lapped it up furiously.

"Fuck" he hissed as he continued to dance his tongue with mine, pulling away to breath I panted as I felt him remove the rest of my clothes. Stepping back I propped myself up so I gazed at him, my nipples pebbled and I blushed as I caught him staring at the junction between my legs. I fought the urge to shift as I bit my lip, my eyes raking over his chest.

"You're overdressed" I purred and I felt his lust and need flow into me, he was standing bare in front of me in seconds and I let my eyes run over his delicious form. He may have looked like an 18 year old but he had an aura, a power which surrounded him which made it obvious that appearances weren't always correct.

"Your beautiful" he smiled and I blushed and looked down, only feel my libido double as I caught sight of his arousal. Looking back up I locked eyes with him before letting my fangs drop slightly, they were barely noticeable but with Godric's enhanced sight he was on me before I had the change to blink. I could feel his fingers testing my readiness, a groan coming from both our lips as I felt his fingers begin to pleasure me before they were replaced with something bigger and thicker.

"Yes!" I screamed as my legs found themselves wrapped around his waist, my feet pushing him inside of me as I grew impatient. He chuckled but I could tell he was just as eager, I could feel myself begin to stretch and my back arched off the desk as he pressed into me slowly. As soon as I had adjusted he started his strokes, pulling out almost all the way before ramming inside of me at an angle which sent shivers and shivers down my spine.

"Yes, oh god, umm, that's the spot, more..." I panted without thought as my nails raked down his back, I could feel them wet with his blood but his hisses of painful pleasure only caused me to continue. He continued to speed up and I could almost taste my climax before I felt him hold back before I could topple over the edge, only to take me close to that delicious finish again and again. After the third time I screamed out in frustration though gritted teeth and he chucked as he crashed his lips onto my, demanding entrance in a way which made it feel as if he was asking for permission.

"Fuck Sookie" he growled as I felt his muscles tense when dragged my now fully descended fangs against his collar bone, dragging them slightly over his Adams apple only to have his groan in response. His hands were on my arse as he squeezed the flesh there, my body covered in a thin layer of sweat as he kept me from sliding on the desk in an uncomfortable way. Without warning I cried out as I fell over that delicious edge, I could feel all of Godric's muscles tense as he tried to hold off, only to fall over the edge with a groan as I sank my fangs into the dip of his shoulder, his rich and filling blood pooling in my mouth. I was vaguely aware of his much larger fangs diving into my breast as we both rode out our climaxes, our thrusts sloppy as his tongue swirled over my nipple as my blood ran into his system. Retracting my fangs after he had closed my wounds I collapsed on the desk as he rolled off me only to lay beside my exhausted form. Licking the blood off my lips I sighed in contempt as I looked up at Godric, strangely finding a smirk covering his lips.

"Well isn't this exotic" I heard a voice say and I shot up only to nearly fall off the desk if Godric hadn't grabbed me around the waist, chuckling as he did so. Looking towards the door I realised where all the lust had been coming from, I thought it was too much to be coming off Godric alone as it seemed to fill all my senses. Standing at the door was a _very_ aroused and _very_ naked Viking, a smirk on his lips as he casually stroked himself as he leaned against the wall. I eyed his actions with another wave of desire and the next thing I knew we were all sprawled out on the floor of Eric's office.

* * *

"Eric I have work tomorrow" I sighed as we sat in a busy restaurant, they were obsessed with me eating healthily for some reason so they had taken me to a supe restaurant. Eric wanted me to come to Fangtasia tomorrow, he was worried with Felipe taking a sudden interest in me that I was in constant danger, and while I couldn't die he still saw me as a fragile being. I took another mouthful of the small salad I ordered, they eyed it, saying it wasn't enough to keep up my strength but I found I wasn't hungry. They watched me as I ate and I found I was glad they weren't uncomfortable by watching me do so, I remembered how Bill used to react but I quickly pushed that thought away since he was well into my past. I didn't know what happened to him, and to be honest I found it hard to care.

"I wish you would give up working for the shifter, you too good for it" he said though narrowed eyes, as if that look alone would cause me to change my mind about my job. I sighed, he was used to everyone doing exactly as he wanted that when someone didn't he through a huff. Shaking my head I continued to eat as I looked around the restaurant, it was fancier then I was used to which made me uncomfortable. Other customers where in black tie and gowns, we were the only ones in more casual clothing, and while everyone was practically staring at us it seemed as if I was the only one who noticed the attention.

"I have been working there for years Eric; it's the only thing I know how to do" I answered pathetically, I had known Sam for years and due to me not being able to have control of my now considered gift at school my grades went down the drain, the only thing I could do was homework which obviously wasn't enough to pass any of my subjects. I looked up from my now empty bowl to find Godric and Eric watching me with interest, obviously feeling my uneasy emotions on remembering my past. The waiter came and asked whether I wanted anything else and I was just about to deny when Eric ordered for me, rolling my eyes I decided against disagreeing since Eric would most likely win.

"Isn't there anything you want to do?" Godric suddenly asked and I looked up to find him looking thoughtful, shaking my head I thanked the waiter with a smile as he brought me something which looked vaguely like a cheesecake. I wasn't hungry, but I knew I hadn't been eating right and I had lost a bit of weight so I tried to eat as much of it as possible, it was really good.

"I gave up on my dreams when I became a barmaid" I said with a weak smile and a shrug, I was happy with my life and didn't have the money to follow through with anything else, I still didn't and I refused to let my vampires pay like I knew they would want to. There expressions soured and I shrugged weakly as I managed to finished half the desert before I really couldn't eat anymore, since I had yet to finish my drink I sat further back on my fabric covered chair as I waited for my vampires to speak, I really wanted to get off this subject since it made me uncomfortable.

"Excuse me Sheriff but I was wondering if I could have a word?" a vampire said coming out of nowhere causing me to jump and spill my drink slightly. Hissing carefully put my drink down as I tried to calm my beating heart, I could feel it beating erratically as I grabbed the silk napkin off my lap to dab my now liquid coloured hand. I was suddenly hit was a wave of fear and I knew straight away that it wasn't from my vampires, if I picked up on someone else's emotions then the connection was weak and felt unnatural, so I knew it defiantly didn't come from my lovers. Looking up as I continued to dab my slightly sticky hands I saw them both glaring at the young vampire who had startled me.

"Look I'm...sorry" the vampire said, he was about 300 if my senses were correct but it was obvious he wouldn't stand even a 1 in a billion chance against one of my vampires, let alone two. It was then I realised he was apologising to me, my vampires still seemingly scaring the hell out of him.

"Its fine, I am just going to the ladies room" I said with a soft smile and the young vampire seemed to stare at me in pure fascination. He looked like he was turned in his late 30s, and while he wasn't my type I couldn't deny the fact he was certainly attractive. He was about a few inches shorter than my Viking; he had amazing brown eyes which seemed to fit with the rest of his soft features. As I carefully rose from my seat I heard a pair of familiar growls causing me to snap my head in their direction, only to find them staring at the young vampire with narrowed eyes. Anger and possessiveness was filling the bond from both of them and I noticed the younger vampire visibly flinch as he removed his gaze from me in an instant. I didn't see what was so fascinating by the way I looked, my hair was down in natural waves and I was wearing an emerald green dress with a sweetheart neckline. Shaking my head I slowly rose from my chair only to notice Godric making a move to follow me.

"Godric I will be fine, you will know if anything is wrong" I said sternly and while he wanted to argue he relented and sat back down, looking at Eric I saw him still glaring at the younger vampire. Rolling my eyes I made my way to look for the restroom, since I hadn't been here before I had to stop a waitress to ask. They seemed stunned that I had asked them but pointed me into the right direction like I asked, sending my questioning looks as I did so. Did I have something on my face since everyone who I passed stared at me with open interest? Hurrying my pace I finally located where I was looking for.

Quickly finishing seeing to my needs I was washing my hands when I heard the door open, I didn't take any notice as I washed my spilled drink off my hands with difficulty, what the hell was in it to make it hard to get off? It was only meant to be a sweet wine Eric recommended, saying he had heard how delicious it was meant to taste. Finally managing to get it off thanks to the small bottle of moisturiser I carried in my small clutch, I grabbed a few paper towels and patted them dry only to feel a presence beside me. Using my telepathy I immediately knew she was human; she was with the younger vampire from earlier.

"Hi, I'm Nina" she said with a wide smile as she held out her hand, I took it as I looked her over. She was slightly taller than me, me being slightly below average height and she looked amazing. Her chocolate brown hair fell down her back in waves, falling a few inches shorter than mine did. I think she was a few years older than myself, her complexion held a few freckles which caused her to have a soft look.

"Sookie" I replied as I shook her hand, she seemed nice enough.

"So are you here with a vampire?" she asked with a wide smile and I nodded my head, smiling just thinking about them. I could feel there slight unease with me being out of their sights but otherwise I believed they were staying put like I had asked.

"Yea, you" I replied even though I knew the answer, it was nice to talk to someone else who was in a full relationship with a vampire for a change. When you have friends who disliked their kind with a passion and every chance they got they tell you how much you are making a mistake, then you realise just how nice it is to talk to someone with the same view as you for a change. I smiled at the girl as she began to gush about her vampire.

"Of course, vampires are the in-thing now. Can you believe he is over 300 years old?" she continued to gush and I suppressed a smile at how excited she seemed to be about his age, if she meet my vampires then I think she would have a heart attack. I listened with interest as she mention his name was Sebastian and he owned a building company which was very highly spoke of, I noticed though that other than that and how she spoke of him she didn't know anything else about him personally. It made me grateful that my vampires trusted me enough to share the bits of their lives which their kind valued the most.

"Really" I asked as she spoke more and more of her vampire, she mentioned how she had heard of blood bonds but her vampire hadn't shared his blood with her and she was scared to mention it. I didn't realise how long we had been talking until I realised I had propped myself up against the edge of the sinks, we were talking about her work as a school teacher when I felt slight worry and agitation from both my vampires, sending them calm I carried on talking until another young woman came in. I smiled and rolled my eyes when her thoughts said she was told by two very good-looking vampires to check if there was a blonde woman in here, chuckling slightly I shook my head as she left again.

"What was that?" Nina asked and I shrugged, I didn't like to lie but I wasn't exactly going to tell her I was a telepath was I? We continued to chat until Nina said she had better get back to Sebastian; apparently he was protective over her and didn't like her out of his sight for long. I smiled and mentioned I would follow her out, grabbing my clutch off the side we exited the bathroom. I took note how she seemed to walk as if she owned the place, giving disapproving looks to the other human companions around her. I creased my brows and looked into her head, she was wondering who I was with and what vampire would be interested in a barmaid. I hadn't told her where I was from since the restaurant they had taken me to was a quite a way from Shreveport and Bontemps. I kept my lips sealed as my jaw tensed slightly, she was a great person to talk to but I had to disapprove on how she thought of people she deemed lower than herself.

"OMG" she suddenly gushed as she grabbed my wrist to stop me, I looked around and was just about to call my vampires when I saw her staring at the three sitting at the best table in the restaurant, the vampire I now knew as Sebastian was still talking with them.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her, she hadn't torn her gaze away from the table and I fought the urge to dip into her thoughts, they were hers but I had found myself doing it more and more often to more and more people. Shaking my head to clear my own thoughts I found her almost drooling at the sight of the vampires who seemed to be in a deep discussion.

"Can you believe that _my_ vampire is talking to them, they are apparently two of the oldest vampires around" she gushed and I fought the urge to smile. As if sensing my approach both my vampires heads snapped up to look towards us, a small amount to relief eased there agitation about me being away from them.

"Come on" I said to Nina as I started walking towards them with a wide smile gracing my lips, standing up they both greeted me with a peak on the lips before gesturing for me to sit at my empty chair. I saw Sebastian watching our display and I gave him a small smile, he had pulled up a chair and didn't seem to sense Nina until she nervously cleared her thought.

"Oh Nina, this is Godric and Eric. Godric, Eric this is Sebastian's human Nina" I said as a way of introductions. Eric just nodded with a wink causing Sebastian to pull her closer to him while Godric was a lot more respectful in his greeting. Rolling my eyes at Eric's behaviour, the amusement flowing through the bond I couldn't help but smile widely at him.

"Hello" was Nina's stuttered reply which I couldn't help but grin at; Eric smirked while Godric just shook his head and rolled his eyes at his child's playful display.

"What took you so look my petite?" Godric asked and I smiled at the small nickname before replying.

"Oh it met Nina in the ladies room, we got talking" I said with a smile, completely forgetting we had company as I gazed at my vampires affectionately a look they returned with pure ease.

"I would like you to check the vampire Sookie" Godric said in Swedish and I shrugged before doing just that, he was thinking about how I was the most delicious smelling human he had met and how I somehow looked ethical. He was also wondering what language Godric was speaking in as well as he was curious about me, he was going to ask his human as soon as we were out of sight what she had learnt.

"He seems to be very interested in me, why don't you trust him?" I asked fully aware both Sebastian and Nina were listening into the conversation; neither of them understood the language so we were safe to talk about them without them knowing. I kept track on his thoughts but nothing came up, Godric was most probably just being his normal cautious self. What did make me feel uneasy though, was just how curious he was about my life. Did I really look that different? Picking up on my unease Eric looked at me questionably, though it was Godric who spoke.

"If he makes you uneasy we will leave before he starts asking questions" Godric said to which I nodded and made a move to get up, my vampires followed suit after speaking quickly to the vampire about business.

"Hey Sookie, give me a call if you ever want to meet up" Nina stated excitedly and I saw her vampire grip her wrist slightly, I didn't say anything as I took the card she offered with her number on it with a forced smile to be polite. Though she was good company and I found I really did like her, I found I was uncomfortable with how low she thought of people just because she was dating a vampire. Getting up I felt Eric put an arm around my waist, pulling me to him after paying the bill, I didn't even look at the total since I bet it was most likely more than I earned in a month being a waitress.

"You're uncomfortable" Eric stated as we left, holding the door to his car open I slipped in as he buckled me up, I had to smile at the small gesture which he didn't even seem aware he was doing before he got in the front with Godric. Sitting in the back I looked out the window before replying to Eric's statement.

"All he could think about was finding more out about me, hell he even got Nina to give me her number so he could get more details. He's probably glamouring her right now, do I really look that different?" I asked with genuine curiosity and I heard them both scoff, leaning forward in-between the seats I looked at them only to face two very amused expressions. "What?"

"Sookie have you even looked into the mirror since your change, of course you look fucking amazing" Eric replied with a shrug and I narrowed my eyes. Of course I had looked in the mirror and noticed a few changes, my hair was fuller and thicker, my skin looked almost as if it glowed as well as my eyes but that's about it.

"Are you saying I didn't before?" I asked with a huff, my arms crossed over my chest as I leaned back against the seat. I felt surprise come from Eric before humour, great he thought it was funny! Looking out the window I felt a hand grab my thigh, knowing it was Godric since Eric's hand was larger and rougher I looked at him to find him looking at me with a soft expression on his face.

"You know you were always beautiful Sookie" he said softly and a small smile appeared on my lips before I returned to looking out the window. It wasn't long until dawn but I knew we would get back in time, knowing that we were heading to one of Eric's homes, the one where I had stayed last night I let myself drift off as exhaustion finally tookover me.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it, I took a slightly different approach to writing it and I am really interested in what you thought. Please let me know what you thought. REVIEW! **


	71. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

* * *

Hey readers,

Sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I am afraid that I have had a lot of my mind. I just wanted to ask your opinion on whether or not to continue with this fanfic, it has been an extremely long time since I have updated which I apologise for.

Anyway I wanted to know your opinion due to the fact I have been reading over it an am a kind of ashamed of the amount of spelling errors in the early chapters. If you want me to continue then I will be updating more often hopefully as well as re-doing the earlier chapters which I hope you will let me know if I have successfully ridden it of all errors.

Again sorry for the lack of updating

Let me know your thoughts on the fic.

Lots of Love

XXX


End file.
